KatekyoHitmanReborn: Un futuro distinto
by Arya Hidden Dream
Summary: Tsuna y los miembros de su "familia" son transportados 9 años y 10 meses en el futuro. La familia Vongola está siendo cazada por una familia rival de la mafia llamada Millefiore. Para poder volver al pasado, tendrán que enfrentar luchas y situaciones que ni imaginaban. Y además enfrentar un nuevo sentimiento, el amor. (Tsuna/Kyoko,Gokudera/Haru, Yamamoto/ Nuevo personaje, etc...)
1. Capitulo 1: Diez años después

_**Ciao-su! Soy Arya, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, y aun más que me atrevo a publicarlo, tengo intención de que sea una historia larga basada en la saga del futuro del anime Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn.**_

_**Como no este magnifico anime y manga no me pertenece a mi, ya quisiera yo, si no a su magnifica mangaka: Akira Amano.**_

_**La historia será lo más fiel posible a la trama real, salvo algunas variaciones como el hecho de rasgos románticos ( Tsunax Kyoko , HayatoxHaru, YamamotoxNuevo personaje etc..)**_

_**Si tenéis propuestas, consejos o alusiones, no tengáis reparo alguno en comentármelo, yo tengo una idea fundada ya para la historia, pero propuestas externas siempre enriquecen y agrandan los buenos proyectos.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho!**_

**PRÓLOGO**

_Tsuna y los miembros de su "familia" son transportados 9 años y 10 meses en el futuro. En este futuro sin esperanzas, el Tsuna del futuro se encuentra muerto y la familia Vongola está siendo cazada por una familia rival de la mafia llamada Millefiore._

_-Mientras Tsuna está caminando junto a Reborn, Lambo aparece, resbalándose, esto provoca que la bazooka de los 10 años caiga sobre Reborn, este trata de esquivarla, pero una fuerza le impide hacerlo. Con la función de la bazooka el Reborn del futuro debería llegar, pero no aparece nadie._

_Tsuna se preocupa y lo busca, pero al no encontrarlo opta por auto-dispararse con la bazooka y viajar 10 años en el futuro, donde aparece dentro de un ataúd, dando así la posibilidad de que su "yo" futuro haya fallecido._

_A los pocos segundos llega un Gokudera 10 años mayor, que se sorprende enormemente y alivia al ver a Tsuna, quien no sale de su asombro._

_Gokudera empieza a contarle rápidamente la situación actual, diciéndole que debe matar a una persona para poder salvar el futuro, le enseña una foto en el mismo momento que desaparece, apareciendo en vez ante Tsuna el Gokudera que él conoce._

_Tras los segundos de sorpresa se encuentran con otra persona del futuro, quien dice ser aliado de Vongola, así que deciden irse con ella, quien les informa de algunas cosas que han pasado, pero en medio de la conversación un enemigo aparece, un gola mosca que los encuentra a pesar de haberse escondido y haber ocultado sus anillos Vongola con las cadenas Mammon como Lal Mirch les ordena que hagan._

_En ese momento llega Yamamoto del futuro y los salva, paralizando al gola mosca con el ataque de Squalo, él finalmente los conduce hasta la base Vongola, de enormes proporciones, contándole a Tsuna que fue idea de él esa construcción._

_Ya en la base, Tsuna vuelve a encontrarse con Reborn, quien le espera para detallarle lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante…_

_**CAPITULO 1: ¿UN FUTURO INCIERTO?**_

_-¡Tsuna! Ahora ya sabes lo que está ocurriendo, tenemos que decidir por cuál de los guardianes empezamos a buscar._

_- Pero Reborn… ¡Kyoko-chan, Haru, mi madre, todos están en peligro!- Tsuna no podía pensar en otra cosa, su "yo" futuro muerto, el ataque a toda Vongola, su gente más cercana perseguida…_

_-¡No puedes pararte a pensar solo en eso! No llegaremos a ningún lado si solo te preocupas por Kyoko y los demás. Ya nos hemos movilizado._

_-Lambo e I-pin han ido a por Kyoko y Haru, no deberían tardar en llegar.- interrumpe en ese momento Yamamoto._

_- ¿Lambo e I-pin? Es verdad, ellos ya no son unos niños. Pero… ¿y oka-san?_

_- Ella estaba de vacaciones con Iemitsu en Italia, perdimos la conexión con ellos.- Reborn esperaba que Tsuna empezase a tranquilizarse, para poder trazar un plan.- Yamamoto._

_- ¿Dos?_

_-Ella está aquí, ha llegado minutos antes que vosotros.- tras ese comentario todos perciben una pequeña alteración por parte de Yamamoto._

_- No puede ser, Adrya no puede haber venido, se suponía que estaba en España.- Yamamoto empezaba a verse nervioso, mientras que Tsuna y Gokudera no entendían de que hablaban._

_-Gomen-ne Take-kun, pero decidí volver a Japón.- dice una voz femenina a sus espaldas._

_Al voltearse Tsuna y Gokudera se sorprenden al encontrarse allí a una joven de edad parecida a Yamamoto, de complexión alta y delgada, con el cabello rubio largo y ondulado atado en una coleta alta y la cara semi-cubierta por un flequillo de lado y un par de mechones, bajo estos un par de ojos gris plata los observaban detenidamente._

_-Tsk, nunca hay forma de convencerte de algo. Tsuna, Gokudera, os presento a mi esposa – decía Yamamoto mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un sutil abrazo- Yamamoto Adryanna._

_-¿Qué has dicho? ¿¡Esposa!? / ¿El idiota del beisbol está casado?- Gokudera y Tsuna no salían de su asombro. _

_-Tsuna, Hayato, es bueno veros tan jóvenes, nee en el futuro no habéis cambiado mucho jajaj._

_Al ver el trato tan jovial y la alegre sonrisa de la chica, Tsuna enseguida se relaja, mientras que Gokudera se rehúsa un poco al oír que su yo del futuro no es muy distinto a su yo actual._

_-¡Tsuna! Adrya es parte del escuadrón de Varia, es una de las mejores espías Vongola.- dice Reborn tranquilamente._

_-¿Are? ¿parte de Varia? ¿espía Vongola?- Tsuna estaba cada vez más sorprendido, mientras que Yamamoto sonrisa tenuemente y Gokudera observaba a la chica en silencio, pensando en que tan fuerte seria, para ser parte de Varia._

_-Hai, pero actualmente no soy de mucha ayuda, estoy fuera del servicio._

_- ¿Nani? ¿Y por qué ESO - Pregunta Tsuna, al en entender nada._

_- Al parecer Yamamoto no ha perdido el tiempo.- decía Reborn al observar mejor a Adrya, mientras que Yamamoto reía nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca._

_-¿A qué se refiere Reborn-san?- Gokudera empezaba a intrigarse también._

_-Reborn-kun se refiere al hecho de que estoy embarazada.- anunció Adrya con una sonrisa._

_- ¿¡EEEeeehhhhhH!? ¿Qué has dicho?_

_-¿¡Embarazada!?_

_Al fijarse mejor en ella, tanto Tsuna como Gokudera pudieron observar la mano de Yamamoto suavemente apoyada en el levemente abultado vientre de la chica, apenas se notaba si no te fijabas muy bien en ella._

_-No es algo que hubiésemos decidido, no al menos conforme está la situación actual, pero nos llegó la sorpresa, y aun con el miedo a los ataques y a que les ocurra algo no puedo evitar estar feliz.- dice Yamamoto entre preocupado y alegre._

_-Tsuna- llama la atención Reborn- como puedes ver es totalmente necesario que ganemos esta batalla contra Millefiore, tanto por los seres queridos caídos- al oír esto Tsuna pensó en el padre de Yamamoto, poco antes Reborn les había contado su pérdida.- como por los que están en peligro actual- recordó a Kyoko, Hau, su madre…- como también por las vidas futuras, como el bebe de Adrya y Yamamoto._

_- Hai, tenemos que ganar, de nosotros depende que el futuro mejore.- decía con determinación Tsuna._

_-¡Tranquilo Juudaime! Yo estaré a su lado luchando, derrotaremos a esos imbéciles de Millefiore._

_Un brillo de fiera determinación cruzaba la mirada de todos, mientras pensaban en la lucha que se avecinaba._

_-Nee, Reborn-kun. Conseguí lo que me pediste._

_-Arigatou Adrya, no hay duda de que eres un agente de Varia, incluso en tu estado has podido recoger esa información en unas pocas horas.- la felicitaba Reborn._

_-Ie, no ha sido nada, con el equipo de cámaras de Giannini pude hacerme con ellos._

_-¿Con quienes?- pregunta Gokudera._

_- Obsérvalo por ti mismo- decía Adrya al mismo tiempo q le lanzaba una fotografía a Gokudera._

_-¿Are? ¿Ese no es el pajarillo que siempre acompaña a Hibari-san?- preguntó Tsuna al acercarse a Gokudera y ver la imagen._

_-Sí, y es nuestra única pista para encontrar a Hibari.- dice Reborn._

_-¿Nani? ¿Tenemos que basar toda nuestra búsqueda en ese pájaro? _

_- Así es, al parecer el pájaro se llama Hibird, si lo encontráis, encontrareis a Hibari._

_¿__Hibird? Que nombre más extraño para un pájaro__…- pensaba Tsuna._

_-Demo, hoy ya es muy tarde, será mejor que nos retiremos todos, y mañana partáis en su búsqueda._

_-Adrya tiene razón. Tsuna, mañana saldréis en busca de Hibird, por ahora es mejor irnos a descansar._

_Tras esas últimas palabras de Reborn todos se retiraron. En su cama Tsuna pensaba angustiado en todo lo que se les avecinaba, y en la gente a quien debía proteger y no sabía nada de ellos._

_A la mañana siguiente, Lal Mirch y Yamamoto esperaban en la sala a Tsuna y los demás. En ese momento, Reborn aparece con su ya típico traje negro._

_-Nada te sienta mejor que tu traje.- dice Yamamoto._

_-¿Pero estas bien?-pregunta Lal preocupada por el posible efecto del non-trinisette._

_-Es un traje especial que me diseñó Giannini._

_-¿Así que puede resistir el Non- Trinisette?- cuestiona Lal todavía dudosa. _

_-Algo así-empieza a explicar Reborn- Pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme salir. Este es el único lugar donde me puedo mover libremente._

_-Ya veo.- Lal suspira al ver que aun con el trabajo todavía no hay nada que los salve de la radiación._

_-Dejando eso de lado Lal Mirch…- le llama la atención Reborn._

_- ¿Ah?_

_-He escuchado que Vongola recibió mucho daño en nuestra tierra.- su semblante pasó de uno alegre a una seriedad inescrutable.- Tú misión era reportar la situación, ¿O me equivoco?_

_Pero nuestra comunicación con el Consejero Exterior se ha cortado. ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-Iré tras Byakuran.- dice Lal Mirch mientras se levanta de la silla.-Sola._

_Ante esto Reborn y Yamamoto la miran seriamente._

_-Eso es estúpido.- sigue hablando Reborn.- Afuera está lleno con la radiación del Non-Trinisette. Eso es dañino para nosotros. La maldición te mataría._

_-Estoy preparada para eso. - Lal no parecía querer cambiar de opinión, se mostraba seria y serena, consciente de sus problemas.- Ya he recibido la radiación antes, mi vida no durará mucho. Aun si soy una Arcobaleno incompleta._

_Reborn observaba como al decir esas palabras Lal Mirch miraba el pacificador defectuoso en su mano, y empezaba a marcharse._

_-Haré lo que quiera.- dijo ella dando por finalizada la conversación._

_-Tsuna te necesita ahora.- Reborn no se decide a dejarla marchar así como así.- ¿Por qué no lo piensas?_

_Tsuna y Gokudera están a punto de entrar en esos momentos, por lo que oyen las últimas palabras._

_- Contigo y Yamamoto es más que suficiente. Así que me niego._

_-Así que planeas vengar a Colonello.- deja caer Reborn.- ¿verdad?_

_Lal sigue su camino sin prestar atención a Reborn. Al abrirse la puerta Gokudera y Tsuna reaccionan._

_-Ah, Hola.- dice Gokudera sin saber muy bien que mas decir._

_-No es que estuviéramos espiando ni nada de eso.- se apresura a explicar Tsuna._

_-Entren rápido.- los apresura Reborn.- ¿Durmieron bien? Estamos a punto de iniciar su misión para buscar a los guardianes._

_-P-pero Reborn, aun no estoy preparado.- dice Tsuan temeroso._

_-No hay nada que temer.- le interrumpe Yamamoto.- Ustedes tienen un inmenso poder, el cual hemos perdido._

_-¿Huh? ¿Perdido?- pregunta Gokudera._

_-¿Inmenso poder?- repite Tsuna sin entender a que se refiere._

_-Así es, ustedes nos han traído la esperanza. Una esperanza llamada Anillos Vongola. _

_Cerca de ahí, dentro de la base, Lal Mirch se encuentra en su habitación recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias para marcharse en busca de Byakuran._

_-No conseguirás nada tú sola, Lal.- dice una voz tras ella, sorprendiendo a Lal Mirch, quien no la había escuchado llegar._

_- Adrya ¡Tú!, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?_

_- Hacer lo que tú te has negado, ayudar al Décimo Vongola, ellos no conocen nada de esta época Lal, toda ayuda es buena y tu serias uno de los mejores apoyos que podrían tener._

_Lal Mirch no cabía en su asombro, la rubia ante ella, conocida de hace años ya, no podía estar realmente ahí, supuestamente había desaparecido semanas atrás en una misión en España._

_- Se supone que estabas perdida. – le cambia de tema Lal en busca de respuestas.- Desapareciste en tu última misión._

_-Era una tapadera, nadie podía saber donde estaba. Fue algo pensado de urgencia, hacia poco que sabía de mi estado, no podía arriesgarme más.- seguía explicando la joven.- Lussuria me ayudó con la huida._

_La peli-azul sopesaba las palabras dichas por la rubia.- __¿hacia poco que sabía de su estado?__-pensaba Lal mientras la observaba mejor, hasta que se dio cuenta de cierto detalle._

_-¡Como has podido ser tan inconsciente! ¿¡En la situación en la que estamos tú ves normal quedarte embarazada!? Ese estúpido de Yamamoto, lo creía más sensato._

_-Eh,eh,eh, tranquila. Ninguno de los dos buscábamos esto, simplemente pasó, ¿vale?- intentó serenarla Adrya- Pero no nos arrepentimos. Sé que no es el mejor momento para traer un bebé al mundo._

_-Kami-sama prácticamente es el peor.- le reprochó Lal Mirch interrumpiéndola._

_-No me regañes por estar feliz o haber decidido tenerlo, porque es nuestra decisión y más te vale respetarla Lal. – tras unos segundos de silencio, calmando el ambiente tenso que se había formado, Adrya volvió a hablar.- Sé que estoy en peligro, más por mis parentescos con Vongola, junto a Kyoko y Haru somos las tres mujeres de Vongola más buscadas, por eso mismo estoy aquí._

_-Japón está aún peor que Italia, deberías haberte escondido en un país donde Vongola no tuviese filiales y no pudiesen encontrarte.- la peli-azul estaba cada vez más nerviosa, esa joven ante ella era uno de sus allegados más preciados, la había visto crecer prácticamente.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí?_

_-Porqué tú misma me enseñaste que es en el ojo del huracán donde se encuentra la calma.- ante esa mención Lal abrió la boca sorprendida.- Esta base es la más segura y escondida de todas, Tsuna se encargó de ello. No podía dejarlos solos Lal._

_-Pero sigue siendo una estupidez, ¿cómo pretendes ayudarles en tu estado? Así no puedes luchar, además ¡dudo que Yamamoto te deje salir y ponerte en peligro!_

_-Puedo darles apoyo desde la base, puedo ayudar a Giannini y vigilar los movimientos del enemigo y mantenerles informados. ¡Y te recuerdo que soy médico, ¿quién va a ayudarles si llegan gravemente heridos? Me he criado en la mafia Lal Mirch, no escogí la medicina por nada!_

_Ante eso Lal no pudo reprocharle nada, era cierto, ella desde muy joven se había interesado en la ciencia y la medicina, sin duda eso sería de gran ayuda._

_Y tampoco podía menospreciar sus dotes de investigación. Aunque estuviese limitada a trabajar con cámaras de vigilancia y sensores Adrya tenía el mismo ojo que ella para descubrir movimientos enemigos, algo que Giannini tardaría más en ver… Y el tiempo siempre era imprescindible en esas ocasiones._

_-Y tú podrías entrenarlos, nadie mejor que tú podría prepararlo.- la sacó de sus pensamientos Adrya._

_-Yamamoto también podría, y Reborn está aquí también._

_-Hayato no hará caso a Takeshi, antes muerto que aceptar inferioridad ante él. Y Reborn no conoce el tipo de lucha de esta época.- seguía diciendo Adrya.- Además tu eres experta en muchos tipos de combate._

_-No. Yo tengo que…_

_-Tsk. Sí, se que quieres vengar a Colonello, pero, ¿¡enserio crees que a él le gustaría que fueses a una muerte segura!? No conseguirás nada sola ¡ayúdales, lucha junto a la decima generación Vongola!_

_Reborn sonreía apoyado en la pared del pasillo, escuchando la disputa entre ambas jóvenes, al parecer ya no tendría que convencer a Lal Mirch, haciéndole ver lo que Colonello querría… Adrya lo había hecho por él._

_Mientras las chicas discutían, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna se dirigían a la escuela Namimori en busca de Hibird y Hibari._

_-Aquí es…_

_-Las fábricas del quinto bloque.- interrumpió Yamamoto a Tsuna.- Aunque ahora están en ruinas._

_-Así que fueron destruidas.- decía Tsuna más para sí mismo que para los otros dos._

_-Una de las seis entradas de la base nos trae a este lugar.-explicaba Yamamoto.- Como sea, vamos a la escuela._

_-Hey, Yamamoto. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que "los anillos son nuestra última esperanza"?- cuestionó Gokudera un tanto mosqueado por toda la situación que estaba viendo en el futuro._

_- ¿Eh?_

_-¡Dijiste que los habías perdido! ¿Por qué no hay anillos Vongola en esta época?_

_-Ah, eso. Hace un tiempo los destruimos y luego los tiramos.- explicó tranquilamente el moreno._

_- ¿¡Eeehhh ¿Los tirasteis!?_

_-Después de todo lo que pasamos para obtenerlos...- decía deprimido Tsuna._

_Ninguno de los dos adolescentes se esperaba tal cosa… ¿Qué había sucedido para que hubiese pasado eso?_

_-¿Quién diablos hizo eso?- preguntó un irascible Gokudera._

_-Nuestro jefe.- contestó como si nada Yamamoto._

_-P-podría ser que…/ ¿F-fue el Décimo?- ambos jóvenes no salían de su asombro, cada vez que conseguían una respuesta se impactaban aun más y les surgían aun más dudas._

_-Algunos guardianes no estuvieron de acuerdo.- empezó a contar Yamamoto.- Pero Tsuna se mantuvo firme._

_Mientras decía esto el joven sonreía contento recordando ese tiempo con Tsuna._

_-¿Por qué hice eso?- preguntaba confuso Tsuna._

_-Jajaj. Así que ni tú mismo lo sabes…_

_Aquella respuesta dejó mucho más confundidos a ambos jóvenes._

_-Tsuna comenzó a mencionar la destrucción de los anillos… cuando el mundo de la mafia empezó a pelearse por ellos._

_-¿Pelearse?_

_-¿Por los anillos?_

_-Supongo que pensó que era mejor deshacerse de ellos que hacerlos fuente de conflictos.- terminó de explicar el moreno.- Ese es el tipo de hombre que eres. Te preocupaba la existencia misma de los Vongola._

_Gokudera y Tsuna no sabían que pensar de todo lo que estaban enterándose._

_-Aun así, muchos de nosotros aun dependemos de los anillos…_

_No pudo seguir hablando ya que una explosión cerca de ellos los detuvo._

_-Por aquí…- vieron que decía una joven._

_-¡Rápido! ¡Apúrense!- decía un chico al lado de esta._

_A través de la niebla pudieron distinguirlos a ambos._

_-E-ellos son… ¡Lambo e I-pin!- decía Tsuna sorprendido._

_-Están con alguien más- señaló Yamamoto._

_-¿Eh? Podrían ser… Esas personas de ahí…_

_Pero Tsuna fue interrumpido por la voz de I-pin quien aun no les había visto._

_-¡Kyoko-san, Haru-san, escapen! ¡Nos encargaremos de esto!- esto confirmó las sospechas de Tsuna, quien se preocupo aún más al descubrir que ambas jóvenes estaban allí._

_-¡Así que es verdad!_

_Un nuevo ataque impacto en donde se encontraban los cuatro, alertando así a los tres chicos que fueron enseguida en su rescate._

_-La Black Spell de Millefiore.- dijo Yamamoto con rabia al ver a sus dos oponentes._

_-¿Black Spell?- Tsuna estaba impresionado viendo a sus oponentes, que lucían trajes negros y armas extrañas cubiertas por lo que parecían ser llamas de última voluntad._

_Uno de los enemigos, un chico peli-rosa, aprovechó que Lambo e I-pin estaban heridos para atacarles y terminar el trabajo con su guadaña, pero, Yamamoto se interpone a tiempo luchando con él._

_-Es el momento, Tsuna, Gokudera, quitad las cadenas Mammon de los anillos. Vais a poder ver como se lucha en esta época._

_Mientras Yamamoto se dispone a luchar contra los black spell, Tsuan y Gokudera se acercan al resto._

_-¿Estáis bien todos?_

_-Aguantad un poco más._

_En ese momento, Lambo e I-pin les reconocieron._

_-¡V-Vongola! Y ¡Gokudera también!- se sorprende Lambo._

_-¿Lo ven? Se los había dicho. Que Tsuna-san vendría a salvarnos sin falta.- decía una castaña que sonreía suavemente, ahora más alta y erguida, con el cabello corto y aspecto maduro._

_-¿__Haru dentro de diez años__?- Pensaron ambos a la vez._

_- ¿Ah?_

_-__Se ve más femenina__.- decía para sus adentros Tsuna todavía impresionado._

_-¡Hahi! ¡Parece como si hubiera crecido de repente!_

_-Sigue siendo la misma…- observaron con pesar ambos jóvenes._

_En ese momento vuelven a ser interrumpidos por un nuevo ataque del peli-rosa, quien es denuevo detenido por Yamamoto, pero esta vez a través de su caja, de la que fluye una gran cantidad de agua._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-¡Una barrera de agua!- responde el otro miembro de black spell._

_-¡Increíble!- Tsuna va sorprendiéndose cada vez más a medida que pasan tiempo en el futuro._

_-Escúchenme bien. Los anillos tienen el poder de abrir las cajas.- explcia el moreno._

_-¡Ya veo!- dice Gokudera, mientras saca de su chaqueta una caja.- Así que para esto es este agujero._

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta Yamamoto._

_-Mi yo del futuro lo tenía en su bolsa._

_-Es verdad, me estabas contando que encontraste uno, sorprendente._

_-No dejaré que solo tú te luzcas.- en su afán de no dejarse superar por Yamamoto, Gokudera intenta abrir la caja poniendo el anillo en el agujero, pero no ocurre nada.- ¿Ah? No ha pasado nada, ¿por qué?- Yamamoto empieza a reírse por lo que Gokudera se irrita.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-Hay algo que recorre nuestros cuerpos además de la sangre.- empieza a decir Yamamoto.- Energía vital, que no podemos ver, recorre nuestros cuerpos como ondas._

_- ¿Eh?_

_-¿Energía vital?- repite dudosamente Tsuna._

_-Hai. Hay siete tipos de ondas.- continúa explicando el mayor.- El anillo reacciona con la onda correspondiente.- en ese momento una llama azul nace de su anillo.- Y luego la transformará y refinará hasta convertirla en energía de alta densidad._

_-E-eso es…_

_-Así es… ¡Llamas de última voluntad!_

_Tras la explicación Yamamoto abre otra caja de la cual sale una especie de ave que se encarga de consumir las llamas de las armas de los black spell. En ese momento I-pin se da cuenta de que Kyoko no está donde ellos._

_- ¡Ah! ¿Are?_

_-¿Pasa algo I-pin?- pregunta Tsuna._

_- ¡Oh, no! HEMOS PERDIDO un Kyoko-san._

_-¿Qué?_

_-A-ahora que lo mecionas…- empieza a decir Lambo._

_-Kyoko-chan ..._

_-¡Podría ser que fue alcanzada por esa explosión!- argumenta I-pin pensando ideas de donde pueda estar._

_-¡E-eso es horrible! No puede haber pasado…- Tsuna cada vez estaba más preocupado, no podía haberle pasado nada a la joven._

_-Aún no es seguro, ve a buscarla Tsuna. -dice Yamamoto.- ¡Yo me encargaré del enemigo!_

_-Uuh...Hai. ¡Entendido!_

_Tras esto Tsuna sale en busca de Kyoko por el interior de las fábricas, rogando que no le haya pasado nada. Al parar para coger un poco de aire una voz a su lado lo sorprende._

_- ¿Tsu-kun?_

_- Eh ... ¿o Ky compañeros de voces?.?_

_Ante él una joven de cabellos rubios oscuros largos y grandes ojos almendrados lo observaba arrodillada desde el suelo, consiguiendo que Tsuna se pusiese completamente colorado dándole la espalda._

_-Tsu-kun._

_-¿Eh?_

_.-Tsu-kun . arigatou , Decia Kyoko -. Viniste a buscarnos, Tsu-kun._

_-¿¡__Por qué me dice Tsu-kun__!?- pensaba Tsuna cada vez más rojo y avergonzado._

_-Gomen, me doble el tobillo.- decía con pesar la chica._

_-¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-¿Are? ¿Qué podrá ser?_

_- ¿Eh?_

_-Te ves más joven y más dulce, Tsu-kun._

_-B-bueno es que…- los nervios estaban ganándole la partida a Tsuna, quién ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante Kyoko._

_-No dejaré ir a ninguno._

_Tras ellos les sorprende el otro miembro de Black Spell, de apariencia osca y piel oscura._

_-No se preocupen.- decía.- No durará mucho. Dejaré el plato fuerte para el final, ese guardián de la lluvia._

_Tsuna se pone delante de una asustada Kyoko protegiéndola.-Quédate atrás._

_Mientras Tsuna se preparaba atemorizado para proteger a Kyoko, fuera de las fábricas Gokudera intentaba abrir su caja mientras Yamamoto detenía a su contrincante._

_-¡Kusoo! ¿Por qué no te abres? Debo ayudar al Décimo._

_-Debes de imaginarte tu determinación como llama de voluntad, Gokudera.- le explicó Yamamoto haciéndole cesar momentáneamente sus vanos intentos.- Es así como se hace. Sé que podrás hacerlo, mientras tanto déjame este a mí. Tsuna me preocupa._

_-Tsk! Te estás haciendo el presumido solo porque me sacas diez años de ventaja.- maldecía el peli-gris.- Solo por esta vez te permitiré hacerte cargo. Muéstramelo._

_-Hai, hai. Con esto terminaré de una vez.- decía Yamamoto mientras sacaba dos cajas de su chaqueta._

_En ese instante, una nube rosa rodea al moreno haciéndole desaparecer, mostrando en vez a Yamamoto Takeshi de 10 años en el pasado._

_-¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUÉE!?- se sorprende Gokudera, pero instantes después Lambo, Haru e I-pin desaparecen, llegando así sus "yo" menores, logrando así impactar al italiano._

_Pero… al mismo tiempo, la Kyoko de diez años en el futuro también es intercambiada por la Kyoko que ellos conocen, sorprendiendo a Tsuna._

_- ¡Tsuna-kun!_

_- ¿¡Eeeh?_

__Continuará..._


	2. Capitulo 2: El tiempo que nos envuelve

_CAPITULO 2: EL TIEMPO QUE NOS ENVUELVE_

_Tras la aparición de Yamamoto, Haru, I-pin, Lambo y Kyoko del pasado Tsuna y Gokudera se ven forzados a pelear sin saber todavía cómo hacerlo en esa época._

_Gokudera tras varios intentos y despistes lanzando sus bombas consigue abrir la caja, la cual se transforma en una especia de arma adherida a su broma con forma de calavera al final. Algún tipo extraño de pistola. Después de un par de intentos usando como munición su dinamita consigue averiguar un poco el funcionamiento del arma, ganando ventaja sobre el peli-rosa y poniendo a salvo a sus compañeros._

_Mientras tanto Tsuna procura proteger a Kyoko al mismo tiempo que lucha contra el Black spell sin saber muy bien cómo defenderse de sus armas, pues estas eran discos voladores cubiertos por llamas rojizas que perseguían directamente su propia llama._

_Finalmente Tsuna opta por usar el Avanzado punto Cero: Firts Edition, congelando así los discos_

_Mientras que a su vez este vuela para golpear a su adversario y a su vez congelar las llamas de sus pies impidiéndole seguir volando, tras un par de movimientos y golpes Tsuna termina por congelar también la guadaña y manos, y con un último golpe derribó al Black Spell._

_Sin saber cómo, había encendido la llama de su anillo en su afán por proteger a Kyoko…_

_Mientras tanto Reborn era informado por Lal Mirch de la situación actual de toda Vongola, sorprendiéndose de los graves daños._

_-Aún no me puedo creer que la familia Vongola se redujera tanto._

_-La familia Millefiore atacó de repente el cuartel general.-decía Lal reconrdando el ataque y por tanto destrucción del cuartel.- Millefiore nos superó gracias a los anillos y las cajas._

_-Eso significa que tienen un poder militar enorme.- mencionó con pesar Reborn, la situación era peor de lo que él creía._

_-Así es… Nosotros el equipo del Consejero Externo intentamos salvar al Noveno pero…_

_- se ha cortado la comunicación… ¿verdad?_

_-Los amigos del Noveno están en M.I.A…_

_La tensión y preocupación aumentaban en la sala, la impotencia que sentían era abrumadora._

_-¿Cuál es su objetivo?- preguntó seriamente Reborn._

_-No lo sé.- comenzó a decir Lal Mirch.-Solo estoy segura de que quieren aniquilarnos._

_-Aniquilar nuestra familia… Eso va más allá que simple sadismo._

_En ese instante fueron interrumpidos por una alarmada que indicaba la llegada de gente a la base, por lo que se dispusieron a salir encontrándose así a los chicos, grande fue su sorpresa al observar que venían acompañados de Yamamoto, Lambo, Haru, Kyoko e I-pin del pasado._

_-__Jumm… Al parecer alguien quiere reunirnos a todos aquí.__-pensaba detenidamente Reborn, pero no pudo sacar más conclusiones al escuchar a Gokudera._

_-Reborn-san el Décimo fue herido durante una pelea, al parecer algo le atravesó el hombro.- todos los jóvenes allí presentes se veían sumamente preocupados, sobretodo una ojimiel quien se martirizaba al pensar que Tsuna se había herido protegiéndola._

_-Mmmm…Gokudera rápido, tenemos que llevar a Tsuna a la enfermería e intentar curarle.- decía Reborn.- Tsk, es un fallo no tener a Bianchi aquí._

_-¿Are? ¿A mi hermana? ¿Por qué?_

_-Ella tiene nociones de medicina, al menos en lo básico se maneja bien._

_-Espera Reborn.- le interrumpe Lal.- Adrya es médica, iré a buscarla._

_-¿Médica?_

_-Por favor Lal Mirch dese prisa, no sabemos qué tan grave es la herida.- la apresuró el italiano._

_-Hai._

_-Etto…-habló en ese momento Yamamoto.- ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Seguidme.-les dijo Reborn.- Tsuna estará bien, Gokudera que Lal te indique donde está la enfermería. Los demás acompañadme, os contaré lo que está pasando._

_Reborn se dirigió hacia la sala en la que anteriormente estaba con Lal para poner al día a los jóvenes, pero no sabía muy bien que decirle a las chicas, contarles o no la verdad dependía de Tsuna._

_Una vez allí se sentó, en el sofá mientras hacía pasar a los demás._

_-Me imagino que estaréis sorprendidos.-empezó a decir el arcobaleno.- Escuchadme bien._

_Mientras tanto en la sala médica Adrya había cerrado la herida del hombro de Tsuna, pero también tenía fracturada la clavícula izquierda y con el equipo de la base no podía hacer mucho por lo que lo vendó y le puso vía intravenosa unos calmantes y un poco de somnífero y relajante muscular a Tsuna._

_A su lado Gokudera no se separaba todavía preocupado por el estado del Juudaime._

_-Uff ya está… esto habría sido más rápido de tener conmigo mis anillos y cajas…- Gokudera la miró extrañado al oír esto, pero la chica no dijo nada más._

_-Etto… ¿el Décimo está bien?_

_-Hai- dijo sonriente la rubia.- Demo lo mejor será que se quede en cama por hoy, no sé qué tan grave es la fractura de la clavícula. Mientras tanto iré a preparar algo de comer, cuida de él Hayato._

_-¿Ah? ¡H-hai!- dijo el chico torpemente mientras veía a la chica salir en dirección a la cocina. Todavía no se acostumbraba al trato tan familiar con el que ella le trataba, al parecer ella y su yo futuro eran bastante amigos, lo que todavía sorprendía aún más al italiano._

_Al cabo de un rato, en el que el peli-gris se había mantenido al tanto de los cambios de su jefe, Tsuna empezó a despertar de forma sobresaltada._

_-¡Cuidado!- gritó el castaño._

_-¡Décimo!_

_-¡Itte!- exclamó Tsuna al sentir el fuerte dolor en la clavícula y hombros izquierdos tras incorporarse tan bruscamente._

_-¡Se encuentra herido, no se esfuerce!-Gokudera intentaba tranquilizarlo y ayudarle para que no se hiciese más daño._

_-¿Eh? Gokudera-kun… ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó desconcertado Tsuna al ver junto a él a su autoproclamada mano derecha._

_-En nuestra base.- explicó sonriente.-Se desmayó tras vencer al barbudo de Black Spell._

_-¿¡Y los demás!?_

_-Están todos bien, sin un rasguño._

_En ese momento Gokudera se sorprendió al ver como Tsuna se alteraba aun más y parecía ido y desconcertado._

_-¡Está aquí! ¡Está aquí!- decía más para sí mismo que para el otro.- ¡La Kyoko del pasado! ¡La Kyoko-chan de hace 10 años ha venido! ¡Nee Gokudera-kun!_

_-Sobre eso…_

_-¿Ah?_

_-No es solo Sasagawa.- empezó a decir.- Haru e I-pin, la vaca estúpida e incluso Yamamoto._

_-¿Todos ellos? ¿Cómo?_

_-Yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que está pasando…- decía desconcertado.- Pero al parecer a todos les dispararon la bazooka de 10 años_

_-No puede ser… ¡No pueden quedarse aquí! Si lo hacen… ¡E-Ellos vendrán a perseguirlos!_

_-Ju-Juudaime, cálmese por favor.-en ese momento Tsuna vuelve a resentirse por el dolor tras tanta alteración.- ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Pero antes de poder responder la puerta de la enfermería se abre dando pasó a Haru, quien lloraba completamente destrozada._

_-No me gusta nada… ¡Como está el mundo después de diez años!- decía entre sollozos._

_-Haru…-observaban con pesar Tsuna y Gokudera a la chica._

_-¡Haru-chan!-llega en ese momento Kyoko._

_-Perdónenme.- se disculpa la castaña todavía entre llantos._

_-¡Ah! Kyoko-chan también está pálida__.-observa Tsuna para sus adentros._

_-Tsuna-kun…- pero antes de que la joven pudiese decir nada más Haru se arroja sobre Tsuna invadida por el llanto._

_-¡Tsuna-san! ¡Haru quiere regresar a su pacífico Namimori!_

_Ninguno de los presentes sabía como reaccionar ante la muestra de sufrimiento de la joven. Tras ellos llegan Yamamoto y Reborn._

_-Haru, Kyoko. Tómense este té de hierbas. Les ayudará a relajarse._

_-H-Hai/ Arigatou Reborn-kun.- mencionan las chicas mientras se agachan y cogen las tazas en manos de Reborn._

_-Y esto es algo que quiero darles.- dice el pequeño mostrándoles un papel.- Por favor léanlo._

_-¡Reborn!- llama la atención Tsuna, quien se había alzado velozmente y se sostenía de pie con dificultad._

_-Oh, veo que ya puedes ponerte en pie._

_-Yo…_

_-Mmmm, lo entiendo.- dice Reborn antes de dejarle continuar.-Voy a halar con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto. ¿Podrían esperarnos afuera?- pregunta mirando a las chicas ante él._

_Tras un asentimiento de cabeza ambas se disponen a salir de la habitación._

_-Vamos, Haru-chan._

_-Hai…_

_Tras unos segundos de silencio y tensión al ver a las chicas salir Reborn reanuda la conversación._

_-Solo les he explicado a ellas lo difícil de la situación. No les he dicho nada de la mafia o los Vongola._

_-Deben regresar. No pueden seguir aquí.- decía Tsuna cabizbajo.- ¡Deben regresar cuanto antes!-empezó a alzar la voz y desesperarse.-¡El problema no es sobrevivir! No es eso…_

_Al verlo tan alterado y preocupados por su estado Gokudera y Yamamoto intentan tranquilizarlo._

_-¡O-oy Tsuna, tranquilo! / ¡Por favor cálmese Décimo!_

_En otro lado de la base, las chicas tras leer el papel en el que Reborn les pedía que cuidasen de ellos haciéndose cargo de las tareas domésticas, la cocina y los niños, Haru y Kyoko se dirigen hacia la cocina._

_Al encontrarla y entrar, se sorprenden al ver a una chica de unos 25-26 años de edad y figura esbelta cocinando._

_-¿Are?- se sorprende la joven oji-plata al girarse.- ¡Madre mía! ¡Vosotras debéis ser Haru y Kyoko del pasado!_

_-¡Hahi! H-hai.- responde sorprendida Haru de que las reconociese._

_-Etto… Gomenne, pero ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta tímidamente Kyoko._

_-Ah sí, perdonad, vosotras no me conocisteis hasta cumplir los 19 años.- decía la rubia mientras abrazaba momentáneamente a ambas chicas.- Soy Adrya, en el futuro somos bastante amigas, espero no ser un problema para vosotras._

_Ambas jóvenes se relajaron al instante viendo el carácter alegre y espontaneo de la rubia._

_-Y bueno, ¿qué hacéis vosotras aquí? Menuda sorpresa… primero Tsuna y Hayato y ahora vosotras._

_-Bueno…- empezó a decir Kyoko.- I-pin-chan, Lambo-chan y Yamamoto-kun también están aquí…_

_-Are, are, ¿Lambo e I-pin? __Deben ser unas monadas de pequeños, cuando les conocí aun eran unos niños pero estaban algo creciditos.- decía la rubia amenamente, mientras por dentro se preocupaba al descubrir que Takeshi también había sido intercambiado por su yo pasado.- __Take-kun…_

_-Mmmm… ¿Adrya-san?- sacó de sus pensamientos Haru a la rubia._

_-¿Eh? Hai, dime Haru-chan._

_-Reborn-kun nos ha pedido que nos encarguemos de la cocina y los niños.- explicó Kyoko._

_-Ese Reborn…- __así que las chicas todavía no saben nada__... pensaba la joven.- Iba a hacer la comida, ¿por qué no me echáis una mano?_

_-¡Hai!_

_-Veo que te sientes confundido Tsuna.- observa Reborn._

_-¡N-no es eso! Solo digo que ya no podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma. Nada de eso de buscar a los guardianes._

_-¿Y de que nos sirve que te exaltes? Además, no puedes evadir el hecho de los guardianes._

_-¿Por qué? ¡Ya me he hartado de tus historias sin fundamentos! Esas historias…_

_-Si tienen fundamento.- interrumpe Reborn a Tsuna._

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡Es verdad Décimo!-dice Gokudera.- ¡Sé lo que debemos hacer para regresar al pasado!_

_-¿Lo que debemos hacer?- repite Tsuna.- ¿E-En serio, Gokudera-kun?_

_-Aquí tengo las pistas.- dice el italiano mientras le muestra un sobre a Tsuna._

_-Esa…Letra G…_

_-Sí. Es la carta que dejó mi futuro yo, voy a leerlo otra vez. Por favor escúcheme.- explica Gokudera.- "Los guardianes se unen. En los anillos Vongola. Apartando a Byakuran. Y al hombre con gafas de la foto. Eliminar. Así todo regresará a su estado original."- recita el chico.- Eso es todo._

_-Pero esa historia…Eliminar al hombre con lentes de la foto…- dice Tsuna mientras recuerda la imagen que el Gokudera mayor le enseñó nada más llegar al futuro._

_-Sí, es lo mismo que usted me dijo Décimo, aquello que escuchó de mi "yo" adulto.- empieza a decir Gokudera.- Así que creo que es una orden escrita para el "yo" del futuro. Y ya no me preocupé de ello.- seguía explicando.- Pero después de lo que supe esta mañana, el nombre de lo que no existe en esta época… aparece en esta carta._

_-Que no existe en esta época…- piensa Tsuna.- ¡Ah! ¿¡Los Anillos Vongola!?_

_-Así es.- interrumpe Reborn.- Te has dado cuenta._

_-Además, esta carta no dice…- continúa Gokudera.- que debamos eliminar al hombre con lentes en el pasado. Es en esta época en la que debemos vencer a Byakuran._

_-¿Lo entiendes?- le pregunta Reborn a Tsuna.- Esta carta estaba dirigida a los poseedores de los anillos de esta época. Quienes ahora son ustedes, que vinieron del pasado.- menciona Reborn sorprendiendo a los jóvenes y confirmando las dudas de alguno de ellos.- Si seguimos las instrucciones de la carta, lo primero es reunir a los guardianes, y luego, eliminar al hombre con gafas, y todo regresará a la normalidad. Lo que podría interpretarse por volver al pasado.- termina explicando el pequeño._

_-¿Volver al pasado?- Tsuna se asombra ante cada descubrimiento.__ ¡Podremos regresar! ¡Haru, Kyoko-chan y todos!_

_-Por suerte sabemos quién es este hombre.- continúa hablando Reborn mientras observa la fotografía del hombre con gafas.- Lal Mirch lo conoce. Es un capitán de Millefiore, su nombre es Irie Soichi._

_-¿Irie…Soichi?_

_-Es probable que Irie Soichi tenga la clave para volver al pasado._

_-P-Pero ¿en realidad podemos confiar en esa carta?- preguntaba Tsuna todavía inseguro._

_-¡Juudaime! ¡Confíe en mi, por favor!- aseveró Gokudera._

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡Jamás llevaría conmigo algo que pudiese engañarlo, ni ahora, ni dentro de 10 o 100 años!_

_-Gokudera-kun…Pero…_

_-Tranquilízate Tsuna.- le interrumpe Yamamoto a la vez q le pasa un brazo por los hombros como gesto de camarería._

_- ¡Y-Yamamoto!_

_-¡No te lleves toda la carga! Resolveremos esto juntos.- decía el moreno mientras sonreía suavemente._

_-Yamamoto, pero lo de tu padre…- intentaba decir Tsuna._

_-Estoy feliz de estar aquí. _

_-¿Eh? – se sorprendió Tsuna._

_- Gracias a esto tenemos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y crear nuestro propio futuro.- decía Yamamoto con resolución._

_-Yamamoto…- lucía sorprendido Tsuna._

_-¡No intentes lucirte!- masculló Gokudera.- ¡Eso es lo que yo estaba a punto de decir!_

_-Yo soy la mano derecha.- dijo Yamamoto alegremente empuñando su mano, irritando así al italiano._

_-¡Entonces tendremos un duelo!- saltó Gokudera.- ¡Yo soy el único que puede llamarse así mismo la mano derecha del Décimo!_

_-¡Ah! Cálmense…- decía Tsuna viendo venir las reacciones del peli-gris._

_Pero entonces alguien entró en la habitación interrumpiendo la posible disputa unilateral del italiano._

_-¡Es mío!- gritaba una voz._

_-¡Espera!- se oía a lo lejos._

_-No me pienso detener.- en ese momento entró Lambo cargando un montón de…_

_-¡Devuelve las manzanas!- dijo I-pin corriendo tras él._

_Haru que venía corriendo tras ellos tropezó con una manzana que se le había caído a Lambo- Lambo-cha..¡Ah!- cayéndose al suelo tirando consigo un bol con comida.- Sumimasen…_

_-¿Pa-Patatas?- preguntó Tsun al observar lo que había caído junto a la castaña._

_-¡Estaba persiguiendo a Lambo-chan!- se excusó todavía desde el suelo._

_-¿¡Haru-chan estás bien!?- preguntó Kyoko apareciendo en la puerta._

_-Kyoko-chan… ¿Cebollas?...- dijo Tsuna al ver un bol en las manos de la oji-miel con varias cebollas._

_-Ellas no pueden luchar.- empezó a decir Reborn.- Así que las he dejado a cargo de los niños y la cocina._

_-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron los chicos._

_-Hoy prepararemos curry.- dijo Kyoko.- Adrya-san nos enseñará._

_-Por favor espérenlo- comentó Haru._

_-Lambo no debe quitarnos las manzanas.- reñía I-pin al pequeño niño vaca._

_-¡Oe! Las manzanas son de Lambo-san.- lloriqueaba el pequeño, haciendo reír así a las jóvenes._

_-¡Curry! ¡Qué bueno!- exclamaba Yamamoto empezando a tener hambre._

_-¿Are? Ya se ven bien…- observó Tsuna._

_-¡Pues claro!- decía Haru.- ¡No podemos quedarnos tristes en los momentos difíciles!_

_-¡Hemos decidido esforzarnos para no poder contra ustedes!- sorprendió Kyoko a Tsuna.- I-pin-chan, Lambo-kun…_

_-Vayamos a la cocina con Adrya-san.- concluyó Haru._

_-¡Hai!- respondieron una contenta I-pin y un desganado Lambo, mientras los chicos veian como se marchaban tras las jóvenes._

_-Vaya que se reponen rápido…- se asombraba Gokudera._

_-Las mujeres… son sorprendentes…- decía Yamamoto del mismo modo._

_-__Es verdad… tengo excelentes amigos__.- pensaba Tsuna.-__ Esta no es solo mi carga…¡Voy a esforzarme en esta época!_

_Lal Mirch se encontraba en su habitación, totalmente equipada con sus cosas y con su capa puesta, dispuesta a salir. Deteniéndose un momento para observar una fotografía en su mesa._

_Eran Colonello y ella antes del suceso de los arcobalenos… _

_Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta y encontrarse ante esta a Tsuna y Gokudera arrodillados ante ella._

_-¡O-onegai!- exclamó Tsuna, todavía sin mirarla.- ¡Enséñanos los métodos de lucha de esta época!_

_-¿Qué es lo que pretenden?- preguntó la chica._

_-U-uh… Tenemos que volvernos más fuertes…- explicaba Tsuna.-Pero… No sabemos nada acerca de los anillos… Y también… _

_-¿Esto fue idea de Reborn verdad?- dijo Lal Mirch, __debe haber hablado con Adrya__…, pensaba la chica._

_-¡Bingo!- dijo Reborn cayendo en ese momento sobre la cabeza de Tsuna.- Para poder reunirse con los guardianes primero deben fortalecerse. No hay nadie mejor que tú._

_-Me niego. Ve y pídeselo a Yamamoto o Adrya._

_-Sobre eso… Adrya en su estado no puede consumir mucha llama y… Yamamoto ha vuelto a ser un beisbolista normal…- explicó Reborn mientras de un salto pasaba de la cabeza de Tsuna al hombro de Yamamoto, quien se encontraba recostado en la pared tras ellos._

_-Hola.- saludó el chico tranquilamente._

_-Tú también ponte de rodillas. ¡Maldición!- bufaba el oji-gris._

_-Yamamoto…_

_-No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes. Me voy.- se rehusaba Lal.- Si se quedan aquí tranquilos es probable que vivan un poco más._

_-Espera un momento.- le pide Tsuna.-Vamos en serio. No es solo por lo que nos dijo Reborn._

_-Rindámonos ya, Juudaime.-comenta Gokudera.- No tenemos que confiar en esa mujer._

_-Pero…_

_-Además, - seguía diciendo.- no creo que sea buena entrenando a las personas._

_-Qué gracioso que lo preguntes.- interrumpe Reborn.- Lal Mirch fue una entrenadora de las fuerzas especiales italianas, Comsubin. Incluso yo tengo una excelente imagen de ella.- continuaba diciendo.- Basta con decir que ella entrenó a Colonello antes de que él se convirtiera en un arcobaleno._

_-¿Entrenó a…- empezó a decir Tsuna._

_-…Colonello?- terminó por él el peli-gris. Sorprendiéndose de pronto ambos al darse cuenta del significado de lo recién dicho._

_-¿¡Ella entrenó a ese Colonello!?/ ¿¡E-Entrenó a un Arcobaleno!?- gritaron a su vez Tsuna y Gokudera._


	3. Capitulo 3: Primera Prueba

_Ohayo! Espero que a los que estéis leyendo la historia os esté gustando, aún no se qué os parece ni si os gustan los pequeños cambios y el nuevo personaje._

_Más adelante habrán varias sorpresas, pero aún es pronto asi que esperar un poco y ¡disfrutad!_

_CAPITULO 3: LA PRIMERA PRUEBA_

_Mientras Tsuna y Gokudera no salían de su asombro pensando cómo era posible que la chica ante ellos hubiese entrenado a Colonello antes de ser arcobaleno, o igualmente como era posible entrenar a alguien que supuestamente aún no había nacido… Lambo llegaba corriendo por el pasillo cargado de ¿¡ rifles ¡?_

_-¡Tsuna, mira, mira!- llegaba gritando el niño vaca.- ¡Hay muchas armas!_

_-¡Lambo, devuelve eso!- tras él una desesperada I-pin seguía intentando que Lambo dejase de hacer trastadas sin resultado alguno._

_-¡Aah! ¡Lambo! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- Tsuna iba a volverse loco, Lambo era solo un niño, pero demasiado hiperactivo y era un peligro andante con esas armas._

_-De un cuarto que está muy, muuuy al fondo.- decía tranquilamente.- ¡Este lugar parece un laberinto!_

_-Por favor quédate quieto y callado.- pedía un desesperado Tsuna mientras veía al pequeño divertirse investigando la base.- Con eso me harías un gran favor._

_-¡Vamos a jugar, Tsuna!- Lambo parecía no querer escucharle, solo estaba pendiente de la posible diversión que ofrecían esas armas._

_Pero Tsuna no pudo seguir intentando convencer a Lambo de estarse quietecito, en ese instante una serie de gritos femeninos alertaron a todos._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Yamamoto._

_-Viene de la cocina.- indica Gokudera._

_-¡Ahí están Kyoko-chan y Haru!- menciona preocupado Tsuna al mismo tiempo que corre hacia allí con los demás tras él mientras Lal Mirch los observaba._

_Al llegar vieron parte de la cocina hecha un desastre._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Tsuna, pero al observar mejor tuvo contenerse las ganas de reir, al igual que los demás._

_Junto al fregadero Haru y Kyoko estaban cubiertas parcialmente por lo que parecía ser harina, mientras observaban algo que sobresalía del armario del fregadero, algo enorme y negro que parecía ser… ¿un trasero?_

_Por otra parte caída junto a la mesa estaba Adrya sentada en el suelo, toda cubierta de harina y algún tipo de masa viscosa que parecía ser huevos con algo más y un cuenco sobre su cabeza, intentaba inútilmente levantarse, pues a causa del estropicio el suelo estaba resbaloso y se resbalaba._

_-Gomen ne Reborn-kun.- empezó a decir la rubia, ahora más bien hari-blanca, todavía desde el suelo.- Las chicas gritaron tan fuerte de pronto que me asusté y cause un desastre._

_-¿¡A-Adrya-san!?- exclamó Tsuna al ver a la chica mientras Yamamoto se acercaba y la ayudaba a levantarse y quitarse el bol de la cabeza._

_La situación era si no chistosa altamente ridícula, una agente de Varia vencida por harina y huevos, dos chicas paralizadas y una cosa enorme negra que se movía atrapada bajo el fregadero. _

_-Arigatou, ¿tú debes ser Takeshi, no?- preguntó Adrya un tanto asombrada al ver al joven que 10 años más tarde sería su esposo y futuro padre de hijos._

_-Hai.- respondía el moreno tranquilamente mientras se reía al verse el también manchado por la harina al ayudar a la joven._

_-Tsuna, Gokudera.- aprovechó ese momento Reborn para llamarles la atención mientras los otros estaban distraídos.- Es mejor que no comentéis nada acerca del parentesco de Adrya._

_Ambos muchachos asintieron entendiendo que si decían algo podían alterar el futuro, en ese momento Tsuna se percató de algo._

_-¡Ah! Es cierto, Yamamoto tu todavía no habías conocido a Adrya, ella es una espía de Varia.- explicó el castaño._

_-¿Una espía de Varia?- se asombró Yamamoto.- Sugoi, ah,- recordó en ese instante a cierto varia de cabellera larga.- ¿Cómo está Squalo, sigue vivo?_

_-¡Por supuesto! Ese pescadito escandaloso no moriría tan fácilmente.- respondió alegremente la chica haciendo sonreír aliviado a Yamamoto._

_-¡Hahi!- escucharon exclamar a Haru, centrando su atención de nuevo en el objeto no identificado de la cocina, el cual era pinchado por un palito a manos de Lambo._

_-Umm… ¿qué rayos es esto?- se preguntaba Gokudera, uniéndose al pequeño niño pinchando la masa extraña._

_Pero en ese momento, la "cosa" se movió terminando encima de un sorprendentemente asqueado Gokudera. El objeto no identificado de la cocina había resultado ser un pequeño hombre regordete._

_-Iaa.- exclamaba el hombre aliviado.- Al fin logré salir._

_Todos les venían con ojos desorbitados._

_-T-Tú eres…- empezó a decir Tsuna._

_-¿Giannini?- preguntó entonces Adrya sorprendiendo a todos._

_-Soy el creador de armas e inventor de la familia Vongola.- exclamó orgulloso.- Mi nombre es Giannini._

_-¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el que arruinaba todas las armas!- dijo Tsuna sorprendido al verle allí._

_-Ese viejo tan gracioso.- añadía Yamamoto._

_Entonces una voz ahogada y malhumorada se hizo eco entre las demás._

_-¿¡Cuánto tiempo más vas a estarte sentado sobre mi!?- era Gokudera quién aún era pisado por Giannini._

_-Oh, perdona.- decía el inventor mientras se levantaba sin cuidado alguno lastimando aún más al peli-gris.- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.- decía.- Yo también me he convertido en un hombre respetable. En este momento soy el mejor artista mecánico._

_-Y el más modesto…- murmuró Adrya para gracia de los demás._

_-¿¡Y qué diablos haces en la cocina!?- mascullaba un irritado Gokudera todavía tirado en el suelo._

_-Acerca de eso…Verán, la semana pasada…- empezó a contar.- Estaba arreglando las tuberías bajo este suelo. Y me preguntaba dónde podía dejar los restos y mis herramientas.- les enseñó todo el material que traia con él, un montón de cacharros y trozos de metal._

_-¿¡Seguro que sabes lo que haces!?- pregunto nervioso Tsuna temiéndose algún accidente de un momento a otro._

_-¿Huh? ¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó entonces Yamamoto._

_Todos se giraron y miraron en busca de la fuente de olor hasta que…_

_-¡Kyaaa!- gritó Kyoko viendo la cazuela que estaba en el fuego._

_-¡Se ha quemado!- decía Haru viendo el curry que habían estado haciendo antes de que Adrya-san les enseñase a hacer una tarta._

_-Perdónenme.- se disculpaba Kyoko mientras a toda prisa apagaba los fogones.- ¡Se me olvidó apagar el fuego!_

_-¿Kyoko-chan estás bien?- se preocupó Tsuna, mientras Gokudera apartaba a Haru que había estado a punto de quemarse._

_-¡Fuego, fuego, fuego!- gritaba correteando Lambo por toda la cocina._

_-¡Ya cállate vaca estúpida!_

_-¡Todo se está quemando!- continuaba gritando el pequeño._

_Mientras tanto en la puerta de la cocina Lal Mirch se había asomado al oír todo el follón armado por los jóvenes, junto a ella se encontraban Reborn y Adrya, quien trataba de limpiarse un poco con una toalla._

_-¿En verdad piensas que estos novatos podrán sobrevivir?- preguntó la peli-azul mirando a Reborn._

_-Es verdad que te hacen dudar.- comentó Reborn, mientras Adrya no podía evitar reírse por la situación._

_-No quiero perder mi tiempo entrenando a esos niños que no tienen futuro alguno._

_-¿Aún sabiendo que lograron encender sus anillos durante la batalla contra Millefiore?- dejo caer Reborn._

_Esto sorprendió enormemente a Lal Mirch, quien no se esperaba algo así._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no es algo que se aprenda en un día.- la joven se negaba a creer que esos niños hubiesen encendido los anillos._

_-Pero es un hecho que ambos lograron encender las llamas de los anillos.- interrumpió la rubia añadiéndose a la conversación.- Hayato incluso utilizó su caja._

_-Si los vieras, sabrías que van enserio.- finalizó con determinación Reborn._

_-¡Dejad de hablar tonterías! ¡No es posible que lo hayan logrado!_

_-Hace mucho tiempo dijiste lo mismo de alguien más solo porque era más joven que tú.- sorprendió Reborn a la chica._

_-"No es posible que lo logre"- citó Adrya lo dicho en el pasado por Lal.- "Su capacidad es de 0"_

_-Y luego lo dejaste ir, ¿o no?- prosiguió el arcobaleno._

_Mientras Reborn le decía eso Lal Mirch empezó a recordar momentos con Colonello._

_-Pero, creo que pudiste verlo… Lal Mirch.- seguía diciendo Reborn.- Cuando se trata de proteger a tus seres más queridos…- Lal recordó lo sucedido el día que nacieron los arcobalenos.- tendrás un poder que no teme a nada, ni siquiera a una maldición._

_-No puedes dejar que eso pase de nuevo.- acató Adrya._

_Tras unos segundos pensativa, observando su pacificador roto, Lal Mirch tomó una determinación._

_-¡Escuchenme!-gritó a la vez que golpeaba la pared con el puño llamando la atención de los más jóvenes, quienes intentaban arreglar el grifo que se había caído al querer poner con agua el cazo quemado, mojándolos a todos en el proceso._

_Reborn y Adrya sonrieron para sí mismos al saber lo que vendría a continuación._

_-Todos los conocimientos básicos, las formas de lucha…- empezó a decir Lal Mirch.- Haré que todo entre en sus cabezas._

_Todos se sorprendieron ante esto._

_-E-entonces…- empezó a decir Tsuna, pero fue de nuevo interrumpido por la chica._

_-Millefiore ha mandado tropas de élite incluso aquí a Japón.- la joven empezó a caminar hacia ellos.- Si la Black Spell contra la que lucharon hubiera estado al completo, no hubieran tenido oportunidad._

_-Millefiore se originó de la unión de dos familias separadas.- empezó a explicar Adrya._

_-¿Dos?_

_-El jefe actual es Byakuran.- continuó la chica.- Y los escuadrones se pueden diferenciar por sus uniformes blancos y negros._

_-El uniforme blanco es de White Spell.- habló esta vez la peli-azul.-Ellos son especialistas en tácticas militares. Y el uniforme negro es el de la Black Spell, ellos son los guerreros. Los que están al frente de la batalla._

_Los chicos escuchaban atentamente la explicación de ambas jóvenes, era imprescindible saber lo fundamental sobre el enemigo._

_-Bien, ahora vuestro primer entrenamiento. Abrid esta caja.- dijo Lal Mirch mientras sacaba de su capa una caja verde.- Mostradme vuestra determinación._

_-Nee Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan.- llamó la atención la rubia.- ¿ Por qué no limpiamos un poco esto e intentamos hacer algo más de comer?_

_-¡Hahi!- se sorprendió Haru al comprobar el estado de la cocina._

_-Chicos será mejor que os marchéis a otro lado a entrenar ¿ne?- seguía hablando Adrya._

_Tsuna le miró agradecido, entendía que la chica lo que intentaba era que Haru y Kyoko no sospechasen nada._

_Así pues, mientras los chicos salían de la cocina comandados por Lal Mirch y Reborn hacía algún lugar donde poder entrenar, las chicas se disponían a recoger y limpiar entre risas, viendo si podía salvarse algo del desastre armado con la comida._

_-Nee, nee, ¡el gran Lambo-san quiere comer takoyaki!- decía el pequeño sentado en la mesa sin hacer nada._

_-¡Hahi! ¿Takoyaki? Pero… no sé si tengamos los ingredientes.- decía preocupada Haru._

_-¡Lambo! Ayuda a limpiar.- reprendía como siempre I-pin a Lambo._

_-Haaai.- decía el otro sin hacerle el menor caso._

_-Lambo-chan.- apareció repentinamente tras él Adrya.- Si ayudas con la limpieza prometo hacer una tarta enooorme para merendar.- dijo la rubia sonriente._

_-¿¡Una tarta!?- preguntaba entre curioso, dudoso, y deseoso Lambo._

_-Hai. La haremos todos juntos, pero ahora ayúdanos, ¿ne?- el pequeño no necesito oír nada más para coger un trapo y lanzarse a la carrera a limpiar toda la harina esparcida por la mesa y sillas haciendo reír a las demás chicas._

_-Demo…- empezó a decir Kyoko.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para comer? El curry se ha estropeado por completo…_

_La joven se notaba apenada, al pensar que había sido culpa suya no apagar el fuego y que se quemase la comida._

_-Oy Kyoko.-la llamó Adrya.- No te preocupes, fijate que yo soy la mayor y he sido la que más desastre a armado, mira como ha quedado la cocina con la mezcla del bizcocho.- decía la chica entre risas, haciendo sonreír un poco a la oji-miel que terminó riendo al ver como I-pin le dibujaba un corazoncito en la mejilla con harina y Lambo intentaba hacer lo mismo pero más grande y bonito que el de I-pin._

_-¡Nee Kyoko! ¡Tienes que sonreír, comeremos pastel!- comentó Lambo como si aquella fuese la solución a cualquier problema haciendo finalmente reír a todas las chicas una vez más._

_-¿Qué os parece si cuando terminemos nos duchamos y aseamos, y hacemos lasaña para comer?_

_-¿Lasaña?- repitieron Haru y Kyoko curiosas._

_-Hai. La lasaña de carne a la boloñesa es un plato típico italiano, y no es muy complicado de hacer. ¿Qué os parece?- las chicas miraron sonrientes a la rubia mientras asentían, nunca habían probado comida italiana, así que les entusiasmaba la idea de poder cocinarla._

_-¡SÍ! ¡Lambo-san comerá un gran plato de rica lasaña italiana!- el pequeño tras esto no hacía más que relamerse los labios al imaginárselo._

_ooOOooOOoo_

_Siguiendo las indicaciones dadas por Giannini, los chicos acompañados por Lal Mirch y Reborn se dirigían a la planta baja donde al parecer había una sala de entrenamiento._

_Mientras subían al ascensor Giannini les explicaba parte de la distribución de la base._

_-Este escondite fue diseño para evitar la atención del público.- empezó a explicar.- Por lo que el diseño de no es muy fácil de usar, por favor tengan cuidado de no perderse.-comentó.- La electricidad es proveída por nuestro propio generador y un poco de energía geotérmica._

_-Realmente no lo entiendo.- interrumpió Tsuna.- Pero suena increíble._

_-Es como un escondite secreto.- decía Yamamoto._

_-Esto __**es **__un escondite secreto.- le echó en cara Gokudera._

_-Aquí es.- decía Giannini al mismo tiempo que el ascensor se paraba en la planta baja 8 y abria sus puertas a una enorme sala._

_-Parece que no habrá problemas si somos violentos aquí.- dijo Reborn sentado sobre el hombro de Yamamoto._

_-Si eso es todo, volveré a reparar más cosas.- se despidió Giannini._

_-Ah, gracias._

_-¿Dónde está el guardián del trueno?- habló por primera vez Lal Mirch desde que salieron de la cocina.- Escuché que ya lo encontraron._

_-Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.- indicó Reborn mientras señala a Lambo._

_Nadie sabía cómo pero el pequeño se las había ingeniado para seguirlos sin que las chicas se diesen cuenta mientras estas estaban concentradas limpiando. El pequeño ahora se revolvía por el suelo jugando, correteando y gritando._

_-¡Cállate vaca estúpida!- vociferó Gokudera arto de los gritos que hacían eco por todo el lugar._

_-L-Lambo vamos a calmarnos un poco.- intentaba Tsuna detener al niño, pero este no le hacia caso alguno._

_-¡Vamos a jugar al corre que te pillo!_

_-Espera Lambo.- le pedía Tsuna mientras el niño empezaba a corretear por todas partes y hacerles burlas._

_-¡No voy a esperar!_

_-Lambo este no es un lugar para jugar.- intentaba convencerle Tsuna mientras corría tras él para intentar pararlo._

_-Realmente tiene mucha energía.- comentaba tranquilamente Yamamoto mientras se reia al ver al pequeño corretear con Tsuna tras él y Gokudera gritándole irritado._

_-Este es el verdadero guardián del trueno.- explicó Reborn a Lal Mirch, quien observaba toda la situación con el ceño cada vez más fruncido hasta que finalmente Lambo salió corriendo en busca de I-pin para jugar olvidando a los demás._

_-No he visto nada.- dictaminó finalmente Lal._

_-__Ella borró su existencia__.- pensaron los tres chicos con pesar._

_-Antes del entrenamiento os pido uno cosa.- empezó a decir la joven, llamando la atención de los chicos.- No podéis mantener a medias vuestra determinación. ¿Realmente estáis preparados para esto?_

_-Sí.- respondió seguro Yamamoto._

_-Lo haré.- corroboró Tsuna._

_-Por supuesto.- fue la última afirmación por parte de Gokudera.- ¡Estoy listo para demostrártelo!_

_-Bien, no quiero a nadie que diga no puedo hacerlo.- exclamó Lal Mirch.- La primera persona que empiece a molestar será castigada sin piedad.- aseveró._

_-__Waa, ella realmente asusta__.- pensaba Tsuna cohibido.- __Pero tengo que hacerlo__._

_-Esta época es muy diferente a la que vivieron hace 10 años.- prosiguió la joven llamando de nuevo la atención del castaño.- Si no podéis encender las llamas de sus anillos y abrir estas cajas, no seréis capaces de pelear.- dijo mostrando de nuevo la caja verde.- Ya lo habréis visto._

_Tsuna recordó en esos momentos sus peleas desde que llegaron al futuro, comprendiendo que habían estado a riesgo de morir en todas._

_-Es por eso que necesitamos conocer el proceso para poder abrir esas cajas.- dijo Reborn.- Es la forma más rápida de aprender el estilo de lucha de esta época._

_-Simplemente puede que hayan abierto una caja por tener suerte del principiante.- empezó a decir Lal.- Pero no tiene sentido si no saben usarla correctamente._

_-¿Eh? ¿Está hablando de mi?- murmuró Gokudera apenado recordando el suceso con su caja, como al principio no sabía cómo usarla._

_-Primero, deben entender a los anillos.- continúo Lal.- Hay dos cosas que el anillo puede hacer, una es utilizar su propio poder, y otra es abrir la caja._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con usar el poder del anillo?- preguntó Tsuna._

_-Usando armas como estás,-señaló Lal Mirch el arma de su brazo derecho, la cual parecía algo parecido a algún tipo de arma de fuego.- una pude ser estimulada por la llama del anillo y disparar así.- al decirlo, Lal encendió las llamas de su anillo, poso la mano sobre su arma y tras emitir esta una pequeña luz lanzó una serie de llamas como si de balas se tratasen chocando fuertemente contra uno de los muros, destrozándolo._

_-Increible.- se asombró Yamamoto contento._

_-¿¡Estás pretendiendo destruir el escondite!?- masculló Gokudera exaltado, mientras Tsuna observaba con la boca abierta._

_-El poder del anillo se usa a menudo como base del ataque.- continuaba la chica con su explicación haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por los jóvenes.- Lo siguiente, las cajas, pueden ser usadas para alterar una llama en otras funciones y movimiento. Si la llama fuese la electricidad pensad en la caja como una aplicación.- al decir esto Lal abrió su caja, mostrando así a un enorme ciempiés morado que rodeó a la chica.- Hay muchos tipos y funciones incontables._

_Los chicos veían como el animal, el cual tenía sobre lo que parecía ser la cabeza una llama morada, se movía alrededor de Lal Mirch y sobre ellos, sorprendidos._

_-Básicamente, toda caja primero debe ser cargada por las llamas antes de poder hacer algo. Si la llama se extingue, el objeto también se detiene.- al decir esto, la llama que cubría la frente del ciempiés se extinguió haciéndole así caer al suelo deteniéndose.- Pero hay algunos que sólo requieren una llama después de ser liberados._

_A continuación Lal Mirch empezóa explicar algunos tipos de cajas._

_-Se ha confirmado que algunos absorben el fuego del enemigo para ser más poderosas.- Tsuna recordó entonces los discos que el hombre barbudo de Black Spell lanzó contra él, los cuales perseguían sus llamas para devorarlas._

_-__Estaba luchando sin saber nada en absoluto__.- se preocupó Tsuna para sus adentros al comprender que habían tenido mucha suerte saliendo vivos de las peleas._

_-¿Hay algo que no entiendan hasta ahora?- preguntó la chica._

_-E-Etto…- empezó a decir Yamamoto mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.- No entiendo nada de lo que ha dicho.- dijo el moreno mientras sonreía._

_-__Él lo dijo__.- pensaron asustados Gokduera y Tsuna, quedándose de piedra por la posible reacción de Lal Mirch._

_En ese momento la chica se acercó pausadamente a Yamamoto._

_-¿Uh?_

_-¡Entiende esto!- gritó Lal al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte puñetazo mandado al moreno un par de metros más allá tirándolo al suelo._

_-¡Yamamoto!- exclamó entre asustado, preocupado e impactado Tsuna._

_-Recuerda todo lo que dije y repítelo hasta que lo entiendas.- masculló Lal Mirch._

_-__Ella es un demonio__…- pensaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo._

_-Qué irrazonable…- pensaba para sí mismo Gokudera viendo con temor a la chica._

_-Pero…Yamamoto no sabe nada, él acaba de llegar.- intentó explicar Tsuna a la chica mientras veía a Yamamoto acariciarse la zona d ela cabeza donde se había golpeado._

_-Explicádselo más tarde._

_-Aaah, eso duele.- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba._

_-¿Estás bien Yamamoto?- le preguntó Tsuna._

_-Sí, es una chica que da miedo.- comentó el joven mientras se limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre del labio._

_-E-es verdad._

_-Bien, escuché que Sawada y Gokudera pudieron encender las llamas de sus anillos.- siguió hablando la joven como si nada.- ¿es eso cierto?_

_-E-Etto…- empezó a decir Tsuna._

_-¡__Ahora es mi oportunidad de demostrarle al Décimo lo que puedo hacer!__.- pensaba entusiasmado Gokudera.- ¡Por supuesto! _

_-Déjame verlo.- pidió Lal._

_-Realmente sobre eso… no recuerdo como lo hice.- comentó Tsuna._

_-Visualizar mi determinación en una llama.- escucharon los chicos que decía Gokudera._

_-¿Gokudera-kun?_

_-Convertir mi determinación en una llama.- seguía diciendo el peli-gris concentrado.- ¡En una llama! ¡En una llama!- seguía repitiendo, pero nada sucedía.- ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no se enciende? Así lo hice la última vez._

_-Como pensé.- dijo Lal Mirch.- Probablemente vosotros tuvisteis suerte y encendisteis vuestros anillos debido a la situación en la que os encontrabais. Pero…- siguió hablando.- Pero si confiáis en ese tipo de medidas en una batalla de verdad, ¿podréis hacerlo?_

_Al decir esto último y girarse a mirar a los chicos, Lal Mirch se sorprendió al ver como una fuerte llama rojiza salía en ese momento del anillo del italiano._

_-¡Lo hice!- exclamó el peli-gris._

_-Increíble Gokudera-kun.- le felicitó Tsuna.- Tu llama de última voluntad es roja._

_-¿Eh? ¿Entonces esto puede hacer trucos como eso?- dijo Yamamoto mientras miraba su anillo Vongola.- Voy a intentarlo._

_-Já, como si fueras a poder hacerlo.- le dijo Gokudera._

_-Así que determinación en una llama, ¿no?- dijo Yamamoto recordando las palabras dichas por Gokudera. -¿Quieres decir así?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que se concentraba y de su anillo nacían unas intensas llamas azules._

_Esto sorprendió a Tsuna viendo como su amigo lo había conseguido sin esfuerzo alguno, pero todavía sorprendió a Lal Mirch quien no cabía en sí del asombro, mientras Reborn observaba todo con su clásica sonrisa torcida._

_-Jajaj, lo hice.- se alegró Yamamoto._

_-La de Yamamoto es una llama azul.- exclamó Tsuna sorprendido de que cada llama fuese distinta._

_-¡T-Teme! ¿Cómo lo has hecho tan fácilmente?- preguntó Gokudera enfadado y avergonzado por ver como el idiota del beisbol había conseguido lo mismo que él sin dificultad alguna._

_-__Imposible__,- pensaba Lal Mirch todavía sorprendida mientras los observaba.- __las personas tardan al menos 30 horas en llegar a este punto. ¿Este es el poder de los anillos Vongola? ¡No!__- rectificó.-__Los anillos no deciden, esta es… ¡su voluntad__!- se asombró aún más la joven.-__ ¿Así que esta es la familia del Décimo Vongola? Si estos niños tuvieran el poder que la familia no tuvo en esta época… Si pudieran dominar a la perfección los anillos Vongola…_

_-Hace tiempo que tu sangre de entrenadora no hervía de excitación, Lal Mirch.- le dijo Reborn sonriente.- Ya sabes, tu lujuria se está mostrando._

_-¿Qué?- se sorprendió la joven al salir de sus pensamientos.- ¡Tú siempre actúas como si pudieras ver a través de los demás!_

_-Tú solamente eres muy fácil de leer.- explicó el arcobaleno.- incluso en el pasado yo siempre podía notar los cambios más leves de tus emociones._

_-¡C-Cállate!_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- menciona Gokudera a unos metros de Reborn y Lal Mirch._

_-¿Están discutiendo?- indaga Tsuna._

_En ese momento Lal Mirch vuelve su atención hacia el castaño._

_-¡Sawada! ¿Y tu llama?_

_-Eh… uhmm… bueno lo he hecho, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo…- respondió nerviosamente._

_-¡Eres patético!- Entonces al igual que con Yamamoto, pero esta vez con un cabezazo, Lal Mirch golpeó a Tsuna._

_-¡Juudaime!-gritó preocupado Gokudera.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo dirigiéndose está vez hacia Lal Mirch.- ¡El Décimo ya estaba herido!_

_-Fue culpa de Tsuna._

_-Demo Reborn-san…_

_-Si vosotros tres no podéis encender las llamas y abrir esta caja en las próximas horas,- dijo mostrando de nuevo la caja azul.- cancelaré el entrenamiento._

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_-Sheleny Price: ¡Eres mi primer Rewiew! Y no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho. Me has dado un subidón de energía increíble, asi que es posible que gracias a ti suba esta noche el cuarto capítulo también. _

_Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la mezcla de la saga real con los pequeños cambios, como ya he dicho arriba van a ir habiendo más sorpresas, sobre todo con Adrya y las chicas. Estaré pendiente de tu opinión para ver que si te va gustando. ^^_

_Ja ne!_


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡Soportaré cualquier cosa!

_Ohayo! Lamento mucho el retraso, espero que a todos os esté gustando, poco a poco el fic no será tan fiel e irán apareciendo pequeñas variaciones sobre la trama además habrán varias sorpresas, pero aún es pronto así que esperar un poco y ¡disfrutad!_

_CAPITULO 4: VOLVERÉ A TODOS AL PASADO._

_En la cocina, las chicas terminaban de emplatar la lasaña y poner la mesa._

_-Tsuna-san y los demás están tardando mucho…- comentaba Haru.- Quizás deberíamos haber bañado a I-pin-chan y Lambo-chan ya…- seguía diciendo, pero al voltearse vio a Kyoko completamente ausente.- ¿Kyoko-chan?_

_-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Haru-chan?_

_-¿Estás bien? Te veo algo distraída…_

_-Estoy bien.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa, Haru no quiso preguntar nada más y Adrya prefirió no inmiscuirse a pesar de que era evidente que algo le pasaba a la oji-miel._

_En ese momento entraron a la cocina Lambo e I-pin, quien cuando las chicas notaron que Lambo no estaba en la cocina salió en su busca._

_-Algo huele bien…- empezó a decir Lambo mientras se arrastraba aparentemente agotado.- ¡Estoy hambriento!_

_-I-pin tiene mucha hambre.- decía la pequeña dejándose caer junto a Lambo quien se había quedado sentado en el suelo._

_-¡Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan! __¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada de verlos así Haru._

_-¡Hahi! ¿Se perdieron?_

_-Volvimos siguiendo el buen olor.- explicó I-pin._

_-¿eh?- se sorprendieron las jóvenes mientras veian la bandeja de lasaña recién hecha._

_-Así que así fue, ahora mismo os ponemos un plato, lavaos las manos y sentaros en la mesa ¿vale?- dijo dulcemente Adrya mientras cogía dos platos y se disponía a cortar dos porciones de rica lasaña italiana._

_-Estoy hambriento, ¡Lambo-san va a comer mucha lasaña!- decía el pequeño en brazos de Haru quien les ayudaba a lavarse las manitas e ir a la mesa._

_- ¡I-pin también!- decía la niña con entusiasmo mientras ambos reian._

_-¡Hai, hai!_

_-Aquí teneis.- decía Kyoko sonriente mientras les ponía los platos que Adrya había servido delante de los pequeños.- Disfrutadlo._

_-Nee Lambo, I-pin.- llamó la atención la rubia de los pequeños antes de que pudiesen empezar a comer.- Es la primera vez que las chicas hacen un plato italiano, asi que hoy sereis los honorables jueces de cocina, ¿vale?_

_-¡HAAAII! ¡ Itadakimaasu!- ante esto los pequeños se entusiasmaron aun más y empezaron a comer, o más bien devorar el plato. _

_-¡Sugooiii!- exclamó Lambo con la boca todavía llena. – Esto está muy bueno.- intentaba decir entre bocado y bocado, manchándose todo de comida._

_- ¡I-pin feliz!- decía la pequeña infante mientras comía contenta, aunque algo más moderada que Lambo._

_-¡Me alegra!- dijo Haru mientras les ponía a los niños un vaso de agua a cada uno.- Ha valido la pena trabajar tan duro para esto entonces._

_-Hai.- respondia Kyoko entre risas.- La comida italiana es muy divertida de hacer._

_-Nee chicas, ¿os gustaría ver una cosa? Acabo de encontrar algo interesante.- les comentó la rubia mayor sentada en la mesa junto a un pequeño portátil._

_-¿Qué es Adrya-san?_

_-Haru siente curiosidad._

_Decían las chicas mientras se acercaban a los lados de la joven italiana._

_-Son algunas de las fotos de mi boda.- dijo la rubia sonriendo sorprendiendo a ambas chicas._

_-¡Hahi!_

_- ¿De tu boda? ¿Podemos verlas Adrya-san? – preguntó Kyoko ansiosa por poder ver fotos de una boda._

_-Hai, hai. Demo, no podréis ver las principales, si descubris quien estaba con quien en el futuro o cosas significativas este podría alterarse, ¿vale?_

_-¡Haaiii!_

_Entonces Adrya les empezó a enseñar fotos de la recepción de la boda, y de los distintos invitados._

_-¡Ese es onii-chan! – se sorprendió Kyoko mientras señalaba una de las imágenes que acaban de ver pasar._

_- Pues claro, todos estabais en la boda jajaj.- decía alegre Adrya.- Mirad esta es de mis preferidas._

_En ese momento apareció en la pantalla una imagen con tres jóvenes sonriendo a la cámara, dos de ellas lucían largos y delicados vestidos de roja seda italiana, de un tono rojizo muy suave que las hacía ver muy atractivas, en medio de estás una joven rubia lucía radiante con el cabello rubio ondulado recogido en un moño suelto y un espléndido vestido de cola de sirena ajustado blanco. Las tres chicas salían riendo contentas mientras saludaban a la cámara._

_-¡Hahi!- exclamó Haru impresionadas._

_-E-Esas…- empezó a decir Kyoko._

_-¡Somos nosotras!- terminó por ella la castaña._

_-Hai, fuisteis mis damas de honor.- dijo con una gran sonrisa Adrya, mientras pensaba que por saber ese detalle y verse como serian de mayores no pasaría nada, no era información con la que s pudiese alterar el futuro, ¿no?_

_-¿Hahi?- la rubia y la oji-miel miraron a Haru, quien observaba la foto contrariada._

_-¿Pasa algo Haru-chan?_

_-¿Haru?_

_-E-Etto… ¿Qu-quién es el joven que está de perfil al fondo de la foto?- preguntó la castaña._

_- ¿Es guapo verdad?- decía Adrya mientras acercaba la imagen, donde más al fondo tras la Haru diez años mayor, se encontraba un joven recostado en la pared, de facciones duras y mirada rasgada, de traje de raya negro, camisa granate y corbata negra, todo un galán._

_-En la siguiente foto sale conmigo, ¿quieres verla? – le preguntó Adrya con voz picarona, no se esperaba que ciertas cosas fuesen a empezar tan pronto._

_-H-Haii… Demo Tsuna-san siempre será el mejor.- decía la chica intentando ocultar el nerviosismo provocado por la mayor, mientras las otras dos se reían bajito._

_-Hai, hai._

_Al pasar de imagen, pudieron ver al apuesto galán, sonriente junto a la novia quién parecía haberlo cogido de improvisto y haberle sorprendido tomando la foto._

_-¡ N-no puede ser!- decía la castaña completamente roja para delicia de Kyoko y Adrya quienes no podían evitar reírse con la situación._

_-¡Aaah! ¡Estupidera!- gritó entonces Lambo._

_-¡Hahii!- se asustó entonces Haru quien cayó de culo al suelo mirando hacia todas partes todavía sonrojada._

_-Ese,- decía Lambo señalando la foto, pues los pequeños también querían ver._

_-Hai Lambo-chan.- empezó a decir Adrya.- El chico de la foto es Hayato.- tras decir eso la joven rubia miro con perspicacia a Haru, quien no sabía dónde meterse y cada vez se sonrojaba más._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento, los chicos intentaban ayudar a Tsuna a que enciende su llama, pero este lucía agotado._

_- N-No puedo hacerlo…- decía deprimido._

_-No se preocupe, usted es el Décimo, podrá hacerlo.- le animaba Gokudera._

_-Escucha Tsuna.- le decía Yamamoto.- Imagina tu determinación como una "explosión" y luego di " hmph" y entonces esto saldrá como "gah".-intentaba el moreno explicarle con sus teorías de onomatopeyas y sonidos raros mientras se lo mostraba._

_-¿¡Crees que él lo va a entender así, estúpido beisbolista!?_

_A lo lejos Reborn y Lal Mirch les observaban._

_-A lo mejor el solo puede lograrlo cuando el anillo cuelga de su cuello.- meditaba Reborn._

_-Él no es bueno.- decía Lal.- Y aun así es el décimo jefe Vongola.- mientras decía esto veian a Tsuna volver a intentar concentrarse y encender la llama de su anillo.- Él tiene que estar al nivel de su "yo" de diez años en el futuro._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy el único que no puede crear una llama?- se preguntaba así mismo Tsuna en voz alta._

_-Sawada, ¿realmente tienes la determinación para hacer esto?- le preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba._

_-La tengo.- dijo el castaño mientras miraba dudoso su anillo.- __Realmente la tengo__.- pensaba.- __Quiero que todo el mundo regrese al pasado. Para hacer eso, tengo que ser más fuerte que Millefiore y encontrar a ese tipo llamado Irie Soichi. Así que haré todo lo que sea, ¡pasaré por cualquier tipo de entrenamiento para lograrlo!-__ pensaba Tsuna concentrándose todo lo que podía.-__ ¡No importa lo que me cueste!_

_Pero al igual que en las otras ocasiones, ninguna llama salió del anillo, desanimando y enfadando al joven._

_-Después de todo… no soy bueno.- se deprimió._

_-Tsuna/ Juudaime.- se preocuparon los chicos._

_-Lo sabía, sólo soy el inútil de Tsuna.- seguía diciendo el castaño más para sí mismo que para los demás.- No entiendo que es la verdadera determinación…_

_-Deja de comportante así.- decía Lal Mirch quien estaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe._

_Pero entonces Reborn saltó golpeando con una patada en la cabeza a Tsuna.- ¡Patético!_

_-¡Juudaime!_

_-Es mi turno, puedes regresar.- dijo Reborn mientras se acercaba a Tsuna quien se incorporaba en el suelo tras el golpe._

_-Reborn…_

_-No trates de actuar genial, Tsuna.- empezó a decir su mentor mientras se subia a su rodilla.- Eres de los tipos que no pueden ser un héroe._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Deseas regresar a todos al pasado.- siguió el arcobaleno.- Ten paciencia con el entrenamiento para poder golpear a un enemigo. Tu actuación no va contigo, la sensación en aquel momento era mucho más sencilla._

_-En ese momento…_

_-La primera vez que encendiste la llama de tu anillo.- explicó Reborn.-¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?_

_-¿Eh?- y en ese momento lo comprendió.- Solamente… ¡Solo quería proteger a Kyoko-chan!_

_-Hmp, buena respuesta.- dijo el pequeño sonriendo torcidamente.- ¿no hay alguien a quien desees proteger en este momento?_

_-¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto.- respondió Tsuna recordando entonces a Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin…-Quiero… proteger a todos._

_Tras decir eso una increíble llama surgió del anillo de Tsuna, sorprendiendo a Lal Mirch y haciendo sonreír a los demás._

_-Lo hiciste Tsuna.- le felicitó Yamamoto._

_-Bien hecho Juudaime.- le animó Gokudera._

_Tsuna no cabia en su gozo e impresión._

_-¡Lo hice Reborn!_

_-Por supuesto._

_-__Y pensar que esto era mucho…__- pensaba Lal Mirch mientras observaba unos metros más lejos del grupo de jóvenes.- __Aunque la determinación de Sawada… y el entendimiento de Reborn sobre él… es realmente increíble. Lo más increíble fue… El vínculo entre ellos.__- seguía observándoles.-__ Sawada permitió expresar sus sentimientos hacia Reborn sin vacilación._

_-No me preocupes así, dame-Tsuna.- decía Reborn mientras le retorcía el brazo tranquilamente._

_-__Ellos deben de haber pasados por diferentes dificultades juntos.__- seguía pensando y observando la italiana. Tras dejar esas observaciones atrás la peli-azul decidió que era tiempo de seguir con el entrenamiento.- Bien, ahora es el momento de abrir esta caja._

_Los chicos pusieron sus ojos de nuevo en esa misteriosa caja verde._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Haru se siente triste, los chicos aun no han vuelto de entrenar.- decía la castaña deprimida._

_-Deben estar esforzándose mucho…- comentaba pensativa Kyoko.- Será mejor que guarde en el horno que todavía está caliente la lasaña para que no se enfríe._

_-Arigatou Haru, Kyoko, os estáis esforzando mucho.- dijo la rubia, quien tenía sobre ella a Lambo dormido, mientras que I-pin descansaba sobre sus piernas._

_-Adrya-san, ¿no te pesa mucho Lambo? Puede ser malo para el bebe._

_-Hahi, es verdad, yo puedo cogerlo o podemos ponerles algo blandito para que descansen._

_-No no, tranquilas chicas no es necesario, no me hacen daño, más bien el pelo de Lambo-chan me hace un poquito de cosquillas, pero no pasa nada.- decía Adrya entre sonrisas._

_Tras haber comido los pequeños, y viendo que los chicos tardaban mucho, las chicas decidieron recoger y limpiar la cocina y comer ellas también, mientras veían las fotos de la boda, las que se podían, el pequeño niño vaca había dicho que el gran Lambo-san debía ser el novio, porque Adrya era una de las novias más bonitas que había visto, pero tras ver también una foto de Haru y Kyoko, dijo que el haría que ellas también fueses sus novias más bonitas, haciendo reír a todas las chicas._

_Lambo e I-pin habían estando sentados sobre Adrya mientras las veían, así que mientras las jóvenes hablaban sobre los detalles de la decoración, vestidos y demás, los pequeños terminaron dormidos abrazados a la rubia._

_-¿Y ya saben si es niño o niña? – preguntó Kyoko mientras se sentaba junto a Haru y Adrya y dejaba sobre la mesa tres tazas de té._

_-Bueno… todavía es un poco pronto para saber el sexo del bebé pero…_

_Las chicas miraban expectantes a la italiana._

_-El médico me ha dicho que parece ser que son dos, y no solo uno como esperábamos.- dijo finalmente Adrya con una sonrisa._

_-¡Hahi! ¿Dos bebes?_

_-¡Eso es maravilloso Adrya-san!-exclamaron las jóvenes._

_-¿Y ya han pensado nombres?- preguntó Kyoko._

_-Bueno algunos si, para chica uno de los que me gusta es Alexis._

_-¡Lexi-chan!- exclamó Haru- Es muy bonito._

_-Demo… hay un nombre que me gusta más, porque tendría un significado especial gracias a su padre._

_-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?- preguntaron las chicas._

_-Miu._

_-¿Miu?- repitió Kyoko._

_-¿La bella lluvia?- dijo Haru al recordar el significado del nombre._

_-Hai._

_-¡Hahi!_

_-¿Qué ocurre Haru-chan?- preguntaron Adrya y Kyoko._

_-¿Por qué no le dicen si uno de los dos es chica "Miu Akane"?_

_-¿Miu Akane?- repitieron las otras dos dudosas._

_-Hai. "La bella lluvia de la flor rubia"-explicó la castaña muy contenta por su aportación._

_-Es cierto Haru-chan, Akane es flor rubia.- alegó Kyoko mirando hacia Adrya para ver qué opinaba._

_-Haru… ¡Es una idea increíble!- grito la rubia haciendo gritar de alegría a las otras dos, pero rápidamente se taparon las tres la boca y miraron hacia el regazo de Adrya, esperando. Pero ninguno de los pequeños se despertó._

_-¿Y nombres de chico han pensado alguno?- preguntó Haru susurrando._

_-Hai, me gustan mucho Daisuke, Ryuji Usui y Tahei._

_-Son los tres muy bonitos._

_-¿Pero no han pensado en ninguno italiano?_

_-Ie, me gustan los nombres en japonés, aunque Blake, Hayley y Kaine, son nombres no muy conocidos italianos, pero también me gustan bastante._

_-Son todos magníficos Adrya-san._

_-Oohh Haru quiere conocer a los pequeños. – decía la castaña con un puchero._

_-Y lo harás Haru.- dijo la rubia alegrando a Haru.- Pero dentro de casi 11 años._

_Tras decir eso y ver el nuevo puchero de Haru, Kyoko y Adrya solo pudieron reírse bajito y continuar a la espera de los chicos._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento…_

_-Déjemelo a mí Juudaime, yo me encargaré a partir de ahora.- exclamó Gokduera viendo con decisión la pequeña caja verde._

_-Inténtalo.- exclamó Lal Mirch mientras le pasaba la caja._

_-Bien, mirad esto… ¡sal!- y tras decir esto, el peli-gris inyectó las llamas de su anillo en la caja pero… no pasó nada.- ¿Mmm? E-Esto…_

_-¿Gokudera-kun?_

_-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunta Yamamoto._

_-Se ha roto, lo sé por experiencia.- acotó el italiano mientras bufaba y se le hinchaba una venita en la sien._

_-¿Eh?- se asombró Tsuna al ver lo orgulloso que era su amigo._

_-Déjame intentarlo a mí.- dijo Yamamoto cogiendo la caja e inyectando sus llamas azules.- No ocurre nada…- dice afligido al ver que al igual que con Gokudera, de la caja no surge nada._

_-¡Oye! Está rota en realidad, ¿verdad?- exclamó Gokudera dirigiéndose a la joven entrenadora._

_-No está rota.- atajó ella.- Si la caja no se puede abrir hay dos posibilidades.- empezó a explicar.- Una es que vuestra llama es muy débil, y la otra que vuestro atributo es diferente._

_-¿Atributo?- repitió Tsuna con curiosidad._

_-Hay siete tipos de llamas distintas que emiten los anillos.- siguió hablando la peli-azul.- Estos se dividen igual que los anillos Vongola. "Cielo, Tormenta, Trueno, Lluvia, Sol, Nube y Niebla" Las cajas también se dividen en siete atributos. Los atributos del anillo y la caja deben combinarse para que la caja pueda abrirse._

_-Suena como un candado y su llave…- simplificó Yamamoto mientras miraba la caja._

_-Oye, espera un momento.- interrumpió Gokudera.- Yamamoto de diez años del futuro no me dijo nada de eso. Él dijo algo sobre ondas._

_-Ondas que viajan por el cuerpo humano. – confirmó Lal.- Es la energía necesaria para hacer una llama con el anillo. Por eso hay anillos y cajas, porque hay siete tipos distintos de ondas. La cantidad y el balance de la onda de energía que fluye en el cuerpo de una persona es un potencial dado desde que naces._

_-Umm…bueno…e-etto… ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntaba Yamamoto con pena mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo y duda._

_-Me perdí por la mitad. – dice Tsuna._

_-Recordad esto, la onda, el anillo y la caja, si estos tres atributos no coinciden la caja no se abrirá.- terminó de explicar la chica._

_-A fin de cuentas tengo la onda de la Tormenta.- dijo Gokudera habiendo entendido todo.- Así qie puedo usar el anillo Vongola de la Tormenta y la caja de la Tormenta._

_-Entonces yo soy el de la lluvia.- dijo Yamamoto._

_-Y yo el del cielo.- entendió Tsuna._

_-Así es.- afirmó Lal Mirch._

_-¿Entonces esa caja no contiene ni el atributo de la lluvia ni el de la tormenta?- pregunto Tsuna mirando la caja que estaba en manos del peli-gris._

_-Mi anillo del atributo de la niebla tampoco puede abrirla.- mencionó la joven.- Ahora es tu turno Sawada._

_-¿Eh? Pero… si no es del atributo del cielo…_

_- De entre los siete atributos, el cielo es el único… que puede abrir todas las cajas. Esa es la ventaja del cielo, el atributo del cielo es uno muy raro._

_-¡Lo sabía! ¡El Décimo es especial! – vitoreaba Gokudera._

_-Que suerte Tsuna. – le felicitaba Yamamoto._

_-¿Eeh?_

_-Ahora inténtalo. – le exigió Lal Mirch._

_-V-Vale… ¿así?- en ese momento Tsuna inyecto llamas del cielo en la caja verde, haciéndola brillar._

_-__La caja se está rompiendo__.- observaba interiormente Lal._

_Al romperse, en la mano de Tsuna apareció lo que parecía ser ¿un pacificador de arcobaleno quebrado?_

_Esto sorprendió enormemente a Lal Mirch y Reborn, quienes no se lo esperaban._

_-E-Es un chupete.- decóa Tsuna mientras lo observaba._

_-¿No es un arma?_

_Mientras los chicos lo observaban Lal estaba impactada hasta que reaccionó._

_-No es este… ¿un pacificador?- empezó a decir Tsuna, pero entonces Lal Mirch se lo quitó de las manos guardándolo con ella._

_-Es todo por hoy, es hora de cenar.- dio la chica por finalizado el entrenamiento._

_-¡O-Oye! ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – le gritaba Gokudera._

_-Reborn, ¿ese no era un pacificador de arcobaleno? – preguntó Tsuna agachándose junto al pequeño hitman._

_-Esos signos… parece haber sido extraído a la fuerza tras una batalla.-decía el niño para si mismo._

_-¿eh?_

_-De todos modos vamos a comer, estoy hambriento.- zanjó el tema Reborn mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor._

_Durante el camino a la cocina los chicos prefirieron no comentar nada más del entrenamiento, estaban exhaustos, demasiada información de golpe. Y además tenían mucha hambre. Pero al llegar a las puertas de la cocina y abrir algo chocó contra Gokudera haciéndolo asi caer al suelo… con una chica sobre él completamente sonrojada._

_-¿¡Haru!?- se oyó decir a Tsuna._

_-¡HAHI!_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_-Sheleny Price: ¡Cuento contigo para que me vayas contando cada tanto que te parece la historia! Y que puedas relajarte y divertirte con ella después de las clases._

_-Sakaki-sam: Esta vez he tenido un pequeño problema, pero normalmente intetaré subir un cap cada día o como muy máximo cada dos. Estoy encantada de que te esté gustando y espero más opiniones tuyas. Siempre ayuda muchísimo que la gente opine. Como ves hoy he empezado a meter algo más de las parejas, pero ese tema va a tardar un poco, la historia recién empieza. Pero te prometo que vas a tener muchísimos momentos de Haru y Gokudera, a mi también me encanta la pareja jajaj._

_Ja ne!_


	5. Capitulo 5: Una llegada inesperada

_Ohayo! ¡Hoy llega la primera sorpresa!_

_La verdad esque me encantaría que opinaseis más gente que leeis el fic sobre que os parece, es realmente construntivo y motivador para escribir. Pero tampoco quiero ponerme a pedir Rewiers, eso es solo cosa vuestra._

_Asi que… sin más dilaciones, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis al extremo!_

_CAPITULO 5: UN NUEVO ALIADO ¿UN PROBLEMA O UNA SOLUCIÓN?_

_Varios días han pasado desde que los chicos tuvieron su primer entrenamiento. Durante esos días mejoraron su control y manejo sobre las llamas. _

_Las chicas por otra parte se esforzaban en que a ellos no les faltase de nada y se sintiesen cómodos. Se encargaban de la limpieza del lugar, al igual que de lavar y secar toda la ropa. Siguieron aprendiendo platos italianos y también algunos japoneses que no conocían o no sabían hacer con ayuda de Adrya y de varios libros de cocina._

_A su vez I-pin se mantenía cual sargento intentando constantemente que Lambo no la armase o se metiese en problemas, solían pasar el día con las chicas o jugando, aunque a veces se escapaban para ver o interrumpir los entrenamientos de los chicos._

_Pero Lal observó también ciertos detalles… como el hecho de que Adrya parecía la mami de la familia, que Sawada era un completo torpe sin sentido, o bueno para nada, como le decía Reborn, que Yamamoto se tomaba las cosas como un juego y se mantenía despreocupado o como Gokudera era reacio a ser amable con nadie que fuese el décimo Vongola…_

_Pero las chicas eran otra historia, normalmente eran tranquilas y ordenadas, no molestaban a nadie y hacían más que los chicos, pero si te fijabas mejor… Miura se volvía un manojo de nervios incontrolable cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación que Gokudera desde lo ocurrido la primera noche…_

"**-¿¡Haru!?- se oyó decir a Tsuna.**

**-¡HAHI!- se sorprendió la castaña al ver apenas a centímetros suya los afilados ojos verdes del italiano… idénticos a los que la habían hipnotizado en la foto de él en la boda. Ante esto la chica se quedó paralizada y se sonrojó en medidas desproporcionadas.**

**Mientras tanto Gokudera, que sostenía a la chica por los antebrazos para evitar un golpe mayor al caer, veía con curiosidad mal escondida los grandes y oscuros ojos de Haru…**

**-¿Desde cuándo esta onna tiene unos ojos tan profundos y atrayentes?... ¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!?- se recriminó así mismo el peli-gris sonrojándose levemente en el proceso.**

**-Jeh, parece que estáis muy cómodos chicos… - dejó caer Reborn mientras los veía con una sonrisa torcida.**

**A su lado Tsuna los miraba completamente rojo y avergonzado, por la comprometedora posición en la que habían caído… después de todo la chica se encontraba a horcajas sobre Gokudera que la sostenía por los brazos sin aparentemente intención de apartarle y cabe decir qué… sus rostros apenas se separaban por unos escasos diez centímetros, sus narices estaban prácticamente rozándose.**

**Al oír lo dicho por Reborn, junto a las risitas mal disimuladas de Yamamoto, notar las miradas curiosas de las chicas y la cara de vergüenza del décimo, Gokudera reaccionó.**

**-¡Hasta cuando pretendes estar tirada sobre mi mujer estúpida!- vociferó el chico completamente rojo de pena e impotencia.**

**-¡Hahi! – la chica no fue capaz ni de corregir al peli-gris con su típico "Haru no es estúpida", estaba demasiado abrumada por lo ocurrido, así que tras levantarse se marcho corriendo avergonzada.**

**-Ah, Haru…- se preocupó Tsuna, mientras que Gokudera apartaba la mirada mosqueado.**

**-Haru-chan…**

**-Nee chicos.- habló en ese momento Adrya.- ¿Por qué no mejor pasáis y vais cenando? Las chicas han cocinado lasaña.**

**-Demo Haru…- decía Tsuna.**

**-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes. Haru ha ido a por Giannini, era su intención cuando salía de la cocina y chocó con Hayato.- explicó la rubia mayor.**

**Al recordar lo sucedido el peli-gris dio un respingo sonrojándose una vez más…"**

_Mientras que Sasagawa parecía ausente, la había visto suspirar y decir Onii-chan en varias ocasiones cuando creía que nadie la veía. Esperaba que no hiciese ninguna tontería._

_Lal Mirch salió de sus pensamientos concentrándose en la situación que tenia frente a ella._

_Era la hora de la cena, y como siempre las chicas habían hecho un mini banquete para reconfortar a los chicos. Todos estaban charlando alegres mientras tomaban algo de té tras la suculenta cena. Adrya, quien se encontraba recargada sobre el fregadero al terminar de limpiar todos los platos, le había convencido hacia un par de noches de cenar con ellos al menos._

"_-Solo te veo cuando me voy a dormir a la habitación, te pasas el día gritando a los chicos y agrediéndoles, al menos come con todos, ¿ne?- le había dicho la joven."_

_Hmp, esa panda de mocosos tenían suerte de que la rubia estuviese allí… había cambiado mucho desde su relación con el moreno. En ese momento oyó como Sawada le preguntaba a la chica como la conocieron sus "yo" futuros y prestó atención a la conversación._

_-Gomen ne Tsuna, pero me temo que no puedo decírtelo, descubriríais cosas del futuro que no debéis._

_-¿Cosas del futuro que no debemos saber?- repitió Gokudera._

_-Hai, nuestro encuentro fue un poco pintoresco…- comentó Adrya recordando la primera vez que los vio en Italia poco después de la batalla por los anillos… los confundió con una banda de atracadores a los que tenía que investigar y noquear, de modo que su primer saludo fue… un ataque indiscriminado hacia todos._

_Mientras las imágenes de ese suceso volvían a su mente la chica no pudo evitar que una gotita de sudor cayese por su frente._

_-¿Se imaginan que viniese aquí al futuro la Adrya-san de hace diez años?- dijo Haru sorprendiendo así a la rubia._

_-¿Nani?_

_-Lo mejor para todos sería que eso no pasase.- dijo Lal Mirch sorprendiendo a todos porque ella hablase._

_-¿Are? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kyoko._

_-Etto… veréis jejej… yo de joven era ammm…- empezó a decir Adrya.- Muy temperamental._

_-Bipolar mejor dicho.- acotó Lal Mirch._

_-¡No era bipolar Lal!_

_-Hmp. Convivir con tu yo joven es imposible._

_-No era tan horrorosa… solo un poco uhmm… difícil._

_- Insoportable querrás decir._

_Los chicos no cabían en su asombro al ver a ambas chicas adultas discutir como niñas pequeñas._

_- De todos modos esos no va a pasar, así que tranqu…- pero Adrya no pudo seguir hablando, porque una gruesa nube de humo rosa la rodeó._

_- ¡No puede ser!_

_-¡Hahi!_

_-¿Adrya-san?_

_Al desaparecer la nube todos se asombraron al ver a una joven adolescente, de unos 16-17 años al igual que ellos, con el cabello rubio claro suelto, largo y ondulado, piel suavemente bronceada y piernas interminables. Pero… la chica únicamente vestía lo que parecía ser un camisón de seda negro, de tirantes finos y suelto, que no le cubría más allá de medio muslo, y abrazaba una esponjosa almohada blanca mientras… dormía._

_-Estamos condenados…- se oyó decir a Lal Mirch._

_-Tsuna, despiértala.- ordenó Reborn con una sonrisa tranquila, si los rumores sobre ella eran ciertos… esto sería muy divertido._

_-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- dijo sorprendido Tsuna mientras se señalaba así mismo el chico._

_-Eso he dicho, a que esperas dame-Tsuna.- dijo Reborn al mismo tiempo que empujaba de una patada en la cabeza al castaño._

_-H-Hai…_

_Tsuna se acercó cauteloso a la joven para despertarla mientras los demás miraban expectantes. Movió ligeramente el hombro de la rubia, quién despertó, dejando ver unos hermosos destellos plateados como ojos, grandes y esplendorosos que le miraron con una pizca de duda hasta que…_

_Repentinamente la chica se movió a una velocidad increíble, solo se pudo ver un borrón rubio. Al instante siguiente, Tsuna yacía tirado con el suelo con una daga sobre el cuello y una joven agachada sobre él mirándole atemorizantemente._

_-¿Quién eres? – escucharon decir a la chica, su melodiosa voz no encajaba para nada con el rostro fiero que mostraba ahora, pero el rápido movimiento hecho por ella había puesto en alerta a los demás chicos que la miraban esperando algún movimiento amenazador más._

_-S-Sugoi…- susurró Haru._

_-Apenas he podido verla…- dijo Kyoko cohibida ya que la oji-plata estaba observándoles a todos, o mejor dicho analizándoles hasta que una voz atrajo su interés…_

_-El destello dorado de Varia.- oyeron todos decir a Reborn.- eres tan rápida y aparentemente letal como dicen los rumores en Italia._

_La chica centró su mirada sobre el pequeño arcobaleno, bajo esta Tsuna temblaba de pánico, pues la daga seguía sobre su cuello atemorizante, esa joven no había movido ni un solo músculo, seguía completamente alerta._

_-__Esta chica da miedo…__- pensaba el castaño viéndola atemorizado mientras intentaba no moverse para no asustar a la chica y que lo atacase… otra vez._

_-Un arcobaleno…- susurró ella haciendo sonreír de forma torcida a Reborn._

_-Una cría endemoniada querrás decir Reborn.- habló Lal en ese momento, sorprendiendo a la rubia quien aflojó el agarre debido a la impresión._

_-¿¡L-Lal-sensei!?_

_La peli-azul se le quedó mirando._

_-D-Demo… tú eres un bebé a causa de la maldición incompleta de los arcobaleno.- seguía diciendo la chica._

_-Estás diez años en el futuro, acabas de atacar a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Su nombre te sonará.- le explicó Lal Mirch._

_-¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?- repitió la chica mientras se giraba para ver al castaño bajo ella, quién dio un respingo asustado._

_-H-Hai._

_-Gomen, creí que era una emboscada. Hace apenas unos momentos estaba recostada en el sillón de la habitación de Xanxus-kun, me habré quedado dormida…- explicó la joven mientras quitaba la daga del cuello de Tsuna y le ayudaba a incorporarse._

_-I-Ie, no pasa nada._

_-¿Has dicho Xanxus?- preguntó Gokudera._

_-Hai.- respondió la chica mirando esta vez al peli-gris. Tras ver una vez más a todos los presentes, la chica relajó un poco más la postura y se presentó.- Gomen, no me he presentado, mi nombre es… Superbia Adryanna._

_Al oír el nombre completo de la chica la mayoría se sorprendió._

_-¡Adrya-san!- se sorprendieron Haru y Kyoko al reconocer a la chica como la versión joven de la rubia que les había estado ayudando hasta ahora._

_-¿S-Superbia? – repitieron los chicos mientras la miraban entre sorprendidos, anonadados e incluso alguno horrorizado._

_-¿¡E-Eres la mujer de Squalo!?- preguntó Tsuna. Haciendo que todos le mirasen con los ojos como platos, era evidente por la edad y sus ojos que ella era…_

_-¡SOY SU HERMANA, BAKA!- esa potencia de voz y el golpe histérico que le propino la rubia en la cabeza a Tsuna confirmaron el parentesco entre el peli-largo comandante de Varia y la chica ante ellos._

_- Tenias razón Lal, la Adrya del futuro era mucho más calmada…- dijo Reborn sonriente._

_-Ie… eso eran las hormonas del embarazo, dentro de diez años será más tranquila, pero no existe un milagro que el carácter de un Superbia._

_Todos seguían observando sorprendidos a la joven rubia, quién comenzaba a irritarse por la incomodidad._

_-La hermana de Squalo…- al parecer era Yamamoto el más sorprendido de todos._

_-¡Dejad de mirarme así, no soy ningún bicho raro!- soltó a bocajarro sorprendiendo a todos por el inesperado grito.- ¡Al menos tened un poco de educación y presentaos también!_

_-G-Gomen…- se disculparon Yamamoto y Tsuna mientras se rascaban la nuca con nerviosismo y pena._

_-E-Etto… ¡Y-Yo soy Haru Miura! ¡Encantada de conocerte!- gritó entonces Haru para asombró de todos mientras hacia una reverencia exagerada.- Kyoko-chan…- le susurró la castaña a su amiga mientras le tiraba de la falda para que hiciese lo mismo._

_-E-Eh ¡Hai! ¡Me llamo Sasagawa Kyoko! Un placer.- se presentó al igual que Haru la oji-miel haciendo una reverencia nerviosa._

_Pero para sorpresa de todos, la joven rubia empezó a reírse con suavidad, y relajando por completo sus facciones se acercó a Haru y Kyoko cogiéndoles de las manos, haciendo así que las jóvenes alzasen la mirada._

_-¡Ohayo Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan! Será un placer teneros como amigas.- al ver la actitud serena, alegre y espontanea que conocían en la Adrya mayor, las chicas se relajaron por completo y asintieron entusiasmadas._

_Los demás se sorprendieron, esa chica había mantenido una actitud seria, fría, distante y arisca con ellos, hasta que había visto a ambas jóvenes nerviosas y había cambiado por completo._

_-Nervios de acero…- escucharon decir a Reborn.- La has entrenado bien Lal._

_-Hmp, más le valía aprender algo, no estuvo bajo mi cuidado de los doce a los dieciséis para nada._

_-__¿¡Bajo su cuidado!?_

_-__¿De los doces a los dieciséis?_

_-__¿Aprender?_

_Pensaban los tres chicos dudosos mientras veían a Adrya._

_-__**¡ESA CHICA HA SIDO SU ALUMNA DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS!**__- gritaron mentalmente los tres cohibidos… ellos apenas soportaban los entrenamientos de la peli-azul y esa chica… había aguantado a la entrenadora demonio cuatro años. Ahora no les extrañaba tanto su reacción agresiva al despertarla._

_-Usted debe ser Reborn-san…- escucharon decir a Adrya mientras salían de su asombro los chicos.- Lal-sensei me habló bastante de usted, el mejor hitman de Italia._

_-Jeh, es grato conocerte Adrya, reconforta tener a una Varia cerca.- dijo el pequeño sonriente._

_-Arigatou Reborn-san, demo… aún me falta mucho para estar al nivel de Xanxus-kun o mi hermano._

_-Sawada-san felicitaciones por adquirir el anillo Vongola, me sorprendió mucho oír decir a los chicos que Xanxus-kun perdió contra ti cuando volvieron a Italia.- dijo la chica.- Supongo que debes de ser muy fuerte._

_-A-Arigatou… aunque Xanxus todavía me da miedo…- reconoció Tsuna en voz baja haciendo reír a la chica._

_Pero en ese momento pareció caer en la cuenta de algo, y poniéndose sería preguntó._

_-¿Quién es Yamamoto Takeshi?- ante su seriedad todos se pusieron alerta de nuevo._

_-E-Etto… Hola. –respondió el moreno un poco nervioso, pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica se acercaba a él con paso decidido y…_

_-¡Arigatou por no matar a mi hermano Yamamoto-san!- dijo la chica a la vez que hacia una reverencia, tal declaración dejó a todos impactados._

_-__Si Adrya-san sigue dándonos sobresaltos así a este ritmo alguno terminará teniendo un infarto__.-pensaba Tsuna.- __A mí me dará un infarto._

_Mientras tanto la chica continuaba agachada ante el moreno, quien se sentía apenado por la situación._

_-¿Are? Ie, ie, no me des las gracias, yo nunca mataría a Squalo, aprendí mucho de él.- comentó Yamamoto con una sonrisa, aliviando así a la chica quien se incorporó sonriendo también. El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y rascarse la nuca algo nervioso, la chica frente a él era bastante bonita después de todo._

_-Etto… ¿alguien puede decirme que hago aquí? ¿Y sobretodo que es eso de que estamos en el futuro?- preguntó entonces la chica._

_-Verás Adrya-san… digo S-Superbia-san…- empezó a decir Tsuna._

_-¡Mate! ¡mate!- le interrumpió la rubia asustando a Tsuna.- No soy fan de las formalidades, solamente díganme Adrya o Adrya-chan. ¿Estaría bien que yo les llamase por sus nombres de pila?_

_Ante el comentario y sonrisa de la chica Tsuna se relajó, no sabía cómo tratarla, en momento así la veía como Adrya-san, la esposa de Yamamoto y cuando se ponía seria la recordaba como la chica que le había atacado con una daga. Un momento, pensó entonces…_

_-__Le he preguntado si era la esposa de Squalo cuando ya sabía que en el futuro lo sería de Yamamoto…__- el chico no podía sentirse más avergonzado. Pero entonces recordó que estaba hablando con la rubia.- H-Hai Adrya, no hay problema._

_-Así mejor.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa brillante.- Y ahora contadme, ¿qué hacemos aquí?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Ya han pasado dos días desde que la Adrya del pasado llegó y le contamos la situación aquí en el futuro. Se preocupó bastante por los chicos de Varia, pero cuando Lal Mirch le aseguró que estaban bien ella se tranquilizó. _

_Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser hostil con nadie, al contrario. Se la pasa con Haru, Kyoko-chan, Lambo e I-pin. Por consejo de Reborn aun siendo una agente de Varia no le hemos contado el verdadero conflicto, ella no tiene anillos o cajas con los que poder luchar y la pondríamos en peligro. Me siento seguro estando ella con las chicas, y Lambo está más tranquilo, no se despega de ella desde la otra noche…_

"**- Así mejor.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa brillante.- Y ahora contadme, ¿qué hacemos aquí?**

**Pero Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, una voz se interpuso a la suya.**

**-Nee, Adrya…- se oyó decir a Lambo quien le estiraba del camisón mientras se frotaba los ojos con sueño todavía, tanto él como I-pin habían estado durmiendo sobre unos cojines que Haru les había puesto ya que no querían irse solos a dormir.- El gran Lambo-san quiere irse a dormir, vámonos.**

**Al decir esto, el pequeño niño vaca salto y se abrazó al pecho de la joven rubia, quien lo miraba sorprendida al no reconocer al pequeño niño.**

**-Lambo-chan, ven, yo te llevaré.- dijo Kyoko mientras intentaba coger al niño, pero este se aferraba a la rubia que sonreía con dulzura.**

**-Ie, hoy quiero dormir con Adrya.- se quejaba Lambo.**

**-No pasa nada Kyoko-chan, no me molesta.- comentó tranquila Adrya ante las miradas de los demás y para tranquilidad de Tsuna, que por algún motivo esperaba que al igual que días antes lo había hecho Lal Mirch, la chica borrase la existencia de Lambo para ella. Se llamó tonto así mismo al pensar en eso.**

**-¿Are?- oyeron entonces a Lambo, fijándose en él.- Son más pequeños que antes… pero más blanditas y esponjosas, además están sueltas.**

**Todos los jóvenes se sonrojaron al extremo, ya que el pequeño Lambo había dicho eso mientras se abrazaba, y restregaba directamente en los pechos de la joven rubia, quien se había quedado paralizada y susurraba como si de un mantra se tratase…**

**-Es solo un niño… es solo un niño…**

**-Sois todavía unos niños…- dijo Reborn al observar como les salía unas gotitas de sangre de la nariz a los tres chicos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cierto, la rubia al ir en camisón no llevaba sujetador. **_"_

_Tsuna se puso colorado al recordar aquello, Adrya se había sentido tan apenada y después de conseguir que un Lambo enfurruñado la soltase se había escondido tras Haru y Kyoko muerta de la vergüenza…_

_-Necesito lavarme la cara… ¿dónde estaba el baño?- se preguntaba el castaño mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos de la base._

_Al girar una esquina vio las puertas abiertas de una sala en un pasillo cercano al de la cocina. En esta había una mesa de reuniones y una pared con varios monitores y una gran pantalla, sentados junto a la mesa se encontraban Giannini y Reborn._

_-Ah. ¡Reborn!_

_-Ohayo Juudaime.- le dio los buenos días Giannini._

_-Ciaossu!_

_-Buenos días Giannin-sani, Reborn.-contestó Tsuna mientras entraba en la sala._

_-La primera parte de las buenas noticias ha llegado esta mañana.- empezó el hitman bebé._

_-¿Ah? ¿Noticias?_

_-Un grupo de Millefiore, de los Black Spell, están afuera. Si queremos salir no podremos evitar una lucha. -Dijo contento._

_-¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?- preguntó Tsuna decepcionado._

_Pero en ese momento una alarma empezó a sonar, y un código empezó a mostrarse en la pantalla de la sala._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tsuna olvidándose de lo dicho por Reborn._

_-Estamos recibiendo una señal.- explicó Giannini.- Es una señal de SOS de un aliado. _

_-¿Un aliado?_

_-Hai. Es una señal que se mantiene en secreto dentro de la familia Vongola.- explicó el hombrecito._

_Una nueva señal intermitente sonó._

_-Encontré de donde proviene la señal.- informó.- La pondré en el monitor._

_Y entonces una imagen apareció en la pantalla… la de Hibird sobrevolando Namimori._

_-¡E-Ese es de Hibari-san!_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_-Kushi920912: Bienvenida! A mí me encanta que te encanten las pequeñas variaciones que hago jajaja Este capítulo es bastante más "novedoso" así que espero tu opinión para saber que te ha parecido._

_¡ Espero no defraudaros a ninguno/a ¡_

_Ja ne!_


	6. Capítulo 6: Primer Dilema

_**Ohayo! **_

_**No sé qué os ha parecido la llegada de Adrya del pasado, pero espero que haya gustado! Los chicos empiezan a moverse y fuertes batallas se aproximan. Espero que lo esperéis con ganas y me contéis que os parece!**_

_**Hoy actualizo un poquito tarde y con prisas, prometo que el siguiente cap recompensaré haciéndolo más largo,**_

_**¡DISFRUTADLO AL MÁXIMO!**_

_CAPITULO 6: UN PROBLEMA INESPERADO._

_Dentro una habitación oscura, no muy grande, con lo que parecía ser un único armario, un escritorio y una cama, había una persona. Una persona hecha una bolita en la cama rodeando algo, mientras dormía plácidamente._

_En ese momento una alarma taladrante empezó a sonar asustando así al inquilino de la habitación, o mejor dicho… inquilina. Una cabeza de largos y torcidos cabellos rubios se alzó en busca del estruendoso sonido con una mirada asesina._

_-¿¡Qué es ese horrible ruido!?- dijo, o más bien gruñó, la chica. Pero entonces notó un movimiento cerca de ella._

_-Uhmmm… El gran Lambo-san está en el paraíso, si… que blandito.- oyó decir al pequeño mientras bajaba la vista y le veía restregarse y apretujarse contra… sus senos, sobre los cuales casi hasta babeaba, usándolos de almohada._

_Otra vez el enano pervertido se había colado en su habitación para dormir abrazado a ella… Por su culpa Lal Mirch, con quien compartía habitación al principio, la había echado a las dos noches de estar en la base alegando que no soportaba a ese crio, así que le había tocado buscarse otro sitio donde dormir… a las 4 de la mañana._

_- O menos mal, por fin ha parado esa puñetera alarma. ¿Qué hora será?- dijo Adrya mientras buscaba algún reloj.- Mmmmm debe ser pronto aún. ¿Are? ¿¡LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA!?- se sorprendió la rubia al ver la hora, despertando con el grito a Lambo.- ¿Cómo he podido dormir hasta tan tarde? ¡Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan se levantan a las seis! Y les dije que les ayudaría…_

_-Aaaah me duele el estomago… tengo mucha hambre…- decía el pequeño._

_-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- decía Adrya entre suspiros.- Por ahora será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a las chicas y a comer algo. Vamos Lambo…_

_Y así ambos caminaron en pijama, descalzos y todavía adormecidos por la base, intentando llegar a la cocina, como quien va por su casa…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por otra parte, en la sala de reuniones…_

_-¡E-Es la mascota de Hibari-san!-decía Tsuna.- ¡Hibird!_

_-En su pata tiene un transmisor de señal.- señaló Reborn._

_-¿Mmmm?- se extrañó Giannini mientras comprobaba el ordenador.- Esto es malo, la señal se debilita._

_-Dará la vuelta.- indica Reborn siguiendo los movimientos del ave por la ciudad de Namimori._

_-No lo puedo seguir con una cámara fija.- comenta Giannini.- Cambiaré el monitor a imagen de radar._

_Al hacerlo, observaron como el puntito que debía ser Hibird, se iba alejando cada vez más hacia las afueras de la ciudad._

_Entonces llegaron corriendo Lal Mirch, Gokudera y Yamamoto._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la chica mientras aun entraban en la sala a la carrera._

_-¿Qué es esa alarma que ha estado sonando?- habló entonces Gokudera._

_-¡Chicos tenemos problemas!- empezó a decir Tsuna.- Hay un S.O.S de la mascota de Hibari-san._

_-¿Qué has dicho?- todos los recién llegados se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por el castaño._

_-Su mascota… ¿Está pidiendo ayuda?- preguntó Gokudera dudoso._

_-Localización.- exigió entonces Lal mirando a Giannini._

_-Actualmente moviéndose a una velocidad de 37 km/h sin una dirección fija.- dijo el hombre.- Bajando altitud, 25, 20, 15…_

_Pero entonces._

_-H-Ha desaparecido.- exclamó Giannini observando el monitor, donde el radar ya no mostraba ninguna señal._

_Todos miraban la pantalla inquietos, esa era la única pista que habían tenido del paradero de Hibari._

_-¿Cuál es la localización donde ha desaparecido?- pidió Reborn._

_-Espere por favor, ahora mismo lo encuentro.- dijo Giannini.- ¡Lo tengo, es un templo!_

_-¿El Templo Namimori?- preguntó al aire Yamamoto.- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Hibari en ese templo?_

_-La señal es baja, tal vez la batería se agotó.- habló Giannini viendo todavía la pantalla con pesar._

_-¿Eh? ¿La batería baja?- dijo Tsuna dudoso._

_-O el enemigo podría haber atacado.- alegó Reborn._

_Los tres chicos entornaron la miraba seria al oír decir eso al pequeño hitman._

_-Tenemos que darnos prisa.- dijo entonces Tsuna mirando a Reborn._

_-Podría ser una trampa.- interrumpió Lal Mirch._

_-¿Una trampa?_

_-Solamente digo que es posible._

_-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?- le preguntó Tsuna al arcobaleno._

_-De una u otra manera, está es la única pista sobre el paradero de Hibari que tenemos.- empezó a decir Reborn.- No podemos quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada._

_-Pero mire esto.- interrumpió Giannini, mostrando en el radar una gran cantidad de señales rojas.- Cada punto es un anillo que ha sido detectado. Eso quiere decir que hay toda esa cantidad de enemigos confirmados por ahí._

_-¿Qué? ¿Tantos?- se sorprendieron los chicos._

_-También uno de ellos es un anillo sumamente poderoso.- explicó el hombrecillo fijándose en una señal que sobresalía en tamaño sobre las demás de forma evidente.- Probablemente alguna clase de capitán._

_-Es Gamma._

_-¿Gamma?- repitió dudoso Tsuna a Lal, quien había indicado el nombre del susodicho capitán._

_-Él es el capitán del sector 3. Los hermanos contra los que peleasteis en las fábricas abandonadas, son de ese sector.- explicó la peli-azul.- Quickfkash Gamma. Él es un hombre que asesinó a sueldo a muchos mafiosos y líderes de la Mafia.- contó.- Todas las organizaciones que ha destruido, es alguien extraordinario._

_-¿Hay alguien tan poderoso?- se cohibió Tsuna._

_-Jeh, no sé si es Gamma o Hammer, pero no debe preocuparse Juudaime._

_-¿Gokudera-kun?_

_-Anoche hice una parte de mi práctica, luego probé algunas cosas y entrené como loco.- explicó el italiano._

_-¿De verdad?- preguntó sonriente Yamamoto._

_-¿¡Eeeh!?- se sorprendió Tsuna.- ¡Nunca oí nada de eso! ¡Estaba completamente dormido!_

_-El Décimo está herido, así que tendrá que esperar.- decía tranquilo Gokudera._

_-P-Pero…_

_En ese momento, escucharon unas voces venir del pasillo algo ausentes._

_-Nee… Lambo-chan…- escucharon una voz femenina que se les hacia familiar.- Dijiste que la cocina estaba por aquí… ¿Lambo? ¿¡Oy Lambo!? Tsk, se ha vuelto a dormir._

_Por delante de ellos pasaba Adrya, descalza y caminando prácticamente dormida, sin percatarse de su presencia. La chica aparentemente se acababa de levantar y buscaba la cocina, pues vestía simplemente con unos shorts, muy shorts, y una fina camiseta de tirantes, mientras que de un moño mal hecho, se le iban escapando varios mechones rubios._

_Abrazado a ella se encontraba Lambo, completamente dormido, balbuceando algo sobre cositas muy suaves y esponjosas…_

_-¿Uh?- les observó entonces la rubia, pero pareció no creer lo que veía y siguió su camino pasillo abajo.- Debo estar soñando._

_Los chicos no salían de su asombro, nunca habían conocido a una chica tan… espontánea y natural, por decirlo de algún modo._

_-Etto… ¿A-Adrya…-chan?- le llamó Tsuna dudoso._

_Al escucharlo, la chica retrocedió instintivamente los pasos que había dado, caminando hacia atrás. Hasta posarse nuevamente de perfil junto a ellos, observándoles un poco más atenta esta vez._

_-¿Are? ¿Tsuna? ¡Tsuna!- pareció reconocerle la joven.- ¡Ohayo!- exclamó entonces mirando a todos con una dulce sonrisa._

_-O-Ohayo Adrya-chan.- respondió Tsuna._

_-Ciaossu!_

_-Hola. – fue el saludo de Yamamoto y Giannini, mientras que Gokudera no decía nada y Lal Mirch le daba la espalda ignorándola, se negaba a ver una faceta tan patética de su antigua alumna._

_-¿Te has perdido Adrya-chan?- le preguntó entonces Tsuna._

_-H-Hai…- respondió la rubia, sonrojándose levemente para sorpresa de los chicos, era raro verla tan… ¿tierna?- Lambo volvió a quedarse dormido en mi cuarto, así que me iba a guiar hasta la cocina pero… se ha vuelto a dormir.- explicó la chica mientras veía al pequeño niño vaca, que dormía plácidamente apoyado en su pecho, bien sujeto._

_-¡Al menos tapate un poco más antes de salir del cuarto! ¡O mejor, vístete!- estalló entonces Lal Mirch roja de la ira. Siempre pasaba igual, esa niña no se daba cuenta de nada hasta pasado un buen rato desde que despertaba._

_-¿Are?- entonces Adrya miró hacia sí misma, fijándose en que todavía iba en pijama.- Otra vez no…- susurró sonrojándose aún más, muerta de vergüenza recordando la noche que llegó allí, en camisón. Al menos Lambo la cubría un poco._

_Mientras que los chicos se sorprendían al ver por primera vez a Lal Mirch gritar fuera de sus cabales a una pobre y asustada rubia miles de acusaciones y blasfemias por ir con esas pintas, Yamamoto se quitó la camisa de cuadros azul que llevaba abierta encima de una azul oscura de manga corta, y caminando hasta ella, rodeó a Adrya con la camisa._

_-A-Arigatou… Takeshi-kun.- murmuró apenada la rubia al notar el gesto del muchacho, este únicamente le respondió con una sonrisa._

_Pero entonces todos se giraron en dirección a la puerta, escuchando lo que parecía ser pasos rápidos, alguien corría hacia allí._

_-¡Ah, Tsuna-san!- decía entre jadeos Haru, quien acababa de llegar corriendo, en su rostro se podía observar un gesto de preocupación y temor._

_-¿Haru?_

_-¡Hay un gran problema!- gritó la chica, sorprendiendo a todos, y despertando a Lambo, quien se restregaba sus ojitos mientras la observaba un tanto adormecido aún._

_-Lo sabemos.- dijo Yamamoto._

_Adrya les miraba sin saber de que hablaban._

_-Estábamos discutiendo acerca de Hibar- pero Haru interrumpió a Tsuna alterada._

_-¡NO! _

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡KYOKO-CHAN NO ESTÁ!- estalló entonces la castaña._

_-¿¡Nani!?- exclamó con horror Adrya mientras se acercaba a ella._

_-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Tsuna asustado._

_-¿Buscaste de arriba abajo?- cuestionó Yamamoto._

_-Tal vez ella esté en el baño.- dijo tranquilamente Gokudera._

_Adrya veía como Haru se alteaba todavía más al ver que los chicos no le hacían caso, y miró a estos de forma aterradora advirtiéndoles._

_-Haru-chan… ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con suavidad la rubia mientras le cogía de la mano, sosteniendo con la otra a Lambo._

_-¡Ella dejó una nota!- dijo la castaña, sacando un papel doblado de su falda.- "Necesito ir a casa simplemente. Traeré unos bocadillos para Lambo-kun."_

_Tsuna se preocupó mientras cogía el papel que Haru le tendía asustada por su amiga._

_-Sasagawa salió…- murmuró Yamamoto._

_-Ella no parecía ser termeraria.- comentaba de igual modo Gokudera._

_Tsuna no sabía que pensar, estaba asustado de que algo pudiese ocurrirle a la chica. ¿Por qué salir así?_

_-Ella debe haber estado preocupada por Ryohei.- dijo Reborn como leyéndole el pensamiento._

_-Ahora que lo pienso…- empezó a decir Adrya._

_-Ella se puso repentinamente muy triste ayer.- explicó Haru por ella._

_-__N-No la cuidé…__ -pensaba Tsuna en shock.- __No me di cuenta de cómo estaba ella…_

_-¡Perdonad!- habló entonces Haru.- Si sólo Haru hubiera sido más sensible respecto a Kyoko-chan…_

_-Esto no es tu culpa Haru.- intentó decirle Tsuna._

_-D-Demo…_

_-Ie Haru-chan.- le interrumió Adrya al verla al borde de las lagrimas.- Yo también tendría que haber hecho algo._

_Tsuna veía como ambas chicas, e incluso Lambo quien no había dicho nada todavía, bajaban la mirada tristes._

_-Pero es casi imposible salir de la base sin activar ninguna alarma.- comentó entonces Giannini sorprendiendo a todos._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Es porque todas las seis entradas están completamente equipadas con sistemas de seguridad de voz, huella dactilar identificada y cerrojos.- explicó el hombrecillo.- Comprobaré la abertura y los registros de cierre de las puertas._

_Todos esperaban atentos, era posible que Kyoko todavía estuviese en la base, perdida en algún lugar._

_-No puede ser…- oyeron decir a Giannini con desanimo y pesar.- La entrada D todavía no la he reparado… hay signos de ella allí._

_-¿¡Por qué olvidó algo tan importante!?- le reprochó Tsuna._

_-E-Es terrible, perdónenme porfavor._

_-¿Q-Q-Qué hacemos?- estalló Tsuna completamente alterado._

_-Cálmate Sawada.- le riñó Lal Mirch.- Aún está la señal del pájaro del guardián de la nube, hay que decidir qué hacemos con eso. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es pensar una decisión._

_-¿Decisión?_

_-Con estas condiciones lo más importante es traer de vuelta a Kyoko.- explicó Reborn.- Y luego encontrar a la mascota de Hibari para investigar el paradero de este._

_-Asumiendo que la hermana de Sasagawa no haya sido capturada por el enemigo aún.- dijo Lal._

_Haru y Adrya dieron un respigno al escuchar eso._

_-Si ella no ha sido capturada.- continuó hablando la chica.- Entonces esperanzadoramente podemos evitar un enfrentamiento. Para evitar la detección es mejor ir a través de pequeños grupos._

_-Así que un grupo busca a Sasagawa y el otro a la mascota de Hibari.- comprendió Gokudera.- Por supuesto menos personas es mejor._

_-Nos dividimos en dos grupos e iniciamos ambas misiones al mismo tiempo.- habló Yamamoto._

_-No creo que sea lo mejor, el Décimo está herido.- le reprochó el italiano al moreno._

_-Ya veo…_

_-Posterguemos la búsqueda del Guardián de la Nube.- dijo Lal._

_No.- interrumpió Reborn. Si el SOS es realmente de Hibari no tenemos tiempo que perder._

_-Es verdad…_

_-__Asombroso.__- pensaba Tsuna.- __Es como una autentica reunión estratégica militar de una guerra._

_-¿Qué deberíamos hacer Juudaime?- preguntó Gokudera_

_-Tú decides, Tsuna.- le dijo Yamamoto._

_-E-Eh, ¿Yo?_

_- Por supuesto.- dijo Lal Mirch._

_-Tú eres el jefe.- declaró Reborn._

_-¿Qué? ¿Yo tengo que decidir?_

_-Nosotros solo seguiremos tus órdenes, Juudaime._

_-Todo depende de ti, Tsuna._

_Tsuna veía asombrado a Gokudera y Yamamoto, y la confianza que demostraban en él, incluso Adrya a un par de pasos del moreno le sonreía mientras calmaba a Lambo, que lloraba apegado al cuello de esta asustado por Kyoko._

_-¡Entonces yo también voy!- se decidió Tsuna.- ¡Busquemos a Kyoko-chan y a Hibari-san, ambos grupos buscaremos simultáneamente!_

_-Si eso piensa el Décimo estoy de acuerdo.- gritó Gokudera._

_-Está decidido, empecemos las preparaciones.- dijo Yamamoto decidido._

_-Etto… a cerca de los detalles de la estrategia de batalla… ¿Podemos pensarlos conjuntamente?- le pregunto Tsuna a Lal Mirch._

_-Está bien.- contestó la peli-azul.- El problema va a ser como dividir las fuerzas. Sobre todo porque estamos haciendo una doble misión, la posibilidad de ser perseguidos es alta._

_-Etto… ¿Te guías por esos puntos?- mencionó Tsuna observando como Lal trazaba el plan en base al número de señales rojas que veía en la pantalla._

_-Es lo suficientemente simple._

_-Yamamoto.- llamó la atención entonces Reborn.- ¿No tienes armas verdad?_

_-Cierto, todo lo que tengo ahora son las dos cajas que me dejó mi "yo" futuro.- dijo el chico.- Una de ellas no se abre. Y luego tengo una espada de práctica._

_-Encontré esto…- dijo Reborn sacando algo de detrás suya y lanzándoselo a Yamamoto._

_-¡Ah! ¡Shigure Kontoki!_

_-El futuro Yamamoto, Guardián de la Lluvia, parecía incompatible con ella o algo por el estilo.- explicó el pequeño.- Así que él utiliza un arma normal, no transformable, asique dejó al parecer a Shigure Kontoki aquí._

_Yamamoto miró con atención la espada transformable._

_-Pero tu todavía tienes el anillo Vongola.- siguió explicando Reborn.- La conexión entre Shigure Kontoki y el anillo Vongola es una incógnita. Si la utilizas o no, es tu elección._

_La mirada de Yamamoto cambió a una dulce y nostálgica._

_-La llevaré por mi padre… yo soy el sucesor del estilo Shigure Souen._

_Reborn se giró hacia Tsuna esperando su plan._

_-¿Ya te has decidido?- quiso saber el pequeño._

_-Explícalo para todos Sawada.- exigió Lal Mirch._

_-Hai. Bueno, entonces junto a Lal Mirch buscaré a Kyoko-chan, y quiero que Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto busquen a la mascota de Hibari._

_-¿C-Con Yamamoto?- se desilusionó el peli-gris._

_-¿es malo eso?- preguntó un tanto nervioso Tsuna._

_-N-No… Si s-son las órdenes del Décimo… E-Entonces estaré encantado de…- decía el chico entre dientes._

_-No te ves muy feliz…- comentaba Yamamoto._

_-Gokudera y Yamamoto irán al santuario a través de la puerta B, Sawada y yo nos encaminaremos a la casa de Sasagawa a través de la puerta D. La transmisión podría ser interceptada por el enemigo, por esa razón no podremos comunicarnos, asi que no esperéis ayuda.- dictaminó Lal Mirch._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Está bien._

_Asintieron los chicos, pero entonces un grito cortó el aire._

_-¡MATTE!- todos se giraron impresionados viendo a Adrya.- Es cierto que soy la que menos tiempo llevo aquí y que apenas les conozco… ¿¡Pero por qué no has contado conmigo!?_

_Lal Mirch observaba como su antigua alumna le miraba dolida, ella mejor que nadie conocía su potencial y habilidad._

_Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de la rubia, no se habían esperado eso. Es cierto que la chica era una agente de Varia, y que había sido alumna durante años de la peli-azul, pero… Ninguno quería que las chicas se pusiesen en peligro, no podían arriesgarse._

_-A-Adrya-chan…- exclamaron Tsuna y Haru sorprendidos y preocupados, la italiana se veía alterada y afectada por la exclusión. Mientras que Lal Mirch no se dignaba a contestarle._

_-No necesitamos otro estorbo en la misión.- la voz de Lal Mirch fue tan dura y tajante, que todos se quedaron estáticos y tragaron duro, al ver a la rubia comprobaron que se había quedado en shock._

_-Adrya, Tsuna necesita que alguien fuerte se quede en la base por si ocurriese algo más.- dijo Reborn intentando suavizar la tensión que se había formado._

_Iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la chica que con la miraba gacha murmuró._

_-Hai Reborn-san. Perdonen por molestarles con esta escena, disculpe mi comportamiento Tsunayoshi-san.- a nadie le pasó desapercibido el cambio de la chica, había pasado de ser cariñosa a completamente respetuosa.- Vámonos Lambo, aun no te he hecho nada de desayuno._

_Y cogiendo al pequeño, sin mirar a nadie, con el flequillo cubriéndole parte de los ojos, la chica se marchó. Pero todos vieron como antes de cruzar la puerta Lambo le limpiaba una lágrima con su pequeña mano._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_-Valee: Lo siento no te había respondido antes al rewiew, pero me ha aparecido poco antes de ir a subir este cap! Espero que no te haya molestado. Estoy super contenta de que te fascine y te esté gustando como incorporo las cosas. Voy aseguir intentando al máximo ser asi de detallista y que os den más ganas aún de leerlo. Ves contándome que te parece. Para mi cada opinión es importante y además me motiva a seguir y escribir aún más, mejor y más rápido!_

_¡Espero no defraudaros a ninguno/a!_

_Ja ne!_


	7. Capítulo 7: Black Spell: Gamma

_**Ohayo! **_

_**Sigo sin saber qué os ha parecido la llegada de Adrya del pasado, o las nuevas situaciones que hay! Los chicos empiezan a moverse y las batallas explotan. No dejéis de leerlo, lo mejor se aproxima!**_

_**Y lo prometido es deuda, dije que haría este cap más largo, y me he esforzado en ello así que, disfrutadlo, es casi el doble de lo normal ^^.**_

_**¡ITADAKIMAASU!**_

_CAPITULO 7: EL GUARDIAN DE LA NUBE_

_Tras la marcha de la rubia, los chicos se desanimaron, pero no se arrepentían. Es posible que fuesen egoístas, es cierto que ella estaba igual o incluso más capacitada y entrenada que ellos para un enfrentamiento normal. Pero esos no eran enfrentamientos normales, ella desconocía la verdadera situación de esa época, y por tanto, su forma de lucha. Aun así… los chicos reconocieron para sí mismos que de haber tenido cajas y de haber sabido usarlas, le habrían puesto cualquier escusa._

_Ella misma lo había dicho, solo hacia unos días que se conocían, pero todos le habían cogido cariño a la italiana, y se negaban a ponerla en peligro…_

_Para ellos Adrya era igual que Haru o Kyoko._

_No eran machistas, admiraban a Lal Mirch. Bianchi también era alguien de notar, el escorpión venenoso. Las habían conocido como guerreras._

_Pero a Adrya… primero fue Adrya-san, alguien a quien temer si, por lo que habían oído de ella por parte de Reborn, pero era más bien alguien a quien admirar, una médico genio, una estratega ingeniosa, una persona en la que podías confiar sin miedo alguno, había sido la adulta en la que todos se habían apoyado al llegar allí… Y luego fue Adrya-chan, la joven energética y espontanea, bipolar sí, pero se habían dado cuenta que era así porque era muy protectora, y cariñosa. La mañana siguiente a su llegada, trató a casi todos como si se hubiesen criado con ella, y se involucró como la que más, ayudando a Haru y Kyoko, jugando con Lambo e I-pin, hablando sobre Italia con Reborn._

_La llamaban el destello dorado de Varia, decían que era por lo rápida que era. Pero Tsuna pensaba que era porque ella era una chispa de luz que alumbraba allí donde estuviese. Prácticamente desde su llegada todo se había alegrado más y ahora… Le habían fallado._

_-Tsuna-san.- sacó de sus pensamientos Haru a todos en la sala, rompiendo el silencio formado momentos antes.- Trae de regreso a Kyoko-chan por favor._

_-H-Hai._

_Tras decir eso último la chica se marchó sin despedirse de ellos. Para ninguno había pasado desapercibida la mirada de la chica, ya no era solo de miedo y preocupación. Les había mirado enfadada de verdad por primera vez, seguía asustada por su amiga, y preocupada por su bienestar, pero habían dañado a su otra amiga._

_Reborn entendía el porqué de los chicos cuando estos no hicieron nada al ver como la rubia se iba. Ninguno la quería en la batalla, la respetaban como miembro de Varia sí, pero no la reconocían. Tenían miedo, miedo de perderla al igual que a Kyoko._

_Pese haberse criado entre fieras como lo eran su hermano Squalo, Xanxus o Lal Mirch, ellos veían a Adrya como veían a Haru, Kyoko, Lambo e I-pin._

_La veían frágil._

_Pero lo que Reborn sabía y ellos no, es que esas tres jóvenes eran mucho más fuertes que ellos._

_-Coged lo que necesitéis, la operación empieza en 10 minutos.- dijo Lal Mirch mientras salía de la sala, seria e imperturbable._

_Los chicos salieron de su estupor, debían darse prisa._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Cuando Haru llegó a la cocina, los ánimos eran devastadores…_

_I-pin y Lambo estaban en la mesa, al parecer la pequeña llevaba rato buscándoles y al no hallarles, les había esperado en la cocina. Ante ellos había dos platos de tortitas con sirope de chocolate y caramelo, un tercer plato esperaba por ella. Pero pese al apetitoso desayuno tanto Lambo como I-pin solo removían el tenedor sobre los platos._

_Al fondo Adrya estaba de espaldas a ella, fregando la sartén que había usado para las tortitas, pero en realidad solo la acariciaba, estaba como ida._

_-¿Adrya-chan?- llamó Haru dudosa a la chica, su voz había sido apenas un murmuro, pero era tal el silencio que reinaba en la cocina, y tan sobrecogedor, que se oyó como un grito._

_-H-Hai Haru-chan.- reaccionó la rubia, girándose hacia la joven, mientras se restregaba rápidamente los ojos.- Hice tortitas, aunque no sé como habrán salido. Te he dejado un plato._

_A medida que hablaba la voz de la chica se iba quebrando. Haru caminó hasta ella, y la abrazó. Ante semejante gesto, al que Adrya no solia estar acostumbrada, pues la gente con la que solía vivir no era dada a las muestras de afecto o contacto físico, rompió a llorar._

_-G-Gommen-ne H-Haru-c-chan.- decía Adrya entre hipidos y ahogos por el llanto.- S-Se que estás pre-preocupada ppor K-Kyoko-chan al igual q-que yo, y ssolo te doy m-más problemas._

_Haru la condujo hasta el sofá que había en un lateral de la cocina, hasta quedar sentadas, Lambo e I-pin corrieron hasta ellas y se subieron por sus piernas abrazándolas también._

_-I-Ie Adrya-chan, entiendo cómo te sientes, esperaremos juntas a K-Kyoko-chan, ¿ne?- Adrya asintió hundiéndose más en el abrazo presa del llanto, abrazando también a los niños quienes lagrimeaban. Haru no se dio cuenta hasta que habló, de que ella también estaba llorando._

_Reborn las observó apoyado en la pared de fuera de la cocina, serio. Tendría que enseñarles a esos cabezas de chorlito a cuidar más de las chicas, ni siquiera sabían de verdad lo valiosas que eran._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto, los chicos salían a la carrera hacia sus destinos._

_-Si todo esto sale bien, entonces Hibari estará en nuestro equipo huh.- comentaba Yamamoto mientras subían las escaleras hacia la salida de la base._

_-Tsk! Cállate._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por el lado de Tsuna y Lal Mirch…_

_-Etto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dudó Tsuna.- Si…Si Kyoko-chan fuese capturada, ¿que debería hacer?_

_-Tú no deberías pelear cuando tu entrenamiento está incompleto. Pero, si peleas, probablemente no te dejarán escapar._

_-¿Uh?_

_-Ves siempre con el anillo en el dedo y en el modo Hyper._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Fuera de la casa de los Sasagawa dos hombres trajeados de negro interrogaban a una vecina._

_-¿Conoce usted a la hija de esta familia?- preguntó uno._

_-Su nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko.- detalló su compañero._

_-N-No lo sé, discúlpenme.- respondió la mujer mientras se marchaba apresurada._

_Cerca de allí, una oji-miel escondida observaba la entrada flanqueada de su casa, pensando en cómo no ser descubierta. Echó a correr por varios callejones llamando la atención de los dos hombres que custodiaban su casa._

_-__Con esto así, no puedo entrar en casa. ¿Qué debo hacer, nii-chan? ¿Tsuna-kun?__- pensaba la chica mientras cogía aire._

_Unos pasos se escuchaban tras ella. Al darse cuenta e intentar girarse, una mano le cubrió la boca evitando que chillase._

_-__Tsuna-kun…__- pensó Kyoko en él, aterrada._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras se movían sigilosos por las calles de Namimori, y escondían de los posibles enemigos, Tsuna tuvo un presentimiento._

_-¡Ah!- le había parecido escuchar a Kyoko llamándole, pero había sido en su interior, no en la calle._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Lal Mirch._

_-Ahora mismo yo…- Tsuna intentaba decirle que creía que Kyoko se encontraba cerca de ellos, en peligro._

_-No hay enemigos por aquí, apresurémonos.- indicó Lal Mirch ignorando al chico._

_-H-Hai._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Guarda silencio.- indicó una voz femenina.- Serás atrapada si haces alguna imprudencia._

_-__Esa voz…__- pensó Kyoko reconociendo a la persona tras ella._

_-Hasta que al fin te encuentro, ¿pero cuando te cortaste el pelo?_

_Al girarse Kyoko vio a una morena, ahora de cabellos cortos, y ojos azules mirarla mientras le pedia que no hiciese ruido._

_-¿Eh?- se sorprendió la mayor.- ¿Kyoko, cuando te encogistes?_

_-No cabe duda…- empezó a decir Kyoko mientras que traviesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.- ¡Eres Hana… de 10 años en el futuro! ¡Hana!- gritó la chica mientras saltaba a los brazos de la otra entre lágrimas._

_-Tu cara también se ve más joven…- seguía observando asombrada Hana.- ¿Es este un sueño? Cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo durante los últimos días… Incluso si se trata de un sueño está bien, ahora deja de llorar.- intentaba consolar la joven a Kyoko mientras la abrazaba un poco para reconfortarla.- Pero ¿qué hiciste?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Malas personas van detrás de ti.- explicó Hana.- De todos modos quedándonos aquí estamos en peligro, vamos a mi casa. Tengo un mensaje de tu hermano también._

_-¿¡De mi hermano!?- se sorprendió kyoko._

_-Ahora vamos, corre._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por otra parte, Lal habían logrado llegar hasta la casa de los Sasagawa sin ser vista. Descubrió allí a los dos hombres uniformados esperando en la entrada de la casa. Tras analizar la situación volvió a un parque cercano, donde escondido entre los arboles aguardaba Tsuna._

_-¿Cómo ha ido?_

_- Parece ser que la hermana de Sasagawa no ha sido capturada aún.- habló la chica._

_-¿De verdad? Qué alivio…_

_-Pero, con tanta cantidad de vigilancia que hay alrededor de la casa, es un poco extraño que no la hayan atrapado.- explicó Lal Mirch._

_En ese momento escucharon un ruido, y Lal obligó a Tsuna a esconderse de nuevo._

_-¡Es Gamma!- exclamó la peli-azul mientras veía pasar al rubio capitán de Black Spell sobre ellos volando._

_-E-El está…_

_-¿Encontró algo?- se preguntó a sí misma la peli-azul.- Esa dirección…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_A las afueras de la ciudad… En el templo Namimori._

_-¿Aquí es donde Hibird desapareció?- se oyó decir a Yamamoto, escondido entre el bosque junto a Gokudera.- ¿Esto no te recuerda a los festivales de verano? Preguntate si este lugar tiene algún tipo de conexión con Hibari._

_Mientras el chico hablaba Gokduera se movió por el bosque, observnado y analizando, Yamamoto le siguió._

_-Nee, esta es la "batalla inevitable" que dijo Lal Mirch.- seguía hablando el moreno.- Si esto es una posibilidad, ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Gokudera continuaba inspeccionando sin hablarle.- Cuando vengan, hagamos un ataque combinado._

_El italiano le ignoró por completo, y frunciendo el ceño, volvió a cambiar de posición analizando más terreno, Yamamoto le seguía._

_-Supongo que a juzgar por nuestras armas, voy a estar en la línea de frente y en el primer cargo, de manera que en la apertura…- pero antes de que pudiese seguir, Gokudera se giró y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta._

_-No me mal interpretes. La razón por la que estoy aquí contigo son las órdenes del Décimo.-empezó a decir el peli-gris malhumorado.- No tengo intención de unir fuerzas contigo por ninguna razón._

_-Me parece que te gusto menos de lo que me pensaba.- habló Yamamoto un tanto nervioso por la situación. No debían pelearse entre ellos._

_-¡Por supuesto! Un despreocupado, un infeliz afortunado, un loco del béisbol. Un idiota como tú es el tipo de persona que nunca escucha a nadie. Y yo no quiero estar en la misma zona que tú._

_-Tú…- pero Yamamoto no siguió hablando, un ruido les alertó. A sí que se colocaron sus anillos, listos para la pelea._

_A su derecha aparecieron dos miembros de Black Spell con distintas armas cubiertas por llamas de tipo tormenta, llamas rojizas y furiosas. Uno de ellos atacó lanzando una llama contra los chicos, haciendo estallar el terreno bajo ellos, pero al disiparse el humo ocasionado por el destrozo, ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- se preguntó el que había atacado._

_-¿Los viste?- cuestionó su compañero, mientras ambos bajaban a la altura del suelo._

_-¿Desaparecieron?- pero entonces algo pasó rozándole la cara a gran velocidad y se movió entre ellos con rápidez._

_-Ahora.- se escuchó una voz entre los árboles, mientras el reflejo de una espalda se distinguía entre las hojas.- Realmente no entiendo que ha hecho ese cretino pero…- entonces de un salto Yamamoto se puso a la altura de sus contrincantes cortando al primero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar._

_Su compañero quiso alejarse, pero a los pocos metros escuchó tras él el sonido de un arma cuando se carga, al girarse vio al peli-gris apuntándole con la calavera de su brazo._

_-Está bien, ven por aquí.- dijo Gokudera, y antes de que el enemigo pudiese cubrirse, disparó. Noqueándolo.- He entrenado como un loco en mi lucha contra los Varia. Si tengo un anillo y estamos en igualdad de condiciones no voy a perder._

_-Eso era un tipo de ataque combinado, ¿verdad?- dijo Yamamoto alegre con la espada apoyada sobre el hombro._

_-No hagas cosas innecesarias que podría haber resuelto yo solo.- las palabras de Gokudera lograron mosquear al moreno, que ya se impacientaba con el carácter gruñón de su compañero. Pero antes de poder añadir algo más, el ruido de lo que parecían rayos se oyó sobre ellos._

_-He oído que los guardianes Vongola huyeron en direcciones diferentes pero… ¿qué tenemos aquí?_

_Los chicos aumentaron su concentraron y sentidos._

_-¿Electricidad?__- pensó Gokudera al ver los mini-rayos que salían de las botas de su nuevo contrincante._

_-¿Los guardianes de la Tormenta y la Lluvia verdad?- continuó hablando el recién llegado.- Vosotros dos os veis más jóvenes que en las fotos, ¡demasiado jóvenes! / __Podría ser que la información de Irie sea…__ / ¿Esque los Vongolas estáis bebiendo de la fuente de la eterna juventud o algo por el estilo? Oh bueno, si ataco sería más un castigo que una batalla. Pelear contra niños...- exclamó mientras les veía ya desde el suelo._

_-Voy a matar a este tipo imprudente.- vociferó Gokudera._

_-¿Huh?_

_-No interfieras.- le ordenó al moreno._

_-Hai, hai…_

_Y tras esto, el Guardían de la Tormenta se lanzó a la carrera contra el capitán de Black Spell._

_-Hay "restos" de la anterior lucha también._

_-¿Restos?- se extrañó el moreno al oírlo._

_Mientras que si te fijabas bien, alrededor del rubio, en varios puntos estratégicos a menos de tres metros de distancia, habían cartuchos de dinamita con la llama prendida. Qué en ese momento estallaron formando una gruesa nube._

_El capitán de la Black retrocedió hacia atrás fuera de la nube, nada sorprendido._

_-No hay lugar por donde huir.- apareció por detrás Gokudera apuntándole con su arma y disparando.- ¡Muere!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-¿¡Eeeh!? ¿¡Gamma va hacia Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto!?_

_-No hay nada más que el templo en esa dirección._

_-¿Fueron descubiertos por el enemigo? Esto es malo, ¿qué debemos hacer?- se alteró Tsuna._

_-Con tantos enemigos es imposible una ayuda inmediata.- afirmó la peli-azul.- Aún haciendo eso, y enfrentándonos a él 4vs 1… No sé si podremos ganar con nuestra fuerza actual._

_-¿E-Es tan fuerte? Se amedrentó Tsuna.- Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-__Lo logré__.- pensó Hayato mientras veía la nube de polvo formada por el potente disparo. Pero entonces se sorprendió, a través de la humera se podían ver varios rayos los cuales disiparon la nube formada por el disparo mostrando así al hombre, quien sostenia un palo de billar en sus manos, cubiertos por los rayos verdes._

_-Bastante bueno…_

_-¿¡Qué!? / ¿¡No lo conseguiste!?_

_-Por cierto no me he presentado…- empezó a hablar el capitán rubio.- soy Gamma. Mucho gusto._

_-__Ese es el tipo del que Lal Mirch hablaba__.- pensaron ambos jóvenes._

_-Gokudera, pienso que deberíamos hacer equipo._

_-¡Cállate!- le contestó el peli-gris mientras apuntaba con su arma a Yamamoto._

_-Gokudera… tú…- decía el chico asombrado._

_-Dije que no tenía intención de formar equipo contigo, retrocede._

_-Ya veo.- dijo Yamamoto mientras mantenía un duelo de miradas furibundas con Gokudera._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En la cocina de la base, un gran ajetreo de cacharros y cacerolas despertó a Adrya._

_-__Me he quedado dormida…__- pensó la chica incorporándose un poco en el sofá, recordó entonces que largo rato que habían estado llorando, y volvió a desanimarse…_

_-¡Hahi! Adrya-chan has despertado._

_-¿Haru-chan?_

_-Haru cree que no podemos estar todo el tiempo desanimadas, Tsuna-san es fuerte, y Kyoko-chan muy lista, seguro que vuelven a salvo.- Adrya sonrió ante la inocencia, o mejor dicho positividad de la castaña._

_-¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo?_

_-¡Haru va a preparar un gran pastel para alegrar a todos cuando vuelvan!- exclamó._

_-¿Un pastel?- se sorprendió Adrya, y tras meditarlo un poco, la idea le agradó.- ¡OK! ¡Hagamos un pastel increíble Haru-chan! ¡Los chicos van a tener que rogarnos por más cuando lo vean!_

_-¡Hai!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En la sala de operaciones, Giannini y Reborn seguían a los dos equipos a través del radar y las cámaras fijas. No podían distinguirlos en el radar, pero creían que cuando un grupo de anillos se reuniese y fluctuase significaría que se ha desatado una batalla. Observaban preocupados también como Gamma, reconocible por la fuerza de su anillo, se dirigía hacia el templo Namimori, donde estaban Gokudera y Yamamoto._

_Reborn se giró observando una pequeña pantalla que había colocado junto a él, esta mostraba el interior de la cocina. Sonrió interiormente, las chicas estaban en plena batalla de harina en su intento por hacer lo que creía que era un pastel, por lo menos habían conseguido distraerse y mantenerse fuertes y unidas. Volvió su mirada hacia el radar, en ese instante, la señal de dos anillos aliados apareció a la altura del templo._

_Junto a ellos también estaba la señal de Gamma._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Entonces puedes cuidarte tú solo.- dijo Yamamoto enfadado._

_-Yo estaba pensando eso desde el principio. Apártate._

_-Ey, ey, ¿ya tenéis peleas de amiguitos?- les interrumpió Gamma divertido._

_-No se va a escapar, no te preocupes.- dijo Gokudera.- Yo soy tu oponente._

_Tras estas palabras Yamamoto se giró y retrocedió hasta apoyarse sobre un troco, dejando así al peli-gris a punto de combatir contra el rubio._

_-Bueno, una vez hechas las presentaciones, creo que ya podemos empezar.- comentó el capitán de Black Spell mientras se sacaba la mano con el anillo del bolsillo. _

_-Aunque la batalla ya ha empezado.- corrigió Hayato._

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero esta táctica es un poco agresiva.- al terminar la frase, se oyó el sonido de varias mechas prendiéndose, volvía a haber dinamita alrededor de Gamma. La cual… explotó._

_-¿Esta es tu estrategia, ser golpeado o esquivarlo?- cuestionó con burla Gamma mientras esquivaba las explosiones alzándose en el aire con sus rayos._

_-Quién sabe.- Gokudera lanzó varios cartuchos de dinamita prendidos hacia su contrincante._

_-Los puedo devolver de un golpe antes de que estallen.- dijo Gamma tranquilo mientras repelía la dinamita, pero entonces…_

_-¡No tendrás tiempo!- vociferó Hayato mientras le apuntaba con su arma, y le disparaba.- ¡Cómete esto! ¡FLAME ARROW!_

_-Oooh, aumenta el poder del disparo explotando la dinamita de alrededor, ya veo.- pensaba el rubio mientras observaba el disparo dirigido hacia él. Pero tras esquivarlo un par de segundos, con total facilidad interpuso entre él y el disparo la mano en la que se hallaba su anillo, del que empezaron a emanar gran cantidad de rayos._

_-¿Una barrera electro magnética?- exclamó Gokudera sorprendido.- ¿Es el poder del anillo?_

_-No es algo por lo que asombrarse tanto.- dijo Gamma.- Este es un anillo Mare, que tiene el mismo poder que los anillos Vongola que vosotros tirásteis._

_-__¿Anillos Mare con el mismo poder que los anillos Vongola?__- pensaron Gokduera y Yamamoto sobrecogidos._

_-Bueno… ya va siendo hora...- interrumpió el rubio, y así sacando de su chaqueta una caja verde, tras insertar llamas en ella, de la caja salió un juego de bolas de billar.-… de acabar con esto._

_-¿Qué demonios? ¿Bolas de billar?_

_Pero Gokudera no pudo sorprenderse por más tiempo, Gamma golpéo la bola blanca iniciando su jugada, esta golpeo a otro que a su vez golpeo a otras. En un instante alrededor de Gokudera estaban todas las bolas, y en ese instante… Gokudera fue encerrado en una esfero de rayos que le atravesaban._

_-¿Qué tal sabe mi "disparo de plasma"?- preguntó aireado el rubio mientras pasaba una tiza por la punta de su taco de billar.- ¿Ya ves la puerta hacia el cielo?_

_Con un chasquido de dedos, las bolas se disiparon dejando de emitir tal cantidad de rayos. Gokudera cayó al suelo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-No podemos usar esta ruta tampoco.- indicó Lal mientras observaba que la calle perpendicular a la que estaban ellos, contaba con tres agentes uniformados._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- murmuró Tsuna decaído.- No podemos encontrar a Kyoko-chan… Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto también están en peligro._

_Pero antes de que Tsuna pudiese continuar hablando, algo le golpeó en la cabeza._

_-¿Uh?_

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica._

_-Alguien me tiró eso._

_-Oye, fijate en esto.- le dijo Lal Mirch mientras le mostraba el letrero de la familia de la casa, donde estaban apoyados._

_-¿Kurokawa? ¿Podría ser, Hana Kurokawa?- leyó Tsuna. Y girándose de nuevo para observar a la persona en la ventana, pudo ver a una chica moreno de ojos azules y piel blanca quién señalaba a su derecha. Junto a ella se encontraba la oji-miel que tanto buscaban, quien les observaba apenada._

_-¿Qué? ¡Kyoko-chan está ahí también!_

_-Ahora conocemos la razón de por qué la hermana de Sasagawa no fue capturada.- comentó aliviada Lal Mirch._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Gamma observaba desde el cielo, rodeado por su juego de billar electrizante, a Gokudera, quién se hallaba derrotado sobre el suelo, pero este empezó a levantarse._

_-Ahora,- empezó a decir el rubio.- saborea esto y vete al cielo._

_-__¡Mierda! ¿Lo mismo otra vez?__- pensó Gokudera alarmado mientras veía el avance de las bolas. De un salto pudo esquivar las que se clavaron en el suelo, pero se percató de que…- ¿Nani? ¿Sólo tres? ¡Por ahí también hay bolas!- observó las que todavía se alzaban sobre él._

_-__Saltaste sin percatarte de las demás…__- se decía para sus adentros Gamma.- __puedo leer todos tus movimientos, este es tu fin._

_-__Mierda, me he equivocado.__- se dio cuenta Gokudera mientras caía hacia el suelo tras el salto y veía como Gamma apuntaba para un nuevo tiro con las bolas restantes, lanzándolas contra él…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En el recibidor de la casa de los Kurokawa…_

_-¡Kyoko-chan!_

_-Tsuna-kun.- se acercó la oji-miel al preocupado castaño._

_-¡Estoy tan contento de que estés a salvo!_

_-Shh, no hables tan fuerte.- le reprendió Lal Mirch. Detrás de ellos apareció la moreno, bajando las escaleras, pero al ver a Tsuna se asombró._

_-__¿Huh? ¿Sawada se ha encogido también?__- pensó la chica al verle._

_- Gommennasai, estaba tan preocupada por mi hermano mayor…- empezó a explicar Kyoko triste._

_-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Además, tengo buenas noticias. Hibari ha aparecido.- le contó Tsuna a la chica._

_-¿Hibari?/Ese es…- mencionaron ambas chicas, pero fueron interrumpidas por una peli-azul._

_-Apresurémonos, Sawada._

_-Uh, Hai. Gomen Kurokawa-san ¿podrías a esconder a Kyoko-chan un rato más?_

_-Estará bien conmigo pero…_

_-¡Arigatou!- le interrumpió el castaño.- Voy a por Hibari, volveré más tarde a por ti Kyoko-chan._

_Tras decir esto la peli-azul y el joven castaño salieron corriendo en dirección al templo Namimori._

_-Parece ocupado…_

_-Tsuna-kun…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto en la base…_

_Giannini y Reborn acababan de recibir un mensaje cifrado de parte de Lal Mirch. Kyoko estaba a salvo._

_Reborn creyó conveniente avisar a las chicas de esto, así pues se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Allí encontró a las chicas limpiando, ese sitio era un desastre, más de 60% de la cocina estaba pintada de blanco, incluyendo a sus cuatro integrantes, los cuales ya estaban un poco más calmados. Al fondo de la cocina se podía ver un enorme horno, que las chicas habían pedido a Giannini para cocinar la tarta, de… ¡cuatro pisos de altura!_

_-Ciaossu.- saludó al entrar.- Espero que esa tarta no se caiga con la faena que os ha dado._

_-Reborn-san…- se sorprendieron las chicas al verle._

_-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Hay noticias nuevas? ¿Los chicos han vuelto? ¿Kyoko-chan está bien?- taladró Adrya al arcobaleno a preguntas._

_- Sí. Sí. No. Sí.- al ver que las chicas le miraban confuso, Reborn les explicó la situación.- Tsuna ylos demás todavía siguen fuera, al parecer Gokudera y Yamamoto han entrado en una pelea.- ante esto las chicas se preocuparon, Haru se removió inquieta y Adrya apretó los puños mientras se movía el labio.- Y sobre Kyoko…- las chicas le miraban presas de los nervios.- Tsuna la ha encontrado, está bien._

_Las chicas se relajaron enormemente al oír esto._

_-Está en casa de alguien de la familia, de momento allí está segura. Tsuna ha ido junto a Lal Mirch para dar apoyo a Gokudera y Yamamoto. Después traerá a Kyoko._

_-Demo Reborn-san.- le interrumpió la rubia.- Haru y yo podríamos ir a por Kyoko, sabiendo donde está solo tendríamos que ser muy sigilosas._

_Las chicas le miraron esperanzadas._

_-Gomen Adrya.- rompió sus ilusiones Reborn.- Tsuna no quiere poneros en peligro, debéis quedaros._

_Tras decir esto se marchó, observando por último como las chicas se abrazaban aliviadas, y a ellas los pequeños. Pero antes de marcharse pudo ver de nuevo un atisbo de dolor en los ojos de Adrya que empañaba su felicidad._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por otra parte Tsuna y Lal Mirch avanzaban lo más rápido que podían por las calles de Namimori sin ser descubiertos._

_-¡espera!- detuvo Lal a Tsuna antes de girar una calle.- __Ahora mismo en la casa de Kurokawa, él solo dijo que iba a buscar a Hibari a la hermana pequeña de Ryohei Sasagawa, y no mencionó la situación de Yamamoto y Gokudera. ¿Lo hizo para no preocuparla?__- dudaba la peli-azul para sus adentros.- ¡__Si bien es un niño, se parece mucho al actual Vongola Décimo!__- siguió pensando mientras le observaba._

_-¿Eh? ¿Nani?_

_-Nada, no podemos ir por aquí. Tomaremos una ruta distinta.- explicó la chica mientras corria en una nueva dirección._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- este es tu fin._

_-__Mierda, me he equivocado.__- se dio cuenta Gokudera, pero entonces Yamamoto se interpuso entre el peli-gris y el ataque, con la mirada gacha._

_-__¿Su compañero eh?_

_-Temee ¿qué pretendes? – cuestionó Gokudera, pero sin decir nada, Yamamoto le golpea con Shigure Kontoki, apartándolo de un golpe._

_-Maldito, ¿qué ha sido eso?- estalló Gokudera unos metros más atrás desde el suelo._

_-Necesito arreglar esa naturaleza pésima que tienes.- habló el moreno sin mirarle tan siquiera.- Me disgusta mucho._

_-¿¡Qué has dicho!?_

_-¿Huh? ¿qué es esto?- se extrañó Gamma, todavía desde el cielo._

_-¿Fuiste un lobo solitario que no confiaba en nadie, verdad? Por eso es que eres tan leal a Tsuna, ha sido la primera persona en la que has confiado de verdad. Pero, solo fue a Tsuna… Eres una carga para Tsuna._

_-¿Q-Qué diablos estás diciendo?- gritó Gokudera alterado por lo que oía._

_-Más importante aún, no es por lo que supuestamente eres la mano derecha del jefe, para que confíe en ti. ¿Y el líder de los Guardianes?- siguió hablando el moreno.- Para alguien que justamente ignora a todo el mundo… Esa posición está fuera de consideración- terminó de decir con dureza.- ¡Conforme eres ahora no tienes derecho a ser la mano derecha del jefe!_

_Gokudera le veía desde el suelo entrecerrando los puños en la tierra, en shock por lo dicho por el moreno, de momento solo sentía rabia e impotencia._

_-Hago cambio de luchador.- escuchó que le decía Yamamoto a Gamma.- Estoy apenado por la situación, perdona, ¿continuamos?_

_-Ie, ie, fue interesante observar.- dijo Gamma.- Cuando era joven, solía matar a los tipos como tú instantáneamente. Pero cuando crecí empezó a gustarme escuchar la historia de mis adversarios. De otra forma olvidaría a quienes asesino._

_-__¿Se estaba conteniendo?__-pensó Yamamoto._

_-Sería bonito si recordara vuestra historia.- dijo Gamma antes de lanzar un nuevo tiro hacia sus bolas. Yamamoto cerró los ojos concentrándose en escuchar el movimiento de las bolas, y mientras pensaba en cortarla, Shigure Kontoki mostró su auténtica forma._

_-__Ooh, así que su arma es una espada… Pero mi llama de la última voluntad es electricidad. En el momento que toque su espada, será electrocutado y morirá._

_Pero entonces Gokudera golpeó por detrás a Yamamoto con una patada lanzándolo al suelo, y esquivando así ambos las bolas eléctricas._

_-¡Gokudera! ¡Tú...!- maldijo Yamamoto entre toses a causa del golpe._

_-¡Te ibas a electrocutar, y morirías! ¡Si mueres luego el Décimo estará triste!- gritó el peli-gris sorprendiendo a Yamamoto._

_-Hey, hey, hay solo un medio tiempo.- interrumpió Gamma.- Simplemente rendíos, vosotros moriréis aquí._

_-Es cierto… ambos habríamos muerto en una de estas ocasiones… si hubiéramos estado solos… Por eso el Décimo nos puso juntos.- dijo Gokudera.- Bueno, me asignaron para ser la niñera de Yamamoto._

_A pesar del tono burlesco y orgulloso del italiano, Yamamoto se alegró del cambio de aptitud de este._

_-Gokudera…_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí sentado, Yamamoto? Te permitiré pelear junto a mí._

_-Sí, estaba esperando esto. Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Yamamoto poniéndose en pie.- Y bien ¿qué hacemos?_

_-Le bombardearé e intentaré derribarle. Tú le coges cuando esté abajo._

_-Okey. Ese método es simple, bonito para un tipo como tú.- le dijo el moreno._

_-Déjate de tonterías._

_-Por ahora, haré un intento y te lo pondré fácil para qu le bombardees.- dijo Yamamoto sacando una caja de su bolsillo._

_-Oy, no aguanto más las ganas.- decía Gamma mientras apuntaba con el taco la bola blanca, y se preparaba para golpear.- Podréis tener más descansos en el cielo._

_-Sí, lo siento por hacerte esperar._

_Tras decir eso, el moreno abrió su caja dejando salir de esta un ave que se dirigió hacia Gamma, mientras tanto en el suelo, los chicos se dispersaron._

_-__Estrategia de grupo…__-observó Gamma mientras lanzaba sus bolas y estas impactaban contra el ave._

_-Por aquí.- exclamó Gokduera corriendo a su derecha y disparándole, pero Gamma se cubrió con el escudo electro-magnético que formaba su anillo._

_-Oye, ¿cuántas veces tienes que hacer lo mismo?- preguntó aburrido.- Ese ataque no me hace daño._

_-Jeh, ¿de verdad?- a ras del suelo y elevándose hacia arriba aparecieron varios cartuchos de dinamita, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.- ¡Rocket Bomb!_

_-__¿Van de frente? No… ¿Cambian de dirección?__- observaba Gamma. Entocnes las bombas estallaron sobre él, causando una gran humareda, Gamma para evitar el ataque salta al suelo._

_-¡Eres mío!- nada más bajar, salió disparado Yamamoto desde su flanco izquierdo enfundando su katana dispuesto a atacarle._

_-Ya veo, no era una mala idea.- felicitó Gamma a los chicos con tranquilidad mientras veía acercarse a Yamamoto.- Pero… estabas muy cerca de conseguirlo.- en ese momento Gamma sacó otra caja.- ¡ELECTRO BOLBI!_

_Esto sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, quienes no se esperaban algo así._

_-¿Bolbi? ¿¡Zorros!?_

_-Si se te acercan morirás._

_-Inténtalo Yamamoto.- le animó Gokudera._

_El moreno corría dudoso, pero finalmente saca a flote su determinación, y se prepara para atacar.- ¡Ok!_

_-Eso es "ser imprudente", no tener confianza.- señaló Gamma.- Guardían de la Tormenta tus ataques no tendrán efecto.- dijo el rubio al notar como Gokudera se acercaba por su espalda._

_-¿No dejarás de hablar no?- exclamó Gokudera mientras apuntaba de nuevo al capitán de Black Spell con su arma._

_-¡He dicho que no volverá a funcionar!- mientras que por un lado Gamma era cubierto por los Bolbi, por el lado de Gokudera interpuso su anillo, generando asi de nuevo un escudo de rayos._

_-¡No menos precies a los Vongola!- vociferó en el momento que disparó, a menos de tres metros de distancia._

_-__¿La Llama del escudo se está desvaneciendo?__- pensba Gamma mientras se cubría del ataque._

_- ¡Ve Yamamoto!_

_Shigure Soun Style, 8va forma ofensiva… ¡SHINOTSUKI AME! Logró golpear Yamamoto a Gamma lanzándolo varios metros atrás por la fuerza del ataque._

_-Ahh, lo hicimos.- suspiró el chico ya tranquilo. -Aunque estaba un poco asustado._

_-Baka, no hay nada de lo que asustarse cuando estás con la mano derecha de Vongola.- al decir esto el peli-gris Yamamoto empezó a reir._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le gritó el otro irritado._

_-Nada.- comentó risueño.- Apuesto a que Tsuna y los demás estarán sorprendidos, cuando oigan que ganamos a un capitán._

_-No te pongas tan gallito con esto.- le reprochó Gokudera.- Pero bueno, igualmente tengo que reportar esto al Décimo._

_Pero no pudieron seguir celebrando, cinco bolas pasaron rozandoles en el proceso hasta incrustarse en los arboles y el suelo. Pero tres de ellas habían rodeado a Yamamoto, electrocutándolo._

_- Y-Yamamoto…- se asustó Gokudera al verle caer desmayado al suelo. A causa del metal de la espada, la electricidad había pasado por el cuerpo del moreno con todavía más fuerza._

_- Si su espada tuviera una llama de última voluntad alrededor podría haberme hecho algún daño.- escuchó decir a Gamma el peli-gris._

_- __N-Ni un arañazo, ¿nande?__- observó para sus adentros Gokudera. Pero entonces vio como sobre el pecho del rubio estaban los dos zorros.- __¿Los zorros detuvieron el ataque?_

_-Ahora bien, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber…-empezó a decir Gamma.- ¿Cuándo revivió el Décimo Vongola? Tú vas a tener que explicarme eso cueste lo que cueste._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-¿Crees que Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun estén bien?- preguntó Tsuna abatido mientras se desplazaban todavía por las calles de Namimori en busca de un camino despejado hacia el templo.- Podríamos llegar mucho más rápido al templo si usásemos las calles comunes._

_-Esta calle también está bloqueada.- informó Lal Mirch al ver a través de sus gafas como uno de los hombros uniformados se escondía dentro de un disfraz de un perrito repartiendo globos.- Parece que tendremos que tomar el camino más largo._

_-No puede ser… __Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Así que viniste de diez años en el pasado eeh…- comentó Hana.- Suena como una historia que las personas suelen soñar. Ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de esta, sentadas observando álbumes.- Pero creo que tengo que creerte, viéndoos así a ti y a Sawada._

_-Hana… ¡Arigatou!_

_-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?_

_-Tsuna-kun y los demás están investigando eso.- explicó Kyoko._

_-¿Por qué no contactasteis con la policía?_

_-Dijeron que era mejor no hacer nada, que podría alterar esta época._

_-Ya veo… Pero realmente, ¿en qué mundo está Sawada?- se preguntó la morena observando al chico, quien aparecia al fondo de una foto de ella y Kyoko durante el instituto._

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Mmm? Nada, mejor olvídalo. ¡Ah cierto! A cerca de tu hermano… Sasagawa Ryohei está en el extranjero en un viaje de negocios._

_-¿Onii-chan en otro país?_

_-Sí, para encontrar a un gay._

_-¿Eh? ¿A un gay?_

_-Aahh…Etto… Estará en un lugar donde hay un gay, creo.- mencionó la chica mientras cogía una nota bajo el marco de una foto, donde aparecía ella con un vestido azul abrazado a un chico de camiseta verde, pero a este no se le veía la cara debido un reflejo del sol.- Oí que fue una orden de su jefe. Tú… quiero decir, la Kyoko de esta época estaba dando un cursillo práctico enfocado a una especialidad. Así que durante este tiempo recibí yo noticias de tu hermano.- terminó de explicar la chica mientras le tendía la nota a Kyoko.- Aquí está la dirección del hotel donde se hospeda tu hermano. Me puse en contacto con él un par de veces, pero aún no ha vuelto. Si algo ha pasado puede que él le pregunte a Sawada._

_- ¿A Tsuna-kun?_

_- Hai ¿Esos hombres de negro estaban buscándote verdad? Así que llamé a Sawada, pero no podía ponerme en contacto con él. Pero tu hermano le protegía bastante ¿sabes? Él también me dio un contacto, pero no lo pude encontrar._

_-¿Un contacto?_

_-Sawada hablaba de un tal Hibird, para buscar a Hibari ¿no? Creo que tiene que ver con mi contacto._

_-¿Con el contacto?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Cerca del templo Namimori, un hombre de rasgos felinos, observaba la ciudad de Namimori, recordándola. Sobre el hombro de este se posaba un pequeño pájaro._

_-Cuanto tiempo, Namimori._

_Hibari Kyoya había vuelto a la ciudad._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_Id contándome como os parece la narrativa y las cosas nuevas, las escenas de pelea no se me dan nada bien…_

_¡Espero no defraudaros a ninguno/a!_

_Ja ne!_


	8. Capítulo 8: El Guardían más fuerte

_**Ohayo! **_

_**¡La batalla continúa! ¿Qué nuevas situaciones les deparan a esta joven familia Vongola?**_

_**Muy pocos de vosotros me estáis comentando que os está pareciendo los pequeños detalles, si os gusta como redacto las escenas de lucha o no, el personaje de Adrya. De momento voy dando pasos de ciego. Yo espero que os esté gustando. Vuestros comentarios siempre ayudan muchísimo, además de motivar.**_

_**Bueno no os hago perder más tiempo.**_

_**¡ A DISFRUTAR ¡**_

_CAPITULO 8: DESPERTAR_

_Dolor…_

_Es lo único que sentía en ese momento, todo estaba oscuro, y en silencio. ¿Dónde estaba? El cuerpo le dolía horrores, su mano izquierda le rabiaba y notaba el resto del cuerpo golpeado, y lleno de quemaduras y cortes… Poco a poco distinguía distintas figuras, empezaba a ver, pero veía borroso, todavía estaba confuso, y el dolor no ayudaba… Notó como sus oídos se abrieron y empezaron a escuchar tenues ruidos, poco a poco todo iba siendo más nítido, dolor incluido… Estaba emergiendo de la inconsciencia._

_Y entonces, una luz hizo eco en su mente, y los receuerdos volvieron a él con un único nombre… Gamma._

_-¡CUIDADO!- gritó el peli-gris mientras se incorporaba bruscamente.- ¡Aggh!_

_-¡Hahi! ¡No debes moverte tan bruscamente!_

_-¿Q-Que? ¿D-Donde…?- empezó a decir el Italiano. Estaba en una habitación blanca, con varios armarios y llena de equipamiento médico. Notó entonces que estaba recostado en una camilla, lleno de vendajes y con el brazo izquierdo escayolado. Entonces sintió que unas manos, cálidas pero ajenas a él, le sostenían para que se hiciese más daño, la abrupta incorporación había abierto varias heridas. Dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de esas manos, encontrándose con unos enormes y brillantes ojos castaños que le miraban con preocupación y reproche. _

_Era Haru._

_-Deberías estar reposando, tus heridas son graves, Gokudera.- escuchó el chico, girándose esta vez hacia su lado izquierdo, allí, sentado sobre un taburete, estaba Reborn mirándole con seriedad.- Perdisteis contra Gamma._

_Gokudera al oírle no pudo evitar que su mente volviese a lo sucedido en la batalla…_

"

**-Ahora dime…- dijo Gamma sentado cómodamente en el césped.- ¿cuándo revivió el décimo Vongola?- la mirada furibunda de Gokudera le indicó que no hablaría.- No me lo piensas decir ehh… **

**- ****Esto va mal…****- pensaba el peli-gris mientras veía a Yamamoto tirado cerca suya en el suelo.**

**- Tenía dudas, sois demasiado jóvenes, pero sois la familia Vongola, es posible que la información que recibí este manipulada.- continuó hablando el rubio.- Pero, si el décimo Vongola está vivo, esto es muy serio. Muchos de mis compañeros vieron como moría a balazos.**

**Esto sorprendió sobrecogedoramente a Gokudera.**

**-****¿Balazos?**** – se enfureció.- ****¿ El Décimo fue… asesinado a balazos?**

**Gamma se levantó del suelo cansado de esperar que el chico ante él hablase.**

**-Teme…- empezó a decir entre dientes Gokudera.**

**-¿Uh?**

**-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Cómo os atrevisteis!? ¡Es imperdonable!- vociferó Hayato mientras apuntaba velozmente al rubio con su arma y le disparaba. Pero entonces los electro Bolbi rodearon el disparo consumiendo la llama, hasta posarse a los lados de Gokudera y electrocutarle con una intensidad muy distinta a la de las bolas de billar.**

**-¡Uuuaaahhh!**

**Gamma caminó hacia él, mientras este caía al suelo, al hacerlo, el rubio presionó la punta del palo de brillar sobre su tráquea. **

**-Ahora… te obligaré a que me digas… ¿por qué el décimo Vongola está vivo? Y ¿dónde está él?**

**-N-No… te…l-lo…diré.- exclamó Gokudera entrecortadamente como podía.**

**-Eso es otra cosa que me fastidia. - dijo Gamma, mientras pisaba con fuerza la mano del peli-gris donde estaba su anillo Vongola.- Reconozco el anillo que llevas puesto, ¿qué clase de chiste es este?**

**Mientras hablaba el rubio presionaba y retorcía el pie sobre la mano de Gokudera, y a su vez presionaba la garganta de este con el palo de billar… torturándolo.**

**-¡Contéstame!- vociferó. Pero entonces Shigure Kontoki, en su estado normal sin transformarse, se interpuso entre Gokudera y Gamma, empujando el taco de billar para que dejase de presionar al peli-gris. Yamamoto apenas se sostenía inclinado de rodillas, jadeante y adolorido.**

**-Sólo necesito a uno para que me conteste.- habló el Gamma mientras observaba desinteresadamente al moreno.- No tienes por qué estar vivo.**

**Tras decir esto, los zorros se posaron al igual que con Gokudera a los lados de Yamamoto, asustándolo.**

**-Mier-da…- maldijo Gokudera asustado por el moreno.**

**Pero a diferencia de cuando electrocutaron al peli-gris, sobre Yamamoto no cayeron varios rayos que le rodearon, si no que sobre este cayó… Un devastador trueno gigante, que iluminó el cielo de Namimori durante varios segundos.**

**Gokudera vio como Yamamoto caía totalmente perdido al suelo, con graves heridas y respirando con dificultad. Estaba inconsciente.**

**Desde la ciudad se podían ver pilares de humo que emergían de esa zona del bosque.**

**Mientras esto había ocurrido, Gamma cogió por la cabeza a Gokudera, alzándole del suelo hasta el límite de no tocar con este los pies, estrujándole la cabeza.**

**-Si no respondes ahora, no habrá marcha atrás.**

**-Nun…ca.**

**-Huh, ¿has dicho algo? – como única respuesta Gokudera escupió en la cara a Gamma. –Ya veo… así que eso es lo que quieres.**

**Gamma presionó todavía más fuerte la cara y cabeza del peli-gris, alzándole aún más, lastimándole gravemente en el proceso, hasta que finalmente lo soltó en el aire, y golpeándole fuertemente con el taco de billar en el pecho y estómago, quitándole la respiración, lo dejó caer fuertemente al suelo.**

**-Entonces esta es la despedida…- empezó a decir el rubio.- De todas formas no tengo intención de llevaros con la WhiteSpell.- los electro Bolbi empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad rodeados de rayos.- Primero mataré al Guardián de la Lluvia. Muere.**

**Pero Gamma no pudo rematar a Yamamoto, algo se acercó a él a gran velocidad desde su espalda, cubierto por llamas moradas, por lo que tuvo que interponer a los zorros entre él y lo que estaba a punto de golpearle. El choque entre ambos fue impactante, la fuerza del golpe había sido terrorífica. La zona del bosque por la que había pasado lo que le atacó, había quedado completamente destruida, formando un camino de tierra y polvo ante él.**

**-Te daré una pista de lo que quieres saber.- una voz se abrió paso entre la humareda de polvo.- Volvieron del pasado. No soy estúpido, pero por lo que veo han cambiado.**

**-Parece que sabes mucho.- contestó Gamma observando al culpable de la agresión, un hombre trajeado se acercaba a él.- Pero deberías presentarte en primer lugar, ya que te has unido a la pelea.**

**-No hay necesidad de eso.- mientras hablaba la cosa que había chocado contra sus Bolbis volvió a una caja morada en manos de su dueño.- Estoy de malas ahora mismo.**

**Mirada afilada, y un pájaro pequeño sobre su hombro.**

**Hibari Kyoya entraba en acción.**

**-Te morderé hasta la muerte.**

**- ¿Mmmm? Lo recuerdo…- empezó a decir Gamma.- Tú eres el Guardián de la Nube de Vongola. Hibari Kyoya.**

**-¿Y qué si lo soy?**

**- Nuestro departamento de inteligencia, tiene algunas discrepancias hacia ti. No pueden saber si eres un amigo o enemigo de Vongola. Pero el último rumor dice lo siguiente: Estás viajando alrededor de los siete continentes, investigando sobre las cajas.**

**-Lo dudo.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo en que no debemos poner nuestras vidas en manos de un objeto desconocido. ¿Te enteraste de quién hizo esto, y por qué?**

**-No tengo intención de contestar a eso. – se molestó Hibari.- He dicho que estoy de mal humor.**

**-Después de todo estás del lado de los Vongola. – empezó a decir Gamma.- No puedes sentarte y ver como tus compañeros están a punto de morir, ¿Verdad?**

**-Eso es incorrecto. La razón por la que estoy enojado…- decía Kyoya mientras de un anillo morado surgía una gran llama y la inyectaba en la caja.- Es porque los principios morales de Namimori están siendo contaminados.**

**-Morales… pues bien, lo que sea.- se preparó Gamma para la lucha emitiendo rayos desde su anillo y sosteniendo su taco de billar. –Estoy contento, ahora podré derrotar a más guardianes. Soy un hombre después de todo.- al decir esto, el también inyectó llamas en la caja de sus electro Bolbi.**

**Ambas cajas salieron disparadas la una contra la una, con gran fuerza, impactando. Dos cajas animales, los zorros de Gamma vs…**

**-Un erizo, qué lindo. Excepto que su poder… estoy impresionado de que puedas controlar una caja tan fuerte con ese anillo de tercera.- pronunció el rubio capitán de Black Spell mientras miraba a Hibari.**

**-Mi talento está en un nivel diferente al de los humanos.- dijo Kyoya pagado de sí mismo, mientras que el anillo de su mano, se rompió.**

**-****El anillo se ha destrozado, no podía aguantar esa cantidad de energía.**** –analizaba Gamma interiormente.**

**- Ahora comencemos.- interrumpió el moreno mientras se ponía un nuevo anillo en el dedo, y de otra caja, sacaba sus acostumbrados tounfas, cubiertos de llamas de nube.**

**-****¿Él usa anillos como objetos desechables? Nunca me he encontrado con nadie como él…**** - pensó Gamma. Entonces mientras sus cajas animal seguían en la lucha tras el impacto, Gamma y Hibari colisionaron con sus armas, en una pelea de destreza, agilidad y habilidad. Pero Gamma solo conseguía defenderse.**

**- ****Este tipo no está jugando.**** – mientras pensaba esto, Hibari aprovechó una apertura del rubio para atacar más fuerte, este interpuso su anillo creando así su barrera electro-mágnetica, pero fue inútil, Kyoya la atravesó, golpeándole.- ****¿El atravesó mi escudo de alta densidad eléctrica con la llama de la nube?****- Gamma no salía de su asombro mientras caía al suelo varios metros atrás a causa del golpe.**

**-Levantate. – ordenó hibari con parsimonia.- Evitaste un gran daño muy efectivamente.**

**-Impresionante…- reconoció Gamma mientras se levantaba, quien ahora era rodeado también por sus bolas de billar.- Parece que es cierto el rumor sobre ti, el guardián más fuerte ¿verdad? De todos modos…- Gamma se preparó para disparar sus bolas a Hibari, apuntando a este el taco.- Esto se pone divertido.**

**Gamma disparó su juego de bolas, y están empezaron a rozar a Hibari, hasta que finalmente lo rodearon en un movimiento a alta velocidad y precisión, si se movía, seria golpeado.**

**-Desafortunadamente, no tiene ninguna apertura para salir. Nadie ha sobrevivido a este ataque.**

**-¿Ehh? ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Hibari mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al rubio, esquivando las bolas. Entonces Gamma pronunció la tercera bola y esta fue directa contra el rostro de Hibari, quién la detuvo con su tounfa, llamas de nube vs llamas de rayos batallaban entre sí.- Creo que realmente es imposible esquivar todas. Así que decidí que esta sería la única bola que me golpease.**

**La fiera y apasionada mirada de Hibari cohibió a Gamma.**

**-****¿Nani? ¿En un instante fue capaz de encontrar la ruta con la que menos daño recibiría?- pensó Gamma.- No ha sido casualidad que haya enfocado su llama defensiva en su izquierda. Qué tipo…**

**-No te dejaré escapar.**

**-Jeh, lo dudo mucho. –tras decir esto Gamma enfocó llamas de tipo rayo en sus botas, consiguiendo así volar hacia arriba y apartarse de Hibari. – Lástima.**

**Pero entonces chocó contra algo que le atravesó el hombro y una pierna.**

**-¿Qué es esto?- pronunció como pudo… Al girarse vio sorprendido como un globo gigante lleno de púas afiladas se cernía sobre él, al igual que él, sus Bolbis habían sido atravesados.**

**-Te lo he dicho. - escuchó hablar a Hibari.- No te dejaré escapar.**

**- ¿E-El erizo? –entendió entonces Gamma.**

**-Sí, el produjo todas esas agujas, con la llama de tus zorros… Es algo así como la nube que aumenta por la humedad de la atmósfera.**

**- Ya veo… - decía Gamma con dificultad.- La propiedad de tu caja arma es… El crecimiento… Pero yo nunca he escuchado de uno que pueda crecer tanto, tomando la materia orgánica como nube… que caja tan absurda.**

**- Tiene un poder espléndido, es muy interesante. Ahora, acabemos con esto- dijo Hibari, mientras volvía a coger sus tounfas, y saltando a través de las púas, llegó a la altura de Gamma, golpeándolo y, noqueándolo.**

"

_En ese momento Tsuna entró en la habitación, sacando así de sus recuerdos a Gokduera. El joven castaño se sorprendió de ver a su amigo despierto. Gokudera se percató entonces de que la chica que momentos antes le había sujetado y reprendido ya no estaba, y que sus vendajes volvían a estar limpios._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras Gokudera-kun? –preguntó entre preocupado por su estado y aliviado de que hubiese despertado.- Adrya dijo que debías estar en cama varios días._

_- Suimasen Juudaime._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía.- murmuraba con voz cansada Hayato.- Yo realmente… realmente creo que he tenido miedo desde que llegamos a esta época. Me enojé, Yamamoto me advirtió… y dejé que esto sucediera…_

_-Gokudera-kun…- se sorprendió Tsuna._

_- Yamamoto dijo lo mismo.- interrumpió entonces Reborn.- Hace un rato él lo dijo…_

" _**- Yo… Gokudera… le dije un montón de cosas que mejor no diré. Mejor le pido perdón más tarde… **__"___

_-Entonces… ¡Yamamoto está…!_

_- Él está vivo, y muy energético. – explicó Tsuna, entonces vio como Gokudera sonreía, interiormente el chico estaba aliviado, pero su orgullo pudo más con él…_

_- ¡M-Maldición! ¡Está vivo! – se quejó el peli-gris es un mal fingido enfado._

_- __S-Sigue siendo el mismo…__ - pensó para sus adentros Tsuna.- __Yo… solo pensaba en mi mismo, y no me di cuenta de nada… todo el mundo está incomodo y asustado…__- mientras lo pensaba veía en su mente las caras de sus amigos intentando mostrarse animados… Kyoko-chan… Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun… _

_- Es de esperarse.- interrumpió Reborn sus pensamientos.- Kyoko, Gokudera y Yamamoto son mocosos ingenuos._

_-¿Eeh? ¡Oy, no le leas la mente a la gente! –se quejó Tsuna._

_-Vosotros sois inexpertos, inestables y rápidamente perdéis la determinación y el camino. Cometéis errores uno tras otro._

_-E-Estás yendo muy lejos…_

_-Pero, por ahora, mientras no muráis, estará bien._

_-¿Eh?_

_- Cometiendo estos errores, en consecuencia estás creciendo. Es tu última arma, después de todo._

_Esto resurgió el ánimo de los chicos._

_-Reborn… - se asombró Tsuna.- ¡De cualquier manera, no quiero oír esto de un bebé!_

_-Jeh._

_-Ne, ¿Tú estás bien?- oyeron entonces una voz providente de la puerta.- Debo hablar contigo._

_-¡Hibari-san! _

_-¡Hibari! –se sorprendió Gokudera al verle.- ¡Tú bastardo! ¿Por qué estás aquí?- vociferó._

_- Gokudera-kun… Hibari-san fue quién os salvó.- le dijo Tsuna._

_- ¿¡ NANI !?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por otra parte en la cocina de la base…_

_Haru, Adrya, Lambo e I-pin esperaban sentados el regreso de Kyoko, quién había tenido que quedarse por seguridad los tres días que los chicos habían permanecido inconscientes en casa de Kurokawa. A causa de la lucha entre Hibari y Gamma, las patrullas de Black Spell se habían incrementado, y no era seguro ir a recogerla. Las chicas se tranquilizaron al saber que allí estaría a salvo, y que Giannini tenía cámaras motorizadas cerca de la casa por si había algún movimiento extraño cercano. Pero no podían evitar estar tristes, hacía casi cuatro días que la oji-miel no estaba con ellas, y aunque esa mañana Lal Mirch había salido en su búsqueda, tenían miedo de que algo les ocurriera a ambas chicas a su vuelta._

_Entonces la puerta de la cocina fue abierta, revelando así a Lal Mirch, y junto a esta, a Kyoko._

_-Haru-chan, Adrya-chan.- las saludó la oji-miel con una sonrisa tranquila._

_- ¡Kyoko-chan! – Haru corrió a abrazarla, mientras Adrya y los pequeños se abrazaban felices de verla de nuevo. - ¡Me alegro de que estés bien! Estábamos tan preocupadas. Si hubieras sido atrapada por personas malas, no sé que habríamos hecho.- masculló Haru entre llantos, haciendo así ser consciente a Kyoko de lo que había ocasionado al marcharse, por lo que ella también terminó llorando un poco._

_-Gomenne chicas.- dijo entre lágrimas Kyoko._

_- Todos felices.- exclamó la pequeña I-pin en brazos de Adrya, quién sonreía llorosa a Kyoko sin poder apenas hablar._

_- Mmmm ¡A donde te fuiste! –gritó entonces Lambo enfadado.- ¿Si te fuiste a jugar porque no me llevaste a mi? ¡Lambo-san podría haberte protegido!_

_Las chicas sonrieron con dulzura al ver la reacción del pequeño hombrecito._

_- Pero yo sabía que estarías bien. – habló entonces Haru.- Porque Tsuna-san fue a buscarte._

_- Hai.- correspondió Adrya, mientras ambas miraban felices a Kyoko._

_-Sí, es porque Tsuna-kun vino a por mí que estoy bien._

_-Uuuh, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó entonces Lambo, señalando las múltiples bolsas que Kyoko llevaba en las manos, junto a estas una bolsa pequeña destacaba._

_-Son aperitivos y dulces para Lambo-kun e I-pin-chan._

_- ¡Yaaay! ¡Mis aperitivos y chuches!- gritó entonces el pequeño contento mientras le quitaba la bolsa a Kyoko._

_- Lambo no cojas todos.- le reprendió I-pin._

_-Voy a comérmelo tooodo…- exclamó Lambo mientras salía corriendo hacia el sofá de la cocina con I-pin tras él._

_- ¡Matte! No Lambo… – dijo Adrya corriendo tras los pequeños para quitarles la bolsa._

_- ¡Hahi! Si os coméis eso ahora no tendréis espacio para la cena. –se unió a la carrera Haru haciendo así reír a Kyoko._

_- ¡De ninguna manera! –seguía gritando divertido Lambo._

_Lal Mirch observó toda la escena en silencio, esos mocosos solo conseguían darle dolor de cabeza. Entonces Kyoko recayó en que no le había agradecido su ayuda._

_-¡Ah! Muchas grac…- pero al girarse para agradecerle vio como la peli-azul se marchaba.- Muchas gracias._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Esa misma noche…_

_Yamamoto estaba dormido en su habitación "médica", había despertado esa misma mañana, tres días después del incidente con Gamma, la frustración e impotencia recorrían sus venas. Reborn le había puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido, además de contarle que tanto él como Gokudera estaban bien, pero debían estar varios días en cama recuperándose, las heridas que habían sufrido eran graves._

_Todavía en el mundo de los sueños, el moreno notó como alguien le sacudía suavemente el hombro. Poco a poco fue despertando, al abrir los ojos vio un rostro familiar que le sonreía con suavidad. Era la joven oji-miel que días antes había huido, se alivió al saber que ya estaba sana y salva en la base, Tsuna y las chicas lo habían pasado muy mal con su marcha, y él mismo temía que cualquiera de sus amigos fuese captura por el enemigo._

_-Sasagaw…_

_-Shhh!- le hizo callar la chica mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios indicando silencio, para después señalarle con el mismo que mirase hacia delante._

_Al pie de su cama, en un sillón a la izquierda de esta, estaba Adrya completamente dormida, la chica parecía agotada. Vestía un corto vestido verde aguamar oscuro, y tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza de lado totalmente desordenada. Seguramente por las múltiples posturas en la que se habría estado moviendo. Al fijarse un poco más, pudo notar en la incómoda posición que la chica se había quedado dormida, la cabeza le caía de lado, mientras que las piernas las tenía en posición india, sobre estas, un grueso libro estaba abierto, además de su mano derecha, la cual colgaba en el posa brazos, poco a poco caía un portafolio, y si mirabas un poco más abajo, veías en el suelo varios bolis, un par de libretas y carpetas, y unos cinco libros más._

_Yamamoto se sorprendió cuando se percató de un último detalle, la chica iba cubierta además por la camisa con la que él le había tapado la mañana que fueron en busca de Hibari y Sasagawa._

_- E-Ella…_

_- Se pasa casi todo el día aquí, desde que llegasteis, de vez en cuando va a la habitación de Gokudera-kun para vigilar su estado. Normalmente Haru-chan ha tenido que estar viniendo a recordarle que coma o duerma.- explicó la oji-miel a su lado, quién le ayudó a incorporarse tras dejarle una bandeja con la cena en las piernas, y otra más que supuso que sería para la rubia, sobre una mesita de noche junto a él._

_- A-Arigatou, demo…- el chico iba a preguntarle porque la rubia estaba rodeada de tantos libros, pero una nueva voz le respondió leyéndole la mente._

_- Adrya es quien se ha encargado de curaros, con ayuda de Haru. Todos esos libros son de medicina, desde que llegasteis en ese estado ha estado leyendo cosas para intentar curaros las quemaduras y heridas antes._

_-Reborn-san…- exclamó Kyoko al verle._

_-Ciaossu.- saludó el pequeño tras subirse a la cama de Yamamoto con cuidado de no lastimarle.- Kyoko, Haru parece necesitar ayuda en la cocina._

_-¿E-Eh? Hai, voy enseguida.- y tras despedirse la chica se marchó de la habitación. Reborn se giró de cara al moreno._

_-La Adrya del futuro era la médica de la familia principal de Vongola. –empezó a decir.- Pero esta todavía es una niña, es cierto que según Lal Mirch desde que aprendió a leer se sumergió en el mundo de la medicina y la ciencia. Pero se asustó con vuestro estado, y se siente culpable de que no mejoréis más rápido. Ella aún no sabe que habéis despertado. AL haber llegado Kyoko hoy, Adrya ha pasado menos tiempo aquí o donde Gokudera por primera vez en tres días._

_Yamamoto no salía de su asombro, esa joven de apenas dieciséis – diecisiete años era prácticamente un genio de la medicina, y aún así se culpaba de no curarles aún más rápido. El chico enterneció la miraba mientras la veía._

_Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Reborn. Como tampoco le hecho de que ella llevaba todo ese tiempo la camisa de él. Sonrió pícaramente. Al parece iban a cambiar más cosas de las que él pensaba en este futuro al que habían viajado._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_Valee: No sé porqué tus rewiers me llegan dos días más tarde de los que pone que me los mandas. Así que si alguna vez actualizo y no te he contestado, tranquila que te contestaré en el siguiente cap seguro. Tus comentarios me ayudan un montón, estaba algo desanimada porque no sabía que tal os había parecido las escenas de batalla. Y saber que te gusta el carácter e integración de Adrya me ha aliviado un montón. Mi mayor pánico es que no os gustase el personaje nuevo, pero al parecer os está gustando, así que perfecto. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic hasta el final, y conseguir que te encante._

_Kushi920212: ¿Puedo llamarte Kushi-chan? Al igual que Adrya soy dada a ser cariñosa y tener un trato cercano jaja, pero solo si tu quieres. Ese romance empalagoso que has mencionado, tranquila, solo acaba de empezar. Espero con ansias que valores las escenas románticas que vayan saliendo!_

_Valee: Una última cosa, no sé si "Valee" es de Valeria, u otro nombre, o que no te has puesto ningún nombre, si es así, ¿me dices alguna forma de llamarte? ^^_

_Id contándome como os parece la narrativa y las cosas nuevas, las escenas de pelea, las románticas, las informátivas… ¡TODO!_

_¡Espero no defraudaros a ninguno/a!_

_Ja ne!_


	9. Capítulo 9: La hermana y el pequeño

_**Ohayo! **_

_**La tensión continúa, ¿moverá ficha Millefiore, o será Vongola? ¿Tendrán las chicas un papel importante en un futuro cercano o se quedarán rezagadas?**_

_**¡Un cap un poco más corto a causa de problemas de salud, pero prometo reconpenasros con el próximo!**_

_**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A**__**: Valee-chan**__** , **__**Kushi-chan**__** y **__**Sheleny-chan**__**. ¡Gracias por estar ahí!**_

_**¡A DISFRUTAR! **_

_CAPITULO 9: La Familia se reúne._

_Tras charlar un rato con Reborn, el pequeño se había marchado excusándose con que era la hora de cenar, y aconsejándole a él que también lo hiciese, y que de paso…_

_-Yamamoto, será mejor que despiertes a Adrya para que ella también coma algo.- dijo Reborn justo antes de salir por la puerta._

_El moreno tragó grueso, ¿despertarla? Lo veía difícil ahí postrado en la cama, y no veía correcto despertarla de forma brusca llamándola o lanzándole algo, no, no, no, eso se hace a un colega, no a una chica, y menos a una chica como ella. Entonces Yamamoto decidió que la rubia no estaba demasiado lejos, un par de pasos, tres si acaso. ¿No debería ser muy difícil aún estando herido no?_

_Así que se decidió, algo de ejercicio físico siempre viene bien, si no los músculos se engarrotan, se dijo como escusa. Y poco a poco, no sin dolor y algún que otro ligero mareo por el esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse en pie, casi se cae un par de veces, pero consiguió erguirse y no perder el equilibrio._

_-¡Bien!- ahora tocaba recorrer ese escaso metro de distancia con el sillón en donde estaba la chica. Pero andar fue una tarea mucho más complicada, estaba más herido de lo que él creía. Tuvo que caminar apoyándose en la cama para no caer, sus pasos eran tambaleantes. El chico empezó a transpirar, notaba como iba mareándose, no aguantaría mucho más en pie. Finalmente alcanzó el sillón de la rubia, jadeante, y pudo darse el lujo de observarla. Sus rasgos eran finos y suaves, tenía la barbilla puntiaguda al igual que Squalo, y unas largas y espesas pestañas dibujaban el final de los párpados. Se fijó en sus manos, pues una reposaba sobre el libro que estaba encima de sus piernas cruzadas, probablemente dormidas a causa de la posición, eran muy delgadas, de dedos largos y finos. Yamamoto tuvo que auto-reprenderse, debía quitarse ese fetiche de manos como fuese. Finalmente se decidió a despertarla, pero… ¿Cómo lo haría? Optó por imitar a la oji-miel cuando lo despertó a él._

_- ¿Adrya? – dudó Yamamoto mientras le movía suavemente el hombro._

_-¿Mmmm? – la chica se removió en sueños, entonces el moreno se percató de que no estaba relajada, tenía las facciones tensas, algo le inquietaba el sueño. La sacudió con un poco más de fuerza. _

_- Adrya, despierta. – la llamó, lo que pareció surtir efecto._

_-¿Mmmm? ¿Q-Que pasa?- se despertó desconcertada y con la vista algo desenfocada, sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente irritados de tantas horas de forzosa lectura.- ¿Take-kun?_

_Yamamoto se sorprendió ante el apelativo nombrado por la joven, sonrojándose levemente. Adrya lo había dicho estando todavía somnolienta, había sido de forma inconsciente. Pero en ese momento la chica no recayó en que tenía todavía sujeta una carpeta con la mano izquierda, por lo que al no hacer fuerza, esta cayó, haciendo tal ruido que se despertó por completo del susto._

_- ¡Hahi! - Yamamoto observó con gracia como a la chica se le había pegado un poco la muletilla de Haru.- ¿¡ Takeshi-kun ¡?_

_-Hai.- respondió sencillamente el chico con una sonrisa._

_-¿Q-Qué?... –sus ojos no creían lo que veía, ¿estaba soñando? Entonces su vena médica se apropio de su mente.- ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿Cómo te sientes? Y más importante ¿¡Qué haces de pie!?_

_Con tanta pregunta seguida y tal desgaste de energía impuesto por la chica, que se levanto de un salto presa de la emoción, sus piernas no respondieron ante las prisas, trastabillando, de modo que Yamamoto la sostuvo en un acto reflejo, pero no contó con que su cuerpo no estaba para esos trotes, por lo que intentó contener la mueca de dolor, cada vez se encontraba peor. Pero no fue lo suficientemente bueno, Adrya había visto cada detalle en su rostro. Así que recuperando el equilibrio sostuvo ella al moreno, ayudándole a caminar._

_-Vamos, no tendrías que haberte levantado. Ni siquiera sé cómo has sido capaz, no deberías poder moverte.- le decía la chica mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y le ponía una almohada en la espalda para estar más cómodo. Yamamoto notó que mientras le hablaba ella no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos, cosa que le extrañó por lo que se fijó en ella, y descubrió que un tierno rubor cubría sus mejillas._

_- ¡Vaya! Haru-chan se ha lucido con la cena, tiene una pinta exquisita, ¿ne?- decía al dejarle sobre las piernas la bandeja con comida, y al girarse hacia el moreno Adrya se sorprendió por la mirada que este le dirigía, sonrojándose de nuevo.- B-Bueno… yo… e-etto… será mejor que me marche. Así podrás estar más tranquilo. -Pero cuando se dispuso a ir una mano le detuvo._

_-No, espera. Eeeh…yo… bueno verás, te había despertado para que tú también cenases, Sasagawa ha traído comida para los dos. –empezó a decir Yamamoto.- Por la hora que es los demás ya habrán cenado y bueno… mejor dos, que uno solo ¿no?_

_- Hai.- respondió Adrya más tranquila con una sonrisa.- Voy a acercar el sillón entonces._

_Yamamoto le sonrió en respuesta, al verla de espaldas volvió a fijarse en el detalle que le había sorprendido minutos atrás.- Todavía la llevas puesta._

_-¿Eh? –se extrañó la chica mientras arrastraba el sillón hasta situarse junto al cabezal de la cama. Entonces al estirarse para coger su bandeja y verse los brazos entendió a que se refería el chico. Aún llevaba puesta su camisa azul.- E-Etto… sí, bueno verás es que t-tenía frio y b-bueno es muy cómoda y y-yo… p-pues en la base n-no hay mucha ropa de chica a-así que…- la chica se reprendió mentalmente, estaba siendo una completa idiota boqueando como un pez.- Espero que no te haya molestado, te la devolveré ahora mismo._

_-No, no. No hace falta, no pasa nada, puedes cogerla cuando quieras.- el moreno no sabía porque decía eso, pero estaba a gusto en compañía de la rubia, y además… le gustaba como le quedaba su camisa._

_-A-Arigatou._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Gritos, cosas cayendo al suelo, trastos rotos, gritos y más gritos…_

_Es lo único que se podía escuchar si te acercabas al pasillo donde estaban las salas médicas y la enfermería, a medida que caminaba su enfado iba en aumento, iba a matar al baka que estuviese haciendo semejante estruendo allí. Se supone que tendría que ser la zona más tranquila de la base, no la más histérica._

_- ¡HAHI! ¡Estate quieto! ¡Así no puedo cambiarte los vendajes!_

_-¡No me hacen ninguna falta! ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Ahora déjame levantarme onna estúpida!_

_- ¡Haru no es estúpida! ¡Gokudera si porqué con tanto movimiento empeorará en vez de sanar!- los gritos iban en aumento, rayando cada vez más un nivel de decibelios insoportables que rayarían los cristales._

_- ¡Cállate! ¡He dicho que estoy bien!_

_Ya lo veía venir, iba a ser incapaz de contener su ira contra esos dos idiotas que solo armaban follón… Pero bah, que se fastidiasen, después de todo ellos tendrían la culpa de lo que les pasase no ella… Además, un par de golpes siempre vienen bien para calmarse, ¿no?_

_- ¡ QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ ! _

_El bramido fue tal que se escuchó en TODA la base, y de pasó, hizo que un silencio mortal reinase sobre ella. Pero no un silencio tranquilo, cómodo y ameno, de los que es relajante estar, no… Un silencio aterrador, de esos que sientes que en cualquier momento una impresionante tormenta va a estallar, o peor aún, tratándose de la persona que había dado el grito, una tormenta era decir poco… sería más exacto hablar de un volcán, un huracán y un tsunami juntos… Porque Adryanna Superbia acababa de entrar como una exhalación en la habitación, mandando la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación del golpe._

_La chica estaba roja, hiperventilaba, y apretaba los dientes de una forma casi dolorosa, se estaba conteniendo para no ahorcarlos… _

_Nunca habían visto a la chica furiosa, pero por algún tipo de intuición paranormal… Absolutamente todos en la base sabían inconscientemente que jamás de los jamases, había que cabrear a esa chica, porque las consecuencias serian desastrosas… desastrosamente mortales._

_Pero lo que nunca esperaron era que la chica, tras hacer que casi les diese un infarto del susto por semejante entrada, se echase a reír… Pero es que no pudo evitarlo, la situación era tan chistosa que merecía ser fotografiada y enmarcada._

_Frente a ella estaban un peli-gris y una castaña, totalmente aterrados, lo gracioso era la posición en la que estaban, tras su entrada se habían quedado congelados mirándola. Sobre la cama, y a medio cubrir por la sábana estaba Gokudera semi-incorporado, con la mitad de las vendas puestas, forcejeando con Haru, quién intentaba vendarle las heridas, pero a causa del forcejeo estaba prácticamente encima del italiano. Lo más gracioso sin duda era que ambos estaban rodeados de vendas, en un gracioso abrazo que los unía mediante la cinta blanca. Rodeaba la cabeza de Haru, pasaba por el brazo de Gokudera de ahí a la cintura de la chica para luego subir hacia el hombro del peli-gris de nuevo a un brazo de la joven y de ahí al cuello y cabeza del chico. Un auténtico enredo… Y ellos no se habían ni enterado, ni de eso… ni de que prácticamente se habían estando gritando casi boca a boca. Sus caras no estaban separadas ni por diez centímetros._

_Francamente la rubia no sabía si reír o llorar, era una de las situaciones más absurdas que había vivido en su vida…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Al otro lado del pasillo, en la habitación de Yamamoto…_

_- ¿C-Crees que Gokudera-kun esté bien? – preguntó Tsuna mientras temblaba como una hoja tras oír el grito que había retumbado por todo el lugar._

_- El muy idiota se lo ha buscado.- habló entonces Reborn._

_- P-Pero Reborn…_

_- Tsuna-kun, no creo que Adrya-chan le haga algo malo. – le dijo Kyoko, quien estaba a su lado terminando de vendarle la mano._

_Momentos antes del "escándalo" las chicas, juntos a los pequeños, Reborn y Tsuna, habían estado desayunando en la cocina, pero en un descuido… Lambo acuchilló a Tsuna en la mano mientras jugaba. Las chicas se asustaron al ver al pequeño pervertido, como Adrya le llamaba, jugando con cuchillos, por lo que tuvieron que cambiarlos de sitio, y castigarle sin dulces en todo el día. El pequeño tras oír eso salió corriendo de la cocina llorando en busca de alguien que le diese dulces… Una vez Adrya comprobó que la herida no había cortado ningún tendón, nervio o vena importantes, le pidió a Kyoko que le curase la mano en la habitación de Yamamoto, y así de paso ver que el moreno estuviese bien y hubiese desayunado… Por lo que ahora estaban allí reunidos._

_Antes de que alguno pudiese añadir algo más, Giannini entró apresurado en la habitación._

_- Reborn-san, ¿tiene un segundo?_

_- ¿Nanda?_

_- Tengo buenas noticias, Bianchi-san y Fuuta-san han regresado de su misión y tienen información._

_- ¿Fuuta? – se sorprendió Tsuna._

_- ¿¡Mi hermana!? – escucharon entonces, junto a Giannini acababa de entrar Gokudera en la habitación, jadeante y sudoroso._

_- ¡Gokudera-kun! / ¡Gokudera! – se sorprendieron los chicos._

_- Gokudera-kun no deberías haberte levantado. – le dijo Kyoko preocupada mientras intentaba convencerlo de que volviese a su cama._

_-Tsk, estoy perfectamente bien, esa onna es una exagerada._

_- ¡REBORN!_

_No tuvo tiempo de apartarse, como una exhalación Bianchi entró en la habitación sin mirar a nadie más que al pequeño arcobaleno, todavía sentado en el taburete junto a Yamamoto, tirando en el proceso a Gokudera._

_- Nunca más te dejaré ir mi adorable tormento. –decía Bianchi mientras apretujaba a Reborn en sus brazos. La chica no había cambiado en absoluto, era exactamente idéntica a la peli-rosa del pasado. Parecía que los años no le habían ni rozado. _

_- __La Bianchi del futuro es igual que siempre…__ -pensaba Tsuna, algo aliviado incluso por tener a alguien conocido que era igual que antes.- __¿Pero sus sentimientos son más extremos?_

_- Es normal Tsuna-nii. – al girarse Tsuna vio a un joven una cabeza más alto que él, que le hablaba con voz suave y amable. – En esta era Reborn y Tsuna-nii están muertos._

_-¿Eh? P-Puede ser… ¿Fuuta? – preguntó asombrado el castaño, recordando al pequeño de 8 años que cuidaba en su casa._

_- Yay, soy más alto que Tsuna-nii ahora.- decía el rubio entre risas._

_- ¡Has crecido mucho!_

_En ese momento entraron Haru y Adrya buscando a Gokudera, pero al entrar la castaña se sorprendió al ver a Bianchi, y sin poder evitarlo, corrió a sus brazos, al mismo tiempo Kyoko la imitó, y ambas jóvenes lloraron aliviadas al verla._

_Adrya se quedó rezagada en la puerta, bastante incómoda, todos estaban alegres saludando a las dos personas que acaban de llegar, pero ella no les conocía… Se sentía fuera de lugar, cuando llegó allí ella solo conocía a Lal Mirch, lo cual no servía de mucho porque la peli-azul se la pasaba prácticamente escondida en su habitación. Todos los demás habían llegado juntos… No pudo evitar volver a sentir el dolor de estar sola, nunca había sentido que encajase en algún lugar, los Varias la querían, pero ella no era una líder de Varia, no estaba al nivel de ellos, solo la cuidaban, su hermano estaba siempre pendiente de misiones, y que no ocurriese nada. Cuando se fue a entrenar con Lal… ella no era una pupila más de los agentes externos de Vongola, la veían aparte por ser familia de Varia, y ahora aquí, ella era la extraña, no las personas que acaban de llegar._

_Un grito adolorido la sacó de sus pensamientos, Gokudera se retorcía en el suelo._

_- ¡Uaaaggg!_

_- ¡Aah! Gokudera-kun…- se preocupó Tsuna.- Sigue poniéndose enfermo cuando ve a Bianchi…_

_Las conversaciones pararon al observar todos al malherido peli-gris, que yacía en el suelo, Fuuta fue a ayudarle, pero una rubia se le adelantó. Bajo la mirada atenta de todos, Adrya incorporó a Gokudera apoyándolo contra la pared todavía sentado, se acercó a uno de los armarios, y de un cajón sacó una jeringuilla. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o detenerla, la chica en apenas un instante estaba arrodillada junto a Gokudera con la jeringuilla clavada en su brazo._

_-¿Q-Qué? ¿A-Adrya? – Tsuna no sabía que decir o preguntar._

_-Es un sedante. –explicó la joven._

_La italiana sostuvo al inconsciente peli-gris y lo arrastró como pudo hasta una cama contigua a la de Yamamoto, al fondo de la habitación, tras tumbarle y controlar sus constantes la chica se giro hacia los demás devolviéndoles la mirada, se sintió todavía más incómoda. Avanzando hacia la puerta notó una caricia en su mano, al girarse se percató de que había sido Yamamoto, ella estaba en esos momentos junto a su camilla a mitad de paso, el moreno le sonrió con dulzura como esperando algo. Adrya le devolvió la caricia y una frágil sonrisa, para después soltarse y salir del lugar sin mirar a nadie más._

_- Ella es… - empezó a decir Bianchi._

_- Sí. – fue la escueta respuesta de Reborn mientras todavía veían la puerta por la que instantes antes había salido la joven rubia._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡Matte Lambo!_

_- Nunca me atraparás I-pin.- reía el pequeño mientras corría por los pasillos, pero al girar una esquina chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, cayendo así al suelo.- N-No d-debo l-llorar. –se decía así mismo entre pucheros, pero antes de estallar en sollozos estruendosos, unos cálidos brazos lo cogieron._

_- Gomennne, Lambo-chan. No te había visto. – la suave voz que le habló logró tranquilizar al pequeño._

_- ¿A-Adrya? –dijo aún entre pequeños sollozos._

_- Hai. ¿Estabáis jugando?_

_- Hai, Lambo e I-pin jugaban a pilla pilla.- le explicó la pequeña. Adrya se agachó para cogerla a ella también._

_- ¿Y os estabais divirtiendo? – les preguntó dulcemente.- Creo que ahora los mayores iban a tener una reunión, así que no podréis jugar por aquí. ¿Queréis que os lleve a la cocina?_

_- ¿Vas a cocinar algún rico dulce? – le preguntó Lambo goloso._

_-Ie, no me encuentro bien, así que he pensado en acostarme un rato en mi habitación._

_- I-pin sueño.- le dijo entonces la pequeña._

_- ¿Uh? ¿Queréis dormir conmigo?_

_- El gran Lambo-san se merece un descanso. – contestó el niño vaca entre risas._

_- Gran Lambo-san, princesa I-pin, ¡nos vamos a dormir! – exclamó Adrya haciendo reír así a los pequeños._

_De ese modo, los tres se marcharon a la habitación de la rubia a descansar un rato antes de la hora de comer. Al llegar Adrya les prestó ropa cómoda para dormir, después de todo el pequeño pervertido solía colarse muchas noches para dormir con ella, más ahora que su compañero de cuarto, Yamamoto, estaba en la sala médica, por lo que la joven ya tenía en un pequeño cajón varias prendas de dormir de Lambo, y se guardó por si acaso alguna de I-pin también. Mientras los pequeños se metían en la cama, ella se puso el camisón con el que llegó la primera noche, y tras soltarse el pelo, que llevaba recogido en un moño con un par de mechones sueltos, se acostó, abrazando a Lambo e I-pin. Unos minutos más tarde, los pequeños notaron como el pecho de la chica temblaba, y como pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaban por su cuello cayendo desde su rostro. No dijeron nada, simplemente la abrazaron más fuerte y se durmieron junto a ella._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto, en una gran sala cerca de la enfermería, la supuesta reunión nombrada por la rubia italiana se iba a dar paso en realidad. Tras los saludos iniciales, Reborn había pedido a Bianchi y Fuuta que hablasen en otro lugar para que les pusieran al tanto de la situación, de modo que dejaron descansando al moreno y al peli-gris todavía inconsciente, y se marcharon. Tsuna tuvo que ir a pedirle a Hibari que por favor se uniera, pero este tras golpearle por entrar en sus dominios se marchó. Para alivio del castaño Kusakabe le sustituyó en la reunión, además de este Lal Mirch apareció también. Era la hora de la verdad, debían empezar a trazar un plan sobre el enemigo._

_Era hora de averiguar el plan de Millefiore._

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_-Valee-chan: Está confirmado, ha vuelto a pasar, me llegan con dos días de retraso. Creo que a lo mejor es porque no tienes cuenta, pero me parece una tontería eso. Lo importante es que lleguen, más tarde o temprano, y yo te pueda contestar. Tu opinión me ayuda en un montón de verdad, seas o no una experta a tope de KHR a mi me ayudas, asique tu dime todo lo que te parezca! Hoy tienes un trocito más de lo ocurrido con Adrya y Yamamoto que espero te haya gustado. Y saber que te has enamorado del fic y vas a continuar hasta el final, no sabes la alegría que me has dado!_

_- Sheleny-chan: ¿Puedo llamarte así? Es que no sabes cómo me he emocionado al ver que has comentado en cada cap que has podido. Que me hayas ido dando tu opinión de cada cosa que te ha gustado de los caps para mí ha sido increíble, no te imaginas cuanto valoro ese pequeño esfuerzo. Ya había pensado que me habías abandonado al ver que no me comentabas anda, pero con esto he entendido que estás ahí aunque tardes más o menos en poder contarme las cosas. Lo principal ahora es que te vaya genial en los exámenes, y que leyendo el fic cuando puedas te distraigas y diviertas del estrés de estudiar!_

_Id contándome como os parece la narrativa y las cosas nuevas, las escenas de pelea, las románticas, las informativas… ¡TODO!_

_¡Espero no defraudaros a ninguno/a!_

_Ja ne!_


	10. Capítulo 10: Tensión Acumulada

_**Ohayo! **_

_**¡La fiebre no me deja escribir mucho rato seguido, así que lamento mucho el retraso de esta semana, intentaré ir actualizando más rápido como antes!**_

_**¿Qué sorpresas os esperan en este nuevo capítulo?**_

_**¡LEEDLO Y LO SABRÉIS! **_

_CAPITULO 10: UN PASEO PELIGROSO._

_- ¿Estamos todos? _

_- Hai._

_-Bien. Empecemos._

_- Lo primero, acerca de Hibird. – empezó a hablar Kusakabe.- Lo enviamos a petición de Kurokawa Hana._

_- ¿Eh? ¿De Kurokawa-san? –se sorprendió Tsuna._

_- Así es. Fue un s.o.s de Kurokawa Hana para avisar sobre la desaparición y paradero de Sasagawa Kyoko. Este fue un pacto hecho entre Vongola y nosotros. Si hay una alarma o S.O.S, teníamos que avisaros, y soltar a Hibird cerca de una de vuestras cámaras._

_- ¿Porqué de una forma tan extraña? – preguntó Tsuna._

_-¿Es un sistema s.o.s de respaldo, verdad? – interrumpió Lal Mirch._

_- Exacto. Es uno de los s.o.s de respaldo que tenemos, cuando la comunicación no es posible. – explicó Kusakabe._

_- ¿Pero porqué la señal de S.O.S desapareció al llegar al templo? – preguntó entonces Giannini._

_- Desafortunadamente la batería no funcionaba bien._

_- Tal y como pensé, un funcionamiento defectuoso.- se tranquilizó el inventor._

_- ¿Y que es esa organización de la que hablabas antes? – indagó entonces Reborn en brazos de Bianchi._

_- Cierto, incluso tenéis una base secreta aquí, junto a la Vongola. –mencionó Tsuna._

_- Básicamente, se trata de una organización secreta subterránea desarrollada por el comité disciplinario de la escuela media Namimori._

_- ¿¡El comité disciplinario está metido en esto!? –se sobresaltó Tsuna. ¿A qué niveles había llegado toda esa situación en el futuro?_

_- Eso lo oí antes de Tsuna-nii. – habló Fuuta._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Ah, digo el Tsuna-nii adulto. Hibari-san desarrolló la organización para estudiar las cajas y viajaron por todo el mundo._

_-¿Huh? ¿Las cajas? –se preguntaba Tsuna más para sí mismo que para los demás._

_- Para obtener más información, por favor, consulte con Hibari directamente.- explicó Kusakabe.- Hibari tiene planes de quedarse aquí una temporada._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Hai._

_- Es reconfortante saber que Hibari-san estará aquí. – se alivió Tsuna._

_- Eso era todo lo que tenía que informar.- terminó el moreno._

_- Ha debido de ser difícil para ti, Tsuna. – el castaño se giró al oír la pacífica y suave voz que Bianchi había usado._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Lo escuchamos de Reborn. - interrumpió Fuuta.- Os ayudaremos a regresar al pasado._

_- Por ahora, nuestras metas son las mismas. Creo que seremos de alguna ayuda. – acotó el representante del Guardián de la Nube._

_- ¿D-De verdad?_

_- Tenemos que derrotar a Irie Soichi, de los Millefiore, para que podáis volver. ¿Verdad? – volvió a hablar la peli-rosa._

_- ¿Ah? S-Sí._

_- Millefiore también es mi enemigo. – siguió hablando la chica.- No vacilaré si tengo que enfrentarme a ellos. Además, si ustedes regresan al pasado, podrán cambiar el futuro. No ocurrirían todas las muertes de amigos y seres queridos que han habido._

_- __Bianchi…__- se sorprendió el castaño internamente._

_- Nuestra información debería ser de alguna ayuda._

_- Investigamos a la familia Millefiore en Japón.- explicó Fuuta.- La familia Millefiore tiene 17 escuadrones en total, pero solo hay seis capitanes de rango A o superior. Y dos de ellos están a cargo de Japón. _

_- ¿Gamma e Irie Soichi? –preguntó Lal Mirch._

_- Hai. Irie Soichi está en la sede de Japón._

_- ¿¡Eh!? ¿En serio?_

_- Lo que significa que nuestro enemigo está justo enfrente nuestra. –finalizó Fuuta._

_- Pensaba que sería más lejos…- Tsuna empezaba a cohibirse, ¿estarían todos sus amigos seguros con el enemigo tan cerca?- Empiezo a ponerme nervioso…_

_- Esas no son las únicas buenas noticias. – dijo Bianchi sonriente.- Hemos hallado la entrada de la base enemiga._

_- ¿¡ LA ENTRADA DE LA BASE ENEMIGA !? – la noticia sorprendió a todos, tanto el castaño, como la peli-azul como el moreno no daban crédito a lo que oían._

_- Sí, estaba en nuestras narices. –empezó a hablar Fuuta.- El centro comercial en el interior del metro de Namimori. Irie Soichi está ahí dentro._

_- Esta información es vital. –detalló Lal.- Con esto podemos iniciar un ataque._

_- ¿U-Un ataque? ¡Pero muchos saldrán heridos!_

_- Cierto, como estamos ahora no podemos tener éxito en la misión. – habló Reborn, quien se había mantenido atento y en silencio casi toda la reunión.- Ya debes saber cuál es la fuerza real del enemigo tras la batalla contra Gamma. Irie Soichi es un capitán al igual que Gamma. Así que él no será alguien que podamos derrotar fácilmente. Además, probablemente el enemigo ya sepa que venís del pasado. –señaló el arcobaleno.- Estarán buscando desesperadamente esta base para deshacerse de los miembros de Vongola de una vez por todas. –prosiguió.- Si sobrevivimos y llegamos hasta Irie Soichi todo dependerá de lo fuertes que os volváis de aquí al dia del ataque._

_- __Fuertes… en poco tiempo…__ - se mentalizaba Tsuna._

_- Aquí tengo información recopilada sobre nuestros guardianes. – dijo Fuuta mostrando un maletín con el símbolo dorado de Vongola.- Así que lo único que debes hacer es enfocarte en tu entrenamiento, Tsuna-nii._

_- Dejénoslo a nosotros. –habló Giannini._

_- Como estaré aquí, dejame a cargo de Kyoko y los demás. No tendrás problemas._

_- Chicos… - se sorprendió Tsuna gratamente.- ¡Arigatou! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Horas más tarde, al caer la tarde, Adrya decidió que no podía quedarse más rato en la habitación… Ya los niños habían intentado convencerla de ir al menos a comer y se había negado, y aunque le costó, los convenció de que fuesen ellos y la excusasen. Volvió a vestirse, esta vez con una sudadera que le llegaba hasta mitad muslo, y unos shorts negros por debajo, por si acaso. Un moño mal hecho que sostuviese un rato su largo cabello, y en marcha._

_Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a revisar a los heridos, echar un vistazo a la mano de Tsuna, y luego si acaso encerrarse en la biblioteca. Hace poco había encontrado unos libros muy interesantes con unos ungüentos especiales para las quemaduras y heridas por rayos. Incluso a lo mejor si encontraba alguna zona donde no molestar, entrenaba un poco de físico. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la enfermería y la zona residencial médica una voz interrumpió sus pasos._

_- ¿Are? Oh eres tú, Superbia. – la peli-rosa mayor que había llegado en la mañana se dirigió hacia ella.- Si vienes a supervisar el estado de Yamamoto y Hayato no es necesario. Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora._

_- Pero… Yo… Reborn-san me dejo a cargo de los heridos. –contestó la rubia confundida._

_- Ahora estoy yo, es cierto que tu yo adulta era la médico de la familia. Trabajaba conmigo, pero tu yo actual no tiene ese nivel médico. No sabes de medicina, es mejor para todos que yo me encargue de la enfermería. – La mayor hablaba de forma suave y concisa, pero a Adrya no le estaba gustando nada lo que le decía, no le daba confianza.- De hecho ni siquiera hace falta que hagas de enfermera, Kyoko y Haru ya se encargan de eso. Los chicos también lo prefieren. Puedes irte._

_Tras decir eso Bianchi se giró, y caminó hasta entrar en la habitación de Hayato, todavía en la puerta, le mandó una mirada de advertencia.- Ja ne Superbia-san._

_-__¿Esa era la agradable y dulce Bianchi de la que tanto le habían hablado Haru y Kyoko? __Pensaba Adrya. No pudo evitar sentirse igual, o incluso peor que por la mañana. Volvía a pasar, la desplazaban._

_- No dejes que te afecte. – se reprendió a sí misma la joven, intentando contener las lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza. Y girando sobre sus talones se marchó de allí. No quería volver a su habitación, allí podían encontrarla y pedirle que se apartarse de algo más. Por lo que prefirió irse, explorando unos días antes la base sin que nadie lo supiera, había descubierto varios pisos subterráneos especiales, bajo hasta el 16, uno de los más bajos. El lugar estaba lleno de salas de estudio, laboratorios químicos, físicos, anatómicos, y bibliotecas completas que hablaban de ciencias. Encontró una sala donde solo habían libros de medicina, de ahí sacó la idea de los ungüentos. Pero tampoco quería leer. Había descubierto que aparte de los laboratorios y salas, habían dos o tres dormitorios, una pequeña cocina y baño, y una sala vacía. Pasaría ahí la noche, se dijo. No creía que alguien fuera a buscarle. Así que quitándose la sudadera y quedando únicamente con un top deportivo y el short, se ajustó el flojo moño en una coleta, y empezó a entrenar en la sala vacía._

_Necesitaba quemar frustraciones._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto…_

_En la habitación de Takeshi, Kyoko le estaba cambiando los vendajes del brazo, con cuidado de no lastimarle. Pero al ajustar la venda, notó un espasmo de dolor en el moreno._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Gomen! ¿Te he hecho daño?_

_- Ie, ie, no pasa nada. – tranquilizó Yamamoto a la chica, quién sonrió en respuesta, al mirar un poco más lejos del chico observó que junto a la cama estaba la espada de madera de este._

_- Esto ya está, regreso más tarde, iré a lavar las otras vendas y a preparar más. –explicó la oji-miel._

_- Thanks you. – agradeció el moreno._

_Al cruzar la puerta y juntarla, Kyoko se asomó por el hueco que había dejado, comprobando sus sospechas… Yamamoto estaba intentando coger la espada junto a él, lastimándose en el proceso._

_- Tal y como pensé…_

_Rato después, estando en la lavandería con Haru, la oji-miel le contó lo sucedido, apesumbrada por la respuesta de la castaña._

_- ¿Entonces Gokudera-kun también?_

_- Es el menos encantador. –decía Haru enfurruñada mientras echaba ropa a la lavadora tras separarla.- El hérido trataba de hacer ejercicio. – le explicó recordando como cuando trató de volver a cambiarle los vendajes, tuvieron otra trifulca, ya que el italiano había empezado a hacer abdominales aún en su estado, lastimándose todavía más.- Pero al menos, es bueno que se esté mejorando._

_-Sí, estoy aliviada de que se estén recuperando. Y por suerte a Tsuna-kun no le ocurrió nada._

_- Hai._

_- ¡Ne, ne, ne! –entró en ese momento Lambo a gritos. – ¡Jugad conmigo! – exclamó el pequeño con una dulce sonrisa._

_- Gomenne Lambo-chan, estamos un poco ocupadas ahora mismo. –le explicó Haru al pequeño._

_- ¿Por qué no juegas con I-pin-chan? O a lo mejor Adrya-chan puede también. –le dijo la oji-miel._

_- No encuentro a Adrya, e I-pin esta ¡roja como un pimiento! Y no para de hacer he-he ho-ho. –decía el pequeño imitando supuestamente a la niña._

_- ¿"roja como un pimiento"?_

_-¿"he-he ho-ho"? –repitieron extrañadas las chicas._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Solamente porque Yamamoto y Gokudera están así, no vamos a perder el tiempo. –dijo Lal Mirch._

_Tsuna, Reborn y ella se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, el castaño era quien más lo necesitaba, y de momento el único que podía hacerlo. Debía de aprovechar el tiempo mientras sus amigos se recuperaban. Si algo malo ocurría solo él podía resolverlo._

_- H-Hai._

_- No pareces muy decidido, Tsuna. –comentó Reborn._

_- No, no es eso._

_-Creo que tienes alguna presión sin sentido. –volvió a hablar el pequeño.- Probablemente estés pensando, "¿ Puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte en tan poco tiempo?"_

_- ¿Huh? Ah… no…_

_- Deja de pensar en tonterías y empieza a entrenar, concéntrate. – le riñó la peli-azul._

_- ¡H-Hai!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras Tsuna entrenaba, las chicas fuerona ver preocupadas que le ocurría a I-pin._

_-¡O no! Está ardiendo. –exclamó Kyoko al tocar la frente de la pequeña, quién estaba acostaba en la cama que compartía con Haru, cubierta hasta el cuello porque temblaba de frio._

_- ¡Os lo dije! –saltó el pequeño niño vaca entre ellas. – I-pin… I-pin pimiento roojo… -canturreaba._

_- ¿Estará resfriada? –dudó Haru._

_- No lo sé… pero probablemente deberíamos bajarle la calentura sea como sea.- le respondió Kyoko._

_- Buscaré medicinas y a Adrya-chan para que vea a I-pin chan. –se decidió Haru._

_- Lambo-kun, ven aquí. No creo que quieras contagiarte. –dijo KYoko mientras cogía al pequeño en brazos y lo apartaba de la cama._

_Una hora más tarde las chicas estaban en la habitación cuidando de la pequeña, quien no mejoraba aún con paños fríos, tenía 39.6 de fiebre… Y Adrya no aparecía por ninguna parte, el pequeño Lambo seguía con su búsqueda, al saber que su pequeña amiga estaba enferma el mismo se presentó como candidato a hacer guardia y buscar desesperadamente a la rubia por toda la base. No sabía estarse quieto._

_- Esta es toda la medicina que tenemos. –dijo Giannini entrando por la puerta con una caja repleta de botes y cajas de pastillas.- La mayoría de medicina para la gripe debería estar aquí._

_- Arigatou gosai masta. – le agradeció Kyoko. –Veremos que puede funcionar._

_- Voy a reparar la escotilla, por favor llamadme si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa._

_- Hai. –le respondió la oji-miel sonriente, mientras veía al hombrecillo marcharse, para luego volver a cambiar su expresión a una de preocupación al ver a la pequeña I-pin.- ¿Cuál será el mejor? – dudaba la oji-miel mientras registraba la caja de medicamentos._

_- Tal vez deberíamos hablar con un doctor. Adrya-chan no aparece, y a lo mejor tampoco sabe que le ocurre con exactitud a I-pin-chan.- se preocupó todavía más la castaña.- Aún no entendemos los síntomas._

_- Demo…_

_- Hay un doctor al que yo iba desde muy pequeña. Tal vez allí…_

_- ¡No! Tendremos muchos problemas si salimos de aquí.- le reprendió la oji-miel._

_- Pero no tenemos otra opción, no hay ningún doctor por aquí. La única que podría ayudarnos es Adrya-san y lleva desaparecida según Lambo desde la hora de comer. – se alteró Haru.- Si su estado empeora… No la podemos dejar así como está._

_Las chicas se decidieron, así que abrigando bien a I-pin, Haru la cargó a su espalda, y tras colocarse un pañuelo en el rostro para que no se le pudiera reconocer, ella y Kyoko pusieron en marcha su plan. Fueron hasta la escotilla dañada, donde estaba Giannini aún reparándola, así que Kyoko se dispuso a distraerle para darle a la castaña una oportunidad de salir sin ser vista._

_- Etto… perdona…_

_- ¿Hai? – se giró el hombrecillo al escuchar la voz de la joven._

_- Cuando me estaba duchando noté la presión del agua muy baja. –se inventó Kyoko como pudo. Rogaba que funcionase._

_- ¡Ah! Hai, vamos para allí. –contestó Giannini mientras cogía su caja de herramientas._

_- Sumimasen._

_- Ie, Ie, no hay problema._

_La primera parte del plan fue un éxito, mientras Kyoko y Giannini se marchaban por el pasillo, esta pudo ver como Haru salía sigilosamente de la base. Iria la castaña sola con la pequeña, era mejor para no levantar sospechas y para pasar desapercibidas por la ciudad. Kyoko le había advertido sobre los hombres uniformados, así que debía tener mucho cuidado._

_Haru empezó a correr por las calles de la ciudad, pero la mayoría de las veces que giraba de calle debía retroceder, pues veía a varios de los hombres uniformados de los que la oji-miel le había hablado. Se estaba alterando y asustando cada vez más… hacia más de media hora que había conseguido salir de la base, pero no conseguía avanzar apenas, tanto rodeo por culpa de esos hombres entorpecían su camino._

_- Después de todo estar aquí afuera es más peligroso de lo que pensaba. –exclamó para sí misma la castaña.- ¿Qué debería hacer? Este camino es el más largo, pero es la única ruta más segura. Pero mientras caminaba de nuevo I-pin empezó a toser de forma exagerada. La pequeña empeoraba.- ¡Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí! _

_Pero cuando un par de calles más adelnate, la castaña se había decidido a pasar frene a los hombres encubiertos, confiada en que su sencillo disfraz, con el pañuelo y las gafas de sol, no la delataría, un mano le agarró el antebrazo y la empujó hacia atrás._

_- ¡Estás loca! –le susurró una voz exasperada y preocupada. La castaña estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la persona junto a ella le cubrió la boca. Cuando Haru se relajó al percatarse de quien tenía junto a ella, su acompañante la soltó._

_- ¿Adrya-chan?_

_- Shh, baja la voz, no pueden descubrirnos. –e contestó la rubia._

_- ¿C-Cómo? ¡No me digas que no te encontrábamos porque habías salido!_

_- No digas tonterías baka. Estaba en la base, pero una zona que descubrí hace poco y no habéis visto. La pregunta aquí es que demonios haces fuera, ¿no te bastó con el susto que nos llevamos por lo de Kyoko-chan? –le reprendió._

_- I-I-pin-chan está enferma. –le explicó Haru mientras se giraba y le mostraba a la pequeña tras ella.- Demo Adrya-chan… ¿Cómo has sabido donde estábamos?_

_- Las pulseras que os regalé cuando Kyoko volvió tienen un rastreador. – explicó la rubia dejando alucinada a la castaña, quién se miraba sorprendida la muñeca. _

_Mientras tanto Adrya analizaba el estado de I-pin, cada vez se veía más preocupada._

_- Creo que tiene una infección estomacal, la tos es normal, lleva un par de días algo constipada. Aquí no puedo asegurar su diagnóstico, supongo que estarás yendo de camino a algún médico, ¿no?_

_- H-Hai. – Haru no salía de su asombro._

_- Bien, pues en marcha._

_Tras caminar durante unos veinte minutos más, esquivar y rodear varias calles vigiladas, y tener que correr asustadas por creerse descubiertas, las chicas llegaron por fin a la casa del doctor que Haru conocía. _

_-Sumimasen. –dijeron las jóvenes al entrar y ver a una mujer mayor._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Etto… esta pequeña está enferma. –dijo Haru._

_-Tenemos la sospecha de que puede ser una infección estomacal, pero no estamos seguras, y no sabíamos que hacer. –habló Adrya._

_-¿Ara? ¿Tú no eres Haru-chan? –exclamó la mujer al fijarse un poco más en la cara semi-cubierta de la castaña._

_- ¿¡Eh!? ¡I-Ie! Haru no es Haru como usted puede ver. – a Adrya le cayó entonces una gotita de sudor por la frente, la castaña se había delatado así misma al instante…_

_- No importa cuánto cambies, ¿eres definitivamente Haru-chan verdad? – la dulce voz de la mujer y su sonrisa al reconocerla hicieron imposible para Haru seguir intentando ocultarse._

_- H-Hai. –dijo con un suspiro y mirando con pena a Adrya, quién negó con la cabeza y le sonrió indicándole que no pasaba nada._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En la base, Kyoko se consumía por los nervios a la espera de las chicas, al volver a la cocina tras la coartada de las duchas con Giannini, que había desencadenado la inundación provisional del baño femenino, Kyoko encontró sobre la mesa una nota._

"_**He ido a por Haru, no te preocupes. Volveremos pronto.**_

_**Atte. Adrya."**_

_La oji-miel terminó preocupándose todavía más, seguramente Lambo habría encontrado a la rubia y le habría contado lo sucedido. Pero… ¿Cómo iba a encontrar Adrya a Haru? Ahora eran ambas las que estaban en peligro. Rogaba que al menos estuviesen juntas._

_- __Por favor, que vuelvan las tres a salvo__. –suplicaba mentalmente._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –sorprendió una voz a Kyoko._

_- ¡Ah! Bianchi-san…_

_- Iba a preguntaros si necesitabais algo, ya he terminado de revisar a los chicos. –este comentario extrañó a la oji-miel, __¿revisarlos?__¿no debía haber hecho eso Adrya-chan hace un rato? __ - ¿Huh? ¿Dónde está Haru?_

_-E-Etto… _

_- ¿Ha pasado algo? –se preocupó la peli-rosa.- ¡Cuéntamelo! Un segundo perdido puede ser vital dependiendo de la situación._

_- Bianchi-san… la verdad es que… _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Yosh, parece ser que ya está todo bien ahora. –exclamó la mujer mayor para alivio de las jóvenes, quienes veían el efecto de los medicamentos que le habían administrado a I-pin. La pequeña dejo de tener fiebre y estar roja al instante.- Wow, qué efecto tan fuerte._

_- ¡I-pin-chan! –se emocionaron las chicas al ver como la pequeña se despertaba, abrazandola en el acto._

_Al poco rato, ya seguras de que I-pin estaría bien, las chicas decidieron regresar. Pero con la alegría por la recuperación de I-pin, olvidaron cubrir sus rostros._

_- Simplemente haced que coma bien, comida con mucho nutriente y que descanse un par de días._

_- ¡Hai! Arigatou gosai masta. –dijeron las chicas mientras hacían una reverencia, para más tarde despedirse y emprender el camino de vuelta._

_Pero al girar dos calles, chocaron contra uno de los hombres uniformados. Este se fijo en el rostro de las chicas, para luego observar un par de fotos, fotos de sus "yo" adultas._

_- Ey, vosotras._

_- ¡Corre! –gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo cambiando de dirección y corriendo despavoridas huyendo del hombre. _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Por dios, ¿en qué estabais pensado? –recriminó Bianchi a Kyoko._

_- Sumimasen. – la oji-miel estaba arrepentida, asustada y preocupada._

_- De todas formas iré a por Haru, tú quédate aquí._

_- E-Etto… ¿Qué debería decirle a Tsuna-kun y los demás?_

_- Quédate tranquila, no interrumpas su entrenamiento, no les digas nada._

_-Demo… -Kyoko no estaba tranquila, por alguna razón presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir._

_- Está bien. Traeré de vuelta a esas dos en un santiamén. –le dijo la peli-rosa guiñándole un ojo._

_- __¿Esas dos?... Se habrá olvidado Bianchi-san de I-pin-chan o…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto, en un parque de Namimori…_

_- ¿Las han encontrado?_

_- Ie._

_- Aumenten la búsqueda, esas dos no pueden estar muy lejos. Son dos blancos importantes de Vongola, atrápenlas._

_Hary y Adrya observaban desde los arbustos escondidas, a la gran cantidad de hombres uniformados que se habían reunido en su búsqueda. Iba a ser increíblemente difícil regresar a la base intactas._

_- Mejor démonos prisa. – dijo Haru temerosa._

_- Hai._

_Tras un asentimiento por parte de la rubia, ambas se pusieron en marcha, arrastrándose entre los arbustos, con cuidado de que I-pin no se golpease con ninguna rama, las chicas avanzaban despacio, hasta salir del parque sin ser vistas por la veintena de hombres que allí había._

_Cerca de allí Bianchi analizaba la situación, debía encontrar a Haru y regresar sin quitar la cadena mammon de su anillo. Las encontrarían si no con el radar enemigo._

_Mientras las jóvenes avanzaban se vieron rodeadas por todas las calles continuas de agentes, asi que Adrya empezó con su plan B._

_- ¡Más rápido Haru-chan! –apresuraba a la castaña, tras ellas un grupo de hombres corría rápidamente, no estaban muy lejos de las antiguas fábricas, sabia por las chicas que allí estaba una de las entradas, así que no lo pensó mucho.- Haru-chan escúchame bien.- habló la rubia entre susurros esta vez llamando la atención de la castaña.- No estamos lejos de una de las entradas, voy a distraerles para que te dé tiempo a meterte en ese callejón estrecho que hay entre esas dos casas sin que te vean, es necesario sacar a I-pin-chan de aquí, en cuanto los vuelva a despistar os seguiré._

_- D-Demo…_

_- No hay tiempo para pensar en otro plan. ¡Ahora! –todo ocurrió en apenas unos segundos, Adrya frenó en seco girándose hacia los hombres uniformados, y lanzó una bola de papel, que resultó ser una bomba de humo, al mismo tiempo que estallaba empujó a Haru al callejón y salió corriendo en la dirección que ellas iban antes. No podía dejar que nada les pasase._

_- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡NO DEJÉIS QUE SE ESCAPE! –gritaban los hombres que corrían tras la veloz rubia._

_- __Adrya-chan…__ -se preocupó Haru, pero debía hacer caso a la rubia. En cuanto llegase a la base ella podía dar aviso y que ayudasen a Adrya. Rogaba que no le ocurriese nada hasta entonces._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En las salas médicas de la base, Kyoko volvía cambiar los vendajes de Yamamoto, pero estaba como ida, intrigando así al chico._

_- __Ya ha pasado más de dos horas desde que Haru-chan saliese… Y todavía no han vuelto._

_- ¿Ocurre algo? – la voz de Yamamoto la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Pareces preocupada._

_- E-Etto… Si… si supieses que varias personas están en peligro, pero no lo quieres decir porque otra persona más te ha pedido que no molestes, t-tú que ha-harías Yamamoto-kun?_

_La pregunta de la oji-miel desconcertó por completo al moreno._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Sasagawa? –preguntó con seriedad, la chica se movió inqueita en su silla antes de hablar._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En un pasillo cercano a la sala de entrenamiento, Tsuna, Reborn y Lal Mirch hablaban acerca de cómo había ido ese día, de regreso a la cocina. Por hoy habían terminado._

_- Necesitas concentrare más. – le reprendió la peli-azul._

_- H-Hai._

_- Ne, ne, ne, ¡Tsuna! __¡Juguemos! –llegó Lambo corriendo, distrayendo al castaño._

_- Gomen Lambo, ¿por qué no juegas con I-pin?_

_- I-pin no está. –dijo tranquilamente el pequeño, que no se imaginaba en el peligro que estaba su amiga._

_- ¿C-Cómo que no est-_

_Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, una voz fatigada le llamó desde el pasillo._

_- ¡Tsuna! / ¡Juudaime!_

_Yamamoto sujeto a Kyoko, y Gokudera sosteniéndose por un par de muletas llegaban "a la carrera" en busca del castaño._

_- ¿¡Yamamoto!? ¿¡Gokudera-kun!? –se sorprendió al verlos en pie, se notaba que todavía no podían._

_- ¡No hay tiempo Tsuna! –la alteración que sufría el moreno impactó a Tsuna, Yamamoto siempre estaba tranquilo, o como mucho serio, pero… ¿alterado?- ¡Adrya y Haru no están!_

_- ¿¡ NANI !? –se sobresaltó Tsuna._

_-No han regresado aún…- susurró entonces Kyoko._

_- ¡No habréis sido tan estúpidas de volver a salir! –vociferó Lal Mirch asustando todavía más a la oji-miel._

_-Kyoko, ¿Qué ha pasado? –habló Reborn._

_- I-pin-chan estaba enferma, no encontrábamos a Adrya-chan por lo que Haru-chan quiso llevarla a un médico. Luego Adrya-chan dejó una nota diciendo que había salido tras ellas. –la oji-miel no soportó más la presión y se abrazo llorando a Tsuna.- ¡SUMIMASEN!_

_- K-Kyoko-chan…_

_-Sasagawa.- interrumpió entonces Lal, quién se había fijado en un detalle.- ¿Quién te ha dado esa pulsera?_

_- ¿Huh? Adrya-chan me la dio cuanto volví, ella lleva una igual. También Haru-chan, I-pin-chan y Lambo-kun. –explicó la chica. Lambo lo confirmó alzando su bracito, al cual había adherida una pulsera más pequeña, pero idéntica._

_-¿Qué sabes acerca de esas pulseras Lal? –preguntó Reborn._

_- ¡Reborn! No tenemos tiempo de pensar en pulseras Haru y Adrya están en peli-_

_- Son rastreadores. - cortó Lal Mirch a Tsuna sorprendiendo a todos en la sala con lo dicho.- Squalo le enseñó de pequeña a hacer ese tipo de objeto, para mantenerla vigilada por si algo ocurría. – explicó.- Escaneando una de las pulseras encontraremos la posición de las demás._

_-S-Sugoi…- se asombró Tsuna, el no había pensado en algo así._

_- Démonos prisa. – acotó Gokudera, mientras se encaminaban todos a la sala desde la que habían dirigido y observado la misión de rescate de Kyoko. Intentarían verlas con su radar y con las cámaras de Giannini._

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_-Valee-chan: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Para mí significa mucho, al igual que evalúes las distintas escenas. Me alegra saber que he conseguido el punto entre gracioso y romántico con las escenas de las "parejas". Más adelante puede que cambien un poco, pero ya se verá _

_- Chiyo Asakura: ¡Bienvenida! Supongo que por tu rewier lo que quieres decirme es que te está gustando la nueva versión adaptada. Espero que así sea, coméntame que es lo que más te está llamando la atención y gustando, o si te gustaría que pasase alguna cosa en especial. Siempre escucho peticiones y opiniones ^^_

_-Kushi-chan: Claro que puedes llamarme como gustes jajaja. La demore es porque estoy engripada, pero en breves estaré con las pilas cargadas de nuevo. Los próximos caps van a ser bombas de acción y romance. Tu tranquila tengo cada momentazo sentimental pensado que vas a volverte loca! =3_

**¿Llegará Haru a salvo a la base? ¿La interceptarán?**

**¿Podrá Adrya distraer a los agentes, el suficiente tiempo para que Haru escape, sin ponerse ella en peligro?**

**¿Moverán ficha los chicos? ¿O no llegarán a tiempo?**

**;)**


	11. Capítulo 11: Determinación

_**Ohayo! **_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, así que mejor no os distraigo.**_

_**¡DISFRUTAD!**_

_CAPITULO 11: NO SOY SOLO UNA CARA BONITA._

_Izquierda. Cuatro._

_Recto. Tres más._

_Derecha. Dos._

_Tenía que llegar al parque vacío que había cerca de allí. Giró a la izquierda. Tres más. Todo recto, una avenida, seis calles que desembocan a esta. A 200 metros de distancia todo recto el parque. 150 metros, dos más por la izquierda y tres por la derecha. 100 metros, uno por la derecha, dos por la izquierda. 50 metros, tres más por cada lado._

_- Ya no puedes ir más lejos, este parque solo tiene entrada por la dirección que has venido. No tienes salida._

_Ante ella, un escuadrón de cinco, uniformes negros con detalles blancos, Black Spell. _

_- __Mierda… No pensé que vendrían hombres como los que lucharon contra Takeshi-kun y Hayato. Tsk…_

_Tras ella había contado que unos veintiséis hombres uniformados la perseguían. Una cosa que enfrentarse y distraer a un grupo de ineptos vigilantes, que no tendrían más que sendas pistolas como mucho. Esos eran los que mandaban a por las víctimas de las listas negras que no eran peligrosas, las no combatientes. Solo un enfrentamiento así ya iba a ser difícil. ¿Pero luchadores expertos? Ni siquiera sabía si había cambiado los tipos de lucha en esa época, habían pasado diez años joder…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- He encontrado tres señales idénticas a la de la pulsera._

_- ¿¡Dónde están!?_

_- Dos de ellas se mueven por un barrio cercano a las antiguas fábricas, parece que intentan volver. Pero… una tercera está a un par de kilómetros, en un descampado o algo parecido, no se mueve._

_-¿Están separadas? – se cuestionó entonces Lal Mirch._

_Los chicos, junto a ella, Kyoko y el pequeño Lambo, que no sabía muy qué ocurría, estaban en la sala de vigilancia y estratégia. Acababan de escanear la pulsera del niño para poder hallar a las otras._

_- Las otras dos señales acaban de detenerse._

_- Iguala el rastreador con el radar de anillos. – no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. La muy idiota no podía haber cometido semejante locura. _

_- Hai. – tras hacerlo, todos en la sala se cohibieron, junto al punto solitario, habían cinco anillos… Pero además junto a los puntos que acababan de detenerse habían otros tres. _

_- No puede ser… - murmuraba Tsuna._

_- ¿¡No hay ninguna cámara cercana a ellas!? –gritó Gokudera desesperado, sorprendiendo a los demás._

_- L-Lo comprobaré.- exclamó Giannini un tanto torpe por el nerviosismo.- ¡Hay cerca de ambas! –dijo aliviado. Pero la fugaz tranquilidad que sintieron al saber que podrían ver la situación de las chicas se esfumó al ver las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla._

_A un lado una Haru asustada sujetaba contra ella a Ipin, mientras veía aterrada a tres hombres de Black Spell, y además a cuatro hombres más uniformados. Al otro lado… cinco hombres de Black Spell cortaban la retirada de Adrya, quién se mantenía estática, pero alerta por su postura, tras esta un grupo bastante numeroso de hombres uniformados le cerraban el paso. Las habían acorralado._

_- H-Haru-chan… I-pin-chan… Adrya-chan… - Tsuna se giró hacia Kyoko al oírla susurrar, la chica estaba en shock, completamente aterrada por lo que estaba viendo._

_- Tenemos que ir a por ellas, no podemos dejarlas solas. – exclamó Yamamoto sumamente serio, pero todos vieron el brillo de miedo y desesperación en sus ojos. Gokudera sintió, pero antes de que ambos empezasen a dar tambaleantes pasos, una voz les detuvo._

_- ¡No seáis estúpidos! ¡En vuestro estado solo conseguiréis que os maten a todos! –les detuvo Lal Mirch.- No podéis ayudarlas, tenemos que pensar en algo antes…_

_- D-Demo… -empezó a hablar Tsuna.- ¿Por qué no están juntas? La pregunta sorprendió a los presentes, el castaño, aún asustado, había sido capaz de preguntar la evidencia.- Adrya es la que supo rastrear a Haru, pero ni siquiera está cerca de ella. ¿¡Por qué!? –se desesperó Tsuna por no saber que pasaba._

_- Juudaime… / Tsuna…_

_- Adrya está haciendo de cebo._

_La voz de Reborn cortó el aire, golpeando a todos como si una de sus balas les hubiese atravesado._

_- ¿C-Cebo? –repitió atónito Gokudera, al girarse los jóvenes a ver a Lal Mirch, quién más la conocía, se sorprendieron al verla girar el rostro mientras se mordía el labio. Confirmando las dudas de todos._

_- Fijaos en el camino por el que iba Haru, y la zona donde está Adrya. – habló el arcobaleno.- Mientras una está cerca de una de las entradas de la base, la otra se ha alejado hasta un punto donde ha tenido que recorrer varias calles que sabemos tenían vigilancia. No es una coincidencia. Adrya buscaba darle tiempo a Haru para llegar aquí._

_- ¡Reborn-san! – el grito alterado de Giannini despertó a todos, llamando su atención, el hombre señalaba la pantalla. Un denso humo morado impedía ver lo que pasaba, al despejarse observaron que todos los hombres que atacaban a Haru e I-pin, a excepción de uno de Black Spell, estaban inconscientes._

_- La cocina envenenada de Bianchi… -mencionó Reborn al ver restos de comida cerca de los cuerpos tirados en el suelo.- Haru e I-pin estarán a salvo de momento._

_- Aniki…_

_- ¡Reborn! – gritó entonces Tsuna señalando la otra pantalla. Adrya acababa de golpear al que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón de Black Spell, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Una horda de hombres estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre ella. _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡Hahi!_

_- La encontramos. – informaba un hombre a través de un micro mientras corría junto a otro intentando dar alcance a Haru e I-pin._

_Pero al girar un par de calles, otros tres hombres le cortaron el paso a la castaña. El tercero de ellos, con un extraño uniforme, se le acercó._

_- Está de más intentar huir. – Haru intentó retroceder, pero a su espalda llegaron los hombres que le perseguían.- Quería capturar al tipo que golpeó al capitán Gamma, pero de todas formas… ¿Dónde está el resto de tus amiguitos? –preguntó el hombre con una imponente mirada, asustando todavía más a la castaña.- ¿¡Dónde está vuestro escondite!?_

_Haru se negaba a hablar, mordiéndose los labios y negando con la cabeza, en un mudo intento de hacer que sus seguramente captores la dejasen en paz._

_-Hmp, no seré suave contigo solo porque seas mujer.- habló el hombre, con una mirada cruel esta vez, mientras sacaba una caja y prendía la llama de su anillo. De esta salió una amenazadora avispa. – El electro avispón tiene un ataque definitivamente poderoso. Contaré hasta tres, y por tu propio bien, contestarás._

_Haru sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero debía ser fuerte. Adrya-chan se había puesto en peligro por ella, e I-pin-chan estaba a su espalda asustada, no podía fallarles. No caería tan fácilmente ante esos aprovechados villanos._

_-Tres… _

_- ¡No hay nadie más! –gritó desesperada._

_- Dos…_

_- ¡No sé nada de ningún escondite!_

_- Uno… - Pero entonces uno de los hombres tras Haru cayó noqueado.- ¿¡Huh!?_

_-¡Comete esto! –dijo una voz femenina, momentos después varios pasteles de pinta sospechosa fueron lanzados hacia él y sus hombres, noqueando a los demás en el acto, generando un gas violáceo al impactar._

_- Tsk, ¿gas venenoso? –dudó, mientras saltaba alejándose. Al desaparecer el humo no había nadie más allí salvo él, y sus compañeros inconscientes. – Tontas… no podrán escapar._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- __Solo me quedan dos bombas de humo… Y son demasiados, no escaparía a tiempo… Tsk ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? Haru-chan… espero que estéis a salvo…_

_- ¡Teniente! Han interceptado a la otra Vongola. –Adrya puso atención a las palabras de uno de los Black Spell.- Pero parecer ser que una mujer ha noqueado a casi todos los hombres lanzando veneno y ha huido junto a la muchacha._

_- ¿__Bianchi-san__?_

_- Tsk, esos inútiles, vosotros, buscádlas. –dijo el que parecía ser el líder de ese escuadrón a unos cuantos hombres uniformados.- Adachi, Azumi, id con ellos y aseguraos de capturarlas. Yo, Fujita, y Murayama nos encargaremos de la pequeña zorra. _

_- __Tsk, no puedo dejar que persigan a Haru-chan e I-pin-chan…_

_- Es momento de que hables, niña. ¿Dónde está vuestro escondite? – El supuesto Teniente, el que le había informado del ataque y otro más se quedaban junto a dos terceras partes del grupo de hombres uniformados… quizá si lo intentaba…_

_- __Sí se separan será más fácil noquearlos, junto tengo menos posibilidades, si consiguiera vencerles… Podría ir donde Haru antes de que ese grupo la encontrase.__ – la rubia sabía que estaba en problemas, a pesar de ser una Varia sus oponentes no eran pocos, y además el tiempo estaba en su contra. No sabía a ciencia cierta si quién ayudó a Haru era Bianchi u otra persona. Tenía que darse prisa._

_- Vamos pequeña zorra, no tenemos todo el día, habla o te destrozo esa cara bonita. –habló el Teniente mientras le sonreía, con una mueca que causaba nauseas._

_- __Haru-chan, I-pin-chan… __Aguantad._

_Cansado de esperar una respuesta, y viendo el estado ido de la muchacha ante él, el Teniente del escuadrón de Black Spell empezó a caminar hacia ella. __Debe de estar muerta de miedo, ni siquiera reacciona, seguro que incluso está temblando… __Pensaba que el de Millefiore, dispuesto a decir algo más, abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir palabra alguna._

_La chica "asustada" acaba de aparecer en cuestión de segundos ante él propinándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen que le sacó el aire de los pulmones, mandándole a varios metros de distancia._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡No puedes dejarla ahí sola! – gritó Yamamoto zarandeando a un impresionado Tsuna._

_La situación en la base se había vuelto un descontrol, mientras seguían a Haru e I-pin, y al parecer Bianchi, a través del radar, en la pantalla de al lado Adrya peleaba como podía contra una veintena de hombres. Sorprendentemente la chica había utilizado el factor sorpresa y su velocidad noqueando a los tres miembros de Black Spell en el primer minuto con certeros golpes en puntos estratégicos. Pero su pelea se alargaba mucho, posiblemente alguno despertaría antes de que ella pudiese escapar y utilizaría algún anillo o caja._

_Reborn se mantenía expectativo observando la pelea y controlando que el grupo de anillos que había salido de donde estaba Adrya no llegase a donde se encontraban las demás. Mientras tanto hasta ese momento Lal Mirch, junto a Tsuna quien intentaba controlar sus nervios, planeaban como ayudarlas. Pero Yamamoto en un ataque de desesperación, al ver como la rubia empezaba a recibir más golpes de los que propinaba, había cogido a Tsuna exigiéndole que hiciese algo. El miedo y la impotencia inundaban sus ojos. A su lado un increíblemente silencioso Gokudera observaba el radar con esperanzas de que la castaña, la pequeña y su hermana llegasen a la base lo antes posible, mientras sostenía a una desmayada Kyoko. La oji-miel había colapsado al ver el ataque a Haru y el principio de la pelea de Adrya._

_Pero los chicos apenas podían mantenerse en pie, se podía apreciar gotas de sudor por la frente, y ojeras a causa del dolor. _

_- Y-Yamamoto… ¡tranquilízate por favor! ¡Así solo te lastimarás más! – Tsuna intentaba detener al moreno, parecía que sus amigos habían cambiado de papeles. Ante él habían un Yamamoto exaltado y un Gokudera silencioso._

_- Tsuna, ve a por Haru, si te das prisa podrás ayudar luego a Adrya, ella de momento aguantará._

_- Ie, no aguantará mucho más tiempo si siguen las cosas así. –señaló el peli-gris, haciendo que todos mirasen de nuevo la pantalla. La chica empezaba a moverse con torpeza, y sangraba por varias zonas, debía haberse lastimado un pie, ya que la chica estaba cojeando. Había perdido su mayor atributo en un combate contra tantos enemigos… su velocidad._

_- Yo iré a por Adrya. –cortó entonces Lal Mirch. Reborn solo la miró con seriedad._

_- D-Demo…_

_- No hay tiempo que perder. Vámonos._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- No puedo perder… no aquí. Haru e I-pin-chan me necesitan… tengo que ganar. –se decía así misma Adrya, jadeante. La batalla estaba siendo más dura de lo que había supuesto, todos aquellos hombres tenían nociones de artes marciales, había conseguido desarmar a la mayoría y noquear a los tres que le habían parecido más peligrosos, pero eran muchos. No era fácil esquivar balas y golpes al mismo tiempo, y no sabía cuando despertarían los otros. Sabía que sus golpes no eran tan fuertes. Estaba entrenada para el espionaje, el sigilo, en batallas de pura fuerza de ataque no era buena. Con tantos contrincantes no tenía tiempo para idear estrategias, y empezaba a tener numerosas heridas…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Llevaban alrededor de media hora corriendo en círculos, habían descubierto minutos antes que el electro avispón del enemigo las estaba siguiendo, no podían arriesgarse a que descubrieran la base._

_- Gommen ne Bianchi-san. –se disculpó entonces la castaña, agotada de tanto correr. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde que la peli-rosa la hubiese salvado._

_- No te preocupes, en la base tendremos una charla. Por lo menos estáis bien. –la tranquilizó Bianchi._

_- Hai…_

_- ¿Dónde está Superbia?_

_- ¿Superb… ¡Ah! ¿Adrya-chan? – al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga Haru e I-pin bajaron la mirada tristes.- Haru no lo sabe. Adrya-chan despistó a varios de esos hombres para que Haru e I-pin-chan pudieran huir._

_- Seguro que está bien. –entonces junto a ellas volvió a aparecer el avispón. Bianchi le lanzó una de sus tartas envenenadas para hacer tiempo.- Vamos, tenemos que irnos._

_- ¡HAHI!_

_Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al rio que cruzaba Namimori, ourriéndosele así una idea a Bianchi._

_-Vamos Haru, escondámonos ahí._

_Al llegar al puente ambas chicas se sumergieron en el agua, a la sombra de este, mojándose hasta la cintura. A causa de la época del año, principios de Octubre, la temperatura del agua era muy fría, por lo que Haru temblaba congelada, preocupada porque I-pin no se mojase y enfermase de nuevo._

_- ¿Cómo es posible? Ese bicho nos encuentra allá donde estemos… ¿Cómo puede encontrarnos? – se preguntaba Bianchi así misma en voz alta.- Ni la comida envenenada, ni escondernos donde la basura, o los arbustos del parque ha funcionado…_

_- ¿Estaremos bien ahora?_

_- Sólo por poco tiempo, no sé si esto funcionará. _

_- ¿Qué es ese avispón? –masculló Haru asustada._

_- Probablemente una unidad auto-avispa. Anda en nuestra caza, usando un rastreador o algo así._

_- ¿Un rastreador?_

_- Hai. No creo que recuerde nuestra apariencia, y ya hemos comprobado que tampoco es el olor. El perfume especial que nos puse en el parque no ha funcionado._

_- H-Hace m-mucho f-frío. –dijo la castaña tiritando._

_- Sopórtalo. Si el enemigo está usando un sensor de calor esto lo debería bloquear._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Hah-hah, dos menos, hah-hah, quedan hah siete. –dijo Adrya con voz cansada y jadeante, le costaba respirar. Solo siete, podía con eso._

_- Hmp, ¿crees que vas a poder con nosotros?_

_- Ríndete niña, estás destrozada ya._

_- Mejor dicho estás muerta. –exclamó otro de los hombres al mismo tiempo que los tres se abalanzaron sobre ella._

_-__Mierda… estoy empezando a ver borroso…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡Achú!_

_- Gommen-nasai I-pi-chan, el agua está muy fría y hace apenas un rato que te has curado. – se angustió Haru, preocupada de que la niña recayese._

_- No te preocupes… estoy bien. –dijo la pequeña con voz trémula._

_-Etto… ¿no deberíamos vovler rápido al escondite en vez de estar escondiéndonos?_

_- No, si regresamos mientras la abeja nos persig… - Pero entonces la peli-rosa se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el enemigo…_

_- ¡Bianchi-san! –exclamó Haru al ver de nuevo al avispón. La italiana no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, sacó rápidamente a Haru del agua mientras lanzaba varias tartas venenosas al avispón, y mandaba un ataque eléctrico con ellas en el río estaban muertas._

_- ¡Corre Haru! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!_

_Tras conseguir tiempo despistando una vez más al avispón durante unos segundos, las chicas volvieron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegaron a donde Bianchi quería ya había empezado a anochecer, la tarde empezaba a caer, volviéndose el cielo anaranjado. Las chicas frenaron al llegar frente a un par de edificios a medio contruir, y colocándose en la puerta de uno de estos mirando por donde entrar ya que estaba bloqueada por unas vigas._

_- Buen trabajo. _

_Al girarse ambas vieron al dueño del avispón, quién caminaba junto a este hacia ellas._

_-Bianchi-san…_

_- Mantente atrás Haru._

_- H-Hai… -exclamó temerosa la castaña, mientras se escondía tras las vigas que custodiaban la puerta._

_- Esa es la entrada de su base, ¿verdad? –habló el hombre prepotentemente.- Gracias por guiarnos. _

_- __Lo sabía. Así que ese era su verdadero objetivo…_

_- Gracias a vosotras seré famoso, tengo que agradecéroslo._

_- Antes de esto ¿cómo nos pudiste rastrear? –preguntó Bianchi._

_- Bueno, te lo diré como regalo de despedida. –masculló el hombre.- Es por la miel de avispón que hay en el hombro de esa chica. –dijo, señalando a Haru._

_- ¿Miel?_

_- ¿¡Hahi!? – la castaña se tocó los hombros y olisqueó, pero no encontraba la miel._

_-Hmp, la miel del electro avispón no huele. Y solo él puede notarla._

_- ¿C-Cuando…?_

_- Fui yo quién te la puso._

_- ¡HAHI! ¡Fue cuando me zarandeó amenazándome! –gritó la chica al recordarlo._

_- Ya veo… entonces ¿deberíamos quitarle esa camiseta, verdad? – habló Bianchi._

_- Es muy tarde ahora. –contestó arrogante el otro._

_- Ie. Gracias por contarme tu secreto. – dijo la peli-rosa al mismo tiempo que sacaba una nueva tarta envenenada._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Baaaaaka, la entrada de nuestra base es mucho más bonita. –exclamó Haru escondida entre las vigas mientras le sacaba la lengua._

_- ¿¡NANI!?_

_- No habrías salido de tu escondite de no hacer esto… -explicó Bianchi.- Tu avispón molesta mucho, ¿te importa si lo elimino?_

_- ¿¡Me engañaste!?_

_- Lástima… -exclamó la chica mientras se acercaba dispuesta a terminar con eso._

_- Luego te lo sacaré, primero te torturaré hasta que llores. – vociferó el Black Spell furioso._

_- Disfruta de tu última comida._

_- ¿De verdad piensas que puedes derrotar a mi electro avispón con eso? –se burló._

_- ¿¡No me oyes!? Tú eres mi único blanco. _

_- ¿Ah sí? Eso tendrá que cambiar…- en ese momento, de la caja del enemigo salió una pequeña colmena de la que salieron muchos avispones más, que rodearon a Bianchi._

_- E-Esto es… - se preocupó la peli-rosa._

_- ¡Esta es la verdadera fuerza de mi electro avispón! ¡Tú me menos preciaste! ¡Id!_

_Bianchi intentó atacar con varias tartas, pero habían demasiados avispones, por lo que la mayoría esquivaba el ataque. Finalmente esto cargaron electricidad en sus aguijones, para después soltar una enorme descarga sobre la chica, dejándola casi inconsciente._

_- ¡Bianchi-san!_

_-¡No vengas! –le reprendió la chica a Haru, quién se debatía nerviosa de que hacer._

_- Tendré que usar mi caja. – pensó la chica, pero antes de poder quitarse la cadena mammon del anillo, el de Black Spell la atacó, impidiedoselo._

_- ¡No te dejaré! ¡Formación B! – tras decir esto varios de lso avispones se colocaron en distintas posiciones rodeando a Bianchi en una gran esfera, e impactaron sus aguijones cargados contra ella mandándole una descarga mucho mayor. La chica cayó al suelo exhausta._

_- ¿Tan débil eres? Estás muerta. –masculló el hombre con odio._

_- Tsuna-san… Onegai… Tsuna-san ayudanos… -lloraba Haru abrazada a I-pin._

_-Voy a rematarte._

_- Matte. –dijo una voz, sorprendiendo a todos. Sobre el edificio, el Décimo Vongola había llegado._

_- ¡Maldito! T-Tú eres…_

_- ¡Tsuna-san! – sonrió aliviada Haru al verle._

_-Terminaré esto en un instante. _

_Tras decir eso, Tsuna quitó la cadena mammon de su anillo, del cual desprendieron luminosas llamas del cielo, ardientes y claras. Rodeando sus guantes._

_- Jajajaj. –rió desquiciado el Black Spell.- Mira tú por donde, ha llegado una presa grande. Hoy estoy de suerte. ¡ELECTRO HORNET! –gritó, mandando a todos sus avispones contra Tsuna rodeándolo._

_Al llegar a este, una potente luz verde, indicativo de una increíble descarga, iluminó el lugar, pero fuera de lo previsto por el Black Spell, un cristal multicolor empezó a rodear al Décimo Vongola. Antes de poder darse cuenta, todos sus avispones caían congelados a su lado._

_-¿Q-Qué?_

_Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, Tsuna lo golpeó noqueándolo al instante._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Es __mi última oportunidad… Tiene que funcionar._

_Cuatro hombres la rodeaban, los últimos cuatro. Estaban a menos de cuatro metros de distancia, podía hacerlo._

_Recordando la posición de cada uno, lanzó las dos bombas de humo que le quedaban, creando una cortina de humo seis metros a su alrededor. Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron gritos y golpes. _

_Una figura tambaleante salía de la humareda, intentando caminar calle abajo._

_- G-Gomen-ne H-Haru-chan…- la voz de Adrya se fue perdiendo, hasta que finalmente la rubia cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo, tras alejarse apenas unos metros del enemigo._

_Tras ella una veintena de cuerpos inconscientes._

_- ¡ADRYA!_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_- Chiyo Asakura: ¡Holaa! Bueno no te lo dije, pero espero que sepas que me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, me alegra muchísimo que te guste el personaje de Adrya. Al parecer a todas las que me comentáis os gusta su personalidad, que es lo que más me preocupaba, así que me habéis dado una alegría increíble. Lo de los giros ocasionales no lo he entendido mucho lo siento… ¿Por qué no me aconsejas un poco más sobre eso? Siempre me gusta escuchar a los lectores, podemos mejorar mucho la historia ^^_

_Pd: ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Chiyo-chan, Asakura-chan, o Chiyo Asakura-chan?_

**¿De dónde se sacará Bianchi todas esas tartas? ¿No lo habéis pensado nunca? Todo un misterio…**

**Para los amantes del romance, se acercan muuuuuuuuchas sorpresas. Bombas muuuy prometedoras, aguantad un poquito más. **

**;)**


	12. Capítulo 12: Despertares

_**Ohayo! **_

_**Menudo susto se han llevado las chicas con los ataques de Black Spell, ¿cambiará esto algo en sus vidas? ¿Harán algo? Los chicos tiene pinta de que seguramente sí…**_

_**Momentos tiernos, para personas tiernas…**_

_**Kushi-chan te dedico este pequeño acercamiento a las bombas del amor.**_

_**¡BON PROFIT!**_

_CAPITULO 12: SITUACIONES VERGONZOSAS_

_Ya era de noche._

_Todos en la base esperaban ansiosos en la entrada D por la que habían acordado que volverían todos, la llegada de las chicas y Tsuna._

_El castaño a través de un micro les había informado brevemente del encuentro contra el Black Spell y que volvía a salvo con las tres, mientras le escuchaban hablar, todos vieron como Adrya terminaba con sus contrincantes gracias a una sencilla estrategia, para después caer inconsciente al suelo. Ese momento fue de puro pánico, pero en seguida se tranquilizaron al ver llegar corriendo a Lal Mirch, quién había visto como la chica caía a lo lejos._

_Hacía poco más de un cuarto de hora de lo sucedido, a causa de los ataques, el número de Black Spell en las calles de Namimori había aumentado, pero gracias a las pulseras de las chicas sabían que todos volvían sin percance alguno._

_En ese instante vieron cruzar la puerta a Haru, I-pin y Tsuna, quién ayudaba a caminar a Bianchi, todavía afectada por el ataque del electro avispón._

_Nadie previó lo que ocurrió después._

_- ¡Onna estúpida! ¡Cómo se te ocurre irte así! ¡Eres una idiota podría haberte pasado algo!_

_Para sorpresa de todos Gokudera se había acerca rápidamente, tanto como su maltrecho cuerpo le permitia, a la castaña, para después empezar a zarandearla y gritarle. Todos esperaban la reacción de Haru, un ¡Hahi! acompañado de una sarta de "Haru no es estúpida" etc Pero para mayor sorpresa no fue eso lo que ocurrió…_

_- ¡Hayaaaatoo! – la chica se había abrazado, una vez libre de la presión y el miedo, a Gokudera, rompiendo a llorar. – G-Gomeen._

_Ya no sabían que pensar. La chica no se había abrazado asustada como todos creían a Tsuna o Kyoko, si no que se había abrazado al peli-gris con quien tanto peleaba._

_- ¡Oi, Oi, onna! – se puso nervioso el chico.- Tsk, estúpida. –dijo Gokudera, pero esta vez no uso un tono hostil ni alto, lo había dicho con suavidad, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la castaña, acariciándole el pelo para tranquilizarla._

_Bianchi, Fuuta y Giannini veían la escena enternecidos._

_- G-Guao… -exclamó Yamamoto todavía impactado, a su lado Tsuna asentía igual de anonadado, mientras sostenía la mano de Kyoko sin que nadie se percatase. Al llegar la chica lo había abrazado agradeciéndole que salvase a sus amigas y desde entonces, no se habían dado cuenta de que no se habían soltado el mínimo agarre que quedó entre ellos tras el abrazo._

_Reborn sonreía con suspicacia, era el único que se había percatado de todo. O tal vez no, unos metros a su izquierda Lambo se reía cubriéndose la boca mientras señalaba a Gokudera y Haru, y después a Tsuna y Kyoko._

_- ¡APARTAOS! _

_No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, el miedo que había desaparecido al ver a Haru y las demás había vuelto al ver la escena ante ellos._

_Lal Mirch acababa de entrar corriendo con Adrya en brazos, cubierta de sangre._

_- ¿A-Adrya?_

_Para todos fue demoledor, el girarse y ver al pequeño niño vaca, que caminaba vacilante por donde había visto pasar a la peli-azul con su amiga en brazos, lagrimeando mientras una de sus manitas tocaba un par de gotas de sangre en el suelo sin apartar la mirada del pasillo por el que se había ido Lal Mirch._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿¡Cómo está!?_

_Lal Mirch acababa de entrar al salón que estaba junto a la cocina, en donde a veces descansaban todos._

_- Sasagawa y Miura están con ella. Al parecer toda esa sangre era a causa de varios cortes profundos en los muslos y abdomen, hechos por alguna daga seguramente, y por los numerosos raspones y rozaduras de bala que tiene. A parte de eso, los múltiples hematomas y un par de torceduras está bien. Su vida no corre peligro._

_Los chicos suspiraron de alivio y sonrieron felices. El aspecto con el que había llegado la chica había sido demoledor._

_- Es una Varia después de todo. – habló Reborn._

_- Es una niñata imprudente. –le corrigió Lal Mirch.- Y una arrogante. Tsk, mira que pensar que podría contra tantos enemigos ella sola._

_- Eso me recuerda a alguien. –dejo caer el pequeño hitman mirando con suspicacia a la peli-azul, quién volteó la cara fingiendo indignación._

_Los chicos mientras tanto celebraban que sus amigas estuviesen bien, pero ninguno podía esconder el deje de impotencia en sus miradas. No podían dejar que volviesen a correr un peligro así. Por poco no la contaban._

_-¿Has oído pequeño? ¡Adrya va a ponerse bien! – le decía Yamamoto a un Lambo todavía lagrimoso por el susto mientras lo levantaba por los aires para animarlo y lo abrazaba. El pequeño asintió, incapaz de hablar todavía por el miedo, pero aliviado._

_- P-Pienso o-obl-obligarr a Adrya a ju-jugar m-mucho más c-conmigo. És una idiota.- balbuceó el niño mientras se aferraba al cuello del moreno._

_Los chicos miraron al pequeño con ternura, y una mal fingida molestia por parte de Gokudera. Pero un comentario hecho por el pequeño poco después, al girarse a ver al castaño y al peli-gris, hizo que estos quedasen completamente rojos._

_- ¡Baka-Tsuna, Estúpidera! ¡Tampoco pienso dejar que juguéis con Kyoko y Haru más que yo!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-MMmmmmm… ¿Dónde estoy? Hace frío… Itteeee, ¡cómo duele! Creo que me duele todo el cuerpo… vaya, no sabía que habían tantos músculos en esas zonas… Demo… ¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo nad… ¡Millefiore! ¡Haru-chan! Recuerdo haberme quedado inconsciente después de golpear a esos cuatro, ¿me habrán capturado?... ¡No veo nada! Pff… ¿Are? ¡Tenía los ojos cerrados!_

_Un poco de luz empezó a filtrar algo de claridad a la mente de la muchacha, mientras tanto un par de destellos plateados se abrían paso tras sus párpados. Poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos y facultades, notó que estaba sobre una mullida cama, cubierta por una sabana y… ¿cubierta de vendas?_

_- No creo que el enemigo sea tan amable como para curarme…_

_Cuando terminó de abrir los ojos, fue capaz de orientarse, descubriendo así que estaba en la base, en una de las salas médicas. Había un reloj en una de las mesitas de noche junto a ella, y aunque la luz de los dígitos le lastimaba los ojos logró leer la hora, 04:05… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría dormida, o bueno inconsciente?_

_- ¿Huh?_

_En ese momento se percató de que había un enorme bulto junto a su cama, ¿qué sería?, fijándose un poco más, lo descubrió. La respuesta a su duda hizo que se sonrojase fuertemente._

_Al pie de su cama, se hallaba nada más ni menos, que el sillón en el que ella había estado trabajando, y de paso cuidando a Takeshi. Sentados allí estaba el moreno, completamente dormido, y sobre su regazo, un tierno y babeante Lambo abrazado a su camisa. El joven vigilaba que el pequeño no se cayese sosteniéndolo con un brazo, mientras el otro caía por fuera del posa brazos._

_- Qué monos… -reía enternecida la rubia. Y no pudo evitarlo, los vio tan a gusto y tenía tanto frío que, con bastante esfuerzo y dolor, y un par de tropiezos, la chica se situó junto a ellos con sabana en mano.- No creo que se despierte ¿no?... – dudó algo nerviosa por lo que su mente todavía adormilada había planeado hacer. Al final no lo pensó mucho, su cuerpo pronto colapsaría, no se sostenía sobre sus pies. Así que decidida sostuvo entre sus brazos a Lambo, quien sabía que no despertaría, para después acurrucarse sobre Yamamoto, colocándose lateralmente en forma fetal sobre este. Puso a Lambo en el hueco entre su pecho y piernas, y tras cubrirlos a los tres con la sabana, se abrazó al pequeño, para finalmente dormirse sobre el hombro y pecho del moreno._

_- Mmmmm sí… mucho mejor, más calentito. –murmuraba la chica. Antes de dejarse llevar de nuevo por Morfeo, observó aliviada como el rostro de Lambo dejaba su rictus de tensión y dormía plácidamente. _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Esa misma noche, horas antes…_

_Sala de entrenamiento, 23:00._

_- Hoy dormiréis aquí, no me importan vuestras heridas, ni el frio que podáis tener. Os voy a tratar como a niños estúpidos. ¡como debí hacerlo desde un principio!_

_Tras una sarta de gritos, ladiciones e improperios, jamás vistos o pensados antes por parte de la chica, Lal Mirch se giró y se marchó, dejando a cinco adolescentes y dos niños completamente aterrados, unos al lado de otros, con solo un par de sabanas y tres almohadas._

_- O-Oy, estará de broma ¿no? –preguntó Gokudera todavía impactado. ¡Esa loca quería que durmiesen en el suelo, en una sala enorme donde no había absolutamente nada, con solo un par de sabanas para siete personas, ¿y con el frío que hacía?_

_- Yo lo encuentro divertido, je je, es como si fuese un campamento militar o algo así. –dijo para pasmo de todos un tranquilo Yamamoto. ¿En serio? ¿Estando lleno de heridas no le importaba dormir en el suelo? Quizás si debiesen empezar a preocuparse de la salud mental del chico…_

_- ¡Ciaossu! –llegó entonces Reborn para sorpresa de todos.- Me parece bien la idea de Lal, necesitáis mano dura, pero habiendo dos heridos y niños seré un poco más mágnanimo. Aquí tenéis._

_En ese momento llegaron Fuuta y Giannini arrastrando cada uno un sofá de tres plazas._

_- Tendréis que decidir quiénes duermen ahí, no cabréis todos. – y de la misma forma que había llegado, se fue. Y los adolescentes volvieron a quedarse solos._

_- ¡Juudaime! Usted debe ocupar uno. –exclamó firmemente Hayato._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? D-Demo… vosotros estáis heridos, y Kyoko-chan y Haru…_

_- Podemos compartirlo Tsuna-kun. –la dulce voz de la oji-miel sumado a su sonrisa hicieron imposible hablar bien a Tsuna._

_- ¿C-C-Co-Co-Compar-tirl-o?_

_- Hai._

_-Tsuna-san puede ocupar uno junto a Kyoko-chan e I-pin-chan por ejemplo. –la propuesta de la castaña sorprendió al chico._

_- Yosh, entonces en el otro dormirán, Gokudera, Haru y el pequeño. –confirmó Yamamoto, quién ya se había acomodado en el suelo con dos almohadas, y miraba a todos sonriente._

_- D-Demo Haru puede dormir en el suelo, de verdad, Yamamoto-kun no debería estar ahí con sus heridas. –habló la castaña preocupada._

_- Ie, ie. No me duelen, así que no hay ningún problema._

_- Olvídate del idiota del béisbol onna estúpida, date prisa y siéntate, ya tengo bastante con compartir la sabana contigo y la vaca estúpida._

_Entonces Haru se dio cuenta de donde y con quién dormiría, poniéndosele la piel en un tono más granate que incluso rojizo. Incluso creían ver que le salía humo de las orejas. Iba a decir algo, cuando Gokudera la empujó hasta tirarla en el sofá y cubrirle la cabeza con la sabana que les tocaba para después sentarse en el sitio que quedaba en el sofá._

_Aunque no dijeron nada, a ninguno se le pasó el detalle de que Lambo no había hablado en ningún momento._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Espero que tu plan funcione Reborn._

_- Funcionará._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_No podía dormir, había fingido estar como siempre, pero la preocupación le carcomía por dentro._

_Recostado sobre el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos Yamamoto pensaba mirando hacia el techo. A todos les habría encantado hacer una verdadera acampada, fuera, en el bosque de Namimori. Pero no era momento, no era seguro, y sobretodo… no estaban todos._

_Faltaba la rubia, esa rubia tan peculiar que había llegado a sus vidas con la fuerza de un huracán, adentrándose en ellos como un tsunami, cambiando todo por completo. O al menos eso sentía él, no era alguien dado a preocupaciones o comeduras de cabeza, simplemente disfrutaba de las cosas, del presente. Pero esa chica… con ella no sabía cómo comportarse, porque no sabía por dónde le saldría esta vez o como actuaría._

_Reconocía que las tres jóvenes que convivían con ellos eran únicas en sí mismas, incluso podía compararlas con… helados de sabores, sí._

_Primero estaba la vainilla, suave, dulce, relajante. Esa era sin duda Sasagawa, o bueno Kyoko, ya que a cierta oji-plata le había parecido ridículo que se llamasen por sus apellidos, así que consiguió que al menos el trato hacia las chicas fuese mucho más cercano. Pero volviendo al tema… sí "Kyoko" era el helado de vainilla, perfecto para Tsuna, quién era asustadizo y nervioso, pero a la hora de la verdad era serio y determinado. La chica siempre lograba alterarlo y luego calmarlo._

_Luego estaba el de sabor a fresa, dulce a veces, ácido otras, dependiendo de cómo te gustase podía ser un sabor infantil, dulce, casi empalagoso, pero si se prefería fuerte podía ser ácido, lleno de sabor, atrevido. Esa era Haru, infantil y activa a la vez, una chica normalmente dulce, pero con un gran genio que solía sacar con Gokudera. Lo cual era perfecto porque el peli-gris necesitaba que alguien le parase los pies de vez en cuando._

_Y por último estaba el chocolate, dulce o amargo, ardiente, exótico, y podías combinarlo con cuanta cosa quisieses. Esa era la rubia, Adrya, ella era distinta a todas las que conocía, de carácter muy cambiante, alegre y suave como el chocolate con leche, o energética y con mucho carácter, como el chocolate negro. Y además, la primera persona capaz de alterarlo por completo. Él acostumbraba a ser tranquilo, despistado, despreocupado, valiente, serio cuando la ocasión lo meritaba, pero con cada acción de ella él era capaz de responder de más de cincuenta formas posibles, nervioso, tartamudeante, cohibido, vergonzoso etc, etc, etc…_

_Quién dijo que la mujer era el sexo débil… estaba increíblemente equivocado. La mujer hacía al hombre el sexo débil y el fuerte a la vez._

_Unas pequeñas manos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al girarse vio como Lambo le miraba triste mientras le movía e brazo llamando su atención._

_- ¿Pasa algo pequeño?_

_- Q-Quiero v-ver a-a Adrya. –dijo Lambo con esfuerzo, ya que empezó a lagrimear, intento contener el llanto. Entonces el moreno lo entendió, el pequeño no había hablado desde la cena, y se le veía apagado… era porque les habían prohibido ver a la rubia._

_Según Bianchi era mejor que nadie la molestase, aunque todos se extrañaron al oír decir eso a la mayor no quisieron contradecirle, por lo que nadie se había acercado a las salas médicas. Y Tsuna se había encargado de vigilar a Lambo, para que no hubiesen problemas._

_A Yamamoto le extrañó que el pequeño niño vaca no hubiese ido solo donde la chica en cuanto todos estuviesen dormidos. De hecho, para sorpresa de todos, el niño no había intentado salir corriendo hacia allí en un despiste de los mayores. Pero al ver sus ojitos tristes lo entendió. Tenía miedo. Miedo del estado de la chica. Por mucho que le hubiesen dicho antes de cenar que estaba fuera de peligro y se pondría bien, la escena que presenciaron todos, y que daba escalofríos solo de recordarla, había aterrorizado al pequeño._

_Se giró observando si alguno más de sus amigos seguía despierto, de refilón pudo ver la hora, 01:20 de la madrugada. Al fijarse un poco más se sorprendió de ver como estaban colocados sus amigos en los sofás._

_En el primero, Tsuna dormía plácidamente, abrazo a Kyoko, quién dormía sobre su pecho abrazando a la pequeña I-pin, estaban los tres plácidamente dormidos cubiertos por una de las sábanas. Parecían una pequeña familia._

_Al otro lado, otra imagen sorpresiva, Gokudera estaba medio recostado en el sofá, en un principio sentado, con el brazo y la cabeza colgando semi apoyados en una almohada, sobre sus piernas descansaba Haru, sujetando fuertemente contra ella uno de los brazos del peli-gris, que en algún momento había dejado caer sobre la cintura de la chica. _

_Tras echar un par de vistazos más, sonreír pícaramente, alegrarse por el posible futuro de esos cuatro, y asegurarse de que estaban bien dormidos, se decidió._

_- Ok pequeño, vamos a verla. –dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no abrirse alguna herida, y tras coger en brazos a Lambo, quién tiritaba, quién sabe si de frio, miedo, preocupación o llanto, se encaminó hacia la habitación de la chica._

_Al llegar allí Yamamoto no esperaba sentirse tan mal como lo hizo al ver como estaba. La chica tenía la piel mortalmente pálida, haciéndose notar el doble los numerosos cortes y golpes. Además varias vendas cubrían su cuerpo. En su cara se podía apreciar el dolor y el cansancio, la falta de esas dos gemas plateadas iluminando su rostro aumentaba la sensación de desazón. Notó entonces como Lambo se apretaba contra él en busca de consuelo._

_- L-Lambo-san n-no dejará sola a A-Adrya n-nunca más. Y-Yo voy a pr-protegerla. –decía el pequeño entre hipidos de resolución.- D-Demo…_

_- Yo me quedaré cuidándola contigo, ¿vale? No tengas miedo, no vas a estar solo. –el chico había entendido los temores del pequeño, no se atrevía a quedarse allí solo, por eso le había pedido que le acompañase.- Pongámonos cómodos.- Vio entonces que al fondo de la habitación estaba el sillón en el que se la encontró dormida cuando el despertó, acercándolo a la cama de ella, se sentó y sostuvo al pequeño en su regazo. Y de ese modo, ambos fueron quedándose dormidos a la espera de que su rubia despertase._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Parece ser que tenías razón Reborn-san. –se oyó decir a Fuuta._

_- Tu plan a funcionado._

_- Solo necesitaban sentir que no estaban solos, no hay mejor medicina para el miedo que el cariño. –le contestó Reborn a Lal mientras sonreía con perspicacia. Los tres estaban de pie en la sala de entrenamiento, viendo a los jóvenes dormir._

_- ¿Dónde está Takeshi-nii? –preguntó entonces Fuuta._

_- ¿Eh? Es cierto Yamamoto no está, ni tampoco el crío ese. – afirmó la peli-azul._

_- Están en la habitación de Adrya._

_- ¿¡Qué!?_

_- Anoche se colaron allí. Hace un rato me he asomado para ver si ya había despertado Adrya, y encontré a Yamamoto sentado en un sillón con ella y Lambo sobre él, dormidos. – dijo jocosamente el arcobaleno._

_- ¿Adrya ha despertado? –se interesó Lal, preguntando con un mal fingido tono de indiferencia por su antigua alumna._

_- Al parecer despertó a mitad noche, y creyó que sería más cómodo dormir sobre Yamamoto que en la cama._

_- Va a ser gracioso ver como reaccionan todos al despertar. – dijo Fuuta mientras sonreía contento por ver así a los que él consideraba su familia._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mmmmmm kami-sama, se encontraba en el cielo, un cielo esponjoso, suave y mullidito, que olía a arándanos y orquídeas. Algo largo y sedoso le rozaba y hacia cosquillas en la mejilla. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes, y lo que vio fue… ¿un mechón de pelo rubio?_

_Matte, solo había una persona con ese pelo, ese olor, y ese par de almohadas para dormir y restregarse._

_- ¡ADRYA!_

_El grito que el pequeño Lambo lanzó al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por su rubia amiga desencadenó el caos. Despertó a los jóvenes de manera abrupta._

_- ¿Eh? / ¿Huh?_

_Ambos jóvenes despertaron asustados y desorientados, al despejarse y fijarse un poco más en la situación solo pudieron ver una cosa… la cara del otro a escasos centímetros. Se quedaron viendo mientras poco a poco sus rostros enrojecían gradualmente. Pero algo les sacó de su ensoñación, o mejor dicho, alguien. _

_- Eje… ejejejej – notarón como reía el pequeño, por lo que dirigieron su mirada hacia este, encontrándose que… estaba moviendo y apretujando los pechos de Adrya mientras se restregaba contra ella._

_- ¡ O-Oy, oy Lambo-chan! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso! – gritaba la chica mientras cogía al niño para que se detuviera. Yamamoto fue incapaz de decir nada, tuvo que apartar disimuladamente la mirada ladeando el rostro para que la chica no notase como caían un par de gotas de sangre por su nariz._

_- Vamos Lambo, ya basta. Vas a hacerme daño. –seguía quejándose la chica, en un burdo intento de detener al pequeño, eufórico por verla despierta. Yamamoto al oír esto sujeto rápidamente a Lambo._

_- Ey pequeño, ten más cuidado, no es plan de lastimar más a Adrya._

_- Ejeeh… tú también quieres jugar con ellas eh Yamamoto. – la frase y el tono picarón del pequeño solo consiguieron que los chicos enrojeciesen hasta extremos insospechados. Y que mientras Adrya volvía a reñir al pequeño pervertido, Yamamoto tuviese que limpiarse la nariz rápidamente para que ella no le viese._

_Pero después de todo Lambo era un niño, contento por tener de nuevo a la rubia junto a él, por lo que supo ganárselos sin esfuerzo. Empezó a darle besos y mini mordiscos a Adrya por toda la cara, haciendo reír así a la chica, y suspirar contento a Yamamoto. Quién aferró más a la joven hacia él mientras se relajaba con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Entonces la chica pareció despertar del todo._

_- Etto… G-Gomen Take-kun, di-digo Takeshi-kun, es que anoche tenía frio y y-yo p-pues… -el moreno no entendía muy bien de que hablaba la chica, así que obviando el tema y sonriéndole le dijo._

_- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a desayunar? Debes tener hambre._

_- H-Hai…_

_- ¡Síiii! ¡El Gran Lambo-san va a comer un montón! –tras esto el pequeño bajo de un salto desde las piernas de Adrya y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo en seco y se giró observando a ambos jóvenes.- ¿Por qué tardáis tanto?_

_- ¿Eh? Ah, eh ya vamos sí. Solo espera un segundo Lambo-chan. –exclamó Adrya mientras se levantaba a toda prisa avergonzada. Pero no reparó en que su cuerpo no la sostendría y de no ser porque un par de brazos la sostuvieron casi al instante, la chica se habría ido de bruces al suelo._

_- A-Arigatou… -murmuró apenada._

_- Déjame ayudarte, aún estás muy débil. –habló el moreno con una sonrisa mientras la sostenía y la ayudaba a caminar._

_- Oy Adrya, ¿vas a ir así vestida? –preguntó jocoso el pequeño, mientras se reía al verla._

_- ¿Huh? –al mirarse la chica comprobó, al igual que Takeshi, que únicamente vestía un corto camisón azul oscuro de tirantes, que apenas le cubría los muslos. La chica no estaba roja, ni granate, superaba los límites, incluso veían salir humo de sus orejas. Estaba completamente muerta de vergüenza. _

_- Ten._

_Yamamoto le puso, al igual que la vez anterior, su camisa celeste sobre los hombros, cubriéndola del frío._

_- D-Demo…_

_- No importa, luego cuando me la pongo huele a ti, es agradable. –respondió el chico con sencillez, sin percatarse del efecto que habían hecho sus palabras en la rubia, quien caminaba con ayuda de él, con la apariencia de una locomotora express._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿Y habéis dormido bien? –les sorprendió la voz de Reborn._

_- ¿¡Hahi!?_

_- ¡H- Hai!_

_Tsuna escupió el agua que bebía, Gokudera se atragantó, a Haru se le cayó la bandeja y Kyoko casi se quema con la sartén._

_Todos estaban altamente colorados. Era sumamente chistoso verlos tan nerviosos, torpes y avergonzados._

_- I-pin feliz, todos juntos. –habló suavemente la pequeña, realmente contenta por cómo había visto dormir a todos. Había sido la primera en despertar, y tras sonreír contenta por ver cómo estaban Tsuna y los demás, salió en busca de Lambo, a quien no veía, para encontrarlo igual de agusto que los demás, dormido en brazos de Adrya y Yamamoto._

_La sencilla respuesta de la chica sacó una sonrisa a todos los presentes, todavía sonrojados._

_Estaban todos reunidos en la cocina, desayunando, hacia poco que los más mayores se habían marchado. Solo quedaban los cuatro adolescentes, la pequeña y Reborn._

_Entonces una sorpresa entró por la puerta, Lambo llegó corriendo, tan feliz como siempre, tras este Adrya caminaba sujeta a Yamamoto._

_- Ohayo. –saludó la chica con una dulce sonrisa al llegar._

_- Uooooo ¡El Gran Lambo-san tiene mucha hambre! ¡Kyoko! ¡Haru! Comidaaa… _

_- ¡Adrya-chan! / ¡Adrya! –exclamaron todos aliviados al verla. La chica se sentó con cuidado y ayuda del moreno en una de las sillas de la mesa, frente a ella se puso Yamamoto, y a su lado Lambo._

_- Bueno ¿Y qué comemos? – preguntó risueña._

_El miedo había desaparecido._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_- Chiyo-chan: ¡Tú eres de las mías! Jajaj. Ahora entiendo lo que querías decirme de los giros, tranquila van a haber unos cuantos que ya tenía pensados, y seguramente salgan algunos más de forma espontánea como lo de Adrya y los Black Spell. Había que demostrar que es una Varia si señor jaja._

_Y bueno Gokudera y Belphegor aún puedes decir, bah, llevan muchos bolsillos, total dinamita y cuchillos fácil de esconder. ¿Pero tartas? ¿Llevará Bianchi un mini horno o mini cocina en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón? That suspicious…_

_- Kushi-chan: Quería dedicarte este cap, porque es el verdadero inicio del cúmulo de escenas y momentos romance que van a empezar a llegar. Espero que lo disfrutes un montón. Y si te nace alguna idea o quisieras ver algún tipo de escena romántica en concreto, coméntamelo, a lo mejor podemos meterla :);)_

_Y lo de Bianchi… tranquila, tengo escrita la escena en donde se explica, pero hasta dentro de unos cuantos caps me temo que no podré decirte nada…_

_**¿Alguna idea de porque trata la peli-rosa así a Adrya? Quizás acertéis alguna!**_

**Se acerca una tormenta…**

**;)**


	13. Capítulo 13: ¿Ataque sorpresa?

_**Ohayo! **_

_**¡GOMENNASAI!**_

_**No sé porqué pero me ha sido imposible subir el capítulo antes. Es la primera vez que tardo tanto en hacerlo, y espero de verdad que no vuelva a ocurrir. Intentaré compensaros esta semana.**_

_**Esta cap está inspirado gracias a una pequeña idea que me dio Kushi-chan sobre torpezas de Giannini y apagones.**_

_**¡ Qué lo disfrutéis !**_

_**CAPITULO 13: A OSCURAS.**_

_Tres días habían pasado desde la "pequeña" aventura de las chicas. Tras este tiempo de descanso, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban prácticamente recuperados, y Adrya cada día estaba más energética. La "médica" había resultado ser peor que los pacientes, no consiguieron que se quedase en cama más de un día. Aunque le prohibieron hacer de todo. Solo le dejaban leer, lo cual no supuso problema para la joven, de no ser que Lambo cuando se aburría se dedicaba a decir que tenía que descansar y pasaba las páginas del libro por ella. Muchas veces la habían pillado intentando entrenar, cocinar, limpiar, corretear, o simplemente haciendo lo que no debía. No estarse quieta._

_- Mooooo Haru-chan déjame ayudarte, me aburro… -canturreaba suplicante la rubia tras la castaña quién iba y venía del invernadero a la cocina._

_- ¡Ie! Adrya-chan tiene que descansar, está herida. –contestó terca Haru._

_- ¡Pero sí ya estoy bien! –exclamó Adrya.- ¡Mira! –la chica intentó entonces hacer una lateral para susto de Haru, pero como realmente no estaba bien, se hizo daño en las costillas y cayó de culo al suelo.- ¡Itteeee!_

_- ¡Adrya-chan! ¡Te dije que te estuvieses quieta! –se preocupó Haru._

_En ese momento Tsuna llegó al pasillo en donde estaban ambas._

_- ¿Haru? ¿Adrya? –preguntó. Pero al ver como la rubia le saludaba desde el suelo con gesto de dolor, corrió en su ayuda.- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- ¡Adrya-chan no quiere entender que debe descansar, y por hacer el tonto se ha caído! –explicó Haru, mientras veía a la rubia hacer un puchero fingiendo cara de indignación._

_- Solo ha sido un descuido, el suelo resbalaba… -se intentó justificar._

_- Ya ya… Adrya-chan no quiere reconocer que en realidad aún no está bien._

_Entonces Yamamoto apareció, parecía estar buscándoles. La rubia no pudo evitar abochornarse todavía sentada en el suelo, no podía olvidar los detalles de unos días atrás._

_- ¡Eey! Haru, Kyoko me ha pedido que viniese a buscart- ¿Adrya? –preguntó extrañado al verla en el suelo.- Oy, ¿estás bien?_

_El chico en cuestión de segundos estaba junto a los otros tres, alzando a la rubia en brazos, para después ponerla de pie con suavidad._

_- H-Hai, a-arigatou… -tartamudeó. __Se sentía estúpida, llevaba así tres y seguía siendo incapaz de hablar normal con el delante. Sorprendentemente para ella a Tsuna y Haru les pasaba igual con Kyoko y Hayato respectivamente._

_- Yamamoto-kun dile a Adrya-chan que no puede ir por ahí corriendo y haciendo cosas peligrosas. ¡Se acabará lastimando todavía más!_

_- O-Oy… ¡Haru! –intentaba reñir la rubia entre susurros y cómicos gestos a la joven. No escuchó decir nada a Takeshi, lo cual no sabía si aliviarla o preocuparla. Al girar su rostro se encontró de lleno con los ojos del moreno, más serios de lo que le había visto nunca.- E-Etto… y-yo… Gomen. –terminó diciendo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada apenada._

_- No queremos que te hagas más daño, por eso te pedimos que no hagas esfuerzos. –empezó a decir Tsuna._

_- D-Demo…_

_Pero la rubia no pudo objetar nada, sabía que dijese lo que dijese, ellos tenían razón. Se iba a marchar de nuevo a su habitación a descansar, cuando de repente, al dar un par de pasos, notó como en realidad le dolían más los cortes en el abdomen y los muslos de lo que había pensado. Al parecer el brusco movimiento de la lateral abrió un poco las heridas. Todos notaron como la chica se tensaba al empezar a caminar, y antes de poder decir nada, Yamamoto la cogió una vez más en brazos, y sin decir nada empezó a caminar hacia la sala de estar que habían acoplado entre todos para descansar. Adrya no abrió la boca en todo el breve trayecto, sentía que el joven se había enfadado con ella, pero antes de llegar notó como este la acercaba más contra sí y le rozaba la sien con sus labios._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por otro lado, Kyoko en la cocina, buscaba un libro de recetas del que le había hablado la Adrya adulta a su llegada, supuestamente debía de encontrarse en el cuarto que había junto a la despensa, una pequeña habitación/despacho. Lambo e I-pin, aburridos y cansados al no poder jugar ni con Haru no con Adrya, ayudaban a la oji-miel a buscar. Mientras miraban y removían revistas, libros y otras varias cosas, Kyoko encontró lo que parecían ser ¿álbumes? Aunque tenían una forma algo extraña, más moderna, y parecían electrónicos, como si cada página fuese una pantalla de ordenador ultra fina. La chica se sorprendió al verlos. Habían tres o cuatro de ellos. ¿No pasaba nada si les echaba un ojo, no?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡Hahi! No funciona el agua. –decía para sí misma Haru, dentro del baño femenino, donde había ido para refrescarse con una ducha. Había terminado llena de tierra y suciedad recogiendo las verduras para la comida. Querían hacer esa noche una cena algo especial por la recuperación de los chicos. Así que la castaña decidió probar algo un tanto arriesgado. – Juum… ¿Y si me cuelo en el baño de los chicos y bloqueo la puerta? En las películas siempre es fácil, seguro que funciona. –decía la joven para sí misma, mientras se volvía a vestir, y caminando cuál espía experimentado, pero en versión Haru, la chica se coló hasta llegar al pasillo del baño masculino, donde entró vigilando que nadie la viese. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, y colocó un banco y una silla atrancándola por si acaso._

_Pero al girarse la chica vio algo con lo que no esperaba encontrarse… o mejor dicho, alguien._

_- ¡HAHI!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos de la base, en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento, cuando notó que las luces parpadeaban._

_- ¿Estará Giannini arreglando algo?_

_Pero no tuvo tiempo de dudar mucho más. En ese instante, se fue la luz. Tsuna se asustó, ¿significaba ese fallo electrónico un ataque enemigo? ¿O un fallo por parte de ellos que podía delatarles? Ahora mismo las entradas a la base estaban totalmente accesibles, ¿Y si Lambo volvía a escapase en busca de algún capricho como había hecho el día anterior, huyendo en busca de caramelos y piruletas consiguiendo que Tsuna saliese preocupado en su busca? No estaba lejos de la sala de reuniones, si se daba prisa averiguaría lo que ocurría._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Yamamoto seguía caminando en un rígido silencio, que no hacía más que alterar a la pobre Adrya, presa del pánico al no saber cómo comportarse. Enserio… ¿desde cuándo se dejaba amedrentar tanto por un chico? Ni si quiera con Xanxus le pasaba… Vio como entraban en la sala de estar, y como todavía sin decirle nada Yamamoto la dejaba con cuidado sobre uno de los mullidos sofás, para después alejarse. Adrya iba a decirle algo, alzó la mano y abrió la boca en un intento de hablar, pero no sabía que decir. Entonces el moreno regresó con el botiquín que había allí en las manos. ¿No iría a…? Adrya le miro estupefacta, ¿enserio iba a curarle las heridas abiertas? P-Pero… ¡eso significaba verla casi en paños menores! Vale… calma, quizás solo iba a acercárselo para que se curase ella misma, sí, eso debía ser._

_Cuan equivocada estaba._

_Yamamoto, ni corto ni perezoso, alzó las piernas estiradas de la rubia, para después sentarse con ella en el sofá, colocando sus piernas sobre su regazo. Y, sin decirle nada una vez más, empezó a quitarle los vendajes de por encima de las rodillas, y a cubrir cada corte visible con una caricia, usando un algodón empapado de alcohol, que por mucho que tuviera que escocer, no lo hacía, pues la forma en la que parecía acariciarla embelesó a la chica._

_- N-No es necesario que tú…_

_Una mirada por parte del moreno, y Adrya fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna más._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Calor._

_Es lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos._

_Rojo._

_Su color seguramente al verle así._

_Piel nívea y tersa, con pequeñas cicatrices, músculos no muy grandes pero trabajados, torso y abdomen firmes y prietos, mandíbula tensa, ojos afilados, cabellos desbocados hacía atrás con rebeldía… ¿se dejaba algo? Oh sí… solo estaba cubierto por una toalla que colgaba vaga de sus caderas. Y estaba completamente empapado._

_Gokudera Hayato acababa de salir de la ducha, y ella había sido testigo de eso._

_Fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la sorpresa le dejó con la boca abierta, sin posibilidad ni de un " Hahi ", estupecfacta. Y tampoco tuvo mucho más tiempo para reaccionar, porque en ese instante el chico se giró, descubriéndola._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –preguntó despacio y con seriedad. Pero ningún atisbo de vergüenza._

_- E-Etto… p-pues… H-Haru estaba… -pero el chico, intimidante se acerco a ella, repitiéndole la pregunta._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_- H-Haru… -y de nuevo el chico no la dejó hablar, pero esta vez su pregunta desató una tormenta de improperios._

_- ¿¡Has venido a espiar al Décimo!? ¡Onna pervertida! ¡Eres una pervertida y una estúpida!_

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es una pervertida! ¡Haru solo quería poder ducharse!_

_- Para eso están los baños femeninos, o ¿es que acaso ahora eres ciega y no sabes leer los cartelitos? –preguntó el chico con acidez. No podía dejar de pensar que ella había ido a ver al Décimo, ¿pero qué le molestaba más? ¿Qué molestasen a su Juudaime? O ¿Qué sea ella quien supuestamente intentaba espiar a su Juudaime?_

_- ¡Haru no es estúpida! ¡Ni está ciega! ¡Y sabe leer muy bien! – resopló exaltada.- ¡Lo que ocurre es que el agua de los baños femeninos no va! ¡Y Haru ha entrado aquí pensando que no había nadie!_

_- ¿Y no sabes mirar si hay alguien antes de atrancar puertas? –preguntó con sorna el peli-gris, mientras señalaba alzando una ceja la puerta del vestuario, bloqueada por un banco y una silla, y con el seguro seguramente puesto. Pero Haru ni miró, se había quedado pensando en lo último que él había dicho, kami-sama… ¿mirar dentro de las duchas? ¡Le habría visto incluso sin esa única y diminuta prenda que le cubría!_

_Pero no pudo seguir pensando mucho más en esa perturbadora imagen, en ese instante… se fue la luz._

_- ¡HAHI!_

_- ¡Shh!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_¿Debería mirarlos? ¿O no? ¿Sería tan peligroso? Si ella no decía nada… Y bueno, si los pequeños junto a ella no decían nada de lo que viesen ahí…_

_¿Iba a fingir ser tan ingenua como para creer que Lambo no haría o diría nada? Sí. La curiosidad estaba ganándole la partida a la razón._

_- ¡Nee,nee! ¡Kyoko! – le llamó el pequeño.- ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! –y entonces, Lambo se apunto el rostro con tres linternas, poniendo cara tétrica intentando asustarla._

_- Lambo-chan eso solo funciona cuando se está a oscuras. –exclamó la chica entre suaves risotadas. _

_-¿Huh? –pero no hizo falta que Lambo fuese y apagase la luz, porque en ese instante, esta se fue ella solita…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_No muy lejos de allí, Tsuna caminaba, golpeándose al dos por tres con cajas que él no había visto en el pasillo cuando había luz, hasta llegar al final como pudo a la sala de reuniones, de la que se guió gracias a la luz de… ¿los ordenadores?_

_- ¡Reborn! –exclamó al entrar y ver al pequeño arcobaleno junto a Lal Mirch y Giannini._

_- Sawada, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la peli-azul seria.- Ya deberías haber empezado a calentar._

_- ¿Eh? –entonces el chico se percató de que esa habitación si tenía luz.- ¿Por qué aquí si que va la luz?_

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

_- ¿De qué hablas dame-Tsuna? Por qué no iba a ir. –le saludaba Reborn mientras se estrellaba contra su cabeza, propinándole una patada._

_- Ittee…- se quejó el castaño desde el suelo.- ¡No hay luz en el resto de la base!_

_Esto llamó la atención de los tres adultos._

_- ¿Estás seguro de eso Tsuna? _

_- B-Bueno, al menos en este piso no hay, solo en esta habitación, he llegado hasta aquí a oscuras desde el ascensor, que no funciona._

_- Lo comprobaré. –habló entonces Giannini. Pero al ver el monitor, la cara del hombrecillo empezó a mutar, hasta ser una masa de sonrisa trémula y grandes gotas de sudor.- E-El Décimo t-tiene razón… No hay luz en toda la base…_

_- ¿Está nuestra posición en peligro? –pregunta Lal Mirch mortalmente seria._

_- Ie, por suerte fue idea del Décimo que al construir esta base los conductos de electricidad de la seguridad, vigilancia y puertas, estuviesen separados de la electricidad que administrase el lugar. Por eso está habitación sigue bien. Es la única en toda la base, aparte de las puertas, cámaras y sensores.- entonces el hombre recayó en algo.- ¡Es posible que fuera cuando arreglaba las tomas eléctricas de la puerta D! Cerca de allí están también los conductos de energía normal._

_Tsuna no entendía la mitad de lo que Giannini decía, pero había entendido que solo era un apagón y que estaban seguros, por lo que se relajó, y al parecer el hombrecillo sabía también la causa, no estarían mucho tiempo a oscuras… o eso esperaba._

_- No se preocupe Décimo, lo arreglaré._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Muerta de vergüenza._

_Y roja. Rojísima._

_Así se sentía._

_¿De verdad estaba dejando que eso pasase sin más? Estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de hablar o hacer algo. Y es que… Yamamoto tras curar las heridas más superficiales de los muslos, había continuado subiendo hacia los cortes profundos, que estaban más arriba, con total parsimonia y tranquilidad. ¿En serio está tan tranquilo? Pero además, ahora, que acababa de limpiar todas las heridas de los muslos, el joven continuó subiendo el jersey de la chica hasta la altura de su pecho, y para poder curarla mejor, la iba arrastrando poco a poco hacia él. Hasta que… actualmente solo le cubría un pequeño culot negro, y el suéter enroscado a sus pechos. Mientras que ya no eran sus piernas las que estaban sobre el regazo del moreno, si no su cintura y baja espalda. Era cierto que él se había preocupado de que ella no se hiciese más daño en todo momento, al moverla le había colocado una gruesa almohada en la espalda para apoyarla, y para más tarde, debido a la nueva posición, apoyar la cabeza. Pero lo peor no era eso… lo peor es que todavía no había hablado. Absolutamente nada. Y apenas la miraba._

_Estaba concentrado en curarla._

_Y mientras tanto Adrya se arrepentía de la ropa que se había puesto ese dia… A causa de los diversos vendajes, y las múltiples heridas, para no hacerse daño, la chica optó por ponerse un suéter, tres tallas más grande que ella, azul celeste muy clarito, de algo parecido a lana muy fina, que había encontrado en un armario en una de las habitaciones. Por si acaso, para que no se le viese nada, aunque poco se podía ver con tanta venda, la chica se colocó un culot negro bajo el suéter, que le cubría hasta el inicio de los muslos, y unas largas medias negras, que le llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas. Entonces reparó en que su vestimenta no era tan inapropiada para la situación porque… ¿qué habría pasado si llega a ir solo con alguno de sus vestidos o camisones y sus braguitas? Solo de pensarlo su pulso se aceleró y su rostro enrojeció todavía más. Pero un intenso, aunque momentáneo, escozor, la sacó de su embelesamiento personal, haciéndola gemir de dolor y volver a la realidad._

_Yamamoto había llegado a los cortes del abdomen, casi a la altura de las costillas. Eran los más profundos, el chico la miró preocupado. Al hacerlo Adrya pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, al menos no era tan imperturbable como había pensado._

_Yamamoto por su parte no es que no quisiese hablar, estaba tan absorto en las heridas de la chica que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Bueno en eso y en el espectáculo de piel ante él, estaba haciendo estragos para que no le sangrase la nariz y parecer un completo pervertido. Pero kami-sama tenia a la chica que le robaba el sueño los últimos días, prácticamente sobre él, sumisa, y apenas cubierta por unas medias, un culot y un jersey enrollado a la altura del pecho. No era un pervertido… pero tenía hormonas por kami. Y muy revueltas al parecer._

_Concéntrate, se dijo así mismo, a causa de su apreciación visual había sido descuidado y había presionado de más en una de las heridas más graves de la chica. Se quedó entonces mirando el plano abdomen de la rubia, cubiertos por tres largos y profundos cortes. No se creía que no le doliesen, era imposible. Según la peli-azul esos tres cortes, y dos más que llevaba en los muslos, habían sido muy profundos, demasiado. Era una suerte que ninguna arteria hubiese sido dañada, o que apenas hubiesen rozado los órganos internos. _

_Miró de reojo a la chica, quién veía con ojos opacos y oscurecidos los cortes que la cubrían, notó dolor y ¿asco? La chica giró la cara incapaz de seguir viéndose. Iban a quedar cicatrices, y temía que grandes._

_Yamamoto empezó a temblar de impotencia. No habían podido hacer nada. Él no había podido hacer nada. Solo rogarle a una pantalla que nada grave le ocurriese a la joven y que saliese de allí ilesa. Pero esas marcas… una cosa era saber de sus cortes, y otra muy distinta verlos. Debía empezar a entrenar cuanto antes, por su padre, por Tsuna, por los pequeños, por ella. No podía dejar que les pasase nada._

_Entonces notó como Adrya se movía. Al parecer había estado demasiado rato mirándole los cortes estupefacto, pues la chica intentaba cubrirse incómoda. Se lo impidió sosteniéndola de las muñecas, y tras una mirada culpable terminó de curarle los cortes, para después volver a vendarla. La chica tenía la mirada apagada y quebradiza. Estaba terminando de vendar los cortes cuando… se fue la luz._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Había tardado bastante en conseguir calmar a Lambo e I-pin. Los pequeños se habían asustado con el repentino apagón, pero gracias al hallazgo de Lambo, que se asustó al verse iluminado por las linternas en un espejo, tenían luz. Kyoko pensó en todo, o lo intentó con su estado de nervios. Si era un ataque enemigo debían estar en silencio y escondidos, eso había dicho Adrya en su día. Así que atrancó la puerta con el sillón, como la rubia les había enseñado, para después esconderse bajo la mesa, tras los estantes, con Lambo e I-pin. Sabía que los pequeños no aguantarían mucho en silencio y quietos, debía distraerles. Entonces recordó los álbumes, estaban encima de la mesa, así que sin hacer apenas ruido, los cogió._

_- Nee Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, ¿queréis ver unas fotos? –les preguntó susurrando.- Pero no podemos hacer ruido, asique si hablamos que sea bajito._

_Los pequeños asintieron mientras se tapaban la boca con sus manitas._

_Kyoko abrió el primer álbum, al parecer si era digital, en cada página habían dos grandes fotos, se veía con mucha nitidez asique podrían ver un montón de detalles. Se sorprendió al ver su interior, las primeras fotos parecían ser de una graduación. Su graduación._

_La primera foto era el cartel que anunciaba el evento. Bajo esta había una foto de Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto sosteniendo sus diplomas, y en la página de al lado ¡una de ella y Hana! En las siguientes páginas habían varias fotos más de ese día, con Haru que fue a verles, con su hermano, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, Bianchi… La última foto de ese día le enterneció, era una suya con Tsuna, quien estaba muy muy sonrojado._

_Siguió pasando fotos, había fotos sueltas de días en el instituto. Yamamoto dormido, Gokduera corrigiendo a un profesor, Tsuna no sabiendo responder, Hana y ella hablando. Hibari patrullando la escuela, su hermano entrenando… Entonces llegó a otra sección, el fondo de las paginas cambió de color sorprendiendo a la oji-miel y a los pequeños. Ahora parecía que las fotos estuviesen sobre un mapa antiguo. ¡Eran fotos de Italia! La primera era el escudo de una familia, Vongola, bajo esta otra con Tsuna frente a una gran mansión, o castillo prácticamente. En la página de al lado, frente a la misma mansión, estaban Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Reborn y su hermano. Todos trajeados y muy elegantes. Unas cuantas fotos más de al parecer un pueblo italiano, y en la siguiente Superbia Adryanna saludando sentada en la terraza de una cafetería. Otra de las tres chicas, de compras, con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto cubiertos por bolsas mientras ellas comen helado y pasean…_

_Al parecer ese álbum era de cuando ellos eran jóvenes, o bueno, un poco más mayores que sus "yo" actuales. Vio fotos de picnics, cumpleaños, fiestas, meriendas, días normales… Lambo e I-pin estaban junto a ella viendo contentos las fotos. ¡Iban a tener un montón de viajes, fiestas y cosas divertidas!_

_Kyoko decidió coger el otro álbum para ver su contenido. Y entonces empezaron a ver fotos de sus "yo" diez años mayores… Era increíble el cambio de algunos de ellos. Al principio del álbum estaban las fotos de la boda de Adrya. Lambo se jartó diciendo que seguro que él era el novio. Pero entonces lo vieron, la foto del beso en la ceremonia. El novio era… ¡Yamamoto! Kyoko se sorprendió gratamente, ahora entendía muchos gestos del chico para con su rubia amiga. Es cierto que Yamamoto siempre había sido atento y amable con todas, pero con Adrya era especial. A su lado Lambo refunfuñaba molesto._

_- ¡El novio tendría que ser el Gran Lambo-san! _

_- Demo Lambo-chan, ¿no te alegras por ellos?_

_- B-Bueno… Yamamoto prometió cuidarla conmigo…_

_- Pues por estas fotos es lo que ha estado haciendo Lambo-chan. –le explicó la oji-miel con una dulce sonrisa._

_Siguieron viendo fotos de la boda, algunas que habían visto y otras que no. Se sorprendieron al ver una foto de Gokudera y Haru juntos, ambos sonrientes saludando a la cámara, al lado había una que conocían más, ambos discutiendo. Kyoko se quedó estupefacta con cierta foto… ¿sería eso posible? Su hermano y… Se rió interiormente, si resulta ser cierto ella estaría francamente feliz._

_- Oy I-pin, ¿esa no eres tú? –preguntó Lambo señalando una foto._

_- ¿Huh?_

_En esta aparecia I-pin, de unos diecisiete años, bailando con un hombre de gran porte. En la siguiente foto descubrieron a su acompañante, ¡era Hibari! No sonreía, pero salía sosteniendo a I-pin de la cintura. Quién lo hubiera dicho de él…_

_Siguieron pasando fotos, y entonces vieron una de una cuna con un bebé dentro, junto a la foto un nombre. Renji. El pequeño bebé sonreía haciendo gorgoritos a la cámara. Ocupaba toda la página. Entonces vieron la foto del al lado… en ella estaban los seis jóvenes. Gokudera, Haru, Yamamoto, Adrya, Tsuna y ella. Pero la forma en la que estaban…_

_Todos saludaban desde lo que parecía ser la terraza de una casita, junto al bosque. Y todos se mostraban tal cual eran. Yamamoto tranquilo y despreocupado, Adrya subida a su espalda, risueña y energética, Gokudera con cara de fastidia junto a Haru con cara de reproche, pero entre estos… ¿el bebé de antes? ¡No podía ser! _

_Lambo, I-pin y Kyoko se lanzaron contra el álbum para fijarse mejor. Pequeños mechones de cabello grisáceo, apenas visibles. Ojos color chocolate. Bebé. Entre los dos._

_¿¡ RENJI ERA HIJO DE GOKUDERA Y HARU ¡?_

_Se quedaron bastante perturbados, se alegraban pero… no se imaginaban por ahora a esos dos juntos… Entonces I-pin señaló a los dos últimos integrantes de la foto, Tsuna y ella. Estaban abrazados. Muy abrazados. Kyoko empezó a sonrojarse, y nerviosa pasó la foto con rapidez._

_La última foto que vieron antes de que volviese la luz y saliesen de allí, alteró el mundo de la oji-miel, que aunque salía con una tierna sonrisa, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y con los colores por las nubes._

_Eran Tsuna y ella besándose._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡Shh! Cállate onna estúpida. –vociferó entre susurros Gokudera, quien había estampado a Haru contra una de las duchas, escondiéndose, intentando escuchar que sucedía.- __¿Habrá encontrado Millefiore la base? Tsk, tengo que ir a ayudar al Décimo, pero no puedo dejar a está onna estúpida aquí sola…__ -pensaba el chico, pero entonces Haru le mordió la mano con la que él le había cubierto la boca para hacerla callar._

_- ¡No vas a conseguir que me calle solo porq-! -Gokduera había vuelto a cubrirle la boca. ¿Es que esta estúpida no entendía en la situación que podían estar? - ¡Qudfhjpgwh iojwfhgp aijfw!_

_- ¿Eh? –el peli-gris no había entendido nada de lo que intentaba gritarle una furiosa y alterada Haru. Si seguían así no podría saber si los estaban atacando, y si estaba ocurriendo, los descubrirían enseguida._

_Gokudera se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos a Haru, con tal intensidad que la castaña empezó a dudar en sus inentendibles gritos. Entones sucedió. Gokudera no lo pensó, lo hizo y punto. Tenía que callarla, y no encontró otro modo de hacerlo. Así que simplemente…_

_Estampó su boca contra la de ella._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿Giannini falta mucho? ¡Los demás no saben lo que está pasando! ¡Pueden haberse quedado atrapadas en algún sitio o haberse hecho daño! _

_- No se preocupe Décimo, en seguida lo arreglo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Yamamoto se tensó de golpe al irse la luz. ¿Un ataque? Apretó inconscientemente a Adrya contra sí, lastimando a la rubia, quién a causa del dolor se incorporó de golpe, sin medir las distancias, chocando contra Yamamoto, cabeza con cabeza._

_- Ittee… -exclamó el chico. Pero no pudo decir nada más, Adrya le había cogido por la nuca y lo había acercado a ella, hasta distinguirla un poco en la penumbra, colocando un dedo en sus labios, como única distancia entre sus bocas, indicándole que no hiciese ruido._

_- Shhh…_

_Pero a Yamamoto se lo comieron las hormonas momentáneamente, cubriendo así su rostro de un perturbador tono rojizo. Y es que, a causa del movimiento de ambos, Adrya había terminado prácticamente a horcajadas suya, y a centímetros de distancia. Notaba la fuerte respiración de ella, a causa del esfuerzo hecho al moverse. Notaba sus curvas sobre él, rozándole. Notaba el ligero temblar de la chica. Notaba la característica fragancia de ella, arándanos y orquídeas. Y notaba su aliento achocolatado a escasos centímetros. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar…_

_Pero entonces recuperó el raciocinio. Podía ser un ataque enemigo, si se despistaba algo malo podría ocurrirles. Tenía que salir en busca de Tsuna y Gokudera. Saber qué pasaba. Alzó a Adrya en brazos con toda la suavidad que pudo, intentando ignorar la tentación de perderse en ella. _

_La chica no hizo el menor ruido, supuso que ella también había sopesado la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa por parte del enemigo. La dejó en el suelo, entre el hueco que dejaba el sofá con la pared, podría cubrirse por las densas cortinas. Era el mejor sitio cercano donde esconderse, si se movía mucho con ella en brazos podría tropezar con algo y caerse. No quería que ella se hiciese más daño._

_- Voy a buscar a Tsuna, tú quédate aquí. –susurró Yamamoto._

_- ¡No! –gritó bajito Adrya mientras sostenía al moreno por el brazo antes de que este pudiera irse._

_- ¿Qué…? – pero al ver los trémulos ojos plata de la chica en la oscuridad, y notar como temblaba sujetándole el brazo, no necesitó preguntarle. Estaba asustada. Acababa de ser consciente de la verdadera gravedad de sus heridas al quedarse ambos quietos viéndolas, y que justo después hubiese peligro de ataque. Ella se sentía débil, y si él se marchaba la dejaría desprotegida. En su estado ella no podría hacer nada._

_El chico se reprendió mentalmente, no podía dejarla ahí sola. Rogaba porque Tsuna y los demás estuviesen bien, y porque no pasase nada y solo fuera un susto. _

_Cogió de nuevo a Adrya en brazos, y tras sentarse él en el suelo, escondido tras el sofá, la sentó en su regazo, para después cubrirlos con la cortina y abrazarla._

_- Shh…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Haru sentía que estaba en un torbellino incontrolable de sensaciones que la sofocaban y perturbaban. Principalmente una._

_Calor._

_Pero lo notaba en su interior, no en el ambiente, su temperatura corporal había ascendido peligrosamente, y no era para menos. Sobre ella, apretándola contra la pared de las duchas, con el agua cayendo sobre ellos… Gokudera Hayato la estaba besando como si su vida se fuese en ello._

_Lo único de lo que era consciente Haru, era de las manos del chico, moviéndose por su cuerpo. De sus labios ávidos y sedientos y de su lengua intrépida._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, no lo notó, ni le importó. Pero cuando volvió la luz Gokudera solo le dijo una cosa, antes de irse y dejarla temblando cual hoja al viento, empapada y sonrojada._

_- ¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si llegas a entrar a la ducha lista para ducharte, sin que yo hubiera salido ni supieras que estaba dentro?_

_Ese día Haru aprendió que… Sí. Definitivamente los italianos eran de sangre caliente. Muy caliente._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**-Valee-chan**__: ¡Tres días! Tu rewiew me llegó justo después de subir el cap siguiente. Y me supo fatal, yo te quería haber podido contestar antes =( El cap de Haru también es uno de mis preferidos jaja, y me alegra saber que siempre consigo sorprenderte un poco con lo que añado. Y tranquila el romance ha llegado. ¿Qué te parece lo atrevido de Gokudera hoy? _

_**- Chiyo-chan**__: Me da que a Adrya se le va a quedar la piel roja de forma permanente a este ritmo jajaj. Y Lambo esq aish, había que explotar su vena pervertida. Adoro a ese pequeñajo jaja._

_**- Kushi-chan**__: Quería hacer más romance antes de los entrenamientos, la transmisión de Squalo y demás… Habia que darle un toque picante a las tres situaciones. ¡ Y tu idea del apagón hizo "tin-tin" en mi mente, a mí se me hizo la luz! Era perfecto, lo que necesitaba para meter algo más de forma no forzada. Así que espero que te haya gustado, porq este cap se ha hecho gracias a tu ayuda =)_

_**De nuevo lamento la demora, y espero que os haya gustado!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	14. Capítulo 14: Sucesión

_**¡ Sumimasen! ¡Sumimasen! ¡Sumimasen! ¡Sumimasen!**_

_**He estado de exámenes y me ha sido completamente imposible escribir durante esta semana, la semana que viene los termino, así que espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.**_

_**De nuevo espero me disculpéis, y podáis disfrutar de este cap. Algo más largo de lo normal.**_

_**Para vosotros.**_

_CAPITULO 14: EMPIEZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO_

_Silencio._

_Era lo único que reinaba en esa sala. ¿Confortable o incómodo?_

_Más bien nervioso._

_Tres chicas estaban sentadas tomando café esa tarde. No sabían muy bien por qué, pero ninguna se había atrevido a hablar. No hacían más que mirar su taza, darle vueltas a la cucharilla, tomar un sorbo, y volver a mirar la taza. Lambo e I-pin hacía rato que se habían aburrido de verlas así, por lo que se habían ido por ahí a jugar con Fuuta._

_No hacía ni una hora que acababan de comer todos juntos. Había sido tal la sensación de incomodez, vergüenza y nervios, que a las chicas se les había caído prácticamente todo, las servilletas, los cubiertos, las bandejas, un par de platos, otro par de vasos… El pobre Tsuna había intentado preguntarles que pasaba, pero se lo había preguntado a la persona menos indicada en ese momento para él, a Kyoko. La joven había pegado tal brinco que le terminó tirado la jarra de agua encima…_

_Reborn miraba a todos con suspicacia, algo pasaba, y algo muy interesante. Y es que… ¿desde cuándo esas tres estaban tan nerviosas, y en cambio Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto comían con total normalidad? Aunque bueno con "total normalidad" tampoco. El leve sonrojo de Yamamoto, junto a su sonrisa traviesa, y la mirada pícara de Gokudera hacia cierta castaña no pasó desapercibida para algunos adultos. Aunque claro, seguían siendo niños, ellos no se daban cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. Eran tan predecibles…_

_Sorprendentemente, durante la comida las chicas no preguntaron por el supuesto falso ataque, ni por el apagón. Estaban demasiado perturbadas como para pensarlo. Cosa que Tsuna agradecía interiormente, se le daba fatal darles explicaciones sobre Millefiore o la situación actual, y le costaba horrores mentirles._

_Pero entonces algo despertó en la mente de una de ellas, haciéndola estallar, y de paso, dejando a las otras dos en el suelo del susto por hablar tan repentinamente. O mejor dicho… gritar._

_- ¡Me gusta Tsuna-kun!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por otra parte, en la sala de entrenamiento…_

_- ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Yamamoto?_

_-Desde hoy volveremos a entrenar otra vez. –le explicó Yamamoto a un sorprendido Tsuna. Cuando se había dirigido a la sala de entrenamiento no esperaba encontrarse a sus amigos. Sabía que estaban mejor, pero no le habían dicho ninguno que ya estaban curados de sus heridas._

_- Demo… ¿Vuestras heridas están bien?_

_- ¡Perfectamente bien! –habló Gokudera emocionado.- ¡De hecho, están tan bien, que no se qué hacer conmigo mismo!_

_- Ya veo, menos mal. Me alegro. –exclamó Tsuna mucho más tranquilo, y contento. Tener a sus amigos con él a la hora de entrenar le relajaba._

_- Al fin estáis los tres juntos. –interrumpió entonces Reborn. _

_- Como ya te dije, hoy empezaremos un nuevo programa de entrenamiento. –empezó a decir Lal Mirch, junto al pequeño arcobaleno.- Vamos a empezar un programa individual de entrenamiento de asalto. _

_- ¿Entrenamiento individual? –dudó Tsuna. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con asalto? –preguntó Yamamoto. Gokduera junto a estos atendía curioso y expectante._

_- Es para cuando ataquéis al enemigo. –explicó Reborn._

_- ¿¡A-Atacar!? –Tsuna empezaba a ponerse nervioso…_

_- Exacto. Entrenaréis igual que el entrenamiento de Tsuna con Lal Mirch estos últimos diez días, uno-contra-uno. Cada uno de vosotros tendrá un tutor individual, como cuando os preparasteis para los enfrentamientos por los anillos._

_- ¿Entonces el mío será Reborn? –preguntó Tsuna._

_- Ie, yo entrenaré a Yamamoto. –dijo el pequeño hitman mirando al moreno._

_- ¿Eh? ¿A mí?_

_- __¿¡Eh!? ¿Reborn va a entrenar a Yamamoto?__ –pensó Tsuna preocupado y horrorizado.- ¿V-Va a estar bien?_

_- No seas muy duro conmigo. –dijo entre risas Yamamoto mientras veía contento al pequeño._

_- Entonces ¿¡Quién me toca a mí!? –exclamó Gokudera emocionado, viendo para todas partes._

_Una suave y femenina voz cortó la alegría del peli-gris…_

_- Hayato, yo me encargaré de ti._

_- E-Esa voz… ¿¡Aniki!? – Gokudera cayó al suelo enfermo, era imposible que entrenase si tenía que ver el rostro de su hermana, Bianchi._

_- ¿Bianchi? –se sorprendió Tsuna._

_- E-Estás de broma ¿no? –preguntó el italiano todavía desde el suelo._

_- Realmente somos familia… Mi llama de la Tormenta es de lejos la más fuerte. –dijo la peli-rosa ¿modestamente? –Cuando terminemos el entrenamiento, te daré algo. Es de padre._

_- __¿Del viejo?__ –se sorprendió Gokduera para sus adentros._

_- ¡Tsuna! –llamó la atención Reborn.- Tú deberías concentrarte en tu propio entrenamiento._

_Entonces sin darles tiempo a nada, Reborn disparó una bala de última voluntad hacia Tsuna. De quien en cuestión de segundos emergían unas flamas imponentes, de sus puños y frente. Era increíble y sobrecogedor._

_- Sugoi Juudaime… es todavía más increíble que antes._

_- Es como si fueses alguien totalmente distinto Tsuna… Te nos has adelantado otra vez._

_Se sorprendieron y maravillaron sus amigos._

_- Vamos a empezar, Lal Mirch._

_- Ie, estoy poniendo fin a tu entrenamiento._

_Tsuna la miró con interés y suspicacia._

_- No has alcanzado el nivel que yo esperaba. –continuó hablando la chica.- He determinado que no serás capaz de subir de nivel en un corto período de tiempo._

_- Pero he avanzado mucho-_

_No pudo seguir hablando, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad contra él. Esquivandolo y alejándose de sus amigos hasta una de las paredes laterales de la sala Tsuna colisionó contra el ataque enviado._

_- ¡Tsuna! / ¡Juudaime!_

_Se preocuparon los chicos._

_Mientras tanto Tsuna seguía deteniendo el gran cúmulo de llamas que lo habían atacado, a gran velocidad y con fuerza._

_- Pierde la concentración y morirás._

_- Tú eres… -se sorprendió el castaño._

_- Haré que despierten todas tus habilidades._

_Hibari Kyoya despertaría al verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿¡ QUÉ QUÉÉÉÉ!?_

_Una castaña, una rubia, y la pregunta de sus vidas. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿O era solo su adolescente y hormonada imaginación? Además de romántica…_

_En ese instante Adrya decidió salir de dudas, y levantándose, no sin dolor, pero con toda la dignidad que pudo, carraspeó preguntando…_

_- Kyoko-chan, ¿puedes repetir eso que has dicho?_

_- Hahi, Haru cree que se ha roto las neuronas… -ante lo dicho por Haru, la oji-miel y la oji-plata la miraron estupefactas. ¿Cómo que romperse… ¡las neuronas!? Mejor no preguntarle…_

_- B-Bueno… etto… yo… h-he dicho que… ¡me gusta Tsuna-kun! –la pobre Kyoko no sabia donde meterse, lo había dicho, se había sincerado, y de momento no había pasado nada exageradamente malo… ¿no? A excepción de la confirmación de que sus dos amigas estaban prácticamente locas y su propia transformación en un tomate._

_Nadie decía nada. Adrya y Haru la miraban, con seriedad e intensidad. Kyoko estaba cada vez más nerviosa._

_- ¿Chicas? –preguntó con voz trémula. Quizás no había sido buena idea soltarlo así como así…_

_Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para dudar, poco a poco, una traviesa y maliciosa sonrisa aparecía en boca de sus amigas. Hasta que…_

_-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Fue tal el grito de alegría, que dos pisos más bajo, Giannini creía que estaba teniendo un infarto a causa del susto._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto, seis pisos más abajo, Tsuna continuaba resistiendo la embestida del erizo de Hibari._

_La llama del erizo era cada vez mayor, más potente, más fuerte. Mucho más difícil de soportar._

_- Parece que Tsuna está peleando. –comenta Yamamoto preocupado._

_- El Décimo está retrocediendo. –observó entonces Gokudera._

_- Parece peligroso. –se preocuparon cada vez más los jóvenes guardianes._

_A Tsuna cada vez le costaba más resistir, pero luchó. Luchó porque tenía que avanzar, porque no podía parar. Porque no podía abandonar a nadie. Y rendirse ahí, rendirse en un simple entrenamiento, por muy duro que fuese… No, no importaba cuan duro, el se esforzaría._

_Poco a poco empezó a hacer retroceder él al erizo._

_- ¡Lo hizo! _

_- Suguee, lo está haciendo retroceder._

_Gokudera y Yamamoto empezaron a tranquilizarse al ver como Tsuna volvía a afrontar al erizo con empeño, sin retroceder._

_- Hmp, como lo había escuchado del bebé. –interrumpió entonces Hibari para sorpresa de todos.- No te pareces en nada al tú que yo conozco, al diez años mayor._

_- ¿¡Nani!?_

_- ¿No es lo suficientemente bueno, aun cuando lo está haciendo bien? –dudó Takeshi._

_- ¡Bartado! –se enfadó Gokudera, dispuesto a plantarle cara a Hibari, pero una voz le detuvo._

_- Callaos y mirad. –sentenció Lal Mirch._

_Entonces, bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn y los demás, la llama de Tsuna empezó a variar, y tras cerrar los ojos en señal de concentración… las llamas del erizo empezaron a congelarse._

_- ¡Avanzado punto Zero, primera generación!_

_- ¡Sugoi! / ¡Así se hace Juudaime!_

_-Esto aún no ha terminado. –les reprendió Lal Mirch._

_Del erizo empezaron a emanar nubes moradas cargadas de púas, que fueron rodeando a Tsuna, quien las iba congelando._

_- ¿Las nubes púrpuras se están multiplicando? –se espantó Lal._

_Cada vez habían más y más nubes rodeando a Tsuna quién no conseguía congelarlas todas a tiempo._

_- __Son demasiado rápidas, no puedo seguir su ritmo.__ –pensaba el castaño._

_Y entonces ocurrió. El Décimo Vongola fue encerrado en una esfera de nube cubierta por púas. Completamente atrapado._

_La esfera de repente se tornó de un material duro y pesado, haciéndola caer así desde lo alto de la pared, donde Tsuna había estado batallando con el erizo._

_- ¡T-Tsuna! / ¡Juudaime!_

_- Esfera de agujas… -murmuró Hibari.- Un recipiente hermético hecho con la Llama de la Nube que tiene como último poder, el aislamiento. Sus llamas no tienen fuerza suficiente para romper esto._

_- ¿Q-Que?_

_- La cantidad de oxigeno es limitada en el interior. –habló de nuevo Hibari acercándose a la esfera para que Tsuna, desde dentro, pudiese escucharle.- Si no escapas pronto, morirás._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡Oy, oy, Kyoko! ¡Tienes que contarnos todo!_

_- ¡Haru no sabía que a Kyoko-chan le gustase Tsuna-san!_

_- Etto… Bueno… yo… Haru-chan, ¿él te gusta a ti también? –la pregunta pilló por sorpresa a las chicas. Era cierto que la castaña mostraba gran devoción por el chico, pero ¿sería también amor?- ¡Por favor, Haru-chan, si es así dímelo! Onegai._

_- K-Kyoko-chan… -se preocupó Adrya. Le daba miedo que un conflicto moral reinase entre la amistad de Kyoko y Haru, era cierto que no hacía mucho que las conocía. Pero dos semanas de convivencia hacían mella en cualquiera, y esas tres habían unido lazos fuertemente. No las veía capaces de armar un fuego armado por el mismo chico, pero aún así esa posibilidad le daba miedo._

_- Ie._

_La sencilla respuesta de Haru sorprendió a las jóvenes._

_- ¿Haru-chan?_

_- Ie. –repitió.- Es cierto que hasta hace poco creía que Tsuna-san me gustaba, pero no es amor. O no del tipo romántico. Porque si lo fuese no sentiría alivio y alegría como Haru lo hace al oírte confesar eso Kyoko-chan. Haru se alegra en lo profundo de su corazón, de que los sentimientos de Tsuna-san sean correspondidos. ¿Quién mejor que Kyoko-chan para estar con él? –terminó diciendo la castaña con una gran sonrisa. Adrya le guiñó un ojo aliviada. Y Kyoko, pues… simplemente se lanzó emocionada a sus brazos._

_Poco después las tres jóvenes cotorreaban sin parar en la mesa, estaban tan emocionadas escuchando hablar a Kyoko de los primeros moemtnos en los que se empezó a fijar de verdad en Tsuna, o Tsu-kun como le habían aconsejado Adrya y Haru que le empezase a llamar…coloreando así a la oji-miel, que no se enteraron del pequeño, o no tan pequeño, terremoto que impactó en la base a causa de ciertos entrenamientos peligrosos varios pisos por debajo._

_No hay nada más aislante que la emoción desmedida._

_- Y dinos Kyoko… ¿qué planeas hacer para conquistar a tu galán? –el tono pícaro, la sonrisa, y la voz susurrante con la que Adrya había dejado caer la pregunta… hicieron colapsar a Kyoko. ¿Era posible transformarse en una locomotora exprés… con cara de tomate?_

_La chica intentaba hablar, en serio, lo intentaba. Pero no salía ni un solo sonido de su boca, nada de nada. Adrya y Haru veían con gracia como su amiga boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua._

_- ¿Algo habrás pensado no?_

_- Haru cree que Kyoko-chan simplemente tendría que ir y decírselo. Con una cena romántica… un paseo… _

_- Haru…_

_-Un viaje en canoa por el lago…_

_- Haaaruu…_

_- Subiendoos a la noria…_

_- ¡Haru!_

_- ¿¡Hahi!?_

_- ¿Te recuerdo que estamos atrapadas de momento en el futuro? No pueden hacer eso. –le reprendió la rubia. Mientras Kyoko reía divertida al ver como la castaña se dejaba llevar por sus fantasías otra vez y la rubia intentaba hacerle entrar en razón._

_- Pero lo de la cena sí que podrías hacerlo Kyoko. –interrumpió Adrya sus pensamientos.- nosotras podemos intentar encargarnos de los demás para que no se den cuenta y así que no os molesten._

_- ¡Hai! Te ayudaremos a organizar todo. ¡Esta será tu noche Kyoko-chan! – y una vez más, Haru se dejó llevar…_

_- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Vuelve en ti, te necesitamos aquí! –gritaba Adrya mientras sacudía a su amiga._

_Tras unos cuantos minutos más de felicidad en mundos paralelos, y un almohadazo por parte de la rubia. Haru volvió en sí._

_Y por fin la oji-miel fue la protagonista exclusiva del momento. _

_Para su espanto…_

_- Tienes que estar perfecta._

_- Haru-chan puede maquillarte._

_- Yo puedo peinarte._

_- Y entre las tres tenemos varios vestidos, ponte uno._

_- Pero que sea como sueles vestir, debes de ser tu misma. Tienes que gustarle tal cual._

_-Tsuna-san es muy tierno, así que en la cena seguro que os es fácil hablar._

_- Todo irá sobre ruedas, nosotras haremos la cena._

_Kyoko no sabía a dónde mirar, parecía un partido de tenis, sus amigas se alternaban en frases la una con la otra, aconsejándole, recomendándole, preguntándole…_

_-Demo… ¿Cómo se lo digo?_

_- ¿Hahi? Pues… con palabras. –mirada recriminatoria de Adrya para Haru.- Uh…_

_- ¿Y si me pongo nerviosa? ¿Y si él no me entiende? ¿Y si…_

_- Pues le besas. Y punto. –atajó Adrya.- Más claro que eso imposible._

_Haru y Kyoko la miraron sorprendidas._

_¿Así de fácil?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡No me jodas! –estalló Gokudera.- Sales de la nada después de todo este tiempo… ¿¡Planeas matar al Décimo!? ¡Déjalo salir!_

_- Es natural que los débiles regresen a la tierra… Mientras tenga una razón para matar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, ciertamente… no tengo razón para dejarle vivir._

_Ante esto los chicos se sorprendieron y amedrentaron._

_- __Hibari no está de nuestra parte…__ -mascullaba el italiano con rabia para sus adentros._

_- Así es que, empecemos nuestro entrenamiento. –interrumpió Reborn, aparentemente tan tranquilo como siempre._

_- ¡M-Matte Reborn-san! Si esto sigue así... entonces el Décimo…_

_- Si Hibari dice que es capaz de hacerle algo, lo hará. –se preocupó Yamamoto._

_- Por eso es que él es Hibari. –explicó sin más Reborn.- En todas las pruebas anteriores de jefes Vongolas a habido un auténtico asesino dentro._

_- ¿Prueba…_

_- …Vongola?_

_No pudieron saber mucho más, Bianchi agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Hayato, poniendo justo frente a ella._

_- Demasiado cerca…_

_- Vamos. Hay que empezar tu entrenamiento si queremos derrotar a Irie Soichi. –dijo la peli-rosa con decisión._

_Pero su hermano pequeño seguía siendo incapaz de verla y no caer enfermo, por lo que, una vez más, terminó en el suelo delirante._

_- ¡Gokudera!_

_- El simplemente no ayuda… -decía Bianchi._

_- Yamamoto, yo voy adelantándome. –habló Reborn.- Ven al décimo piso del sótano._

_- ¡Oy pequeño! –fue tras él el moreno._

_Mientras tanto, dentro de la esfera de púas…_

_Tsuna golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas varios francos del interior, pero era imposible, el material era duro como el acero, y muy sólido. Rodeado de oscuridad Tsuna pensaba en cómo salir de ahí._

_- __¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Un nuevo intento, esta vez impulsando sus llamas hacia los muros, pero nada._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Dos pisos más abajo, Yamamoto llegaba a un nuevo recinto, que aun no habían visto, de la base. La planta 10._

_- ¿Es aquí? Es muy oscuro… -murmuraba para sí mismo el moreno, mientras caminaba a tientas por el piso, con Shigure Kontoki en mano.- ¿Dónde está el interruptor?_

_En ese instante Yamamoto notó algo, una vaga sensación maligna. A gran velocidad se movío sosteniendo su espada en posición atenta._

_- ¿Quién está ahí?_

_Una luz enfocó la silueta de un hombre, alto y trajeado, armado con una pistola._

_- Has mejorado, Yamamoto Takeshi. Notaste mi instinto asesino. –dijo una vez muy familiar para él. Poco a poco fue enfocando la vista hacia la luz, hasta que le vió.- Sin embargo aún no dominas a Shigure Kontoki._

_- ¡K-Koso!_

_- Mi yo del futuro dijo que podrías retirar el poder de la espada con el anillo.- siguió hablando Reborn.- Tú no perderías contra el "Emperador de la Espada" en esta era._

_Yamamoto observaba con atención._

_- ¿Tu futuro yo?_

_- Cuando el poder de tu anillo se combina con Shigure Kontoki, te vuelves único entre los Vongola. –detalló el pequeño hitman.- Eso será necesario contra Irie Soichi. Si lo consigues, creo que al final sería capaz de mostrarte mi verdadera forma._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Una suave melodía embargaba el ambiente. Una voz mental, todavía desubicada, comenzaba a reconocerla…_

_- __Esta música… es de un piano__._

_Recuerdos de una mujer de largos cabellos blanco grisáceos, con finas y hábiles manos._

_Poco a poco su mente salió del velo del sueño, adormecida. Confuso de donde estaba, si en sus recueros o allí en el futuro, fue abriendo los ojos, guiándose por las suaves y acordes notas del piano. Al terminar de abrir los ojos e incorporarse, su mente le jugó una última pasada._

_Vio en la silueta de su hermana, quien tocaba el piano, a una joven dama de largos cabellos grises y piel blanca._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿No creéis que esto es demasiado?_

_- Tonterías Kyoko, tienes que impactar a Tsuna, es una cena especial para vosotros dos ¿no?_

_- Haru cree que aun podríamos haber intentado hacer más, pero con lo poco que tenemos aquí creo que estamos haciendo un gran trabajo._

_Kyoko lo dudaba… Y es que, ante ella tenía a dos chicas, fuera de control. Una rubia casi hiperactiva y una castaña con una imaginación desmedida. Juntas sumaban… eso._

_Habían cerrado por "obras" toda la cuarta planta, que es donde normalmente estaban. Incluyendo al pobre Giannini, al que habían llenado de peticiones innecesarias e incluso un tanto estúpidas, solo para mantenerlo distraído y que no se acercase. Un horno más grande, tres lavadoras más, dos secadores, renovar los grifos de las duchas, una televisión, un aparato que haga piruletas para los niños, un sillón de masajes…_

_Además, el par de locas, o las "gemelas-demoniacas", como estaba a punto de empezar a bautizarlas Kyoko, no paraban de tener ideas, a cada cual más inesperada, imposible e inexplicable._

_Estaban en la cocina, o nueva trinchera de guerra, Kyoko estaba muy imaginativa sobre como renombrar a todo lo que tocaban sus amigas ese día, porque eso no era una cocina, no… Eso era un campo de batalla. Había absolutamente de todo. Cuatro libros de recetas, dos ordenadores con videos de más recetas, diez boles con salsas, mezclas, y cosas raras que Kyoko prefería no saber. Una mesa extra, cortesía de Giannini, con más de veinte ingredientes totalmente extraños que ella no conocía no por asomo, y que prefería no pensar de donde habían sacado sus amigas. Tampoco quería pensar en que habían hecho con los pequeños, pues no había rastro por ninguna parte de Lambo e I-pin, ni de sus juguetes._

_En ese instante vio a Adrya llegar con un carro lleno de aparatos electrónicos, de cocina suponía, nuevos. Estaban explotando a Giannini a base de bien…_

_- Y chicas… ¿qué es todo esto?_

_- ¡Oh! Nada del otro mundo… -empezó a hablar la rubia.- Es solo que…_

_- ¡Hemos decidido hacer comida afrodisíaca!_

_Kyoko sentía que si no se desmayaba en ese mismo instante, no le faltaría mucho para hacerlo._

_¡Habían armado todo eso en los escasos veinte minutos que se había ido ella a la ducha!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Entonces, veo que ya has despertado Hayato. –habló Bianchi, al dejar de tocar y girarse a verle.- Si escondo una parte de mi rostro, entonces no desfallecerás al verle_

_La chica llevaba unas gafas de sol claras, pero era suficiente para ocultar sus ojos parcialmente, de modo que Hayato no caía enfermo._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aniki? ¿¡Qué está haciendo este piano aquí!?_

_- Tuve que traerlo aquí ara algún tiempo desde el castillo. –explicó la mayor.- Eras tan pequeño… me sorprende que lo recuerdes._

_- ¡ No juegues conmigo ! ¡Ese castillo y el viejo ya no me incumben! –vociferó Gokudera.- ¡Ni tu tampoco! ¡No tengo nada que aprender de ti!_

_El chico no pudo seguir hablando, una tarta especial de Bianchi se estrelló contra su rostro._

_- Cállate, Hayato. _

_- ¡Aaaah! ¿qué mierda haces estúpida?_

_- No te tienes que dejar influir tanto por tus emociones. –le reprendió la peli-rosa.- ¿Quieres volver a cometer los mismos errores que tuviste en la pelea contra Gamma?_

_- ¿Qué quieres? –gruñó malhumorado._

_- Bien empecemos por aquí. Tu meta es completar el sistema C.A.I, el sistema al que llegó el Hayato del futuro._

_- ¿El sistema C.A.I que alcancé?_

_- Si no quieres nada de esto, entonces escapa del castillo._

_- ¿¡Nani!?_

_- Si puedes claro está… -terminó de decir Bianchi mientras encendía las llamas de su anillo tormenta y las inyectaba en una caja._

_Atacando así a su hermano._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En la sala de entrenamiento Lal Mirch, Hibari, Hibird y Kusakabe esperaban pacientes el resultado de la batalla de Tsuna, en el interior de la esfera del erizo._

_- __Ya no tiene oxigeno…__ -dedujo Kusakabe al ver el tiempo que el joven llevaba ahí dentro._

_-Dentro de la esfera erizo-_

_Tsuna se sentía agotado y sin fuerzas, jadeaba con fuerza a causa de los problemas para respirar, sentía que se ahogaba, arrodillado sobre el suelo de la esfera meditaba._

_- __No puedo aguantar más… El siguiente golpe será el último… Es eso o muero. Necesito enfocar mi llama más poderosa en un solo punto._

_Tras cerrar los ojos, concentrarse profundamente y dirigir una potente llama encerrada en su puño contra la pared… El resultado fue el mismo._

_Nada._

_- __Ni siquiera se ha movido… Pero una porción de la pared está como derretida__. - observó Tsuna palpando con la mano, ya que apenas veía nada.- __Es la zona de alrededor del anillo… Así que el punto débil de esta cosa es una llama todavía mayor… Pero ¿cómo hago que una llama sea lo bastante fuerte como para atravesar esta esfera?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Es casi la hora… -pensaba Reborn mientras observaba a Yamamoto preparar el tatami para ejercicios de espada.- __La verdadera determinación de Tsuna será probada por el anillo cuando este esté en una situación de vida o muerte…_

_- ¿A dónde vas pequeño? –preguntó Yamamoto al ver a Reborn empezar a caminar en dirección al ascensor._

_- Al baño._

_- Oh, ya veo. Entonces iré preparándolo todo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-¿C-Chicas? De verdad esto no es necesario… Si yo…_

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Nada de yo puedo hacerlo sola! Haru y Adrya-chan ayudarán en todo a Kyoko-chan, tiene que ser una cita perfecta._

_- D-Demo…_

_- Tranquila, ¿Qué tiene de malo que te ayudemos a arreglarte? Entre todas mejor._

_Llevaban cosa de media hora metidas en la habitación de Haru y ella. Habían dejado encargado de los fogones al pobre Giannini, mayordomo y servicio del día, quien dijo saber cocinar bastante bien._

_Haru se encargaba del maquillaje, y Adrya, quien decía que contra más natural y sencilla mejor, del peinado. Pero claro, cuando iban a ponerse manos a la obra notaron que… ¡No habían elegido que se iba a poner Kyoko! Así que ahí estaban… en pleno pase de modelos._

_- No, esa falda no, demasiado seria._

_- Haru cree que la camisa rosa de antes era más bonita._

_- ¿Cuál? ¿La rosa con la violeta, la subida de tono con cuello alto o la de manga tres cuartos?_

_Kyoko las miraba confundida, se había puesto tantos conjuntos diferentes con la escasa ropa que tenían que estaba alucinada. Esas dos sí que eran ingeniosas a la hora de conjuntar._

_- Chicas… ¿Qué os parece si me pongo el vestido azul? –preguntó la oji-miel con algo de miedo._

_- El vestido azul… -rumiaron la castaña y la rubia pensativas. Entonces Kyoko supo que tenia la victoria, en las caras de ese par empezaba a brotar una sonrisa, aunque un tanto maliciosa… ¿debería preocuparse?_

_- Si te lo pones sin la camiseta blanca debajo. –dijo Haru._

_- Y con el cinturón ancho blanco bajo el pecho y el collar del copo de nieve de cristal. –acotó Adrya._

_- V-Vale… -no se atrevía a llevarles la contraria ahora que estaban de acuerdo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- __No puedo morir aquí._

_Yacido en el suelo, exhausto, sin fuerzas, jadeante, y sin apenas oxigeno y respiración, Tsuna batalla contra su propia mente. No podía flaquear, no era momento, no era lugar, no era, y punto. Él tenía que ser fuerte, puede que de un modo distinto, pero en cuanto a los sentimientos y determinación, si fallaba en eso dejaría de ser el mismo, y perdería sus creencias. Su determinación era clara ¿no?. Salvaría a sus amigos de ese futuro, costase lo que costase._

_- __¿Qué debería hacer? ¿No es lo suficientemente grande mi determinación?_

_Y entonces sucedió, su llama se extinguió, y Tsuna cayó, estando cerca de perder el conocimiento. Se sacó el guante de la mano derecha, y observó su anillo Vongola, ese que tantos problemas le causaba, y a su vez al que gracias tenía esos amigos._

_- __¿Qué más quieres de mí?__ –le preguntó directamente al anillo, rindiéndose ante la situación.- __¿Qué?_

_Una luz salió del anillo, blanca y cegadora, impidiendo que Tsuna perdiese del todo la consciencia, apuntando a su frente._

**¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!**

**¡No me mate! Si lo hace mi hijo… mi esposa… **- el sonido de unos tiros y…- **¡Uaaahh!**

_Seguido de esta escena, empezó a ver más muchas más, asesinatos, gritos, súplicas… sangre._

_- __¿Qué es esto? Estas imágenes llegan directamente a mi cabeza…_

**¡Vengaos! **–un incendio-

**¡Emboscadle! **– un coche bomba-

**¡EXTERMINENLOS!**

_Tsuna estaba horrorizado, completamente paralizado ante las imágenes en su mente, ante la muerte y sangre derramada. La búsqueda, el asedio, la captura, el dolor, la tortura, el odio, la venganza, el temor, la desesperación, la muerte._

_- __¿Nanda? ¿qué es esto? ¿qué significa esto?_

_-__** Estos son los pecados de los Vongola. **__–dijo una voz tras él, todavía arrodillado en el suelo, conmocionado._

_Entonces, ocho figuras trajeadas con antifaces de llamas del cielo, lo rodearon._

_**- Asesinato. Venganza. Traición.**__ –apuntó otra voz, uno de los ocho._

_**- La búsqueda interminable de poder político. **__–habló otro de ellos.-__** La historia de la Mafia Vongola.**_

_**- Uno que lleva el anillo del cielo Vongola. ¿Tienes la resolución necesaria para llevarlo?**_

_- ¿Eh? –se sorprendió Tsuna._

_- __**La determinación para heredar estos pecados. **__–explicó la primera voz._

_Las imágenes y gritos de angustia y desesperación volvieron a la mente de Tsuna, si cabe, con más intensidad que antes._

**¡Sálvenme!**

**¡Esto es demasiado cruel!**

**Devuélvanme a mi esposa…**

**¡Por favor! Es mi hijo… ¡Devuélvanme a mis hijos!**

_Tsuna no lo soportó, empezó a llorar catatónico, la angustia lo corroía por dentro, destrozándole. La desesperación que nacía en su pecho, el grito escondido en su garganta, la impotencia en su alma._

_- __**Estos son los pecados conllevados por la Vongola.**_

_-__** Esta es la historia de la familia Vongola.**_

_-__** ¡No apartes tus ojos de la verdad! Acepta la verdad.**_

_- __**Deberías tener la resolución.**_

_-__** Tienes que tener la determinación suficiente para heredar estos pecados.**_

_Tsuna cada vez estaba peor, más nervioso, más desesperado, más catatónico, más agonico._

_- No… Parad… ¡PARAD!_

_El grito de desesperación fue tal que se escuchó por toda la sala de entrenamiento._

_Hibari observó interesado y a la espera del desenlace._

_Lal Mirch se carcomía por dentro, dudando de si habían hecho lo correcto, preocupada. – __Sawada…_

_- Ya se le está terminando el oxígeno. –habló Kusakabe.- Es una situación física y mentalmente peligrosa…_

_- ¡Esto no es nada más que una muerte sin sentido! –estalló Lal Mirch.- ¡Tenéis que detener el entrenamiento ahora mismo!_

_- Tú le dijiste a Sawada Tsunayoshi que llevase el anillo en su dedo cada vez que pelee. –cortó entonces Hibari. Lal lo observó furibunda.- Hiciste lo correcto. En este ambiente extremo él está siendo probado para ver si es capaz de convertirse en el Sawada Tsunayoshi que le deseo ser. Por lo que sé, ningún jefe Vongola ha tenido esta prueba a tan corta edad, sin embargo…_

_- ¡Sawada no puede hacer esto ahora mismo! –unos pasos se escucharon junto a ellos, llegando en ese instante.- ¡Reborn!_

_Su mirada de seriedad al contemplar la esfera, pendiente de lo que sucediese, acalló a todos los presentes._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- __Tsuna ¿estás bien verdad? …eres alguien increíble. No vas a perder, ¿verdad?_

_Yamamoto confiaba ciegamente en su amigo, lo conseguiría, era consciente de ello. Pero él no podía quedarse atrás, su entrenamiento no podía parar._

_Tsuna estaría bien._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- __Mierda… justo cuando el Décimo esta en problemas no estoy a su lado. Si solo tuviera más poder._

_La frustración recorría a Gokudera, que huyendo del ataque de Bianchi, no conseguía acercarse donde su Décimo._

_Y además, el también debía avanzar._

_Por él, y por el Décimo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Parad… ¡Por favor, Parad!_

_- __**No mires hacia otro lado. Éste es el destino del sucesor Vongola. Es jsuto el proceso de consecución de la vida.**_

_- ¡No! No puedo hacer estas cosas tan horribles. – Desesperación, agonía, era lo único que sentía en esos momentos._

_-__** Si no pagas el precio, no obtendrás el poder.**_

_**- Si quieres obtener un gran poder, entonces prepárate para cargar con esta gran historia.**_

_- ¿Esta gran historia? –se sorprendió Tsuna, todavía llorando.- Esta clase… este tipo de cosas… No quiero este poder si tengo que hacer estas cosas. _

_Recordó entonces a su madre, siempre dulce y calmada, a Lambo e i-pin jugando a todas horas, a Bianchi adorando a Reborn, Fuuta leyendo, Yamamoto jugando a béisbol, Gokudera y sus locuras, Onii-san siempre entrenando, Haru con sus fantasías, Adrya sin saber estarse quieta, Kyoko y su sonrisa…_

_Y de repente, la mirada de desolación de esta al llegar al futuro._

_- __Minna…_

"**- **** No trates de verte cool dame-Tsuna. ****–**_recordó las palabras de Reborn el día que consiguió encender la llama de su anillo._**-**** Tú eres alguien que no puede convertirse en héroe, debes de ser tu. Tienes que llevar a todos de vuelta al pasado. Para derrotar al enemigo tienes que aguantar el entrenamiento, ese tipo de "lucidez" no le conviene a todos. En ese momento tuvo que ser mucho más sencillo.**

**- ****¿Eh?**

**-**** ¿Qué quisiste hacer la primera vez que tu anillo se encendió?**

**-**** ¡Solo quería proteger a Kyoko-chan!**

**- Hmp, buena respuesta. ¿Hay alguien más a quien quieras proteger ahora?**

**- ¿No es algo obvio? Yo quiero proteger a todos. **"

_- ¡ No ¡_

_- __**¿Nani?**_

_- Si debo proteger a todos, entonces siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa… pero, si es este tipo de poder ¡entonces no lo necesito! _

_Esta respuesta impactó a los ocho miembros que le rodeaban, sobresaltándolos._

_- __**¿¡Qué has dicho!?**_

_- Si queréis que herede tal error entonces yo… ¡TERMINARÉ CON VONGOLA!_

_Tras gritar tal afirmación, Tsuna se disculpó mentalmente con sus amigos, a punto de quedar completamente inconsciente. Pero entonces, unos brazos algo familiares le sostuvieron. Y una cálida luz los rodeó._

_- ¿Eh? ¡A-Ah! ¡No-Noveno!_

_El anciano, tras sonreírle con suavidad y ayudarle a ponerse en pie, se apartó, dejándole ver a Tsuna una imagen que le impactó. Todos los anteriores jefes Vongola estaban ahí, colocándose a ambos lados de Tsuna, formando un pasillo y encendiendo cada uno su llama del cielo propia. Tsuna les veía anonadado._

_Al final del pasillo hecho por los jefes, se alzaba un hombre trajeado con capa, y unos guantes similares a los suyos. Vongola Primo._

_- Tu resolución ha sido ciertamente aceptada. _

_- __¿Qué es esto?... ¿un sueño? ¿una ilusión?__ –pensaba Tsuna parado frente al primer Vongola, a escasos metros suya._

_- Nuestras horas fueron talladas en el anillo._

_- __¿Su tiempo?_

_- Si vas a morir o vivir depende de ti Vongola Décimo._

_- ¡Huh! Vongola Décimo… ¿Décimo? – Tsuna todavía no entendía lo que ocurria._

_- Le he estado esperando… -prosiguió el rubio Primo._

_En ese instante todas las llamas de los distintos jefes Vongola aumentaron de tamaño y poder. Y con una poderosa luz, el sello y escudo Vongola, apareció bajo Tsuna, iluminándole._

_- Aquí has heredado la prueba de los Vongola. _

_Fue lo último que escucho Tsuna por parte de Vongola Primo, antes de verde rodeado de una inmensa luz._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡LISTA!_

_Kyoko se contempló sorprendida en el espejo. Ella no quería haber llegado tan lejos, la idea de una cena le había parecido bien, pero ella habría preferido algo mucho más sencillo, aunque a ver quien detenía a esas dos. Pero debía admitir que el resultado le gustaba. Aunque le preocupaba que fuese demasiado._

_Ante ella, una muchacha de 17 años le devolvía la mirada sorprendida en el espejo. Los retoques y la suma de los complementos junto al vestido azul habían hecho en ella un cambio de notar. El maquillaje, muy natural, únicamente un poco de rímel, colorete, y brillo de labios, y el peinado perfecto, completamente liso y recto, y a pesar de ser corto, Adrya había conseguido volcarlo todo hacia un lado, con varios ganchos, y por último le inclino más de lo normal el flequillo hacia ese mismo lado._

_- Perfecta…_

_- Hai…_

_Sus amigas, completamente reventadas, la miraban encantadas. Era un trabajo de 10, sencillo, bonito y elegante._

_Esperaba que el experimento que habían hecho de comida saliese igual de bien…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Rayos de luz empezaron a salir a través de grietas que se iban formando sobre el cascarón de la esfera de púas. Iban en aumento, cada vez más, por toda la esfera._

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Una imponente energía salía desde dentro de la esfera, contenida. Formando viento a su alrededor._

_- Kyo-san, esto es…_

_- La esfera de agujas se está quebrando._

_Y entonces, estalló. Por completo, formando una gran implosión y humareda alrededor de lo que había sido la esfera. Generando esta vez una gran onda de choque formada por viento. Todos los presentes veían sorprendidos y expectantes el sitio donde debía estar Tsuna._

_Y entonces lo vieron. Sawada Tsunayoshi había vuelto, y con él, un nuevo poder. Sus guantes transformados._

_- "Guantes X. Versión anillo Vongola…"_

_- E-Es…_

_- Él lo ha superado. –explicó Reborn._

_- __Esto es… esto es lo que yo había estado esperando. El Sawada de esta época llevaba el anillo en el dedo, en la parte de atrás de la mano, al igual que sus guantes, a fin de sacar todo su poder__. –razonaba Lal Mirch interiormente.- Nunca pensé que esta prueba terminaría así._

_- Sí… yo era solo la mitad de su confianza. –le dio la razón Reborn.- La única manera para que el obtuviera este poder rápidamente era la forma de entrenamiento tradicional. Quizá el único Vongola que pueda pasar la prueba con tal respuesta sea Tsuna._

_Entonces y para asombro de todos, Tsuna concentró su llama en sus puños. Y nació una nueva llama, muchas más clara y cristalina. Una llama pura del cielo._

_- Guao… -se sorprendió Hibari contento con el descubrimiento.- Bien. ¿Ya puedo hacer lo que quiera, verdad bebé?_

_- Sí, esa es la promesa.- habló Reobrn.- Demo, apartir de mañana._

_Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes._

_- Es la hora de cenar. –es la única escusa que dio Reborn, y para sorpresa de todos Hibari no se quejó, aceptó y se marcho en calma, no sin antes advertirle a Tsuna que se preparase para el día siguiente._

_- Sawada, ve a darte una ducha y cenar. –ordenó Lal Mirch._

_Tsuna, quién se había sorprendido cuando Reborn había detenido el entrenamiento, volvió a su estado normal, y entonces comprendió el cansancio que su cuerpo cargaba._

_- H-Hai._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_20 minutos más tarde._

_- ¡Tsuna-kun cena conmigo!_

_Sasagawa Kyoko, más guapa de lo que jamás le había visto Tsuna, lo arrastró hasta la sala de estar. Para cenar._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**-Valee-chan**__: Tranquila, ya ves que yo estoy igual, y lo entiendo. Y aunque lleguen tan tarde tus rewiers yo sé que estas ahí, y los espero ansiosa para leerlos. Me ha gustado mucho saber que te gusta leer con calma y tiempo mi fic, saborear y ver pausadamente cada frase, me hace sentir especial jajaj. ¡Voy a fascinarte todavía más, es mi objetivo! Y lo de los helados de sabores fue un ¡pum! No estaba ni pensado pero fue una locura de inspiración que dije, lo pongo. Oh, y lo de las chicas, vas a tener cada momentazo de sexo débil 0 que ya verás. Y momentos intensos… aún no habeis visto nada ;)_

_**- Chiyo-chan**__: Vais a tener todas más más más más, y más de lo que podáis creer. Tengo preparada cada cosa, caliente y no caliente que… ñam ñam. _

_**- Kushi-chan**__: ¿Por qué no iba a usar tu idea? Era buena y mira que capitulo tan bueno salió. Cuando os digo que me podéis pedir cosas o decir ideas es porque me inspiráis y sales cosas increíbles. La demora… uff exámenes, me he vuelto loca, mi madre me dejó sin ordenador T-T. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! De hayato y haru esperad grandes cosas, muy grandes, y a Kyoko y Yamamoto no os los dejéis… esos dos empezaran a mover ficha con sus respectivas parejas muy pronto… _

_**Vais a tener fuego en este fic, si las cosas están que arden esperad, porque aun no habeis visto nada.**_

_**De nuevo lamento la demora, y espero que os haya gustado!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Errores

_**¡SORPRESA!**_

_**Cap en menos de 24 horas ;)**_

_**Para vosotros. ¡DISFRUTADLO!**_

_CAPITULO 15: DECEPCIÓN._

_- ¿K-Kyoko-chan?_

_Tsuna no salía de su asombro, ante él, su preciada oji-miel lo arrastraba literalmente hacia la sala de estar, había dicho, o eso creía haber entendido él ya que ella habló muy rápido, que esa noche las chicas habían querido hacer una cena especial, pero que los demás ya habían cenado y solo faltaban ellos dos. Y por razones que él desconocía, esa noche además, la cena se haría en la sala de estar y no en la cocina._

_Al llegar allí el joven se sorprendió, la luz era muy tenue, y una de las mesas había sido decorada un tanto extravagantemente. A su lado, Kyoko parecía igual de sorprendida. ¿Quién había montado todo ese… circo? Kami-sama él solo quería dormir… Aunque bueno, ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar un rato a solas con Kyoko-chan, ¿no?_

_El castaño, un tanto confuso aún, empezó a sonrojarse._

_- B-Bueno… ¿¡cenamos!?_

_¿Desde cuándo Sasagawa Kyoko balbuceaba y gritaba nerviosa? Debían ser imaginaciones suyas…_

_Al llegar a la excéntrica mesa… la comida le pareció todavía más excéntrica. En serio… ¿estaban gastándole una broma? Veía demasiado nerviosa a Kyoko-chan, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle._

_- E-Etto… ummm ¿qué es eso? –preguntó Tsuna con curiosidad señalando un extraño guiso ¿fuxia?_

_- Pues… un guiso. –explicó Kyoko nerviosamente mientras ella misma se preguntaba qué demonios era ese plato. No debería haber dejado la cena en manos de esas dos…_

_- ¿Y eso? –preguntó el castaño señalando algún tipo de carne, parecida a la ternera, con una extraña salsa por encima… ¿naranja?_

_- Etto… ¡carne en salsa! –esperaba no equivocarse mucho, y que la comida al menos supiese bien._

_- Tiene buena pinta… ¿eso es sopa? – dijo Tsuna señalando un cuenco con algo liquido y rojo dentro._

_- P-Pues… Tsuna-kun ¿has probado ya el arroz? –Kyoko fue lista, no iba a responder lo que no sabía, ella iría a lo seguro. Ese arroz era lo único que sabía que llevaba, porque era lo único que las chicas le habían dejado cocinar._

_- ¿Eh? No, empezaré con él. Hoy habéis hecho mucha comida nueva, seguro que está deliciosa._

_La tierna sonrisa que el castaño le dedicó hizo que Kyoko se calmase un poco, e intentase disfrutar de la cena con él. Pero antes… probaría todo ella primero, no podía arriesgarse a que Tsuna-kun comiese algo malo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras tanto los adultos, junto a los chicos, e incluso Hibari y Kusakabe, que habían terminado aceptando cenar allí, no sabían si habían entrado a la cocina o a un circo…_

_- ¿Qué significa esto Adrya? –preguntó Lal Mirch seria._

_Y es que no era para menos, habían telas de cientos de colores y formas, comida rara por todas partes, cuencos, platos e instrumentos de cocina manchados, libros de cocina llenos de manchas, cacerolas en el fuego, y las tres pilas completamente llenas de cacharros. Y eso no era lo único, las chicas estaban metiendo platos de los más variopintos en un carrito para servir, con ayuda de I-pin, mientras en una esquina de la cocina yacía Giannini exhausto abrazado a su caja de herramientas, inconsciente, y en otro lado Lambo, metido en una especie de jaula para que se estuviese quietecito. Si le añadimos que las chicas estaban hechas un desastre, con delantal, despeinadas y pringadas hasta las cejas de… mejor no pensar que eran todas esas manchas raras y masas viscosas._

_- ¿Haru-nee, Adrya-nee? – preguntó Fuuta un tanto amedrentado mientras sacaba a Lambo de la "jaula"._

_- ¡Hahi! Etto… es que nosotras…_

_- ¡Hemos preparado una cena especial por la recuperación de los chicos! Sí, eso es. –afirmó Adrya con poca convicción._

_- ¡Hai! –la corroboró Haru cual militar ejemplar._

_- ¿Y cómo pretendéis que cenemos aquí conforme habéis dejado la cocina, estúpidas? –masculló cansado Gokudera._

_- ¡HAHI! ¡Haru y Adrya-chan no son estúpidas! Y vamos a cenar en… en… -a la castaña, para goce del italiano, no se le ocurría nada._

_- ¡En el salón de la planta de abajo! –la salvó Adrya, diciendo el primer sitio donde se podría cenar que se le ocurrió._

_- ¿Por qué ahí? En esta planta ya hay una sala de…_

_- ¡Es muy pequeña! Y los niños han estado jugando hoy ahí, está hecha un desastre… -intentó explicar Adrya._

_- Pero Adrya-san si ahí están… -Giannini, ya despeirto, no pudo seguir hablando, la rubia le había metido un trozo de dios sabe qué en la boca impidiéndole continuar._

_- ¡Shh! Ahí no hay nadie. _

_- Además lo hemos decorado y ahora es el salón de fiestas. –terminó de decir Haru, bastante convincente para sorpresa de todos._

_Y lo cierto es que no era del todo mentira, las chicas no habían querido arriesgarse a estropear la sala de estar sin estar seguras de cómo decorarla primero, así que habían cogido el salón más grande en el piso más cercano, y lo habían dejado con un poco de todo en cada lado, para ver que estilo les gustaba más._

_- Seguro que estáis hambrientos, así que ¡vamos, vamos! _

_Y así a base de empujones de Adrya y Haru, quienes a su vez arrastraban el enorme carro lleno de comida rara, bajaron todos hasta el susodicho nuevo "Salón de Fiestas". Una vez todos sentados, las chicas empezaron a servir los platos, alegando que ellas ya cenarían más tarde cuando se aseasen. En la mesa, todos observaban con curiosidad y preocupación la variada cena, no sabían si arriesgarse a probarlo o no. No tenía mala pinta si no que… sencillamente no sabían que pinta tenía, nunca habían visto comida así._

_- Y … ¿Qué se supone que son estos platos? –preguntó Fuuta con nerviosismo._

_- Comida afrodisiaca. –respondió sonriente Adrya. Reborn solo pudo sonreír con picardía, a saber que planeaban esas dos._

_- Haru, Adrya, ¿y Tsuna? –preguntó entonces el arcobaleno._

_Las chicas se quedaron tiesas en su sitio._

_- Es cierto, el Décimo no está. Deberíamos esperarlo._

_- ¡Hahi!_

_- ¡ Ie ¡ T-Tsuna ya ha cenado hace un ratito._

_La sonrisa de Reborn fue en aumento, se decidió a poner la guinda en el pastel._

_- ¿Y Kyoko?_

_Las chicas se volvieron a quedar paralizadas._

_- ¡Hahi! K-Kyoko-chan no se encontraba bien…_

_Y así, entre esquivas miradas de nerviosismo y tambaleantes paltos, las chicas terminaron de servir a todos._

_- Oy, onna estúpida. –habló Gokudera.- ¿Habréis probado esto antes de dárnoslo verdad?_

_Cara de espanto por parte de ambas chicas… No habían caído en probar la comida, habían supuesto que como se parecía a las fotos del libro estaría buena._

_- Joder, joder, joder… -se preocupó Adrya._

_Antes de poder hacer nada, Gokudera con una sonrisa de victoria por haber fastidiado a Haru, y Yamamoto, muerto de hambre y curiosidad, probaron la comida. Bueno, la engulleron._

_- ¡Sugoi! ¡Esto está delicioso! –escucharon decir a Yamamoto._

_- Menos mal… -dijo Haru sonriente, mientras Adrya suspiraba aliviada._

_- ¿Y a quién queréis seducir? La comida afrodisíaca es para seducir y excitar a alguien. –terminó esta vez sí, Reborn, de poner la gran guinda al pastel._

_Gokudera y Yamamoto escupieron la comida impresionados por lo dicho por el pequeño._

_Haru tiró el carro, milagrosamente vació, del susto._

_Y la cara de pasmo de Adrya terminó por confirmar las sospechas de los mayores._

_Las chicas no sabían lo que habían estado cocinando._

_- Joder… Kyoko va a matarnos._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Kyoko estaba gratamente sorprendida, con esa pinta, la chica no podía creer que la comida supiese tan bien. Sus amigas sabían lo que hacían. Estaba todo delicioso._

_Habían estado charlando de forma bastante amena durante toda la cena, Tsuna había sido capaz de dejar sus nervios de lado y estar tranquilo junto a la oji-miel, disfrutando así de la velada. A Kyoko le había costado mucho más, pero también había sido capaz de relajarse y aprovechar el escaso tiempo con su castaño. Hasta ahora… había atrasado todo lo que podía y más el momento de decirle al chico sus sentimientos, pero no podía esperar más. Ya estaban tomando el postre, una especie de tiramisú con chocolates raros y bayas del bosque. De verdad que todavía se preguntaba de donde habían sacado esas dos toda esa comida… Pero bueno, se decidió, ese era el momento. Así que saliendo de sus pensamientos, y alzando la mirada decidida al frente, Kyoko habló._

_- Tsuna-kun yo, ¿eh?_

_La chica observó sorprendida como Tsuna, se había terminado quedando dormido sobre la mesa, agotado._

_No fue capaz de enfadarse con él, sabía que el chico llevaba toda la cena haciendo esfuerzos por aguantar el sueño. Se le cerraban los ojos, y había bostezado con frecuencia, avergonzándose. Solo pudo observarle con ternura, y amor. Lo cubrió con una manta que había en uno de los sillones, y se dispuso a recoger todo lo de la mesa._

_Varias horas después, Tsuna despertó con el cuello y la espalda adoloridos, pero con una gran sonrisa. No sabía por qué había sido, pero pasar ese rato con Kyoko-chan le había reconfortado mucho, había estado muy a gusto, y había cenado de maravilla. Le sabia fatal haberse quedado dormido y no haber aprovechado más el corto tiempo con la oji-miel. Pero por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que habrían más momentos como ese._

_Y con una suave sonrisa, y el corazón latiéndole con calidez al notar el perfume de la chica impregnado en la manta que le cubría, Tsuna volvió a dormirse._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por alguna extraña razón, los chicos habían dormido largo y tendido, muy largo y tendido. Ninguno despertó hasta la tarde, lo que les sorprendió. Al parecer las chicas sí que se habían equivocado con un par de ingredientes al cocinar, y en vez de hacer que la comida afrodisiaca les excitase, hizo que se adormecieran todos._

_Reborn no quiso despertarles, alegando que así se recuperarían todos al 100% y podrían entrenar mejor a partir de ese día. Era muy importante que entrenasen, pero también que descansasen bien, y los entrenamientos de verdad, en los que acabarían agotados, aún no habían empezado._

_Lal Mirch no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de dejarles holgazanear todo el día, así que les obligó a ir a la biblioteca, donde les enseñaría tácticas de combate y varias cosas más que sería bueno que supiesen._

_Durante ese día, las chicas se dedicaron a limpiar y recoger las tres habitaciones que habían sufrido de sus delirios la noche anterior. La cocina, la sala de estar, y el salón de fiestas. Habían tardado en dejarlo todo igual hasta cuatro veces más de lo que tardaron en dejarlo así._

_No habían visto aún a los chicos, por lo que, todavía estaban tranquilas. La vergüenza del día anterior no sería fácil de pasar. Una vez terminada la súper limpieza, incluida la organización de los armarios de sus habitaciones, devastados por un huracán rubio y un torbellino castaño el día anterior, las chicas decidieron relajarse en la enorme bañera/piscina termal del cuarto de baño femenino._

_- Haru-chan, no me había dado cuenta de que ayer y hoy has llevado todo el tiempo el pelo suelto. –dijo Adrya mientras se ponían toallas para entrar al baño._

_- ¿Hahi?_

_- Es cierto, nunca te había visto con el pelo así Haru-chan. Te queda muy bien. –habló Kyoko. Adrya a su lado asentía sonriente. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la sonrisa que Haru les devolvió era nerviosa, muy nerviosa._

_Se metieron a bañar, relajándose con el agua caliente._

_- Kyoko-chan aún no nos has contado nada. –comentó la rubia, mientras mecía sus largos cabellos por el agua._

_- Hahi, es verdad. Como te fue con Tsuna-san?_

_- Bueno… durante la cena estuvimos muy a gusto. Tsuna-kun no estaba tan nervioso como de costumbre, y pudimos hablar durante un buen rato y tal. A mitad postre fue cuando me decidí a… ya sabéis, decírselo._

_- ¿Y…? –preguntaron las chicas ansiosas mientras se acercaban a la oji-miel moviendo las cejas insinuantemente._

_- Se había quedado dormido._

_- ¿¡Hahi!?_

_- ¿Dormido?_

_- Hai… Demo no pasa nada, es normal, Tsuna-kun entrena mucho. Y pude disfrutar de la cena con él._

_Las tres chicas suspiraron, hundiéndose en el agua, tanto esfuerzo e iba él y se quedaba dormido…_

_Al salir del agua Adrya notó algo que la hizo sonreír de una forma que asustó a las otras dos._

_- Haru-chan… que calladito te lo tenías…_

_- ¿E-Eh?_

_- ¿¡Quién te ha hecho ese chupetón!? –gritó la rubia exaltada y sonriente mientras señalaba con el dedo la gran marca roja que cubría parte del cuello de la castaña._

_- ¡Haru-chan! –se sorprendió Kyoko al fijarse ella también._

_La castaña sabía que no sería capaz de salir de esa intacta, asi que, roja como la que más, se dispuso a contarle a sus amigas lo sucedido el dia del apagón, en unas duchas un par de pasillos más allá. _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Durante la cena, que fue una muy normal y corriente, Adrya y Haru tardarían en volver a atreverse a cocinar cosas tan novedosas, las chicas se la habían pasado haciéndole bromitas a Haru, poniéndola nerviosa, y mandándole indirectas no muy sutiles a Gokudera, quien no entendía nada e intentaba cenar en paz. _

_Por la razón que fuese, el único "adulto" entre ellos esa noche, era Reborn. Por lo que los adolescentes campaban a sus anchas. Kyook y Adrya sabían que ese dia ellos no estarían cansados, al contrario, y el estrés del futuro y sus batallas era mucho, ¿por qué no relajarse una noche?_

_- Etto… chicos, ¿os apetece ver una peli en la sala de estar? –preguntó Kyoko._

_- Tenemos palomitas y chuches. –aportó Adrya sonriente enseñando las bolsas._

_- Hahi ¿una peli?_

_- Hai._

_- Ya que hoy los chicos no están muy cansados queríamos aprovechar. –explicó la oji-miel._

_Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, al día siguiente tendrían que entrenar mucho, y veían bien tener muchas distracciones, querían descansar y estar con ellas pero… Tsuna se levantó para intentar explicarles a las tres jóvenes, ilusionadas con su idea, que ellos no podían estar ahora con esas cosas, tenían planes mucho más importantes entre manos y no se podían desmadrar. Pero alguien se le adelantó._

_- Veréis chicas… nos gustaría mucho pero… mañana tenemos que entrenar todo el día y no podemos distraernos._

_Había sido Yamamoto el que había hablado, con voz suave pero firme. Los rostros de desilusión en las chicas fueron evidentes._

_- D-demo… también es bueno que descanséis y…_

_- Déjalo Haru, los chicos tienen razón, no deben distraerse de su misión. Por mucho que ni siquiera sepamos de que se trata. – la voz de la rubia fue clara e incluso tierna, pero no les paso por alto a ninguno el mensaje dicho por ella._

_Las chicas solo querían apoyarles y estar con ellos como podían, y la única forma que tenían era esa. Porque ellos las habían excluido por completo de la verdad de estar ahí._

_- Estás sana y salva en esta base gracias a ellos, Superbia. Sé más agradecida. –los jóvenes en la cocina nunca habían oído hablar a Bianchi, quien acababa de llegar, en ese tono tan tajante._

_- Bianchi… - se sorprendió Tsuna._

_- Estos chicos tienen cosas importantes que hacer, deja de meter ideas tontas y absurdas a Haru y Kyoko, solo consigues poner a Tsuna y los demás en situaciones incómodas, y hacer que ellas estén mal por las negativas de ellos. Ya te advertí que te mantuvieses fuera de esto._

_El sonido de un vaso roto hizo a todos girarse hacia la rubia, quien no soportó todas esas miradas, y murmurando una disculpa salió corriendo del lugar._

_Bianchi sin inmutarse, siguió hablando, con un tono mucho más dulce y relajado, mientras ponía a hacer una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas._

_- Kyoko, Haru, podéis ver la película conmigo. Os espero en la sala de estar con Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin. No tardéis._

_Las chicas estaban nerviosas, no entendían que había pasado. Ninguno de ellos los hacía. Bianchi siempre había sido amable con todos, ¿por qué ese cambio con Adrya?_

_- B-Bianchi… -quiso hablar Tsuna. Pero la voz de la peli-rosa le cortó, paralizando en el acto a otra persona también._

_- Yo de ti no lo haría. –Bianchi había visto de reojo como Yamamoto se había levantado dispuesto a seguir a la rubia.- Esa chica solo es una distracción inútil. Tienes que concentrarte en tu entrenamiento con Reborn. ¿O quieres que se repita lo que pasó con Gamma?_

_Las palabras elegidas por Bianchi detuvieron a Yamamoto, confundiéndolo. Una parte de él quería correr tras la rubia, estar con ella, pero otra, más racional le decía que no era momento de eso, que al igual que les había explicado que no podían quedarse viendo películas no podía quedarse él corriendo tras ella. Tenía que centrarse, porque si no lo hacía, no sería capaz de protegerla de las batallas futuras. _

_- No entiendo porque tanto afán con una chica tan simple y problemática. –prosiguió Bianchi con total parsimonia._

_- No te metas en esto, tú no sabes nada. –el único capaz de plantarle cara fue Gokudera, quien ya conocía a su hermana y la forma que tenia de influenciar a la gente._

_- No Hayato, tú no sabes nada. –cortó ella.- ¿Qué sabéis de esa niña? No la conocéis, y seguramente cuando todo esto termine, jamás la volveréis a ver._

_Lo último dicho por la mayor dejo a todos estancados en su sitio._

_¿Sería cierto que una vez terminase todo y volvieran al pasado, ellos a Japón y ella a Italia, no volverían a verla?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_4 días habían pasado desde lo sucedido con Bianchi._

_En ese tiempo los chicos lo habían hecho mal no, lo siguiente. Gokudera, cansado de las tretas de su hermana, había abandonado el entrenamiento con esta, encerrándose en la biblioteca para entender el mismo el mecanismo de su arma, y entrenar a su manera. Yamamoto no acertaba una con Reborn, incluso fallaba en sus propias técnicas, se desconcentraba, se enfadaba, se preocupaba, no era capaz de estar como él mismo era, tranquilo. Y Tsuna por su parte, dudando de si habían hecho bien o mal la otra noche al no hacer nada, solo cometía errores. Lo primero de todo era que todavía no entendía su nueva llama, era extremadamente potente, por lo que terminaba estrellado contra el suelo o las paredes cuando esquivaba o se propulsaba en los ataques. Media sala de entrenamiento estaba destrozada, y esta vez su confusa mente no la dejaba percibir su súper-intuición Vongola, para descubrir donde estaba el problema con las llamas._

_Kyoko y Haru se la pasaban en silencio, taciturnas, limpiando y cocinando. Durante las comidas nadie hablaba, ni siquiera los más pequeños, quienes andaban bastante desaparecidos, y negaban las atenciones que a ratos les ofrecían las chicas, Tsuna o Yamamoto. Lambo incluso había intentado pegar o morder al moreno en varias ocasiones para sorpresa de todos._

_Pero el que más sorprendió a todos fue Reborn. Llevaba esos cuatro días enfadado, y mucho. Su seriedad era implacable, y se había vuelto mucho más duro que Lal Mirch en los entrenamientos. No le daba opción a Yamamoto, y cada vez que podía bajaba a observar los entrenamientos de Tsuna, solo para pedirle a Hibari que fuese incluso más duro con él. Durante las comidas Gokudera tenía miedo de los ojos del pequeño arcobaleno. Todos los achacaban al hecho de que les estaban yendo mal los entrenamientos. Pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad, Reborn estaba furibundo por lo inmaduros que habían demostrado todos que eran. Bianchi la primera._

_Porque sí, el estaba en el pasillo que daba a la cocina la noche que Adrya salió de allí corriendo, llorando. Había escuchado todo._

_Se dijo a sí mismo que Tsuna y los demás serían más que capaces de demostrarle a Bianchi cuan errada estaba, e irían a ver a la rubia. Pero contra todo pronóstico ninguno lo hizo. Reborn decidió que no sería él quien les abriese los ojos, que debían hacerlo por si solos, pero cada día que pasaba y veía que no hacían nada, su decepción aumentaba._

_Porque desde hacía cuatro días Adrya no había aparecido por las plantas que ellos frecuentaban._

_El día siguiente a la fatídica noche, Kyoko y Haru no quisieron importunar a la rubia, por lo que cuando en la comida y cena Reborn preguntó por ella, y no Tsuna o Yamamoto, las chicas dijeron que no había querido salir de su habitación y que no habían querido molestarla._

_Ahí fue cuando Reborn se enfadó, porque él sabía que la chica no estaba en su habitación. Y no fue hasta el segundo día que Haru y Kyoko lo descubrieron, al acercarse, tras la comida, y llevarle una bandeja de esta, que vieron la puerta abierta y ninguna de las pertenencias de la chica. Solo una cosa, la camisa azul de Yamamoto. El resto estaba vacío._

_No fue si no gracias a Giannini que supieron que ella estaba en la base, por su pulsera, pero fuera de eso, no preguntaron dónde o si estaba bien. Los chicos no dijeron nada, Yamamoto ni siquiera cenó, cogió la camisa que Kyoko le había dado y se marchó a su cuarto._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Entrenar._

_Era lo único que podía hacer ahí, eso y estudiar más medicina. _

_Durante el día esa era su rutina, desayunaba algo rápido, estudiaba durante toda la mañana, comía algo sencillo, probaba a hacer ella misma distintas medicinas o ungüentos, merendaba y jugaba con Lambo e I-pin, cenaba, entrenaba hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana, y se acostaba, hasta quedarse dormida entre lágrimas._

_La planta subterránea 16, que semanas antes había encontrado, se convirtió en su refugio._

_Por lo menos lo seria hasta que regresara al pasado, al castillo de Varia en Italia, de donde nunca tuvo que haber salido._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Mañana no entrenaréis._

_Fue la frase de Reborn, quien repentinamente cambió de humor a uno más ameno, cuando terminaron de cenar._

_- Demo Reborn… no hemos avanzado apenas y…_

_- Exacto Tsuna. No estáis avanzando nada, al contrario. No vale la pena que lo intentéis así. Mañana descansaréis, y si pasado mañana no habéis cambiado en los entrenamientos, despedíos de conseguir regresar al pasado._

_El ultimátum de Reborn fue alto, claro y preciso._

_- Deberíais hacer una pijama o algo así en la sala de estar, con los niños y las chicas. No sé porque el otro día no fuisteis a ver la película._

_Y entonces todos entendieron el comportamiento de Reborn esos días. Había sido un castigo a su estupidez por lo sucedido con Adrya._

_El primero en actuar fue Yamamoto, que con una sonrisa fue a preguntarle a Lambo, quien cenaba sumamente callado, donde estaba la chica._

_- Oy pequeñ-_

_- ¡NO PIENSO DECIRTE NADA! ¡Eres un mentiroso!_

_La explosión de gritos de Lambo asombró a todos, sobre todo porque fue contra Yamamoto, quien siempre los había tratado muy bien a I-pin y a él. Aunque debían reconocer que el pequeño niño vaca estaba cada vez más huraño con todos._

_- O-Oy…_

_- ¡Prometiste protegerla! ¡Dijiste que nunca estaría sola! ¡Mentiste!_

_Y Yamamoto lo entendió, recordó la promesa que le hizo a ese pequeño asustado la noche que Adrya estuvo herida. Y comprendió que el odio el pequeño era justificado, el había fallado._

_Había abandonado a la chica._

_La cara de consternación de Yamamoto sorprendió a los demás. Y entonces Reborn supo que había hecho bien, abriéndoles los ojos de una buena vez._

_- Oy Lambo, no seas tan grosero con Yamamoto, el no te ha hecho nada. –le reprendió Tsuna. Caso error._

_- ¡Uuuhh cállate dame- Tsuna! _

_- Lambo-kun ¿porque eres tan malo? –refunfuñó Haru mientras intentaba coger a Lambo en brazos, pero este la apartó de un manotazo._

_- ¡Todos sois unos estúpidos! ¡ baka, baka, baka, baka! ¡Adrya está sola por vuestra culpa!_

_Nadie sabía que decir, el pequeño Lambo empezó a llorar, pero no dejaba que nadie le cogiese. Había dicho las cosas claras, la verdad de cara para todos, y ninguno sabía ahora que hacer. El pequeño huyó de allí sin querer que nadie le tocase._

_Pero la gota que colmó el vaso, e hizo a todos caer deprimidos, fue la única frase de I-pin en esos cuatro días antes de ir tras Lambo._

_- I-pin triste._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**- Sheleny-chan**__: Me han llegado hoy tus rewiers, cuando no lo hacéis desde una cuenta no sé porqué pero tardan dos días en salirme desde que los mandáis. Lo de Bianchi poco a poco descubriréis cosas, una cara distinta de ella, pero tranquilas no es que sea mala, tiene una razón por la cual se porta así. Y gracias jajaj me alegra mucho que te guste como redacto las cosas jajaj Voy a conseguir que te mueras de envidia y quieras estar donde Kyoko, Haru o Adrya, porque lo que se avecina, es importante jijiji_

_**- Kushi-chan**__: Aquí tienes más acción, así de pronto jajaj. No había previsto el final de este cap, tenía otra idea en mente, que también va a aparecer, pero un poco de drama siempre viene bien, y no podía dejaros sin más curiosidad por el problema con Bianchi ;)_

_**Vais a tener fuego en este fic, si las cosas están que arden esperad, porque aun no habéis visto nada.**_

_**Ja ne babys!**_


	16. Capítulo 16: De películas va la cosa

_**¡SORPRESA!**_

_**Bueno, voy a ser buena y contaros que… me he portado mal. He querido haceros esperar jaja. Este capitulo lo escribí nada más escribir el 15. Pero no quería malcriaros y subir tres caps en tan poco tiempo jajaj.**_

_**Así que… ahora si que sí…**_

_**¡ ADISFRUTARLO!**_

_CAPITULO 16: ¿SCOOBY-DOO?_

_Desolación._

_Es lo único que podía verse en los ojos de los cinco adolescentes. ¿Tan tontos habían sido? Sí._

_Habían dejado sola a su amiga. Era cierto que había sido la última en llegar. ¿Pero no había demostrado ya cuanto se preocupaba por ellos? ¿O cuanto les quería? La respuesta la tenían solo observando el día a día de la rubia._

_Debían hacer algo, y debían hacerlo ya. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando durante cuatro días la has ignorado? ¿Cómo perdonar eso?_

_- Id a cambiaros, poneos los pijamas e id a la sala de estar. Preparad palomitas y cosas de esas._

_- P-Pero Reborn…_

_- Traeré a Adrya._

_Y sin decir nada más, el mejor hitman del mundo, niñera y maestro en estos casos, fue en busca de la última pieza de ese puzle._

_Una adolescente rubia con mucho genio._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Hacia unos minutos que Reborn había partido en busca de la chica, los jóvenes mientras tanto, habían hecho caso de lo dicho por el pequeño, y habían corrido ansiosos a cambiarse y preparar todo para esperar a su amiga._

_Ya cambiada, con un lindo camisón rosa de ositos, Haru caminaba cabizbaja por el pasillo de los dormitorios, en dirección a la sala de estar. Todos estaban muy animados por pasar esa noche de pijamada, y al parecer el día siguiente con actividades entre ellos, pero ¿alguno había pensado en la posibilidad de que Adrya-chan no quisiese? Haru sí. Y le preocupaba._

_Iba tan distraída metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que había alguien delante de ella, por lo que chocó contra él._

_- It-teee…_

_- Deberías mirar más por donde caminas onna estúpida. –ese apodo era indiscutiblemente de cierto peli-gris italiano._

_- Hahi Haru no es… no importa._

_Gokudera se quedó a cuadros, ¿desde cuándo esa onna no contestaba a sus pullas? Algo le ocurría, y se decidió a averiguarlo._

_- ¿Oy onna estúpida qué demonios te pasa ahora? –quiso ver si esta vez la chica reaccionaba, pero nada.- ¡Oy Haru! –la llamó por su nombre mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros para que respondiese._

_Y entonces notó como la chica empezaba a temblar, y acto seguido, a sollozar._

_- ¿Y-Y si Adrya-chan ya no q-quiere saber nada de n-nosotros? Haru h-ha sido una amiga h-horrible._

_Así que era eso… la muy tonta no se había atrevido a nada en ese tiempo y ahora se arrepentía, y tenía miedo de que la italiana los rechazase. Debería decirle que él estaba igual, que todos tenían el mismo pavor. Pues era cierto. Pero él no era bueno con las palabras, y menos si de una chica se trata. Y verla llorar estaba haciendo que se desesperase. Nunca entendió a las mujeres, y sabía que no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. Así que solo supo hacer una cosa, una cosa que solo haría con ella._

_Hundió sus manos en los achocolatados cabellos de ella, todavía sueltos, y la besó._

_No fue un beso suave, calmado, cálido, como debería haber sido en una situación así. Fue un beso desesperado, demandante. Los labios de Hayato exigían ser recibidos por los de Haru, aclamaban atención. Él no era de palabras, ni de besos suaves, pero conseguiría hacerla dejar de llorar. _

_Besándola de la forma más ardiente que supo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Planta baja n· 16._

_Dos niños y una adolescente estaban en la pequeña cocina del improvisado apartamento de la Superbia. La chica llevaba días comiendo mal, así que I-pin y Lambo solían quedarse con ella hasta que la veían comer algo, mientras le contaban a que habían jugado o que bromas les habían gastado a los demás. En la mayoría de ocasiones Adrya reñía a Lambo por pasarse con bromas tan pesadas, o portarse mal con los demás, a él si lo habían tratado bien y no debía ser malcriado._

_Reborn llegó por el ascensor, supo enseguida que la joven sabría que él estaba ahí, o por lo menos que había alguien. La entrada estaba llena de pequeñas trampas, aunque se dio cuenta que eran para gente más alta, a ras de suelo no había nada. Por eso Lambo e I-pin no caían en ellas. No era nada peligroso, solo cables con cascabeles y cosas así para enterarse si alguien bajaba._

_- ¿Reborn-san?_

_- Ciaossu._

_La chica no se sorprendió al verle allí, el pequeño arcobaleno había bajado todos los días para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien._

_- ¿Ocurre algo? De normal solo vienes a medio día, y ya es de noche, creo…_

_Vio a la chica salir del "laboratorio" del que se había apropiado, con un moño mal hecho despeinado, una bata médica manchada de varios líquidos, y un par de probetas en sus manos._

_- ¿Probando medicinas?_

_- Un par de experimentos nada más._

_- Necesito que vengas conmigo, Lambo e I-pin también._

_- ¿Por qué? –la mirada de sospecha que le lanzó la chica hizo sonreír a Reborn. Al menos una de ellos era lista…_

_- Giannini va a hacer un sondeo de toda la base, durante ese tiempo solo se puede estar en la planta principal, en un par de salones._

_- ¿Un sondeo?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Peligroso?_

_- No mucho, pero es mejor ser precavidos, ya sabemos como es Giannini._

_Sabía que ella no se lo había creído, pero tampoco le llevaría la contraria. Era una mala escusa pero… no tenía nada mejor._

_- ¡Lambo-chan! ¡I-pin-chan! __Nos vamos. –gritó la rubia asomándose a una habitación.- Hoy dormimos fuera…_

_Y así sin más, Adrya se puso unas pantuflas, se quitó la bata manchada quedándose en un escueto pijama que consistía en un short gris, un poco demasiado corto, y una camiseta fina de tirantes rosa palo que se ajustaba por completo. Al haber estado únicamente con la compañía de los niños esos días, la chica no le puso importancia a su vestuario, y al subir refunfuñando en el ascensor, no se dio cuenta de cómo vestía._

_Reborn iba a poder disfrutar una vez más del show de caras vergonzosas y nervios muy, muy pronto._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_No sabía si coger la camisa azul o no. Yendo en pijama no era necesaria pero… Le había dolido saber que Adrya ya no la quería, pero le dolía más pensar que ella ahora le rechazase. Él era optimista, siempre lo había sido, y no iba a cambiar ahora. Pero lo cierto es que estaba defraudado consigo mismo. Había elegido mal, muy mal. Antepuso el ser fuerte al bienestar de Adrya, y ahora, no tenía ni una cosa ni otra. A ella sentía que la había traicionado, y en los entrenamientos era incapaz de concentrarse pensando en si ir o no a verla, si había hecho bien o mal._

_Al final decidió no cogerla, prefería no hacer el ridículo. Salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala de estar, ya estarían todos, o eso creía. Porque al dar la vuelta a la esquina tuvo que parar y cruzar rápidamente hasta la sala de estar sin que le viesen. Acababa de ver una escena de lo más perturbadora._

_Gokudera y Haru besándose contra una pared, ella a horcajadas de él, como si esa fuese la última misión de sus vidas._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_20 minutos más tarde estaban todos en la sala de estar. Unos más despeinados que otros, pero estaban. _

_La tensión era palpable, todos esperaban atentos la llegada de la rubia con los pequeños. Según Reborn la chica había ido a su antigua habitación para que I-pin y Lambo se cambiasen y pusiesen cómodos. Los chicos se habían repartido por los distintos sillones de forma estratégica. No iban a darle opción, en el único sofá individual estaba cómodamente Reborn, quien afirmó que se quedaría al menos un rato con ellos. Aparte de ese habían dos sofás de dos asientos y uno de tres._

_Kyoko se sentó en uno de los de dos plazas, nerviosa, Tsuna, que desde la noche en la que cenó con la oji-miel se veía más suelto con ella, se sentó junto a esta y le sostuvo la mano, sonriéndole con suavidad, para relajarla._

_Yamamoto por otra parte estaba sentado al final del sofá de tres plazas, tenso, muy tenso. Pero con la mirada decidida. No era tonto, sabía que ella se sentaría donde los niños, y con los demás en los otros sofás solo había sitio para los tres en ese, en el que él se había sentado._

_Por último estaban Gokudera, sentado en el último sofá con los ojos cerrados, intentando serenarse, y Haru, apoyada en el posa brazos junto a Gokudera, más de pie que sentada. A la espera de que Adrya llegase._

_- Tápate, no tengo porque ver tus vergüenzas._

_La llegada de la chica fue abrupta, entró, habló, le lanzo una sudadera verde a la cara a Gokudera, quién iba sin nada cubriéndole el torso, y se sentó._

_Pero para molestia del moreno lo hizo en el suelo. Sin mirar a absolutamente nadie cogió varios cojines, los echó al suelo, y se sentó allí con Lambo. I-pin por su parte fue hasta donde estaban Kyoko y Tsuna, y mirándoles con duda, subió al sofá con ellos._

_- Adrya sube al sofá por favor. –le pidió Reborn tranquilamente._

_- ¿También va a haber un sensor en el suelo? –preguntó ella con sorna._

_- Hai._

_Sin decir nada más la chica se sentó en el sofá con Takeshi, pero lo más lejos suya posible, y sin tan siquiera mirarle. El chico agachó la mirada dolido. Haru y Kyoko se preocuparon al verle._

_- Etto… ¿A-Adrya-chan?_

_La voz de Haru fue tan trémula que creyeron por un momento que se rompería. Fue aún peor cuando Adrya la miró, totalmente inexpresiva, alzando una ceja como signo de que la escuchaba._

_- E-Eh… ¿q-qué peli te apetece ver? –el intento nervioso por parte de la castaña de amenizar la tensión de la sala enterneció a Adrya, pero no lo dejó ver, el dolor del rechazo era más fuerte._

_- ¿Qué te apetece ver Lambo-chan? –le preguntó la rubia al pequeño sentado en su regazo._

_- Uhmmm… ¡Scooby-doo! –gritó el pequeño emocionado. Gokudera y Tsuna le vieron con una gotita surcando sus frentes, ¿Scooby-doo? ¿En serio?_

_- ¡Sugoi Lambo-chan! Me encantan las películas de Scooby-doo. –la alegre contestación de Adrya sorprendió a más de uno.- Podemos ver las dos que hicieron de personas reales en vez de dibujos. ¿Tú qué dices I-pin?_

_- I-pin quiere ver Scooby-doo también. –habló la pequeña con voz suave y tierna._

_- ¡Hahi! S-Seguro que son divertidas, creo que vi la primera de pequeña._

_- ¡Me niego a ver esa ridiculez! –estalló Gokudera._

_- Tú te callas. -Fue tan letal las palabras salidas de la boca de Adrya que absolutamente todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, Reborn evitaba reírse mientras tanto.- Hasta que los niños se duerman ellos deciden._

_- H-Hai… -exclamó Haru en lugar del peli-gris, con quien había terminado sentada al ver que los demás sitios estaban ocupados, este a su lado solo bufó de indignación._

_Entonces y sin preguntar a nadie más, Reborn puso en la televisión de la sala la película, y apagando las luces, quiso dar inicio a la sesión de cine. Pero antes de todo miró significativamente a Tsuna._

_Un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos. Tsuna se había incorporado en su sitio, decidido a hablar._

_- Adrya, nosotros queríamos… -Tsuna empezó a ponerse nervioso, la miraba fija y seria de la chica lo alteraba.- Queríamos disculparnos. No debímos dejar que Biancho te hablase así el otro d-_

_- No necesito que os disculpéis solo porque Reborn-san os lo haya dicho._

_Demasiado lista para su propio bien. Esa italiana era todo un dilema andante._

_- N-No es eso Adrya-chan… -intentó ayudar Kyoko a Tsuna._

_- N-Nosotros solo… - a Haru sencillamente no le salían las palabras._

_- Habéis tenido cuatro días para hablar conmigo. No os forcéis ahora solo porque Reborn-san me obligue a estar aquí. –la ácidez y el resentimiento con el que hablaba la chica no eran suficientes para camuflar el dolor en sus palabras.- No tenéis de que preocuparos, estaré abajo hasta que consigáis volver al pasado, y cuando eso ocurra yo me quedaré en Italia y vosotros en Japón. No tendréis que volver a verme._

_Las palabras de la chica atravesaron el corazón de todos como una bala. Una bala certera, cargada de dolor, sufrimiento y ardor._

_I-pin empezó a llorar silenciosamente, abrazada a Kyoko, mientras que Lambo se cubría los oídos y negaba con la cabeza no queriendo escuchar._

_- ¡NO!_

_El grito por parte de Lambo, Haru, Kyoko y Yamamoto sorprendió a Adrya. Se habían puesto todos en pie mirándola con desasosiego._

_- Lo que él Décimo ha dicho lo dice desde el corazón, lo dice de verdad, no porque Reborn-san nos haya pedido o haya hecho nada. –una nueva sorpresa, Gokudera interviniendo en asuntos sentimentales._

_La mirada inexpresiva de la chica lo decía todo._

_- ¡Sí! Hemos sido unos estúpidos, pero estamos intentando arreglarlo… por favor… -Tsuna no sabía que más decirle, no había nada que solucionase el error que habían cometido, pero no querían perder a la Superbia._

_Adrya no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la mirada y se abrazó a Lambo, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo. Los chicos decidieron con eso no decir nada más._

_La siguiente hora y media, en el transcurso de la primera película de Scooby-doo, todos iban teniendo pequeños gestos, con el fin de conseguir alguna reacción por parte de la rubia. Yamamoto poco a poco se había ido acercando a ella, con sutilidad, en ese rato había pasado de estar pegado a un extremo del sofá a estar casi en medio de este. Kyoko le había entregado un bol lleno de palomitas, Haru se había sentado a mitad película en el suelo, apoyada en el sofá junto a Lambo y ella. Tsuna la observaba de vez en cuando y le sonreía con calidez. Incluso Hayato viendo que la chica estaba incomoda con el peso del niño encima le había lanzado uno de sus cojines sin decir nada para que se lo pusiese en la espalda._

_Decidió que cedería. Nunca fue capaz de odiar o ser cruel con alguien, y con ellos mucho menos, en esas semanas juntos les había cogido tanto cariño, les quería tanto y se le hacía tan raro pensar en cuando saliesen de esa base y ya no viviesen todos juntos…_

_Así que, con suavidad y sutilidad… empezó una guerra de palomitas._

_Primero lanzó un par sueltas hacia Gokudera, y dos o tres más hacia Tsuna, quienes no sabían de donde llegaban los proyectiles y miraban a todos lados haciendo así más difícil para Adrya contenerse las ganas de reír, hasta que finalmente descubrieron que era ella y le tiraron unas cuantas palomitas y gominolas de vuelta. _

_Entre pequeñas risas le ofreció palomitas a Kyoko e I-pin, quienes la vieron sorprendidas, pero sonriéndole cogieron unas pocas y ya felices y contentas, y sin pensarlo mucho, se dejaron caer sobre Tsuna, bueno, más bien Kyoko se dejó caer sobre Tsuna, quien en un principio se asustó pero después la cobijó, con I-pin entre sus brazos. _

_Después estiró su mano y acarició los cabellos de Haru, bajo ella en el suelo, quien se asustó y susurró un quedo ¡hahi! haciendo reír suavemente a Adrya. Haru tras notar quien era, y sonreír ilusionada, abrazó momentáneamente a la rubia, para después correr al sofá en el que estaba Gokudera y obligarle a que le dejase un sitio haciendo bufar al chico._

_Por último, y no sin vergüenza, vio de reojo a Yamamoto, que aunque poco a poco se había ido acercando, estaba muy serio. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapo que estaba así, despeinado, con un pantalón holgado gris clarito como el de ella y una camiseta de manga corta negra que se ajustaba a sus sutiles músculos… Demasiado perturbador. Acerco su mano muy despacio, hasta rozar los dedos de la de él, en una tenue caricia, para luego quitarla rápidamente. Había llamado su atención, así que escondiendo su rostro gracias al pelo de Lambo, Adrya, recostada en el sofá desde el principio, se fue estirando poquito a poco, hasta que notó como sus pies rozaban las piernas del moreno. No se movió más, supo que el chico había entendido la indirecta, porque segundos después notó como unas cálidas manos acariciaban sus tobillos, para finalmente subirle las piernas a su regazo._

_Y así estuvieron mientras terminaba la primera película de Scooby-doo, durante la segunda, y poco a poco algunos fueron cayendo dormidos. Los primeros en caer rendidos fueron Lambo e I-pin, a quienes Adrya acostó sobre una mullida cama hecha por cojines en el suelo, para luego cubrirlos con una manta. Los demás pusieron otra película, la rubia sabía muy bien cual, no la conocía y no había llegado a escuchar el título, estaba demasiado a gusto medio dormida, sintiendo las cálidas manos de Takeshi acariciándole sutilmente los tobillos y las piernas. No sabía cómo, pero al parecer se habían ido acercando cada vez un poquito más, porque actualmente no eran solo los pies los que estaban en el regazo del chico, si no la mitad de sus piernas, y además creía que una de sus manos estaba unida a la del chico, pero era un toque tan efímero, y estaba tan adormilada, que no podía estar segura._

_En el otro sofá, Haru se había quedado completamente cao, apoyada sobre el hombro de Gokudera, quien todavía despierto intentaba no moverse mucho para que la chica no se cayese. Si no fuera porque estaban a oscuras juraría que estaba rojo._

_En ese instante, una estruendosa alarma sonó, alertando y asustando a todos, o bueno, a casi todos. Lambo e I-pin seguían dormidos… Demasiado azúcar en vena._

_Nada más sonar la alarma, los chicos se lanzaron sobre las tres chicas, cubriéndolas con sus cuerpos, por si era un ataque, una explosión, o algo parecido. Kyoko se abrazó a Tsuna asustada, Haru apretó en sus puños la camiseta de Gokudera sobrecogida por si pasaba algo, y Adrya se mantenía alerta junto a Yamamoto, mientras echaba un ojo al cojín de los niños el cual había acercado hasta donde ellos estaban con sutilidad._

_- Saldré a ver qué ocurre. –la voz susurrante y seria de Reborn alertó todavía más a los jóvenes, y viendo cómo salía, pistola en mano, se pusieron todavía más tensos. Al cabo de unos minutos, escucharon la voz de Giannini a través de varios altavoces._

_- Gomennasai, ha habido un fallo en el sistema de alarmas, pero ya está resuelto. No hay ningún peligro ni enemigo en la base, pueden estar tranquilos._

_Todos respiraron aliviados, y los chicos, libres e tensión, se dejaron caer sobre ellas. Aunque las reacciones de las chicas fueron bastante diferentes… Kyoko abrazó todavía más a Tsuna, todavía algo nerviosa, el chico tras acariciarle los cabellos y darle un beso en la frente, intentando relajarla volvió a poner la película en marcha, aunque tras darse cuenta de cómo estaba con la oji-miel, fue él quien empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero no se movió._

_Entonces escucharon a Haru quejarse._

_- Hahi, ¡ahora no Hayato!_

_- No estoy haciendo nada onna estúpida._

_Al girarse a verles, descubrieron a Haru empujando a Gokudera para apartarlo de ella, al haberse elevado un poco para hacer fuerza, el pelo de la castaña dejó al descubierto su cuello, y por tanto… los tres enormes chupetones que llevaba en este. Adrya y Kyoko se rieron bajito, mientras que Tsuna se sorprendió y sonrojó, y Yamamoto no sabía de qué color ponerse al recordar cuando los pilló in fraganti. Una vez más calmados esos dos, notaron como en vez de estar cada uno por su parte, estaban tumbados juntos, no se abrazaban, pero siendo ellos, se notaba el gesto._

_Tras contenerse las risas al ver la situación de Haru y Hayato descubierta, Adrya siseó de dolor. Las heridas del vientre y las costillas le punzaban, y las de los muslos le escocían. Yamamoto se percató del cambio en la chica y el gesto de dolor, notó entonces que todavía estaba prácticamente aplastándola._

_- Gomen. –se disculpó apenado mientras se dejaba caer hacia un lado, sin apartarse de ella, pero sin aplastarla con su cuerpo._

_- Ie, no pasa nada. –le sonrió la rubia, pero entonces los ojos de Yamamoto cambiaron, ahora estaban tristes, enfadados y opacos._

_- No… yo realmente… - no le salían las palabras. Él se arrepentía de lo idiota que había sido últimamente, y lo inútil que estaba siendo ahora al no poder hablar. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, inspiro hondó y lo volvió a intentar.- Lo siento, he sido un bastardo. Yo… le prometí al pequeño que te cuidaría, y he hecho todo lo contrario._

_- Takeshi-kun… -murmuró la chica sorprendida._

_- Me gusta más cuando me dices Take-kun sin darte cuenta. –el chico sonrió al decirlo, realmente le gustaba que ella le llamase así, le hacía sentirse especial, y querido. _

_Pero entonces notó como ella tenía un escalofrío, y de reojo vio que estaba algo sonrojada. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o…? Al decirle eso último, el moreno había alzado un poco el rostro, por lo que lo dijo justo susurrándole al oído, y además no pudo contener las ganas de acariciarle la pierna en un gesto de cariño. ¿Acaso ella…? Volvió a rozar su oído, y a acariciar con suavidad la pierna de la chica, solo hasta la rodilla. Notó como Adrya tenía un segundo escalofrío y se sonrojaba un poco más._

_Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios._

_- Perdóname. –volvió a decir el chico, aunque esta vez no usó un tono de angustia, si no uno más seductor. Seguía refiriéndose a lo idiota que había sido esos días, pero no podía seguir sintiendo la tentación de ver esas reacciones en Adrya._

_Así que, tras pedir de nuevo una disculpa, el chico fue dejando sutiles besos desde la oreja de la chica hasta su clavícula, bajando lentamente, apenas era un roce de labios, pero notaba la piel de gallina de ella, y como temblaba. Además, empezó a acariciarle la pierna, desde el tobillo, poco a poco subía, sin hacer presión alguna, y volvía a bajar, al igual que con su cuello, subía y bajaba. Hasta que los besos empezaron a notarse más, y la caricia empezó a ser más profunda, hasta llegar al muslo, donde presionaba un poco._

_- T-Take-kun… -susurraba Adrya nerviosa._

_El chico sonrió entre besos. Sí, le fascinaba que ella le llamase así._

_Siguió subiendo hasta posar su mano en el abdomen de ella, donde se detuvo acariciándole. Notó que ella temblaba todavía más. Subió los besos hasta llegar a su mejilla y nariz. Le miró a los ojos. Los ojos de Takeshi decían todo lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras, y cuando se dispuso a terminar de tentar a la chica… algo les interrumpió, o mejor dicho alguien._

_Lambo, dormido y entre sueños, se había subido de golpe encima de Adrya, abrazándose a sus pechos una vez más, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes, para después de balbucear dios sabe que cosas pervertidas, volver a quedarse completamente dormido._

_Adrya no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse con suavidad, y Yamamoto se rindió también entre silenciosas risas. Ese enano iba a ponérselo difícil, vaya que sí._

_Por lo que terminó abrazándola contra sí, escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, y se dispuso a dormir._

_Puede que él pequeño la quisiese para él pero… de momento podían compartirla ¿no?_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**- Valee-chan: **__¿Qué puedo decir? Me inspira y motiva el sorprenderos y enamoraros cada dia más de la historia jajaj, siempre he sido muy creativa no sé, pero vuestro apoyo y lealtad influyen mucho. Buah, el momento de Tsuna del cap 14… costó, no escribirlo, pero si pensar en cómo hacerlo, como diferenciar alucinación, antiguo jefe vongola, pensamiento de Tsuna, sentimiento de Tsuna. Estuve unos minutos dándole al coco pensando cómo hacerlo bien, pero no pesado. Mereció la pena por lo que veo jaja. Lo del circo de las chicas… simplemente surgió, no estaba previsto, el cap 15 fue un cap q hice dejándome llevar, sin pensarlo apenas. Y Lambo siempre tendrá su momento, es clave. _

_¿De dónde me inspiré para el fic? De mis sueños, sueño mucho, sobretodo despierta porq dormir no duermo apenas. Desde que vi por primera vez la serie, y sobretodo esa saga, dije, falta una chica. Una chica para mi Takeshi. Y siempre pues soñaba o imaginaba la serie con la chica, distintas escenas o escenas nuevas, pero nunca me atreví a escribir, hasta esta vez que será la quinta q vi la serie entera de golpe y dije… ¿Por qué no? Soy capaz de hacerlo. Y me puse a escribir._

_Y Adrya… simplemente es Adrya. No me inspiré en nadie en realidad, ella surgió, como el personaje con el único carácter que faltaba, y que uniese más las cosas. Es cierto que es un poco parecida a mí, no voy a desmentirlo jaja. Pero tanto la idea, como ella, simplemente, surgieron =)_

_Que larga me ha quedado la respuesta ¿no? Jajaja_

_**- Kushi-chan**__: Los chicos están un poquete atontados con las hormonas… pero mira como se despiertan cuando se les revolucionan, como en este cap jajaj. Y lo de la edad… en muchos mangas y animes siempre veo el mismo fallo, la manía de hacer a los personajes TAN jóvenes, con 14 la mayoría. Vamos a ver, la edad guay para TODO son los 17… que además es la que aparentan siempre. Así que dije, es mi historia ¿no? Pues adolescentes de 17 a tope, ¿si no como hago caps calientes? Vais a alucinar jajaj_

_**- Chiyo-chan: **__¿Te han gustado los caps? Me emociona que te emociones jajaja La verdad esq las chicas se volvieron muy locas… ¿Y lo guay que es eso? Jajaj yo también quiero estar ahí. Me encanta tanto teneros ahí con el ansía de saber lo de Bianchi, pero aún es pronto para que lo sepáis jaja, paciencia, todo llegará. Vas a tener cosas calientes, cosas tibias, cosas frías, sorpresas de temperaturas raras… ya verás ya jaja Y tranquila yo he tenido también los finales de la uni. (Espero que te hayan ido genial! ^^ )_

_**Vais a tener fuego en este fic, si las cosas están que arden esperad, porque aun no habéis visto nada.**_

_**Ja ne babys!**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Competitividad

_**¡ GOMEN NASAI!**_

_**Sé que estas dos últimas semanas he estado actualizando muy tarde, y lo lamento. Pero la semana pasada tuve los exámenes finales, y este finde he estado malita.**_

_**Este cap, surgió de la nada, totalmente espontáneo, cada escena y frase, no sé qué os parecerá, pero yo me lo he pasado bomba escribiéndolo.**_

_**Antes de nada, me gustaría hacer una pequeña mención a una gran lectora de este fic. Kushi-chan, quién ha hecho un boceto y un dibujo a color de nuestra querida Adrya, de cómo la ve ella. Abajo os pongo la dirección por si queréis verlo, me pidió que le diese correcciones si las viese. Yo le he dicho de forma objetiva cuales serían los detalles que faltan, y si ella quiere sería increíble que hiciese a Adrya una vez más con esos detalles, para dedicárosla a todos.**_

_**Así que por favor, un gran aplauso para Kushi920912.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**_

_**Ya que no me deja poneros direcciones completas ospongo espacios para que podáis verlo, es:**_

_**www. tumbrl . com **__**/search/adrya+katekyo+hitman+reborn**_

_CAPITULO 17: JUGANDO_

_Al día siguiente, Reborn les sorprendió a todos. Tenía planeado todo un itinerario de actividades para los jóvenes._

_La primera cláusula del día, sorprendió a más de uno, y encantó a las chicas. Ya que… por órdenes de Reborn, ese día serían Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna quienes cocinasen. Y ellas harían de jueces._

_La segunda cláusula fue una mañana de "campamento militar", la sargento Lal Mirch, o recién nombrada sargento demonio, los mantuvo toda la mañana haciendo maniobras, circuitos de obstáculos, pruebas de puntería con armas, sin munición real claro está. A medio día estaban todos agotados, y un poco frustrados. Las chicas si no les habían ganado, habían estado a punto de hacerlo. Las habían subestimado._

_Adrya, en sus días de entrenamiento con Lal Mirch, ya había pasado todas esas pruebas, por lo que para la rubia fue coser y cantar, así que ayudó un poco a las otras dos. Resultó que en las pruebas de agilidad y camuflaje, ¡Haru había destacado! , y la otra sorpresa fue Kyoko, con una increíble y certera puntería. Tsuna era el que peor lo había hecho, pero no se desanimó, no le dejaron, cada vez que se caía, o fallaba, uno de sus amigos estaba ahí y le animaba, o le daba un consejo, o se sorprendía diciendo ¡Casi lo consigues! ¡Eso ha estado genial! ¡Solo un poco más Tsuna!_

_La carrera de obstáculos fue lo más gracioso. Lal Mirch la había dejado para el final._

_Arrastrarse por tierra bajo un alambre de espinas, saltar neumáticos, cruzar un puente de barras, escalar una pared de madera con solo una cuerda… Eran parte de los obstáculos. La peli-azul no había tenido piedad. Entonces la carrera empezó._

_Yamamoto como buen deportista entregado iba en cabeza, sacándoles ventaja a los demás, a unos cuantos metros suya, los dos italianos se estaban picando en una competición a muerte. Ni el pel-gris ni la rubia cedían un solo centímetro de distancia. Dos obstáculos más atrás I-pin y Lambo se añadían al juego, avanzando a gran velocidad, agiles y veloces como el viento, aunque el pequeño niño vaca se caía en bastantes ocasiones y lloraba, pero su vena competitiva era más furte. Su objetivo: Takeshi. No le dejaría quedar bien frente a la rubia. Por último otro obstáculo más atrás de los pequeños, estaban los tres últimos jóvenes, Haru, Tsuna y por último Kyoko, quienes apenas podían con su alma._

_Cabe decir que a los chicos les quitaron sus armas y anillos para que fuesen unos ejercicios justos de cara a las chicas._

_Adrya y Hayato empezaron a acelerar de forma anormal, estaban empezando a alcanzar a Yamamoto, quien iba tranquilamente como si eso simplemente fuese un día de campo, sin enterarse de los dos jóvenes que corrían cual demonios a pocos metros suya. _

_Y entonces llegaron al primer gran obstáculo, la enredadera._

_Cien metros de interminables cables liados entre sí. La destreza para encontrar el camino, la velocidad para no quedarse atrapado y la agilidad para moverse veloz._

_Yamamoto se internó sin dudar, pero al cabo de veinte metros el camino empezó a dificultarse, los pies se le ataban en increíbles nudos entre los cables, e incluso se arañaba los brazos con estos. Más al fondo, Lambo e I-pin, alcanzaron sorprendentemente a los italianos, pero el pequeño niño vaca tuvo que armarla. Enfadado por no poder alcanzar y superar al moreno, ni superar al peli-gris, empezó a sacar granadas y lanzarlas por todas partes, consiguiendo así hacer caer a Adrya, quien le miró enfurruñada, ya que Hayato aprovechó el momento y le sacó ventaja, estaba terminando el obstáculo anterior a la enredadera. Más atrás Haru y Kyoko a causa del susto por las bombas habían quedado atrapadas entre los neumáticos, y Tsuna se había caído del puente de barras._

_Y entonces sucedió, Reborn activó la verdadera llama de la competitividad._

_- A partir de ahora sois rivales. Chicos contra chicas. Las verdaderas pruebas empiezan tras la enredadera, el primer equipo que consiga cruzarlas, aunque sea con solo un miembro en cada una, gana. Bienvenidos al juego de la guerra. –la sonrisa zorruna de Reborn lo dijo todo._

_Un extraño fuego surgió de los ojos de las chicas, esa era su oportunidad de demostrar que ellas no eran el sexo débil._

_Repentinamente, Tsuna vió como Haru y Kyoko estaban un obstáculo por delante de él, como Adrya junto a I-pin escalaban la pared de madera sin usar ni la cuerda para dar alcance a Gokudera, quién a lo lejos le gritaba que por favor se diese prisa, pero que no se preocupase que él se encargaba._

_Yamamoto, hecho un lio entre cables, se giró momentáneamente para ver cómo iban los demás. Para él competir era algo sano, algo bueno, pero dentro de sus cabales. Lo que vio al girarse lo dejó a cuadros. La cara de absolutamente todos, menos Tsuna todavía impresionado, y Lambo llorando tirado por ahí, había mutado. No le sorprendía de Gokudera, tampoco mucho en todo caso de Haru, de Adrya prefería no pensarlo, pero siendo hermana de Squalo… Su sorpresa fue las caras de Kyoko e I-pin. Eran las más feroces, jamás en su vida esperó verlas así. Notó entonces como Gokduera tomaba el mando de su equipo y empezaba a dictar órdenes. Las chicas no lo necesitaban, parece que telepáticamente se habían puesto de acuerdo para avanzar sin freno posible._

_- ¡Idiota del béisbol, no te quedes ahí parado, avanza! ¡Vaca estúpida deja de llorar y mueve el jodido trasero hasta aquí! ¡Juudaime, síganos por favor, no se quede atrás! ¡Pero no se preocupe, su mano derecha se encargará de todo!_

_No pudo seguir hablando, I-pin saltó sobre él, mientras que Adrya le superaba, y ambas entraban de un salto en la enredadera. El chico no pudo pensar mucho más, antes de poder levantarse fue chafado una vez más, esta vez por algo un poco más pesado, Haru. Quién junto a Kyoko se internaron en la red de un salto._

_Por suerte para los chicos, Yamamoto había sido capaz de desenredarse mientras Reborn anunciaba la competición, y estaba a tan solo diez metros de salir de la primera prueba que según Reborn puntuaba._

_Pero claro, esa manía de subestimar a las chicas… no era buena. Después de todo ellas ya habían demostrado ser más sagaces._

_Adrya, desde varios obstáculos más atrás, se había percatado, y no había sido la única, de que la enredadera no llegaba al techo, tendría unos diez metros de alto, pero la sala de entrenamiento tenía veiente hasta el techo. Costaba un poco más, pero ninguna de las cuatro chicas dudó al saltar e internarse en la red._

_Gokudera vio con espanto como Haru y Kyoko escalaban con facilidad por los alambres, a tan solo tres metros de llegar a la parte superior de la enredadera. Fijándose un poco más se dio cuenta de que Adrya e I-pin, quién intentaba no caerse entre los huecos, avanzaban a gran velocidad, alcanzando poco a poco a Yamamoto. Estaba claro que escalar esos diez metros no era fácil, y que luego desplazarse por la enredadera tampoco, pero ellas jugaban con la ventaja de que no tenían cables ni a los lados ni sobre ellas, solo debajo. Ese era el auténtico camino fácil._

_- ¡Gokudera-kun, deprisa!_

_Había estado tan ensimismado enfadándose porque ellas hubiesen sido más listas, que no notó como Tsuna, con Lambo en brazos, le había adelantado y había empezado a subir la enredadera, aunque… con bastantes dificultades, el chico si se enredaba y resbalaba con mucha facilidad._

_A lo lejos Yamamoto oyó como Tsuna le advertía, y extrañado notó como el castaño le indicaba que mirase hacia arriba, y como no había rastro de las chicas. Estaba a tan solo cinco metros cuando se fijo en lo que Tsuna señalaba, se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo. Las cuatro chicas avanzaban a una velocidad increíble, muchos metros por encima suya, de hecho si su vista no le fallaba… Adrya, quién había colocado a I-pin a su espalda para que esta no cayese por los huecos de los cables, estaba a tan solo tres metros de él. El chico la quería sí, pero no iba a dejar que le venciese, no, no, no._

_Entonces la verdadera lucha llegó._

_Todos empezaron a avanzar a gran velocidad, Adrya superó a Yamamoto desde arriba, pero ella aún tenía que bajar, dedujo el moreno, asique no se preocupó y siguió avanzando, el solo estaba a un metro y poco del suelo, nada más salir tocaría "meta". Todos vieron como durante un agónico minuto el moreno avanzaba cada vez más rápido, yla rubia bajaba casi temerariamente intentando no caerse._

_Tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo._

_Adrya e I-pin versus Yamamoto._

_- ¡Es un empate! – declaró Reborn. Las chicas se abrazaron felices, mientras Yamamoto suspiraba con alivio al igual que Tsuna, y Gokduera y Lambo refunfuñaban todavía envueltos pos cables.- ¿A qué esperáis? La competición acaba de empezar._

_Fue tal el alivio de terminar con esa prueba, que ninguno de los jóvenes, ya todos juntos frente a Reborn, había recordado que les quedaba la mitad del circuito._

_Todos salieron disparados._

_- Las chicas parecen habérselo tomado más en serio. –comentó Lal._

_- Sí… Yamamoto simplemente se está divirtiendo, y Tsuna aún no ha pillado de que va todo esto. –comentó Reborn._

_Los adultos vieron cómo el grupo de jóvenes se acercaba a la siguiente prueba. Esta zona de pruebas estaban cubiertas con grandes telas negras, que simplemente inicaban el orden de las pruebas, estaban numeradas. Para poder hacer caer la tela los cuatro integrantes de un mismo equipo debían presionar un botón. Este parecía ser un nuevo circuito de entrenamiento militar mucho más sofisticado._

_Los chicos llegaron primero, al dejar caer la tela, vieron ocho túneles de cristal, sumamente estrechos. Cada equipo debía subir las escalerillas hasta uno de los tubos, uno por miembro, y cruzarlo en el mínimo tiempo posible, arrastras por supuesto, ya que los túneles parecían tener el tamaño de los conductos del aire._

_Los chicos se quedaron viendo los túneles con duda… ¿Iban a caber por ahí? Yamamoto y Gokudera habían ensanchado bastante de hombros. Las chicas no dudaron, impulsando a I-pin para ayudarla a subir la escalera de metal, todas se metieron al mismo tiempo en los túneles. Los chicos al verlas no dudaron en seguirlas, pero era increíble verlas. I-pin se arrastraba a una velocidad impresionante aún teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño, ella directamente gateaba, el espacio no era problema, iba en cabeza. Lambo se lanzó a la carrera contra ella. Mientras tanto Kyoko se arrastraba más veloz que los demás, a excepción de los niños, sorprendiendo a todos. Haru y Adrya la seguía un metro más tras, pero la rubia estaba teniendo ciertos problemas con el pelo, en la enredadera se le había roto el coletero y ahora lo llevaba suelto, al tenerlo tan largo e ir arrastras se pillaba el pelo con los codos._

_- ¡Já eso te pasa por ser onna, estúpida!_

_La denigrante burla de Gokudera hizo hervir la sangre de la rubia y la castaña. Los otros chicos temieron sus miradas._

_-¡Adrya-chan rompe un trozo del pantalón! –gritó Haru enardecida. Eso ya no era una simple competición. Era la guerra._

_La italiana no contestó, agradeció con la mirada a Haru por la idea, y tras romper parte del final del pantalón de algodón usó la tela para atarse el pelo en un apretado moño chino. Los chicos estaban impresionados, esas dos no estaban actuando de forma normal. No se dieron cuenta, y ambas chicas empezaron a recorrer los túneles con una determinación que haría caer de vergüenza al más grande Rey de la edad media._

_Cuando reaccionaron tuvieron que ponerse a correr como locos, Kyoko e I-pin ya habían llegado al otro lado, y a ese ritmo Haru y Adrya no tardarían en hacerlo._

_Las chicas ganaron esa prueba._

_- ¡Já! Observa eso Reborn, mi equipo es el mejor._

_Reborn observó a Lal Mirch con una ceja alzada, ¿su equipo? La competitividad y determinación de las chicas había contagiado a la peli-azul, proclamándose así su capitana y haciendo ver que el "supuesto equipo de Reborn", el de los chicos, iba a ser aplastado._

_El pequeño hitman prefirió no decir nada, en momentos como ese la chica se parecía demasiado a Colonello, era imposible frenarla._

_Kyoko, Haru, Adrya e I-pin, nisiquiera celebraron la pequeña victoria, tras un par de sonrisas corrieron a las siguientes. Los chicos empezaron a tomarse en serio el reto, no podían dejarlas ganar así como así. Eran ellos quienes las protegían, quienes luchaban allí en el futuro._

_La siguiente prueba fue salto de tirolina. A 18 metros de altura… Bajo las escaleras de ambas tirolinas, habían unas pinturas, los chicos en un principio las obviaron, solo Yamamoto y Lambo querían usarlas. Pero todas las chicas se cruzaron las mejillas con sendas bandas blancas y amarillas. Y una larga senda roja les cruzaba la nariz. Sus marcas de guerra estaban listas, cuales indias dispuestas a todo. Los chicos fueron más simples, una raya negra y una verde, como escuetos militares._

_Todos subieron a las bases desde donde se lanzarían, y allí empezó el problema._

_- Mierda…- escuchó Reborn sisear a Lal Mirch._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Adrya había querido ser la última. Tras saltar Haru e I-pin sin temor alguno Kyoko se giró hacia su amiga un tanto nerviosa._

_- Nee, está un poco alto eh…_

_- H-Hai…- la trémula respuesta de la rubia sorprendió a la oji-miel._

_- ¿Adrya-chan?_

_Por su parte Yamamoto animaba a Tsuna a lanzarse, el pobre castaño estaba aterrado, nunca le habían gustado esas cosas. El moreno tras un par de palabras más de ánimo se lanzó, abajo les esperaban Lambo, quien se lo estaba pasando bomba y Gokudera, quien animaba a gritos a su Juudaime. Tsuna vio como su amada Kyoko, tras abrazar a Adrya, saltaba con los ojos cerrados, a él le gustaría ser tan valiente como ella. Entonces supo que perderían también esa prueba, Adrya no había fallado en ninguna, al contrario, y él ahí, dudando. Entonces la voz de la chica le sorprendió._

_- T-Tsuna… salta._

_- ¿Eh?- Al girarse a verla lo entendió, los ojos plateados de su amiga estaban temblando de pánico. Ella no era capaz de saltar. – Yo…_

_- ¡Debes demostrarle a Kyoko tu valor! ¡Ella confía en ti! – el castaño no sabía a ciencia cierta si la rubia le hablaba a él o más bien a sí misma. Pero las palabras de su amiga lo animaron, y se aventuró, se lanzó._

_- Era imposible ganar esta prueba…_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso Lal Mirch?_

_- Adrya tiene vértigo. Es capaz de saltar con paracaídas y un par de cosas más con muchas agallas pero… una tirolina donde si se resbala cae… no se atreverá nunca._

_Reborn simplemente asintió en silencio, habían fobias que simplemente eran casi imposible de superar por completo._

_- No pasa nada Adrya-chan, nosotras lo entendemos. –le susurraron las chicas mientras I-pin la abrazaba. Antes de salir corriendo a la siguiente prueba, la rubia notó como alguien le besaba ligeramente la cabeza y le acariciaba el abdomen desde atrás, al girarse no vio a nadie, pero cuando volvió a mirar al frente Takeshi corría hacia la siguiente prueba por detrás de los chicos. Se unió a sus amigas mucho más reconfortada, no podía dejar que ese bache la detuviese en todo lo demás._

_Al llegar a la tercera gran prueba vieron únicamente dos grandes láminas de entre quince y veinte metros de largo sobre el suelo._

_- Son láminas sensoriales. –Al final de estas una forma arquitectónica formada por rectángulos sobrepuestos se alzaba, un par de metros no más, sobre el suelo, en su cima, una pequeña estatua de Reborn.- Uno de vosotros deberá cruzar esa lámina y subir sobre la escultura para coger a Reborn.- los chicos pensaban que sería una simple prueba de velocidad, con Adrya todavía amedrentada podrían intentar superarla corriendo.- Pero no podréis pisar el suelo durante más de tres décimas de segundo, o el sensor os descubrirá. Debéis llegar como fantasma indetectables a la escultura y subir sobre esta de la misma forma que lleguéis._

_Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, ¿eso era en serio? Las caras de sorpresa e incredibilidad abundaban en la sala. Pero entonces las chicas hicieron un corralillo, los chicos vieron como tras cuchichear un rato se separaron y dejaron sitio a Haru. La mirada castaña de la chica rugía determinación. Avanzó hasta posicionarse al principio de la lámina, se ajustó la coleta, y cerró los ojos en signo de concentración._

_Lo siguiente que vieron los chicos los dejó impactados. Lo que no sabía ninguno de ellos, es que la despistada Haru había sido desde niña gimnasta…_

_- ¡IKE HARU-CHAN! –gritaron las chicas al unísono, dando el pistoletazo de salida para la castaña._

_Un mortal, tres laterales, cuatro saltos hacia atrás… Era una pluma, apenas rozaba el suelo para volver a impulsarse en un nuevo y vertiginoso movimiento. Un arabesco y terminó sobre la escultura._

_Gokudera despertó entonces, había observado asombrado y maravillado la destreza de esa castaña que lo enloquecía últimamente, nunca imaginó que la chica, normalmente torpe y descuidada, supiese moverse así. A lo lejos Reborn y Lal Mirch los observaban igual de impresionados, las chicas habían resultado ser una caja llena de sorpresas. Pero Gokudera recordó que ellos aún teniendo un pequeño as bajo la manga._

_- ¡Idiota del béisbol! –gritó entonces llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de Haru, quien estaba a punto de coger al Reborn.- ¡BOLA!_

_Lo siguiente pasó a cámara lenta, la cara de Takeshi cambió, poniéndose en modo ON jugador de béisbol al ver como Gokudera sin pensarlo le lanzaba a un despistado Lambo. EL lanzamiento del moreno del moreno fue sublime, Lambo se estrelló justo contra el Reborn falso._

_- ¡Haru-chan salta!_

_Las chicas llamaban a gritos a la castaña para que reaccionase, esta al darse cuenta de la situación no demoró más. Tanto Lambo como ella, tras una mirada de desafío, cogieron al falso Reborn y saltaron._

_Un nuevo empate._

_- Interesante. –comentó Lal Mirch._

_Ninguno de los jóvenes se paró a comentar nada, todos salieron disparados a la siguiente prueba, solo quedaban dos, y por ahora, todos iban empatados. 1 victoria de las chicas vs 1 victoria de los chicos, el resto habían sido empates._

_Para las tres últimas pruebas tuvieron que desplazarse a una sala contigua a la de entrenamiento que ellos no habían visto aún. _

_Al caer la tela de la quinta prueba todos se sorprendieron, ¿¡ una piscina ¡?_

_- A tres metros de profundidad, encontraréis ocho cajas. Cada una de estas está cerrada por tres nudos marineros. Deberéis abrirlas y sacar de cada una de ellas el objeto de su interior, os harán falta en la siguiente prueba, pero no todas tienen cosas, algunas están vacías. El primer equipo en abrir todas gana._

_No hubo demasiado tiempo para pensar, los niños no podían hacerlo, no sabían nadar bien y no aguantarían tanto tiempo bajo el agua. Pero entonces las chicas descubrieron un segundo problema… Kyoko era incapaz de aguantar la respiración más de un metro de profundidad, y no sabía mantenerse flotando en el agua. Al parecer la chica no sabía nadar bien, apenada se disculpó con sus amigas. Estas le prometieron que en un futuro cercano le ayudarían con eso y que no se preocupara, entre ellas dos podrían. Pero claro… ahora solo eran dos vs tres, y no sabían cuánto costaría desatar los nudos, pero ellas nos se rendirían._

_Adrya y Haru se miraron decididas y preparadas, vieron entonces como Gokduera y Yamamoto salían con un objeto en mano. Al parecer habían abierto dos cajas, una vacía y otra con… ¿¡una ballesta!?_

_- ¡Vamos Haru! No podemos perder más tiempo._

_- ¿¡Hahi!? ¡Hai!_

_Y así las chicas se sumergieron, notaron que al llegar a la altura de los cofres, el agua era mucho más fría, como s una corriente helada cruzase esa zona. Las chicas empezaron a tiritar, eso hacía que les costase más respirar, pero comprendieron asustadas algo más, eso hacía que tuviesen todavía menos fuerza, sus dedos se entumecían y no conseguían desatar los nudos. Haru tuvo que salir a la superficie a coger aire, Adrya se empañaba neciamente en abrir al menos una caja, pero se estaba quedando falta de oxigeno. _

_Reborn observaba la pantalla donde se podía ver el fondo de la piscina preocupado, esa no era una mala prueba, pero Lal Mirch había añadido demasiadas dificultades, eso nudos eran de expertos, las cosas del interior de las cajas pesaban además mucho, tres metros de profundidad era demasiado, dos debería haber sido lo correcto, pero el mayor problema parecía el que más desapercibido pasaba, la corriente de agua helada._

_Los chicos tenían más fuerza, por lo que desataban los nudos con más facilidad. Gokudera y Yamamoto se turnaban ayudando a Tsuna a abrir una caja mientras el otro habría otra él solo. Para cuando fueron capaces de abrir cuatro y salir a la superficie vieron como Kyoko lloraba asustada. Adrya llevaba demasiado tiempo peleando con dos cajas. Esto preocupó a los chicos, pero por suerte, en ese instante, la rubia con un poco de ayuda por parte de Haru, quien tras coger aire un par de veces más había vuelto a bajar, había salido a la superficie, con un arco y un saco lleno de flechas. Pero la chica tiritaba y tenía los dedos morados, había aguantado demasiado tiempo en el agua fría, y además tosía y jadeaba._

_Interiormente Lal Mirch rezaba porque los chicos terminasen de una puñetera vez, no le importaba perder esa prueba, sabía que su ex-pupila no tenía freno, y podía ponerse en peligro, y la otra chica, Haru, parecía estar igual mentalizada, porque ambas a los pocos segundos volvieron a sumergirse. Observaron cómo esta vez las chicas iban a por la misma caja, y a por el mismo nudo, y entre ambas desataron los tres, pero la castaña no aguantó de nuevo tanto tiempo la respiración y salió, segundos después lo hizo Adrya con una bolsa de plástico y algo negro en su interior en la mano. Habían sido capaces de abrir tres cajas, por suerte ninguna vacía. Intentaron volver a sumergirse, pero en realidad no podían más, habían oído gracias a Kyoko, que en el lado de los chicos, en vez de fría, había una gran corriente de abrasante calor, que no era algo bueno o favorecedor para ellos, pero al menos no tendrían problemas con congelarse como ellas. Al intentar sumergirse una vez más, Haru notó al metro de profundidad que su cuerpo ya no admitía más represión respiratoria… Adrya lo notó a los metros, ese metro de diferencia simplemente había bajado por tozudez. Al salir sin nada, y asfixiadas, vieron como Tsuna y Gokudera emergían con la última caja en mano, vacía._

_- Los chicos ganan. –dictaminó Lal Mirch. Reborn mientras tanto le acercó unas mantas a Kyoko para cubrir a las chicas, Yamamoto y los demás al verlas así nadaron junto a ellas para ayudarlas._

_El choque de temperaturas fue impresionante, ellos estaban ardiendo y ellas heladas. Yamamoto abrazó a Adrya todavía en el agua intentando darle calor, la chica tenía los labios morados y tiritaba. El calor corporal siempre ayudaba, y él tenía más que de sobra actualmente. Tuvieron que sacarlas ellos mismos del agua. Mientras Tsuna intentaba tranquilizar a Kyoko y a los pequeños, Gokudera y Yamamoto sacaron a las dos chicas, quienes no paraban de toser._

_- ¡Reborn! ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, hay que detener esto ahora mism-_

_- ¡Matte Tsuna! –la voz de Adrya detuvo a todos._

_- H-Hemos llegado hasta aquí… ahora no vamos a detenernos. –escucharon decir a Haru._

_- Haru-chan… Adrya-chan…_

_- Tranquila Kyoko, en un par de minutos estaremos bien, solo ha sido un pequeño descuido. – le guiñó un ojo la rubia, mientras acariciaba la mano de Takeshi para transmitirle el mismo mensaje pero sin palabras._

_- Tenéis diez minutos. –atajó finalmente Reborn.- Llevadlas a esa zona de césped artificial, esas lámparas son de radiación solar, con eso entrarán rápido en calor._

_10 minutos más tarde, ambas chicas estaban en pie, secas y sin frio. Pero todos notaban el cansancio en sus rostros. Ciertamente todos estaban agotados, llevaban toda la mañana haciendo ejercicio, y esas pruebas estaban siendo mortales. Pero aguantarían, solo quedaban dos._

_Fueron todos de forma calmada a la siguiente prueba, ya correrían después para hacerla. Las chicas iban más que decididas, iban perdiendo 2 a 1, quedaban dos pruebas, debían ganar._

_Al caer el telón vieron dos pasillos hechos con placas falsas, de unos treinta metros de largo._

_- Dos personas de cada equipo deberán cruzar los pasillos mientras que una tercera disparará con el arma que hayáis conseguido a todos los falsos enemigos de cartón que salgan. Si a los cinco segundos de salir un enemigo, no le habéis acertado, eres lanzará cuchillos hacía los miembros del equipo que corran. El cuarto integrante tendrá que ayudar al francotirador avisándole de los enemigos. – explicó Lal Mirch con voz clara._

_-Bien, yo iré. –acató Adrya. –Kyoko-chan, has demostrado tener más puntería que nadie, el arco es tuyo._

_- D-Demo… nunca he usado uno… solo de niña en campamentos infantiles, yo no sé sí…_

_- Kyoko-chan, sabemos que podrás hacerlo. Nosotras confiamos en ti.- habló Haru con una suave sonrisa, a su lado I-pin sonreía de igual modo a Kyoko mientras asentía._

_- Al parecer los chicos tienen una ballesta, pero menos dardos o flechas que nosotras. Según Lal a Tsuna se le rompió la bolsa estando en el agua, y tenían prohibido coger algo que se cayese._

_- Bien, I-pin-chan y yo correremos._

_- Demo Haru…_

_- Ie, Adrya-chan tú has hecho demasiado en la prueba de agua, y todavía falta otra prueba, I-pin-chan y yo podremos con esto._

_- ¡Hai! ¡I-pin ayudará! –decía la pequeña contenta._

_- Está bien I-pin, irás en mi lugar. –le susurró Adrya mientras la abrazaba._

_Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver como Adrya no participaría en la carrera por el pasillo, ella era la más rápida, y sin embargo había confiado en las otras dos._

_- Confío en que me ayudes a encontrar a los malos Adrya-chan._

_- Tranquila Kyoko, estoy atenta._

_Por su parte, seria indiscutiblemente Gokudera quien usase la ballesta, Tsuna y Yamamoto correrían. Y la prueba empezó._

_Durante tres interminables minutos, lo único que se escuchó, fueron las indicaciones de Adrya para alertar a Kyoko, y el sonido de las certeras flechas que la chica lanzaba, solo tres pseudo-enemigos habían logrado lanzar cuchillos a Haru e I-pin pero estas los habían esquivado con habilidad y habían proseguido. Los chicos habían tenido que esquivar muchos más, ya que durante el segundo minuto, Gokudera se había quedado sin flechas, y no había sabido que usar, hasta que, al igual que con su caja arma, cargó la ballesta con dinamita, y destrozó con mayor facilidad al enemigo, con bombas era más fácil dar en el blanco, no tenía que fijar en un punto exacto que fuese supuestamente mortal o excesivamente dañino._

_Pero las chicas lo dieron todo, Tsuna y Yamamoto podían ser más rápidos, Lambo podía gritar más, Gokudera podría disparar con más facilidad, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza interior de ellas ese día._

_Fue un empate impresionante. Porque Haru e I-pin corrieron como nunca, porque Adrya advirtió a casi todos los enemigos en menos de un segundo de que saliesen, porque Kyoko no falló más de tres tiros. Porque simplemente lo dieron todo. Y ahora solo quedaba…_

_- La última prueba._

_Llegaron todos a la vez. Vieron al caer el telón de nuevo un pasillo, esta vez de cristal y con el mismo suelo de lámina negra que Haru había tenido que atravesar antes._

_- En esas bolsas que habéis conseguido antes, hay un traje de fibra especial, con él, seréis más ágiles, flexibles, y veloces. El traje no hace maravillas ni milagros, solo potencia las cualidades de la persona que lo lleve.- explicó Lal Mirch.- La prueba consiste en que uno solo del equipo, supere el laberinto de laser. _

_Al terminar de hablar, de los cristales emergieron varios láseres. Parecía la habitación de una gran obra de arte en un prestigioso museo. _

_En el grupo de las chicas no hubo discusión. Adrya cogió la bolsa y se colocó el traje, que se apegaba por completo a sus formas, ya que para poder ponérselo las chicas habían tenido que taparla y que ella se quedase en ropa interior, el traje era un mono completo, pies, manos, incluso cuello y cabeza, y boca. Parecia el traje del perfecto ladrón. El pelo era lo que más había costado esconder._

_Por su parte los chicos se pasaban la bolsa unos a otros, no queriéndose poner algo tan… ajustado. Finalmente se lo endorsaron a Tsuna, objetando que con ese traje podría ganar sin problemas, pero que a Yamamoto y Gokduera les estaría pequeño y a Lambo demasiado grande._

_Lal Mirch dio la señal, y la prueba empezó._

_Todos se quedaron embelesados viendo la especie de "baile" que Adrya estaba usando para moverse. Con movimientos felinos, lentos y veloces, precisos y ondulantes, la chica iba desplazándose entre láseres, ni una sola raya roja la tocaba, en un baile de florituras, extensiones, contracciones y movimientos indescriptibles, la chica, sumida en un gran silencio y concentración, se movía._

_No fue necesario que terminase el recorrido, al llegar a la mitad, una alarma sonó. Tsuna había tocado cuatro lásers al sexto metro de empezar. Pero al menos no había sido nada más empezar._

_- ¡Felicidades! Es un empate._

_Adrya se quitó la capucha del traje, dejando así caer sus largos y voluminosos cabellos dorados, mientras corría a abrazar a las chicas. Puede que no hubiesen ganado, pero tampoco habían perdido, y lo más importante, habían demostrado cuanto valían._

_- Os preguntaréis a que han venido todas estas extrañas pruebas. –habló entonces Lal Mirch sorprendiendo a los jóvenes._

_- La verdad es que yo me muero de la curiosidad. –admitió Adrya._

_- Con estas pruebas habéis pasado un examen, hemos comprobado como sois de capaces para infiltraros en una base enemiga de alta seguridad. Todo esto son simuladores de cosas que podéis encontraros. Hemos usado a las chicas para añadiros competitividad y ganas. –explicó la peli-azul._

_- Tsuna. –llamó la atención Reborn, quien golpeó con una patada al castaño mientras este intentaba quitarse la malla negra.- Kyoko, Adrya, I-pin y Haru han sido mucho mejor que vosotros. A partir de mañana espero que tengáis su aptitud,_

_- ¡Demo Reborn-san hemos empatado no perdido! –exclamó Gokudera._

_- Exacto. Habéis empatado, cuando lleváis desde que llegamos aquí entrenando y ellas no. Tened presente el valor y la habilidad que han demostrado tener. Y sobre todo su determinación, porque en lo que se supone que era un simple juego, ellas no han flaqueado y lo han dado todo._

_Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, estaban apenados, pero no podían estar tristes, se lo habían pasado bien, y descubrir esa cara de las chicas había sido increíble._

_Entonces Yamamoto notó que alguien se dejó caer sobre su espalda, ya que él estaba agachada sosteniendo a Lambo que había caído dormido. Una suave voz habló junto a su oído, y un dulce olor a orquídeas y arándanos lo embriago._

_- Mooo, ¿ya hemos terminado no? Quiero dormir… Take-kun cárgame… -Adrya cual niña pequeña se había abrazado a la espalda del moreno agotada por todo el esfuerzo. El chico se sonrojó, con ese traje negro notaba todas las curvas de la chica en su espalda presionándose sin que ella se diese cuenta. Al girare a verla noto que se había quedado dormida sobre él. Tras suspirar resignado y sonreír, dejó que Tsuna cogiese a Lambo, y alzó a Adrya a caballito, caminando hacia la sala de estar._

_Kyoko cogió a I-pin y caminó junto a Tsuna, y de forma "descuidada" apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico al caminar. Tsuna, que ya no se ponía tan nervioso con ella como antes, supo controlarse y siguió caminando junto a ella._

_Haru pensó que ella no iba a ser menos, y ni corta ni perezosa fijó su objetivo, un descuidado italiano que caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. No lo pensó, simplemente saltó._

_Gokudera se sorprendió al notar un nuevo peso sobre su espalda, y al girarse se percató de que era Haru._

_- ¡O-Oy onna!_

_- ¡Hayato llévame! –ordenó la castaña mientras señalaba el camino hacia delante, para después abrazarse al chico cual koala._

_- Tsk. –no dijo nada, pero tampoco la soltó._

_Así pues los ocho guerrilleros llegaron a la sala de estar donde habían dormido la noche anterior, ni siquiera se plantearon ir a las habitaciones. Solo era medio día, pero todos cayeron rendidos sobre los sofás, dormidos._

_Horas más tarde, varias horas más tarde, a la cinco, Reborn los despertó a todos y los llevó a regañadientes a la cocina, donde comieron sobras, ya que aunque hambrientas, las chicas fueron incapaces de cocinar del cansancio, y los chicos no ayudaron mucho._

_Tras una relajada comida, y una extensa sobre mesa con té, Reborn habló._

_-Bien chicos, os queda una última actividad antes de ver otro par de pelis y terminar este fabuloso día._

_- ¡Hahi!_

_- Más pruebas no… - lloriquearon Tsuna y Adrya._

_- He dicho actividad, no prueba. Veo que os habéis puesto todos vuestros pijamas antes de comer, habéis hecho bien. La última actividad antes de la cena y cine será en la sala. Ike._

_Poco a poco todos fueron arrastrándose hacia allí, todavía agotados, les dolía hasta las pestañas…_

_Al entrar, descubrieron que mientras comían, alguien había llenado la sala de banderas de Japón e Italia, todo era blanco y rojo, o blanco, verde y rojo. Les pareció un poco exagerado. En la mesita frente al televisor, el cual creían que era bastante más grande que antes, había un montón de papas, chuches, bebidas refrescantes en una neverita, aperitivos. Sobre los sillones, cubiertos por sábanas también con las banderas de ambos países. Habían trompetas y bufandas, una vez más de las banderas._

_Todos se vieron sorprendidos, al fondo había una caja con camisetas._

_- Esto parece… -empezó a decir la rubia._

_- ¿Vamos a ver fútbol? –preguntó Gokudera. Kyoko y Haru pusieron mala cara._

_Para asombro de todos, de en medio de la mesita surgió una copa, una copa dorada con un balón dorado sobre esta._

_- Vamos a ver un mundial._

_Los ojos de todos se giraron hacia Reborn._

_- Vamos a ver el partido que se disputa hoy, en diez minutos, a las 19:00 en Valencia, España. Hoy juegan cuartos de final… Japón contra Italia._

_Y esa chispa que inunda los corazones eufóricos de todo hijo digno de su país emergió. Es posible que a mucha gente no le gustase el fútbol, que lo aborreciera incluso. Pero el 90% de esas personas cambiaban de parecer durante unas pocas semanas, las semanas del mundial de fútbol. Porque no jugaba un equipo, jugaba tu país._

_Antes de que nadie se diese cuenta Adrya y Gokudera iban vestidos con las camisetas oficiales del uniforme de Italia. Con la cara a rayas blancas, rojas y verdes, con bufandas al cuello, pitos en boca y trompetas en mano, frente al televisor con un bol y una bebida cada uno. Preparados, listos para la acción._

_- ¡Preparaos chicos! ¡Hoy moriréis!_

_- ¡Lo lamento Décimo! ¡Pero nosotros somos los tetracampeones del mundial!_

_- ¡Esta será nuestra quinta estrella, alcanzaremos a Brasil!_

_- ¡Seh!_

_Todos vieron alucinados como ambos italianos rugían de pasión por el fútbol. La televisión se encendió, y antes de que el árbitro pudiese dar inicio al partido Tsuna y Yamamoto se vieron en vueltos por dos huracanes. En un minuto Kyoko y Haru habían sentido la misma llama por Japón y habían arreglado a todos, incluida la pequeña I-pin. Pero Lambo se les escapó… porque el pequeño era italiano de arriba abajo, y lo demostró, se quedó en calzoncillitos negros y se pintó entero de verde blanco y rojo, y gritando ¡arriba Italia! Se unió a Adrya y Gokudera._

_El partido había comenzado._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**- Valee-chan: **__Adrya es que es muy así, mucho genio, pero con quien quiere, es muy blandita. Y Lambo siempre estará ahí, serán pequeños sus momentos, por ahora, pero siempre importantes y destacables. Y de nada, siemre me ha gustado responder curiosidades, espero que las respuestas te valiesen jajaj_

_**- Kushi-chan**__: Quise ser un poquito mala jajaj Lo de Bianchi ya os lo dije, paciencia, aun falta para que sepáis que es lo que pasa, pero llegará, todo llegará. Y Tsuna… tu espérate al siguiente cap, quizás te lleves una sorpresita pero tu shhh. Mi primero intención era usar tu idea del mundial para hacer todo un cap, pero no sé porque me ha salido esto por en medio, aunque tu idea me ha venido de lujo para cerrar el cap con broche de oro. Y bueno, qué decirte, estoy TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN emocionada por lo del dibujo… que no hay palabras para describírtelo, nunca pensé que a alguien le pudiese llegar tanto la historia o el personaje como para incluso querer dibujarlo, además de que, ¡DIBUJAS SUPER BIEN! Te has acercado muchísimo a como es ella, si me pongo súper critica objetiva (que es lo que a mí me gustaría que hicieses si esto hubiese sido a la inversa) solo te diría tres detalles, (que es normal que no sepas bien) 1 Los ojos de Adrya simplemente son un poco más afilados, como si el rabito de arriba del ojo estuviese estirado, parecido a Squalo. 2 El flequillo es igual, solo un dedo o dos más largo (tamaño persona) e inclinado hacia la derecha y por último el 3 El pelo es tan ondulado como el de Hana de joven, quizás un poco más sutil al ser así de largo y que se estire la ondulación. (Espero haberte ayudado con esto y no parecerte muy severa)_

_No se si querrás hacer un segundo dibujo con esas mini correcciones, a mi me dejarías pletórica, y súper emocionada porque para mí de verdad que pff ha sido un regalo increíble._

_Pd: Una curiosidad… nunca he dicho si Adrya tendrá una llama, o si la tuviese de que tipo sería pero… cuéntame porque piensas tu que sería de tipo Nube =P ;)_

_**- Chiyo-chan: **__Tranquila jajaja Soy española, me aclaro perfectamente jajaj Me alegra saber que te emocionases tanto al ver que actualicé, ¿ha pasado igual hoy? jajaj ¿Te gustaron esos momentos tibios? Jajajaj Se avecina tormenta, o huracán si hablamos de Hayato y Haru jajaj Las cositas van avanzando, no muy de golpe pero lo hacen, y nuestra pareja más tierna en breves empezará a moverse… no digo más … jujuju_

_**Vais a tener fuego en este fic, si las cosas están que arden esperad, porque aun no habéis visto nada.**_

_**Ja ne babys!**_


	18. Capítulo 18: Se augura una buena

_**¡ GOMEN NASAI!**_

_**Voy fatal de tiempo asi que actualizo rápido y ya os contaré. Este cap es de transición y ha sido rápido, pero prometo una actualización muy pronto.**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**_

_CAPITULO 18: ¿TRABAJANDO A ESCONDIDAS?_

_El día de "vacaciones" había terminado, los chicos debían volver a su entrenamiento y las chicas a sus quehaceres, nada había cambiado, ¿o sí?_

_- Vamos chicas, pensadlo, ¿qué podemos perder por intentarlo?_

_- Demo… ¿y si Tsu-kun se entera?_

_- Tsuna-san no quería que nos involucráramos en esto…_

_- Ah claro… como es tan sencillo y normal aparecer diez años en el futuro, decirte tranquila no pasa nada yo me encargo y dejarte con las cosas de la casa… ¡Eso es machismo Haru!_

_- D-Demo…_

_- ¡Venga ya! No me podéis decir en serio que no queréis saber lo que realmente está pasando. Además ¿quién dice que no podamos ser útiles? ¿Os visteis ayer? Si lo intentásemos…_

_- Adrya-chan tiene razón._

_- Hagámoslo._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Mientras las chicas conspiraban en secreto encerradas en la despensa, los chicos volvían a sus entrenamientos con un espíritu completamente renovado, el día anterior les había demostrado muchas cosas, iban a darlo todo a partir de ahora._

_Gokudera decidió que pese a la buena intención de Reborn-san, no cumpliría con su entrenamiento asignado, él seguiría en la biblioteca, descubriendo desde cero cómo funcionaba su arma, y no con su hermana y sus escorpiones ponzoñosos. Ya había empezado a entender cómo funcionaba el sistema de las cajas de verdad, ahora solo tenía que entender lo sofisticado de la suya._

_Tsuna lo daba todo contra Hibari, el moreno era un hueso duro de roer, más que hueso parecía titanio, y todavía estaba el problema de no controlar todavía sus nuevas llamas. Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse, todo con las chicas estaba perfecto ¿no? Se concentraría e intentaría usar su súper-intuición Vongola para entender esas nuevas llamas cristalinas y puras de gran poder._

_Por último Yamamoto no paraba de asombrarse, ese pequeño escondía muchas cosas, porque era un asesino de verdad, un hitman auténtico, que se estaba conteniendo contra él y aún así le costaba seguir su ritmo de entrenamiento. A oscuras, en un antiguo dojo, enfundado con su espada intentaba esquivar las balas de pintura de Reborn._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Bien, los chicos no pueden sospechar nada, no de momento, podría ser peligroso._

_- ¡Hahi!_

_- Peligroso para nosotras o ellos no Haru… solo para nuestra misión._

_- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?_

_- Deberíamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo que ellos entrenen para no levantar sospechas, y una vez hayamos terminado lo que solemos hacer. Nuestra misión será doble, tenemos que limpiar, cocinar, lavar, secar y ordenar en la mitad de tiempo o incluso menos, esto también servirá como parte del entrenamiento._

_- ¿Pero Adrya-chan donde entrenaremos sin que nos descubran?_

_- Fácil Kyoko, en la planta 16._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_La lluvia caía sin cesar, fría, nublando todo a su paso, las densas nubes oscurecían el cielo… Y en un edificio abandonado, en una sala llena de muebles volcados, deteriorados, viejos y sucios había una persona, sentada abrazándose así misma en busca de calor, con sueño y hambre… perdida en ese triste día._

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- I-Increíble…_

_- Esto no tiene mucha credibilidad, pero… si le agregásemos el informe de un capitán como los es Gamma esto tendría mucha credibilidad…_

_- En primer lugar, no podría convocar una reunión de los 17 líderes si esto fuese una broma, ¿no?_

_- Pero es que…_

_- Esto suena a algo fuera de lo común. La familia Vongola del pasado… vino del pasado como en un viaje del tiempo._

_- Bueno, todo este descubrimiento fue gracias al arduo trabajo de Sou-chan. –habló por primera vez Byakuran, el jefe de Millefiore.- Ha gastado una enorme cantidad de tiempo investigando la Bazoka de 10 años._

_Una reunión de todos los jefes se estaba llevando a cabo. Habían descubierto que los chicos habían llegado del pasado._

_- ¡Ah! ¿¡La bazoka de 10 años!?_

_- ¿¡Te refieres a la bazoka de los Bovino que ha pasado de generación en generación!?_

_Todos los jefes se tensaron y exaltaron ante semejante noticia._

_- Imposible, eso es imposible que lo tengan, es un arma prácticamente de leyenda._

_- Si ese es el caso, ¿piensas que la Llama de la última Voluntad de los Vongola es también una leyenda? _

_La tranquilidad con la que Byakuran preguntaba daba más miedo incluso que la voz más cortante y malhumorada._

_- D-Demo…_

_- ¿Y las cajas no eran hace poco fantasías y cuentos de hadas? –volvió a obviar el jefe._

_- Pero si aceptamos esto como verdadero hay otro punto que no puedo entender… -habló uno de los jefes de Black Spell.- ¿Por qué nuestro líder no compartió un dato tan importante con nosotros? Solo lo hizo con un escuadrón, específicamente White Spell._

_- Exacto, ¿Por qué no quiso usted que nosotros los Black Spell supiéramos de esto si somos de la misma familia? –apoyó otro de los jefes._

_- Voy a decir exactamente porque hice esto… ¿Acaso no es obvio viendo la situación actual? Si hubiera hablado de viaje por el tiempo ninguno de vosotros me habría creído. –explicó con sorna._

_Todos los jefes de Black Spell fruncieron el ceño y se mordieron las mejillas enfureciéndose por el desprecio hacia su familia._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- No ha estado mal. No es extraño, aprendes rápido, Yamamoto._

_- Oh, se ha vuelto a convertir en un Shinai… -se sorprendió el moreno tras fallar un ataque de Reborn._

_- Tu estilo Shigure Shouen combinado con la llama está muy lejos de ser satisfactorio. Si no fueran balas de pintura hubieras muerto. _

_- Es verdad. –respondió Yamamoto entre suaves risas mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado._

_- Nee Yamamoto, ¿te gusta el béisbol?_

_- ¿Eh? Claro que sí._

_- Entonces… ¿te gusta la mafia?_

_- ¿Uh? ¿Te refieres a la mafia de juego de Rol?_

_- __Este crio aun cree que estamos jugando a la mafia de rol. __–pensó disgustado Reborn.- Bueno sí, eso mismo. Eso de los Vongola donde están Tsuna y Gokudera._

_- Hablando de eso, sería mucho más interesante, me gustaría que Hibari y Mukuro estuvieran en nuestro equipo también. –contestó el chico entre risas._

_- No olvides esa sonrisa._

_- ¿Huh?_

_- Si una vez terminemos este entrenamiento, sigues sonriendo así, cumpliré mi promesa y te contaré mi secreto._

_- ¡Jeh! ¡Qué interesante! Bien, ¡sigamos! Pero cumple tu promesa._

_Reborn solo pudo sonreír ante la efusividad del chico._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¡Giannini-san!_

_El grito a viva voz de las tres jóvenes provocó que el pobre hombrecillo diese tal salto que cayese al suelo asustado de la impresión._

_- ¿¡H-Hai!?_

_- Necesitamos pedirle un favor-desu._

_- ¿d-desu?_

_- Giannini-san contamos con su fuerza. _

_- H-Hai, demo… Kyoko-san que necesitan usted y las señoritas Haru-san y Adrya-san de mí?_

_- Oh, es algo muy sencillo Giannini, no se preocupe. –contestó la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Solo necesitamos que nos consiga estas cosas._

_Ante los ojos del todavía sorprendido italiano, Haru extendió un papel de considerable extensión._

_**Lista de objetos necesarios para la mantención de la base y las personas que habitan en ella:**_

_**-Seis lavadoras más.**_

_**-Cinco secadoras más.**_

_**-Cuatro lavavajillas más.**_

_**- Tres máquinas de costura.**_

_**-Dos hornos más.**_

_**- Una nevera más.**_

_**- Fertilizantes para el rápido crecimientos de los alimentos.**_

_**- Un segundo invernadero.**_

_**- Una despensa más grande.**_

_**- Te las de diferentes texturas, formas y colores para diseño.**_

_**-Juguetes para los niños.**_

_**- Tres máquinas de correr.**_

_**-Tres bicicletas estáticas.**_

_**- Seis sacos de boxeo.**_

_**- Seis pares de guantes de boxeo.**_

_**- Tres juegos de todo tipo de protecciones de lucha.**_

_**- Maniquís.**_

_**- Pistolas de agua de corto y largo alcance.**_

_**- Un invernadero de plantas medicinales.**_

_**- Una sala de gimnasia con todos sus aparatos: Asimétricas, potro, suelo y barra.**_

_La bizarra lista continuaba con unas veinte peticiones más, cada cual más impactante, extravagante, sorprendente e inexplicable que la anterior._

_- Confiamos en ti Giannini-san._

_Y tras un breve abrazo por parte de las tres jóvenes al impactado, y sonrojado, hombrecillo, las chicas salieron corriendo en dirección a la decimo-sexta planta._

_- ¡Stooop! –las frenó Adrya.- Tenemos que ir a un sitio antes._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_No muy lejos de allí Lal Mirch había estado vigilando a las tres jóvenes correr de un lado a otro. En ese instante vio a Reborn salir del ascensor, al parecer su práctica con Yamamoto había terminado por hoy._

_- Lal Mirch, ¿qué haces aquí parada?_

_-Reborn, ¿tú sabes que es lo que planean esas niñas?_

_- Oh… así que porfin planean hacer algo… -sonrió Reborn para sus adentros._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- No te preocupes Lal, déjalas a lo suyo, si están haciendo lo que yo creo… podrá ser muy útil en este inquietante futuro._

_Y sin decir nada más, con ese aire de misterio, Reborn se fue. Dejando a Lal Mirch con todavía más dudas. Pero la peli-azul prefirió obviar el tema, ya tenía suficiente con vigilar y supervisar el entrenamiento de Sawada como para tener que encargarse también de esas tres._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Tres días habían pasado desde entonces, y el caos reinaba en la base. Las chicas habían implantado un riguroso horario de comidas y de lavandería. Estaban tan enérgicas que era casi imposible hablarles. Si intentabas a hablarle a alguna de ellas cuando esta te acercaba un plato para comer o cogía tu ropa sucia para lavar no te daba tiempo a decir la primera palabra cuando ya había desaparecido. Al parecer, los chicos estaban tan agotados de sus entrenamientos, que ni siquiera notaban el impresionante ritmo de las chicas. Lal Mirch las miraba fijamente intentando descubrir que escondían, mientras que Reborn solo sonreía interiormente. Misteriosamente, ese mismo día, Giannini había caído enfermo. Las chicas solo dieron como única explicación que el hombrecillo en su afán por ayudar se había excedido a la hora de construir y arreglar cosas. La cara de fingida inocencia no pasó inadvertida para los adultos._

_Con todo el nuevo material listo para usar, las chicas eran capaces de hacer todo lo que días antes les ocupaba casi todo el día, en un 74% menos de tiempo. Todo un record. Fuera de las horas de comidas para cocinar, las chicas solo necesitaban usar la mañana para el resto de quehaceres, la tarde era entera para ellas y sus planes._

_Ya estaba todo listo, durante esos tres días Giannini consiguió todo lo de la lista, y las chicas arreglaron todas las salas para mejor funcionamiento y toda la planta 16 para su entrenamiento. Pero antes de eso, había una última cosa que debían hacer._

_- ¡Chicas! Hoy no podemos empezar._

_- ¿¡Hahi!?_

_- ¿Y eso porqué Kyoko-chan?_

_- Por que mañana es un día muy especial, y tenemos que organizarlo todo._

_- ¿Un dia muy especial? –preguntó Adrya extrañada._

_- ¡Hahi! Es verdad, ¡es el cumpleaños de Tsuna-san!_

_- ¡Manos a la obra entonces!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Tsuna se levantó sobresaltado, había tenido un extraño sueño, ese día era su cumpleaños, cumplía 17 años, y había soñado con ello._

_Había visto a su madre, a todos sus amigos, incluidas Adrya y Chrome, al nono, a su padre, a Reborn… todos celebrando felices su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón en la tarta no habían diecisiete velas, si no veintisiete… Fue el detalle que lo sacó del mundo de los sueños recordándole que seguían atrapados y escondidos en el futuro._

_Deprimido se levantó, dispuesto a empezar el día e intentar que pasase lo más rápido posible. Se lavó los dientes, se duchó, se vistió con ropa para entrenar, y se fue hacía camino a la sala de entrenamiento. Por culpa del sueño se había dormido, por lo que ya no tenía tiempo para desayunar, e igualmente no sabía si las chicas estarían en la cocina._

_Al salir del baño Tsuna no se percató de que algo estaba apunto de chocar contra él._

_- ¡Tsuna apártate!_

_- ¿Huh?_

_En ese momento, una golondrina se estampó contra su cabeza tirándolo al suelo, iba tan rápido que el animal ni se molesto en detenerse, siguió avanzando._

_- ¡disculpa aún no la puedo controlar!_

_- ¿¡Y-Yamamoto!?_

_El joven pasó corriendo junto al castaño, todavía sentado en el suelo._

_- ¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Luego me disculparé bien!_

_Takeshi se alejó corriendo._

_- ¿porqué está corriendo por los pasillos? –se preguntó Tsuna así mismo. Pero no pudo pensarlo mucho más, en ese instante Reborn cayó sobre su cabeza, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo, montado en un patinete._

_- Solo es un trote suave._

_- ¿¡Reborn!?_

_- Solo está llevando pesas de 5 kilogramos y corriendo 42 km mientras que la golondrina de su caja este corriendo. –explicó el pequeño._

_- ¿¡Eh!? ¿42 km? ¡Eso es un maratón! –se sorprendió el castaño, totalmente exaltado.- ¿¡Además porque llevas ese disfraz!?_

_Fijándose un poco más el castaño pudo ver como Reborn iba vestido de chándal, con visera, deportivas y coleta incluida._

_- Es un traje especial que Giannini hizo para mi.- y tras pisotear un poco la cabeza de Tsuna con el patinete, Reborn salto y se alejó, tras Yamamoto una vez más, justo antes de irse recordó algo.- Pronto el oxigeno del pasillo será menor, así que se volverá un poco sofocante._

_Mientras decía esto, el pequeño hitman se fue alejando, pero tras el quedó un pequeño papel que Tsuna leyó._

_**Ejercicios ligeros de entrenamiento:**_

_**Carrera ligera, 42 kilómetros.**_

_**Flexiones livianas en un tiempo de 100x100.**_

_**Ligeros abdominales en un tiempo de 100x100.**_

_**Ligeras lumbares en un tiempo de 100x100…**_

_A medida que iba leyendo la voz del chico se fue haciendo más aguda a causa de la impresión._

_- ¿¡qué es esto!? ¿¡éstos son ejercicios de calentamiento!? ¿Esto es ligero? ¡Su entrenamiento es como esos híper-entrenamientos de los espartanos!_

_- Nosotros no nos podemos quedar atrás. –dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para Tsuna tras él, mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos._

_- ¿¡Eh!?_

_- Aparte de tu entrenamiento con Hibari, nosotros entrenaremos para mejorar la versión Anillos Vongola de los guantes._

_- ¿eh? ¿Tú y yo? –dijo el chico con un hilillo de voz._

_- ¡No hagas un eh! ¡Así como estás no podrás derrotar a Irie! – de repente una impresionante llama de energía rodeó a Lal Mirch, era su entusiasmo.- ¡Necesitamos dominar una nueva estrategia para tus nuevos guantes, o que al menos aprendas a usarlos!_

_- ¿¡Por qué estás tan excitada Lal-san!? –se preocupó Tsuna, temeroso de sus nuevos entrenamientos con la joven entrenadora espartana.- ¡Dijiste que ya no me ibas a entrenar!_

_- ¡Te quiero en 5 minutos en la sala de entrenamiento!_

_Y tras decir esto a voz de grito, la peli-azul, todavía prendida en llamas de entusiasmo, se fue. Tsuna mientras tanto se quedó sentado en el suelo preocupado por su bienestar…_

_- ¿Tsuna-kun? –escuchó que le llamaban. Al girarse pudo a ver a Kyoko tras él, la chica parecía un tanto nerviosa._

_- ¡Kyoko-chan! Ohayo. –la saludó con una sonrisa. Pero entonces la chica le sorprendió, y a viva voz de grito dijo…_

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsu-kun! _

_Para después besar al chico y salir corriendo completamente sonrojada. Dejando a Tsuna perplejo en su sitio._

_- ¿E-Esto ha pasado de verdad?_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Lo lamento chicas, en el próximo cap os respondo los rewiers, voy con el tiempo justísimo!**_

_**Ja ne babys!**_


	19. Capítulo 19: Preparen máquinas

_**¡CIAOSSU!**_

_**Pronto, pronto, pronto. Aquí tenéis ya el nuevo cap, como prometí. Intentaré ir actualiando más rápido esta semana que de momento no estoy tan ocupada.**_

_**Lamento la espera de las semanas anteriores. **_

_**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**_

_CAPITULO 19: ¡A __entrenar se ha dicho__!_

_En uno de los pasillos, cerca del vestuario masculino, tres jóvenes conspiraban entre cuchicheos, todavía era pronto por la mañana, y una de ellas debía cumplir con una misión fundamental. Una misión que demostraría su valor si la cumplía._

_- Bueno Kyoko-chan, Tsuna está al final del pasillo continuo, en cuanto veas que no hay nadie con él, le das el regalo. –susurró Adrya._

_- ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de que no te molesten desde este lado-desu! –apoyó Haru a la oji-miel._

_- H-Hai. ¡Allá voy! – se envalentonó Kyoko._

_- Kyoko-chan debería ir acercándose poco a poco, apegada a la pared para no ser descubierta hasta estar junto a Tsuna-san._

_- Cierto, como en los entrenamientos. –corroboró Adrya la idea de Haru. _

_+Las tres chicas, que cuchicheaban acuclilladas en una esquina, levantaron los pulgares en signo de apoyo. Así pues, tal cual conforme habían ensayado, Kyoko avanzó sigilosamente, apegada a la pared, mientras que Adrya y Haru vigilaban los alrededores, notaron entonces como una especie de pájaro llegaba volando hasta ellas tras derribar a Tsuna, al fondo, Yamamoto corría detrás del pequeño animal. ¿¡Y si fastidiaba el plan!? Kyoko se había escondido tras unas cajas que habían tiradas al ver la aparición del moreno, y más tarde la de Reborn y Lal Mirch. Una rubia y una castaña seguían muy atentas todo movimiento, bien ocultas detrás de varias cajas que ellas mismas habían apilado estratégicamente en ese punto entre el cruce de pasillos. Vieron como Yamamoto se perdía persiguiendo a la pequeña ave por el pasillo continúo._

_- ¡Hahi! Adrya-chan estaba mirándo el culo de Takeshi-san. –dejó caer Haru con voz de sorpresa y a su vez con voz maliciosa, entre susurros._

_- ¡E-Eso no es cierto! –rebatió la rubia nerviosa._

_- Adrya-chan pervertida…_

_- ¡Haru! – le reprochó la aludida completamente sonrojada.- ¿Are?_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- ¿Ese no es el pajarillo que está siguiendo Take-ku- , d-digo, Takeshi-kun? –se corrigió todavía más nerviosa ante la pícara mirada de su amiga, mientras señalaba un punto que se acercaba hacia ellas._

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Está volviendo!_

_- No, no, no, ¡no! ¡Va a arruinar el plan! _

_- ¿¡Qué hacemos!? –gimoteó Haru nerviosa._

_- Somos agentes Haru, haremos lo que debemos hacer. Tú quédate aquí y vigila por si alguien más viene. Yo distraeré al pájaro._

_Entonces para asombro de la castaña, Adrya sacó un pequeño pez, una sardina o algo parecido, de dios sabe dónde, y empezó a agitarla, acto seguido el ave empezó a acercarse a ellas a gran velocidad._

_- Oh-oh. Será mejor que… ¡CORRA!_

_Y tras ella misma darse el pistoletazo de salida, empezó a correr en dirección contraria a Tsuna y los demás, con el pájaro, ahora más amenazador a ojos de la rubia, detrás de esta._

_- ¿Adrya-chan? –se quedó Haru en su sitio todavái estupefacta por la salida de su amiga, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en detalles, por el mismo pasillo que ahora mismo dejaba Yamamoto en su persecución por la golondrina, ende también por la oji-plata, se veía llegar a lo lejos a cierto italiano muy conocido por la joven._

_- ¡Oh no! Si Hayato ve a Tsuna-san arruinará todo el plan. ¿Qué debería hacer?- se preguntó la chica preocupada, entonces recordó lo que segundos antes había dicho la Superbia. "__**Somos agentes Haru, haremos lo que debemos hacer**__". Desde que tres días antes habían decidido darlo todo y prepararse física y mentalmente para apoyar a los chicos Haru tenía claro que no se echaría atrás, sería valiente. Y lo demostraría._

_Así pues, dando dote de sus habilidades en cuestiones de agilidad, la castaña dio un salto seguido de una voltereta, cruzando así el nexo entre los pasillos tan rápido que no fue vista. Al final del nuevo pasillo se hallaba su objetivo, y sin dudarlo corrió hacia un despistado Gokudera, saltó sobre él y lo derribó._

_- Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego. –dijo la chica, haciendo referencia a como las veces anteriores había sido él quien la había abordado a ella, para acto seguido, sin dejar hablar al chico todavía atónito por la embestida, besarlo salvajemente._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Por otro lado, mientras una castaña distraía de un modo nada aburrido a cierto italiano malhumorado, y una rubia era perseguida por un ave hambriento y un moreno despistado durante un maratón de entrenamiento… Sasagawa Kyoko había llegado, había actuado y había triunfado, para después salir corriendo._

_Llegó, besó, y se marchó._

_Tras esta un conmocionado Tsuna no sabía si seguía durmiendo o despierto._

_- Vale Tsuna… relájate, seguramente sigas dormido… Aunque el golpe de la golondrina de Yamamoto y el golpe de Reborn se sintieron muy reales… Y los gritos de Lal Mirch también… ¡Ahhhgg! ¡No sé que acaba de ocurrir! –refunfuñaba el castaño estresado, mientras se estiraba del pelo. ¿Sería cierto que su amada Kyoko-chan le correspondía? ¿O su alterada mente confundió un beso en la mejilla más cercano de lo normal con un auténtico beso?- No… No, no, no… Estoy seguro de que en la mejilla no fue._

_Y así de confundido, sin todavía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, se fue camino a la sala de entrenamiento. Porque podía dudar de si estaba dormido o no, pero ni en sueños ni en la realidad se arriesgaría a llegar tarde donde Lal Mirch y jugarse uno de sus súper castigos espartanos._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Voy a morir si sigo corriendo tanto rato… - pensaba Adrya en voz alta mientras jadeaba.- Se supone que soy el destello dorado de Varia, y aun así estoy sofocada por correr un rato… ¡No es justo, ya no estoy en forma! –lloriqueaba la chica entre pataletas, escondida dentro de una caja intentando coger aire, la golondrina, porque por fin había sido capaz de distinguir que ave era, no se conformó con que la rubia le lanzase a mitad camino el pez, al parecer aun tenía hambre, porque… ¡llevaba persiguiéndola desde hacía ya una hora!_

_Notó entonces como algo picoteaba la tapa de la caja, y conteniendo la respiración se mantuvo quieta, pero el animalillo no se iba… seguía ahí… picoteando. Entonces alguien habría la caja, descubriéndola._

_- ¿Adrya?_

_- Ciaossu. –saludó la chica mientras salía cual payaso de una caja de juguete, imitando a Reborn. Algo se posó sobre su cabeza, y al alzar sus plateados ojos vio como la golondrina se posaba tranquila en su cabeza. Le preocupaba que intentase anidar en su preciado pelo… Cuando volvió la vista al frente se percató de quien era la persona que la había descubierto… Yamamoto._

_- ¡Take-kun! –exclamó sorprendida la rubia mientras se levantaba intentando salir torpemente de la caja, provocando que casi se cayese de no ser por el moreno que la sostuvo a tiempo._

_- ¿Qué hacías ahí metida?_

_- Gomen… pero esta golondrina lleva más de una hora persiguiéndome y ya no sabía qué hacer… -explicó apenada._

_- ¿Enserio? Yo llevo corriendo detrás suya dos horas. – respondió Yamamoto._

_- ¿¡Dos horas!? Si yo estoy exhausta por ir una detrás de ella…_

_- Eso es porque Giannini ha ido reduciendo el oxigeno de esta zona de la base, y porque con esos zapatos habrás tropezado mucho corriendo. –escucharon que dijo una voz junto a ellos, al girarse vieron llegar a Reborn subido en el patinete._

_- ¡Reborn-san!_

_- Ciaossu Adrya. – saludó el pequeño hitman.- Veo que alguien se ha encariñado contigo.- señaló el arcobaleno a la pequeña golondrina, quien contenta había bajado hasta el hombro de Adrya y restregaba su cabecita contra la mejilla de esta._

_- Hai… demo no sé porque… hasta hace unos minutos creía que iba a atacarme._

_- Oy pequeño, ¿tú sabes porque perseguía la golondrina a Adrya? –preguntó Yamamoto._

_- ¿Tu qué crees Adrya?_

_- Bueno… al principio era porque yo llevaba un poco de pescado encima, pero después de dárselo al rato de que me empezase a perseguir se lo ha tragado y ha vuelto a correr detrás mía… ¿Pensará que llevo más comida? –dedujo la rubia mientras se rascaba la barbilla con curiosidad, para más tarde acariciar el pelaje del, ahora inofensivo, animal._

_- Ie, esa golondrina pertenece a Yamamoto. – Adrya al oír esto se giró para observar al moreno con curiosidad, no sabía que tuviese una mascota…- Este tipo de animales suelen ser cariñosos con las personas muy queridas y cercanas a sus dueños. –esto último lo dijo con voz picara. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al máximo._

_- B-Bueno… yo tengo que irme a… ¡ayudar a Haru-chan con la comida! Si eso es… ¡Ja ne! – y dicho y hecho, la chica salió disparada, con al parecer nuevas energías, rumbo a la cocina._

_- Yamamoto… lo que he dicho no es mentira. Las cajas arma reflejan los sentimientos del dueño con las personas cercanas. Si ella en realidad te importa, demuéstralo llegado el momento, protégela. Hazla parte de tu determinación._

_- Hai. –respondió el chico sorprendentemente serio._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Ese dia las chicas prepararon una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Tsuna, pero lo dejaron todo para la cena, para que los chicos no se distrajesen, de ese modo, arreglaron la sala de estar, la decoraron un poco y consiguieron un par de regalos para el castaño. Prepararon una cena suculenta, con un todo de poco, pero tradicional, todo comida japonesa, los platos que habían ido descubriendo que más gustaban al joven, nada de afrodisiacos ni mejunjes parecidos. También prepararon una tarta, de increíble nata montada y ¿vainilla? Por alguna extraña razón Yamamoto se rio al ver el sabor principal de la tarta, nadie más entendió porque, pero a Tsuna pareció encantarle, no fue necesario que esperase a que las chicas cortasen un trozo para probarla, Reborn fue tan amable que tras soplar las velas, porque habían incluso diecisiete velas, le estrelló la cara contra la tarta para delicia de los demás._

_Pasaron un buen rato entre risas, pues pusieron un canal en la televisión donde emitían monólogos durante la cena. Cierto es que la celebración no duró mucho, no podían distraerse, estaban cansados de los fuertes entrenamientos, y con sueño por lo pronto que debían levantarse, pero lo más curioso fueron los regalos. Obviamente todos los habían conseguido las chicas, pero a escondidas les pasaron un par a Lal Mirch, Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera._

_El primer regalo fue el de Kyoko, ese lo obtuvo por la mañana, pero la chica además le obsequió un nuevo amuleto de la suerte y un colgante, una placa como la de los militares con un símbolo. La chica no sabía cuál era, ya que había sido Adrya quien lo había grabado como había podido, pero la rubia obsequió a Tsuna el escudo Vongola, por detrás una X indicaba su generación como jefe._

_El segundo regalo fue de parte de Adrya y Haru, una moderna chaqueta gris plata, ajustada y sin capucha, con un par de franjas naranjas y verdes. La habían hecho ellas mismas. Además de eso, le obsequiaron un pequeño botiquín de emergencia personalizado, con alcohol, algodón, vendas, y un extraño ungüento que Tsuna no reconoció._

_- Es una crema especial en la que estuve trabajando hasta hace unos días, hace que las heridas cicatricen casi de forma instantánea, incluso las medianamente profundas. – le explicó la rubia._

_- ¡Hahi! ¡Por eso pudiste competir así aun con tus heridas! _

_Tsuna observó sonriente y agradecido a sus amigas, realmente se habían esforzado en prepararle un cumpleaños mejor que ningún otro pese a las condiciones. Después llegaron los regalos por parte de sus amigos, Lambo le regaló sorpresivamente una piruleta gigante, de la maquina que Giannini hizo para ellos, I-pin uno de sus bollos especiales, Yamamoto un juego de protecciones para codos, rodillas, espinillas… y las antiguas deportivas de Tsuna arregladas. Todo cortesía del taller de las féminas Vongola. Lal Mirch le obsequió un libro sobre disciplina, esfuerzo, determinación, y eficacia, en la época de Esparta. Reborn otro libro, "Como dejar de ser un inútil en 10 sencillos pasos". Y por último Gokudera, no sabía que había dentro del paquete, pero esperaba fuese algo útil o después tendría unas serias palabras con cierta castaña._

_Y resultó ser el mejor regalo para Tsuna, y el más inesperado para venir por parte del italiano. Un portarretratos con una foto de todos ellos durante una cena una semana atrás. Todos sonrientes y tranquilos._

_- Tsuna-nii, mi regalo te lo daré cuando estéis listos para volver al pasado. _

_Fue lo único que dijo Fuuta, dejando a todos intrigados, el chico tenía algo entre manos, algo que gracias a cierto niño vaca llevaba tiempo maquinando._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Un, dos, un, dos, un… ¡No puedo más…!_

_- ¡Isoide Haru-chan! Adrya-chan ya nos saca dos vueltas de diferencia._

_- Kyoko-chan no puedo más… -lloriqueaba una Haru sudada de pies a cabeza, completamente exhausta, ella no jadeaba, echaba los pulmones por la boca.- ¡Llevamos corriendo dos horas y media!_

_- ¡Haru no te pares!_

_A unos veinte metros de distancia, Adryanna Superbia corría cual demonio, ella no iba a un trote suave no… ella iba directamente haciendo un maratón de alta velocidad._

_- Y otra vuelta más de diferencia… - murmuraba Kyoko, quien también sudada, seguía corriendo, muy suavemente, pero seguía._

_- ¡Vamos Haru, cuatro vueltas más y terminamos! –escucharon decir a la rubia, quien ya desaparecía escaleras arriba._

_- Kyoko-chan… recuérdame, ¿Cuánto era solo una vuelta? –preguntó la cansada castaña, mientras volvía a empezar a correr y ponerse al nivel de su amiga, o al menos, solo un par de metros más atrás._

_- Una vuelta es todo el recorrido de los pisos 14 y 15 Haru-chan._

_- ¿¡NANI!?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Tres horas más tarde…_

_- Uuh…_

_Era la hora de la cena, y con todo servido, y a punto de empezar a comer Tsuna y Yamamoto se habían quedado dormidos sobre sus platos. Totalmente roque, era imposible despertarlos._

_- Otra vez se han dormido antes de poder cenar algo… -observó Haru preocupada._

_- No te quejes Haru-chan, tú te has quedado igual mientras preparábamos la cena. –señaló Adrya jactándose._

_- ¡Eso es porque Adrya-chan es mala y no hemos parados en toda la de corr- _

_- ¡Shhhh! –tanto Kyoko como Adrya habían cubierto la gran bocota de Haru con sus manos. ¡Nadie podía saber lo que ellas hacían por las tardes!_

_- Demo… es el tercer día que les pasa desde que su nuevo entrenamiento empezó. –se preocupó Kyoko._

_- Realmente deben estar cansados… -murmuró Adrya un tanto sorprendida._

_Entonces se fijaron en la mesa del fondo, donde un tercer muchacho "cenaba"._

_- Otra vez Hayato se está sentando ahí solo… -comentó Haru._

_- Me pregunto si estará bien… - se preocupo Kyoko. Haru y Adrya se miraron entre sí igualmente preocupadas. Vale que el peli-gris era de carácter huraño y un tanto solitario pero… ese comportamiento era extraño viniendo de él._

_- Alala… todos están agotados. –habló el pequeño niño vaca, mientras miraba a los tres jóvenes y comía su pescado frito._

_- Entrenamiento, no fácil. – dijo I-pin, viendo de igual modo a los adolescentes._

_- Dejadlo, solo esta avergonzado por los decepcionantes resultados de su entrenamiento. –cortó Bianchi harta de tanto sermoneo, su hermano no quiso entrenar con ella, ahora tendría que apañárselas a su modo, él solo._

_- ¿No os ha ido bien? –preguntó Reborn, sentado junto a la peli-rosa._

_- Ie… No tiene voluntad, no conseguía derrotar a más de dos escorpiones en un minuto y decidió entrenarse a sí mismo, encerrándose en la biblioteca._

_- ¡Oy Bianchi-san, no tienes porque hablar así de él! –interrumpió Adrya. Vale que no la tratase bien a ella, ¿pero porque se estaba comportando así con su hermano?_

_Entonces oyeron como una silla era arrastrada, Gokudera se había levantado, dejando su plato intacto._

_- Reborn-san, me voy ya a mi cama, hágaselo saber al Décimo por favor._

_- ¡Demo Hayato-nii!_

_- ¡Hayato!_

_Lo llamaron preocupados Fuuta, Adrya y Haru, pero el chico no escuchó a nadie más y se marchó._

_Bianchi suspiró cansada._

_- Por culpa de ese incidente entre Gokudera y tú, los dos parecéis agua y aceite. –habló Reborn.- Tal vez no fue la mejor idea agruparos…_

_- Él simplemente es débil. –respondió la mayor tranquilamente, mientras se terminaba su té, para después marchase al igual que su hermano._

_- B-Bianchi-nee…_

_- Hahi…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Al día siguiente…_

_- ¡Nice Haru! ¡Sigue así, vas muy bien!_

_Varios pisos por debajo a los subterráneos donde entrenaban Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, tres jóvenes chicas se esforzaban al máximo por mejorar lo más rápido posible. Gracias al increíble trabajo de Giannini hacía varios días que tenían todo preparado, y que había dado comienzo sus entrenamientos secretos._

_En ese momento, Haru se encontraba frente a una maquina, parecía la típica maquina que dispara bolas de béisbol de entrenamiento, y lo cierto es que eso mismo lanzaba, pero una cantidad mayor de lo normal y a una velocidad mayor de lo normal. Solo faltaba añadir que Haru no las golpeaba con un bate, si no que su entrenamiento de ese día constaba en esquivar todas las bolas, las cuales en cada tanda eran más. Adrya supervisaba que no le ocurriese nada a la castaña, nunca, cuando usaban ciertas maquinas algo más peligrosas a causa de la poca fiabilidad en ocasiones de las habilidades de Giannini, practicaban las tres a la vez. Ahora, era Adrya la encargada de supervisar, y mientras Haru esquivaba a un lado de la habitación vacía las diversas bolas, Kyoko rompía a punta de pistola los platos que salían disparados de una maquina parecida a la de las bolas, pero adaptada._

_Habían estado practicando puntería, en distintos maniquís de cartón, pero Kyoko era la mejor en eso y ya iba un nivel más por delante, disparando a objetos en movimiento. También habían estado practicando defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, Adrya e I-pin las instruían en las artes básicas de combate. De momento no serían unas expertas, pero tampoco estarían demasiado indefensas contra enemigos de bajo rango._

_Otra cosa que habían estado entrenando era su resistencia, tras Adrya comprobar lo oxidada que estaba a causa de la carrera con la golondrina, decidió que siempre era importante mantenerse en forma. Esto aumentaría su fuerza y velocidad en momentos críticos. Por lo que siempre al principio y al final de sus entrenamientos hacían ejercicios físicos. Carrera suave, flexiones, abdominales, lagartijas, lumbares, sentadillas… Para cuando iban a preparar la cena no podían con su alma, y ese su tercer día de entrenamiento desde el cumpleaños de Tsuna, estaban completamente exhaustas y llenas de agujetas._

_- ¡Kyoko! ¡Kyoko!_

_Un pequeño hiperactivo llegó corriendo por todas partes. Era el causante de que las chicas encontrasen la armería, y cogiesen parte del material de allí para practicar. Lo bueno de estar en uno de los pisos más bajos, es que no importaba cuanto ruido hiciesen. Ninguno de los chicos bajaba nunca de la planta diez, por lo que no se enteraban de nada._

_- ¿Uh? ¿Lambo-kun? –se extrañó la oji-miel de verle allí._

_- ¿Ocurre algo Lambo-chan? – le preguntó Adrya, quien acababa de parar las maquinas de tiro._

_- ¡Nee, nee, Kyoko prometió bañarse hoy conmigo!_

_- Demo Lambo-kun, todavía es pronto, y estamos un poco ocupadas. –intentó tranquilizar Kyoko a Lambo, quien empezó a tener una rabieta._

_- ¿Por qué no descansamos por hoy? Hemos avanzado bastante, y a este ritmo nos dormiremos sobre los fogones. –propuso Adrya._

_- Haru cree que un buen baño caliente sería muy agradable._

_- Pues no se hable más, por hoy hemos terminado. –y dicho así, la rubia cogió en brazos a un contentísimo Lambo, quien al final había conseguido bañarse no solo con Kyoko, sino también con Adrya y Haru._

_- ¡Yeei! _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Uh… Que hambre tengo… -murmuraba Tsuna recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina._

_- Es raro que las chicas no estén aquí con todo lleno de comida… -comentó Yamamoto a su lado, igualmente tirado sobre la mesa, ambos medio dormidos a causa del cansancio._

_Oyeron abrirse las puertas de la cocina, y se giraron entusiasmados a la espera de alguien que alimentase sus rugientes estómagos, pero solo era Reborn._

_- Ciaossu, al parecer hoy cenaremos más tarde. –anunció el pequeño hitman mientras se subía a la mesa._

_Tsuna y Yamamoto se volvieron a dejar caer deprimidos, hasta se quedaron profundamente dormidos a los pocos segundos._

_- Tsuna… Tsuna… -lo intentó despertar Reborn.- ¡Espabila dame-Tsuna! –y con una patada le levantó la cara de la mesa y le quitó todo el sueño al joven castaño._

_- ¡Reborn! Eso no era necesario…- se quejó refunfuñando.- Ah, si… ¿cuál es el problema entre Bianchi y Gokudera-kun?_

_- Vaya, así que estabas despierto._

_- Mmmm sí,por un momento, pero luego no pude luchar contra el sueño y me dormí. –explicó el castaño, medio adormilado otra vez, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior a Reborn hasta ahora.- Demo, Gokudera-kun ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Cuando hablo con él parece muy distante, ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Hmp, creo que no tengo opción… - se rindió finalmente Reborn, a contarle la historia.- La familia de Gokudera está en la mafia, y su padre es el jefe. Gokudera y Bianchi nacieron de diferentes madres._

_- ¿Eh? Quieres decir…_

_- Sí. La madre de Gokduera no fue la esposa legal de su padre, y aparentemente no fue muy bien tratada. _

_- No puede ser… es terrible._

_- Eso no es todo. –dijo Reborn con pesadumbre._

_- ¿¡Eh!?_

_- Dicen que, al final, ella fue eliminada por miembros de la organización de su padre._

_- ¿¡Eliminada!? ¿¡La madre de Gokudera-kun fue asesinada!? –se alteró Tsuna alzándose de la su silla._

_- La madre de Gokudera era todavía una principiante, pero ella se preparó y convirtió en una pianista experta. Y ella era muy bella. Era tal mujer que el padre de Bianchi se enamoró a primera vista de la madre de Gokudera. Más tarde los dos se involucraron y ella tuvo un bebé, un niño… ese era Gokudera. _

_- Gokudera-kun tuvo esa clase de pasado… - Tsuna seguía impresionado y apenado por su amigo._

_- El padre del niño tenía otra mujer aparte de la que le dio a luz ese hijo… Ese fue Gokudera, pero según las leyes de la mafía, nada más nacer se le fue arrebato inmediatamente el niño a su madre, y Gokudera fue anunciado como un hijo de su padre y la madre de Bianchi… Su autentica madre solo tuvo permiso para verle tres veces al año, su futuro como pianista le fue muy bien, pero ella no tuvo permiso para contarle a Gokudera que era su madre. _

_- Eso es… ¿ella pudo ver a Gokudera pero no pudo decirle que era su madre?_

_Reborn únicamente cabeceo confirmándole la duda a Tsuna._

_- ¿Y como que "ella fue eliminada por la organización"?_

_- Cinco días después del tercer cumpleaños de Gokudera, ella tuvo permiso para asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños secreta. _

_**¿Qué haces?**_

_**¿Uh? Cuando ella me visite ¡voy a tocar el piano!**_

_-Al encaminarse a la casa de campo de la organización, que estaba en lo profundo de las montañas, su coche fue… Su coche cayó misteriosamente de la carretera en un lugar imposible de sobrevivir, y se dice que hubo signos de manipulación en los frenos. Ella murió inmediatamente, dejando muy joven a Gokudera._

_**One-san… ella se retrasa.**_

_- Pensaron que podría haber sido un suicidio, pero encontraron un regalo en el coche, junto a ella, por lo que parece que ella miraba hacia delante ese día. _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_No recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Demo, recuerdo como ella me hablaba…_

_**- Mantén presionada Fa.**_

_**- ¿Uh? – un pequeño peligris había estado tocando un gran piano de cola negra hasta la llegada de una dama, de cambien grisáceos cabellos.**_

_**- ¿Te gusta el piano?**_

_**- ¡Hai! Me gusta mucho.**_

_**- Ya veo… tiene las manos suaves.**_

_**- ¿uh?**_

_**- Estas son unas manos perfectas para tocar el piano. –dijo la bella mujer mientras acariciaba las pequeñas manitas.**_

_**Ambos peli-grises sonreían con genuina felicidad**_

_**- Continua tocando el piano, no olvidarás que tan bello es tu corazón. –la calmada y dulce voz de la mujer recordaba a la melodía armoniosa del piano.**_

_**- ¿eh? ¡Hai!**_

_Yo pensaba que era una señora que me visitaba y que le gustaba el piano… Quería ver su sonrisa, por lo que me puse a practicar mucho, pero… Pero en algún momento ella dejó de venir._

_Averigüé la verdad cuando tuve ocho años._

_**-Ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces…**_

_**- ¿Desde cuándo?**_

_**- Cuando falleció la madre del señorito Hayato.**_

_**- ¿¡eh!? ¿El señorito Hayato no es hijo de la señora?**_

_**- ¿Qué estás diciendo? El señorito Hayato tiene todo de esa gran pianista joven.**_

_**Un pequeño niño había escuchado toda la conversación entre las sirvientas.**_

_**- ¿Mi madre fue una joven pianista? – el pequeño recordó entonces a la dulce dama que le incitaba a tocar el piano. - ¡Ella… esa señora era mi madre!**_

_Un día más tarde conocer la noticia, me escapé del castillo. _

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Gokudera-kun nunca dijo nada acerca de esa triste historia…_

_- Así que por eso es que su familia está destrozada…_

_- ¡Yamamoto! ¿estabas despierto?_

_Detuvieron un rato su charla, mientras Yamamoto preparaba y servía té en un momento, a la espera de la llegada de las chicas._

_- Esto es complicado… ¿Cómo ayudar a Gokudera-kun? –se preocupó Tsuna._

_- Déjalo así. –dijo Reborn. _

_- ¿eh?_

_- Es un hombre, deja que se recupere por sí mismo._

_- ¿¡Ah!? Oy eres muy frio Reborn._

_- Justamente lo que digo es que no es un tema en el que otras personas deban meterse._

_- Bueno, bueno calmaos los dos. –puso paz Yamamoto como siempre.- Cuando las personas se sienten deprimidos es mejor cambiar el estado de ánimo. _

_- ¿uh? ¿Cambiar de estado? –Tsuna y Reborn miraron atentos al moreno._

_- Hai, tengo una idea, tu déjamelo a mí. _

_- V-Vale…_

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a…_

_- ¡El Gran Lambo-san está aquí!_

_- ¡Ey Lambo! ¿Has tomado un baño? –preguntó Yamamoto amenamente._

_- ¿Un baño? Bianchi, Kyoko, I-pin, Haru y Adrya también. –decía el pequeño mientras contaba a las chicas con los deditos de la mano.- ¡Había montones de pechos!_

_Al escuchar esto último Yamamoto y Tsuna escupieron el té, mientras se les caían las tazas, se sonrojaban y hacían aspavientos intentando no imaginarse la escena._

_- Los dos sois realmente unos niños… - acotó Reborn._

_- Nee, nee, mirad lo que tengo.- llamó la atención de todos el pequeño bovino._

_En ese momento de despiste, el niño se había colocado sobre la cabeza, a modo de diadema, un sujetador negro con una estrella amarilla sobre la esquina de la copa izquierda._

_- Es de Adrya…- dijo el pequeño con una impresionante cara de perversión. Yamamoto y Tsuna ya no sabían que cara poner de lo nerviosos y avergonzados que estaban.- Nee ¡Adrya tiene los pechos más grande incluso que Bianchi! Aunque Haru no se queda muy atrás tampoco… y los de Kyoko son blancos como la nieve._

_La sonrisa cada vez más pervertida del niño aumentaba la graduación de color en los rostros de los jóvenes quienes estaban al rojo vivo._

_Pero entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir._

_- ¡Lambo-chan devuélveme eso ahora mismo!_

_Adrya acababa de entrar, empapada, sonrojada por el calor, jadeante por la carrera, y únicamente cubierta por una toalla._

_- ¡Ie!_

_- ¡Lambo!_

_La joven empezó a correr por la cocina tras el niño, mientras húmedos mechones de pelo caían del desordenado moño maltrecho. _

_- ¡Ven aquí enano, vas a enterarte cuando te pille! ¡Gomen Reborn-san, Tsuna, Take-kun, enseguida venimos a hacer la cena! – escucharon decir a la chica mientras salía a toda prisa tras Lambo, que escapaba rumbo al pasillo, con sujetador en mano._

_Reborn únicamente podía sonreír chistoso por la cómica situación, pero por su parte… Tsuna había alcanzado el nivel máximo en tonos de rojo, sumándole el nivel de locomotora exprés al salirle humo por las orejas. De repente un golpe sordo se escuchó junto a él._

_- ¿Yamamoto? ¡Oy, Yamamoto!_

_El moreno había caído al suelo, inconsciente, y con un chorro de sangre saliéndole por la nariz._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**¿¡Qué os pasa a todas con Renji!? ¡Señoritas cálmense! Sabréis acerca de él pero… Aún es pronto… Solo os puedo decir que se acercan noticias de Bianchi pero… La paciencia es una gran virtud, y una gran arma que os da hambre para querer leer es la llamada curiosidad jujuju**_

_**Kushi-chan: **__Ya te conté que siempre que me dieseis alguna idea intentaría usarla aunque fuese para hacer broches de oro, como lo del futbol en el otro cap =) _

_Tengo muchos planes en mente para las chicas, es lo que más pensado tengo, aun hay ciertas lagunas por rellenar y una de ellas es cuando van a saberlo. De momento te digo que no va a ser ya, pero tranquila porque no van a quedarse de brazos cruzados, son más rebeldes de lo que los chicos se piensan. Salas de entrenamiento no tienen, lo pensé en su dia, pero lo veía un poco precipitado o forzado, pero Giannini siempre está ahí para apoyarlas en sus trapicheos._

_Tus dibus me encantan eso tenlo clarísimo. Y como ves he actualizado pronto pronto pronto, y tranquila no me ha ocurrido nada malo, solo mucha faena acumulada y varios improvistos, nada serio =) _

_Y sobre Chrome… es que Mukuro es muy sexy, sobre todo en el futuro, es ñam ñam. Y veo tan perfecta a I-pin para Hibari… ella tan tradicional asiática, tan timida y seria, pero gran luchadora, preciosa como adolescente, tranquila y reservada, dulce… Kawai *-*_

_**Valee-chan: **__No pasa nada, igual que puedo estar yo ocupada y actualizar tarde tu puedes comentar tarde. Mientras no me abandones yo soy feliz =´) Créeme yo gozo tanto con que disfrutéis de la historia, que no se yo quien está más contenta jaja Las cosas como ves empiezan a avanzar, pero ese cap era necesario por las chicas, vamos a empezar a dar guerra y mover ficha!_

_**Chiyo-chan:**__ Con cada pareja se avecinan un montón de situaciones climáticas, tifones, huracanes, olas de calor… Lo de la piscina hubo un momento que pensé, ¿me habré pasado con la tematica de la competición? Pero cuando me has dicho que encajaba una así por lo espartanos que son estos dos me has aliviado muchísimo. Sé que el cap anterior era muy corto, pero no quería haceros esperar y este ya iba a tope de power todo seguido. El pobre Giannini va a terminar delgadísimo de tanta explotación femenina jaja_

_**Es un gran alivio saber que, al menos por parte de las que me lo contáis, os ha encantado la parte de la competición chicas vs chicos, porque es un cap que no sabía si arriesgarme a subir, no quería que quedase exagerado, pero me gustó tantísimo escribir algo así que no pude evitar decir… ¿si yo he gozado porque ellos no?**_

_**Pd: Sheleny-chan, Sakaki-sam, confío en que sigáis ahí, dadme noticias vuestras en cuanto podáis. Quiero saber que os parece a vosotras también todo esto ^^**_

_**Ja ne babys!**_


	20. Capítulo 20: Confusiones dolorosas

_**¡SURPRISE!**_

_**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PARA TODOS VOSOTROS…**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!**_

_CAPITULO 20: ¿CELOS?_

_Gokudera se dirigía a paso calmado hacia la cocina, todavía con su aura de depresión a causa del recuerdo de su madre. Al día siguiente de la disputa con su hermana durante la cena, no quiso comer en todo el día con los demás, pero tampoco podía hacerle eso al Décimo, así que hoy volvería a comer con ellos, aunque no hablase ni se interesase mucho por lo que ocurriera._

_Al irse acercando a la puerta de la cocina, escuchó como Tsuna se quejaba de algo…_

_- Oy Haru… ¡ya vale! ¡basta!_

_- __¿Qué estará haciendo el Décimo tan temprano?__ –pensó el peli-gris intrigado, aunque no cambió su expresión de tristeza. Recomponiendo su mejor sonrisa forzada, entró en la cocina. – Ohayo Juudaime. –Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver la situación ante él no fue poca, tanto Yamamoto como el Décimo iban vestidos con una especie de yukatas de cocina azules, mientras que todas las chicas, incluida su hermana, y Reborn estaban sentados en la mesa expectantes._

_- ¡Ey! Te estábamos esperando. –le saludó Yamamoto._

_- ¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Buenos días!_

_- ¿Qué son esos trajes? –preguntó el chico con voz apagada._

_- ¡Todos los chicos se encargarán del desayuno de hoy! –explicó contenta Haru mientras le sonreía al chico, esperando que este reaccionase de algún modo, realmente estaba preocupada._

_- Yamamoto-kun va a ponerse a cargo de la cocina y a hacer una especialidad de Takezushi, ¡haciendo rodar sushi! –se unió a la explicación una alegre Kyoko._

_- Está todo congelado pero creo que lo podremos hacer. –habló el moreno entre sonrisas mientras le enseñaba una tabla llena de pescado a tiras._

_- Todo lo que hemos estado haciendo esta semana ha sido entrenar, creo que un pequeño descanso durante el desayuno no nos vendría mal. –explicó calmadamente el castaño a su amigo._

_Pero Gokudera no cambiaba su gesto de depresión._

_- S-Sumimasen Juudaime, pero realmente no estoy de humor._

_- D-Demo no nos basta, necesitamos tu ayuda. –intentó convencerle Tsuna.- Necesito hacer bastante para Lal Mirch también. Ella no come con todos pero es bonita y muy selectiva con su comida._

_- ¡Hay que hacerlo Hayato-nii! –le empujó Fuuta desde atrás, para que se uniera a los otros._

_- Disfruto de la cocina, pero no estoy familiarizado con el arte culinario japonés. –comentó Giannini llegando tras Fuuta._

_- ¡Sushi, sushi, sushi! –Lambo e I-pin acababan de unirse al grupo, intentando arrastrar a Gokudera del pantalón para que fuese con ellos, pero los niños llevaban las manos manchadas por haber estado con la comida._

_- ¡Oy vaca estúpida! ¡Me estas manchando! ¡No me toques si has estado jugando con arroz! –vociferó Gokudera, haciendo reír a todos contentos al ver que el chico daba signos de volver a ser él mismo._

_- ¡Ike estúpidera! ¡Hoy te toca cocinar! –escuchó el chico que decía una voz femenina junto a él, pero al girarse, un enorme pescado se estampo contra su cara, cortesía de Adryanna Superbia._

_Todos en la sala estallaron en carcajadas, menos Bianchi quien seguía seria mirando hacia otro lado._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Kyo-san, hemos recibido información desde Italia de que ese hombre se está moviendo._

_- ¿Está viniendo hacia aquí? –preguntó Hibari tranquilamente sentado sobre el tatami tomando té._

_- Aún no sabemos eso, pero debemos cuidarnos. –respondió Kusakabe.- ¿Debería informar a Sawada y los demás?_

_- Encárgate de eso. Creo que tienes una foto de ella también._

_- Hai, la foto que Hibird logró conseguir._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En un antiguo edificio en ruinas, en el pueblo de Namimori, lugar muy conocido por nuestra pequeña familia Vongola, una joven de nívea piel y violáceos cabellos se escondía en los rincones del polvoriento lugar._

_- __Mukuro-sama… ¿qué está pasando? Ken… Chikusa… ¿dónde estáis?_

_Un repentino ruido alertó a la chica._

_- ¿uh? ¿¡Ken!?_

_- Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver 10 años más joven. -La figura de un hombre, de extrañas vestiduras blancas, apareció por la puerta.- Pero estoy feliz de que la información acerca de este lugar fuera cierta. Está aquí, está aquí, realmente estás aquí._

_Un búho blanco cubierto de llamas azules, un hombre con gafas, mirada osca, y rojizos cabellos largos la miraba, sosteniendo un látigo cubierto con las mismas llamas que el ave._

_- Chrome Dokuro, que empiece la fiesta._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Uff, tengo el estómago lleno. – dijo Yamamoto mientras soltaba los palillos sobre su plato. No había quedado rastro de todo el sushi que habían hecho los chicos._

_Tsuna suspiró lleno de paz y tranquilidad._

_- Estos son los momentos donde estamos todos más tranquilos… ¿no os parece? –comentó el castaño calmado y feliz._

_- Estuvo muy bueno, ¿no es así? El tamake sushi. – le comentaba Kyoko a las chicas._

_- ¡Hai! Como lo esperaba de Take-sushi. –bromeó Haru. _

_Yamamoto rió ante esto._

_- Sí, la verdad es que teníamos buenos ingredientes para hacerlo. – dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la tripa contento._

_- ¡Lambo-san también ayudó! –decía entre risas orgullosas el pequeño Lambo, tirado en las piernas de Adrya._

_- ¡Jeh! ¿No estabas ocupado jugando vaca estúpida? –le rebatió Gokudera._

_- ¿uh? ¡Eso no es verdad! –se enfadó el pequeño ante la pulla.- Nee, nee ¿yo también ayudé verdad? –preguntó mirando hacia arriba._

_- Hai, hai, Lambo-chan también ayudó. –le corroboró Adrya, mientras Haru asentía a su lado._

_- ¡Lo ves estúpidera! –se jactó el niño entre risas todavía más orgullosas y egocéntricas. _

_- Ie, solo te dicen eso por compasión. –contestó el peli-gris sin inmutarse._

_- ¿¡Qué dices!? –el comentario realmente enfadó a Lambo, porque saltó de las piernas de Adrya hasta la cabeza de Hayato, sentado frente a ella, para empezar a golpear y tirar del pelo al chico.- ¡Gokuderaaa! ¡Baka, baka, baka, baka! ¡Te mataré!_

_- ¡Estate quieto! –gritó el italiano mientras enganchaba al pequeño por el pelo y lo estampaba de culo contra la mesa._

_El pequeño levantó la cara lleno de lágrimas apunto de derramarse, mientras se mordía el labio inferior e hipaba._

_- Tengo… que…calmarme. –se decía así mismo intentando no llorar._

_- ¡Omae! –se levantó Adrya de un salto._

_- ¿¡Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Lambo-chan!? –se unió Haru a la defensa del niño._

_- ¡Urusei! Retrasada mental._

_- ¿¡Me estás llamando restrasada mental!? ¡Tú eres el retrasado! –estalló la castaña._

_- ¿¡A quién le dices retrasado mental!?_

_Tsuna observaba la típica pelea entre esos dos, adiós al momento de paz y relax colectivo… Pero al menos todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, ¿no?_

_- ¡Ya cierra la boca Hayato! –y tras un grito que dejó sordo a más de uno, Adrya golpeó a Gokudera con una sartén que había cogido mientras este, despistado e iluso, discutía con Haru, mandándolo al otro extremo de la cocina de un golpe._

_- ¡Hahi!_

_Tsuna y Yamamoto miraron con miedo a la rubia, todavía con sartén en alto y mirada amenazadora, mientras Lambo se carcajeaba de Gokudera, y Haru corría en su auxilio._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Después de un desayuno divertido, fuera de lo común, y más largo de lo normal, los chicos se fueron a entrenar, mientras las chicas recogían todo._

_Yamamoto vio entonces que Haru estaba sola en la cocina, y recordó su idea. Por lo que antes de marcharse se dispuso a hablar con ella._

_- ¡Oy Haru! – la llamó._

_- ¿Takeshi-san? –se extrañó la chica al verle todavía allí._

_- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_- Haru hará todo lo que pueda para ayudar a Takeshi-san en lo que necesite. –respondió la chica con una suave sonrisa mientras dejaba de guardar platos._

_- Verás… Hoy hemos conseguido animar un poco más a Gokudera, pero sé que tú podrías conseguir que él se desahogara, contase como se siente, y pudiese volver a ser él mismo. –explicó el chico._

_- ¡Hahi! ¿Y cómo podría hacer Haru eso? Gokudera-san odia a Haru. –dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa._

_- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto._

_- ¿E-Eh?_

_- La noche del cine os vi en el pasillo de las habitaciones. –comentó Yamamoto._

_Haru se alteró, se puso de todos los colores hasta llegar a un fuerte tono rojizo, mientras intentaba tartamudear algo, el moreno a su lado se preocupó._

_- Oy, oy, ¿estás bien? No se lo he contado a nadie ni nada, ni me parece que hicieseis nada malo, es solo que pensaba que tú pues ahora eras más cercana a él y bueno… -el chico intentaba dar una explicación a su idea, pero se le trababan las palabras. Él solo quería decirle que el problema de Gokudera en realidad era la falta de afecto y cariño, y que conforme ella era eso podía ofrecérselo de sobra, y más si sentía algo por el italiano como Yamamoto sospechaba._

_Después de un simposio de líos lingüísticos Haru pareció comprender al joven._

_- Haru intentará ayudar a Hayato todo lo posible. –se decidió la chica con una gran sonrisa._

_- Arigatou._

_Pero entonces la chica resbaló, a causa de un poco de espuma y de agua que había en el suelo junto al fregadero donde ella estaba, no cayó gracias al moreno que la sostuvo a tiempo. Quedando así en un extraño abrazo._

_Para ambos jóvenes esto no significó nada, pero para cierta rubia, que acababa de llegar y presenciar como Takeshi abrazaba a Haru con sus plateados ojos, las cosas fueron muy distintas._

_Malinterpretó toda la situación, y salió de allí sin decir nada, sin que nadie la viera, sintiéndose traicionada por el chico al que iba a brindar su corazón. Algo que nunca antes se había atrevido a intentar, y que esta vez, tampoco ocurriría al parecer._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Esa mañana pasó como cualquier otra, los chicos entrenaron, los niños jugaron, los adultos hacían lo que fuera que hiciesen los adultos en esa base, y las chicas se encargan de las tareas hogareñas, menos una._

_Tras la escena vivida poco después del desayuno, donde la joven italiana vio, al que era el joven que traía de cabeza su mundo, abrazando a una de sus amigas estando ellos dos solos… No fue capaz de enfrentar a nadie._

_No culpaba a Haru, no podía, conocía lo noble de la chica, y sobre todo, conocía su enamoramiento hacia cierto italiano peli-gris de mal humor, cosa de la que ni la misma castaña era consciente aún. Pero Yamamoto… porque no, ahora mismo no podía llamarle Take-kun, ni siquiera Takeshi. Vale que él siempre fue el más afable, pero no por ello cariñoso con las chicas. ¿Y si realmente no le conocía? ¿Y si era un ligón con todas? Si solo jugaba con ella… Nunca habría esperado pensar así de él, y si estuviera pensando de forma racional y no nublada por el dolor de verles así… tampoco lo haría. Ella le conocía. Pero claro, hablamos de una chica que ve al chico que le gusta abrazando "a escondidas" a una de tus mejores amigas, uno de los clichés más grandes, y para colmo ella no era una chica normal. Primero de todo era una adolescente hormonada, segundo de todo llevaban encerrados un mes en ese sitio, tercero de todo… que narices, que ella era Adryanna Superbia y punto. Y cualquiera que conociese a un Superbia sabía lo que eso significaba._

_Así que sin más, cogió ropa cómoda de deporte, y se puso a entrenar como una loca. Necesitaba librar tensiones. Quería ayudar a sus amigas pero… se conocía. ¿Y si le daba un ataque de rabia y culpaba a Haru de todo? Sería catastrófico… Mejor ponerse a sudar._

_En un principio solo correría una hora, se ducharía, y volvería con las chicas. Pues bien, ya iban cuatro._

_Restos de oxido por su cuerpo no quedaban, eso estaba seguro. Por que correr cuatro horas seguidas a la velocidad que lo hacia esa chica, se podría decir, que era humanamente imposible._

_Durante la primera hora no paso nada extraño, no hubo interrupciones, sorpresas ni nada. Durante la segunda hora Lambo quiso unirse a ella, incluso echarle una carrera, pobre niño ingenuo e inocente, no había llegado a correr ni media hora junto a la chica. Y hablamos de un niño hiperactivo, competitivo y orgulloso como el que más, pues no pudo, cayó prácticamente inconsciente en la vuelta diecisiete. En el transcurso de su tercera hora, fue cuando la joven notó que había estado corriendo más de una hora, y que se le había ido un poco el tiempo de las manos. Supo de su exceso de tiempo gracias a que casi choca en tres ocasiones con Kyoko, quien había bajado hasta la planta dieciséis donde ellas entrenaban a por trapos sucios para lavar y había decidido pasearse por los catorce y quince, donde corrían para asegurarse de que su rubia amiga estuviera bien. La última hora ya fue decisión propia, ¿ya había empezado no? Vería cuanto aguantaba. Y ese fue su límite del día, cuatro horas, no estaba mal. _

_Decidió subir por el ascensor, pero este no fue directamente a la planta cuatro, que es donde solían estar, si no que paro en la diez. Y al abrirse las puertas apareció… la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese instante._

_- ¡Yoh! Adrya. – saludó Yamamoto, bastante alegre con la sorpresa de cruzársela en el ascensor. Vestido con una yukata de entrenamiento, sudado y con espada de madera en mano._

_- __Más irresistible imposible.__ –pensó la chica, para después reprenderse. Reborn, que estaba junto al moreno, la miró intrigado, ella no había devuelto el saludo, ni la sonrisa. _

_Cuando Adrya noto que ambos iban a dar un paso adelante y entrar en el ascensor… hizo algo un poco infantil. Pulso rápidamente el botón de cerrar puertas, y los dejó ahí._

_- ¿Pero qué…?_

_Takeshi no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué se había comportado así la chica? Le encantaba pero muchas veces no la entendía._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Un tenso silencio abordaba ese día la comida. _

_Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, contrario a esa misma mañana que todos habían estado habladores e interactivos. La respuesta al porque del cambio era la negra aura que rodeaba a cierta rubia. Todos habían notado el pésimo humor que se gastaba la chica, y nadie lo entendía. Esa misma mañana había estado de lo más contenta._

_- Kyoko-chan… ¿ha pasado algo? –susurró Tsuna intentando no ser descubierto por la rubia. Quien servía los platos con tanta fuerza que creían que los partiría, sin mirar a nadie._

_- No tenemos ni idea Tsuna-kun… ella se ha pasado la mañana corriendo, desde el desayuno. –explicó la oji-miel._

_- Pero habrá hecho algo más. –se unió a la conversación entre susurros Gokudera._

_Haru y Kyoko negaron con la cabeza._

_- ¿Cómo…? –fue a preguntar Tsuna pero Haru se le adelanto previendo lo que iba a preguntar._

_- Adrya-chan ha estado corriendo durante unas cuatro horas…_

_La respuesta hizo que Gokudera escupiese el agua y Tsuna se atragantase. Para sorpresa de ellos, Adrya golpeo con suavidad la espalda del castaño intentando ayudarle a respirar._

_- Nee Tsuna, come más despacio, no es plan de que te nos ahogues. –habló la joven._

_Ni un mal tono, ni una palabra fuera de lugar, ni una mirada osca. Simplemente la rubia había hablado con normalidad, con el tono cariñoso que la caracterizaba._

_- Oy onna, esta comida esta asquerosa._

_Todos los ojos se giraron hacia el peli-gris que había pronunciado tal frase alarmados. ¿No lo había dicho enserio no? Se giraron nerviosos y expectantes a la reacción de la chica. Pero Gokudera si sabía lo que hacía, ya tenía una teoría de que podía estar pasando, y dependería de la respuesta de ella su confirmación. Esa italiana era lo más parecido a una amiga de verdad que tenia, por lo que fuese, se entendían. Él sabía que a ella esa frase no le sentaría mal en un día cualquiera._

_- Pues te preparas tú tu propia comida. Yo no tengo porque ir alimentando estupideras, y menos aun Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan._

_La calmada y graciosa contestación de la chica hizo que todos se relajasen, aún así notaron que ella seguía sin sonreír. Lo que pasó segundos después respondió a la duda general de que ocurría con la chica, del mismo modo que sorprendió a toda la sala, menos a cierto par de italianos._

_En un descuido, la chica había resbalado, desequilibrándose en el acto, por suerte Yamamoto estaba sentado justo al lado del suceso y la sujeto del brazo ayudándola a incorporarse. El moreno esperaba una sonrisa o un gracias de su rubia, pero lo único que obtuvo fue… una mirada furibunda y rechazo. La chica aparto de un tirón el brazo que él había sostenido._

_Fuese por la razón que fuese, el problema de Adrya tenía nombre y apellido, Yamamoto Takeshi._

_La mirada de desconcierto y dolor del chico no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Durante el resto de la comida el chico solo recibió por parte de la italiana malas miradas, malos gestos, indiferencia e ignorancia. Ella no quería saber nada de él. Yamamoto fue el primero en terminar de comer y marcharse, todos se preocuparon al ver sus ojos antes de salir, el dolor al rechazo era palpable en su rostro._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Esa tarde el entrenamiento de las chicas fue espartano, descubrieron lo que era haber sido entrenada durante cuatro años por Lal Mirch. Adrya no les había dado tregua, pero se la había dado todavía menos a ella. Aún después de terminar, estuvieron una hora mejorando en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Ese día solo se habían dedicado a eso, golpear cosas. _

_Haru y Kyoko observaban, derrotadas, agotadas y tiradas en el suelo del improvisado gimnasio, como su rubia amiga continuaba golpeando un saco de boxeo. Había roto ya dos esa tarde de la fuerza con la que los golpeaba, puñetazos, patadas… Era un sinfín, pero fueron notando como cada vez los golpes fueron menos precisos, más torpes, mas enrabietados, hasta que la joven rompió a llorar. Solo fue un momento, no duró mucho, pero tenía tanta ira, rencor y sentimiento de traición dentro que los sentimientos la abordaron._

_- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la ducha y descansemos por hoy, dentro de una hora tenemos que ponernos con la cena y si no estaremos demasiado cansadas._

_Fue lo único que dijo antes de sonreírles tenuemente y salir de allí. Se dio una ducha de agua bien fría para despejarse, se secó sus curvilíneos cabellos y se puso ropa cómoda. Decidió que las chicas ya habían hecho suficiente ese día, por la mañana no las había ayudado, y por la tarde se había pasado un poquito con el entrenamiento. Les dejó una nota encima de la ropa diciéndoles que descansasen, que ya se encargaba ella de terminar de hacer la colada del día._

_Misteriosamente el día anterior se habían roto todas las lavadoras y las secadoras, y Giannini aún no las había podido arreglar, por lo que a las chicas les tocaba limpiar la ropa en las grandes bañeras termales, y secarla colgándola en una habitación especial con ventilación y calor que estaban junto a la lavandería. Hacía ya cosa de media hora cuando empezó a recoger ropa, era la tercera canasta que llevaba hasta la lavandería… esa noche tendrían mucho que doblar. No vio por culpa del montón de ropa que alguien caminaba hacia ella, hasta que finalmente chocaron. Y tanto ella, como la otra persona, como absolutamente toda la ropa, terminaron en el suelo._

_- Itte… -se quejó la chica mientras se sobaba la espalda._

_- ¡Oy! ¿estás bien? – al girarse, Adrya comprobó con espanto, que la persona con la que había tropezado no era otro que Takeshi, quien arrodillado a su lado la mirada preocupado. _

_La chica ni siquiera contestó, giró la cara rehuyendo la mirada angustiada del moreno, y empezó a recoger la ropa esparcida por el suelo._

_- Te ayudaré._

_- No hace falta. –dijo la rubia cortante._

_- Adrya…- Yamamoto sostuvo entonces la mano de la chica, quien nerviosa, la quitó de un aventón._

_- ¡No me toques!_

_Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Yamamoto, quien normalmente tranquilo, pacificador, y optimista terminó estallando._

_- ¿¡Qué demonios tienes!? ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? ¿¡Qué te he hecho!? ¡Llevas evitándome todo el día! ¡Siendo fría y distante!_

_- ¡No finjas interesarte cuando realmente estás más preocupado en ir buscando a otras! –la chica no lo pudo evitar, se dejó llevar por la rabia._

_- ¿Qué? – Yamamoto miró desconcertado a Adrya, no entendía de que hablaba._

_- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! ¡Todo este tiempo solo has estado jugando conmigo! –la chica estaba completamente fuera de sí, le costaba respirar a causa de la agitación, se movía inquieta y gritaba histérica._

_- ¡Jamás has sido un juego! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así!? ¿¡Qué te ha hecho pensar eso!? – la voz de Yamamoto iba cada vez a mayor, al chico nunca se le había visto tan alterado, enfadado y desconcertado._

_- ¡Te vi con ella!_

_- ¿De qué estás habl-_

_- ¡Te vi abrazando a Haru está mañana! – Adrya terminó por romperse, y empezó a llorar sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, mientras roja a causa del enfado golpeaba sin fuerza al moreno, pequeños puños contra el pecho, como las dagas que ella sentía._

_- ¿Qué…? –entonces el chico recordó el momento cuando sostuvo a Haru antes de caerse y se habían quedó momentáneamente semi-abrazados, ninguno hizo un escándalo, no significaba nada para ellos. Pero para su pésima suerte Adrya al parecer había visto justo ese momento, confundiéndolo todo. Algo hizo click en la mente desconcertada del chico, no pudo evitar sonreír.- Estás celosa…_

_- ¿¡Y aún te das el derecho de regocijarte!? ¡Eres despreciable! –siguió gritándole la rubia. Yamamoto se dio cuenta entonces de que aún no le había explicado lo que ocurría._

_- No he abrazado a Haru, la sostuve porque estaba a punto de caerse._

_- ¡No te creo! ¡Solo quieres ver a cuantas consigues, sin mirar ni siquiera por tus amigos! ¿Ahora qué harás, ir a por Kyoko? –ella sabía que se estaba pasando, que realmente no pensaba eso de él, pero no podía evitarlo._

_- ¡Cállate! – el potente grito, la fuerza con la que había hablado el chico, y sus manos sosteniéndola por las muñecas, detuvieron en seco a Adrya, quien se quedó estupefacta, nunca había visto así al chico.- ¡Jamás haría algo así! ¡Jamás traicionaría a Gokudera, menos a Tsuna! ¡Pero sobretodo jamás te traicionaría a ti!_

_- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella débilmente, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho, o que es lo que esperaba que él le respondiese._

_- ¡Porque te quiero!_

_Tras la declaración del joven, que hasta más tarde no fue consciente de la verdad que acababa de decir, los chicos se quedaron viéndose, ambos agitados por la acalorada discusión. Ninguno supo quién fue, o en qué momento pasó. Pero de repente…_

_Estaban besándose como si fuera a ser lo último que hiciesen en sus vidas. No se controlaron, desbordaron todas sus emociones, todos los sentimientos encontrados en ese beso, bebían el uno del otro. Sin separarse apenas unos centímetros se levantaron, y siguieron besándose mientras andaban torpemente sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que finalmente chocaron contra una de las paredes, y les pareció buen lugar._

_No hubo más palabras, solo besos, roces calientes, caricias cada vez más profundas._

_A Takeshi le faltaban manos, besaba a Adrya mientras le acariciaba el cuello con una mano y el abdomen con la otra, la mano del cuello solía pasarla hasta la nuca de la chica, donde enredaba sus dedos en los dorados cabellos para apretarla todavía más contra su boca. Necesitaba sentirla más cerca, mucho más, por lo que no tardo en empezar a acariciar sus piernas, y sin pensarlo subirla hacia arriba, estamparla una vez más contra la pared y apegarse él por completo a ella, aprovechando el hueco entre sus piernas al alzarla. Adrya no se quejó, enroscó las piernas en la cintura de él provocando así tal roce que tuvieron que romper el beso para coger aire y jadear. Pero no se quedaron ahí, sus bocas pronto volvieron a llamarse entre sí, y sus manos corrían ávidas. Las de ella por sus hombros, torso y espalda. Las de él por sus muslos, hasta que finalmente la sostuvo por la blanda y tierna carne de sus nalgas y la alzó un poco más, recolocándola y apegándose todavía más si era posible. Al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba las manos hasta el prieto abdomen del moreno y las introducía bajo la camiseta de este, acariciando directamente la piel de los abdominales, mientras descendía sus labios y dientes por el mentón, mandíbula y cuello del chico. Todas esas acciones al mismo tiempo solo pudieron desencadenar un gemido por parte de ella y un ronco gruñido por la de él. Dos sonidos que los encendieron todavía más, pero que les recordó la poca cordura que les quedaba en ese momento._

_- Kami-sama, si no paramos ahora no podré frenar más tarde. –dijo Takeshi entre jadeos, el calor lo sofocaba, la tierna carne de ella, sus sinuosas y prominentes curvas… Se estaba volviendo loco._

_- Necesito una ducha fría. –escuchó que decía ella cerca de su oído, mandándole nuevas descargas de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La besó cortamente para después volver a hablar._

_- ¿Es una invitación? –habló él con voz picara._

_- Otro día puede que si lo sea, pero hoy no. –la dulce voz de la chica y su tierna mirada pusieron fin al apasionado encuentro. Ambos sabían que la situación se les había escapado de las manos, y no querían precipitarse. Tras un par de cortos besos y suaves caricias, dulces y no picaronas, Takeshi dejó bajar a Adrya hasta posar los pies en el suelo._

_Vio partir a la chica, su chica, mientras suspiraba contento._

_- Voy a necesitar un baño de hielo a este ritmo…_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_-Ah… qué día… ¿estará mejor Adrya-chan? –se preguntó Tsuna así mismo mientras entraba a la sala de estar, y se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sofás.- Estaba muy rara a la hora de comer, espero que no haya pasado nada malo entre Yamamoto y ella…_

_Oyó entonces como unas voces llegaban desde el pasillo, y entraban apresuradas en la habitación._

_- Demo Adrya-chan, estoy bien._

_- Ie, ie, hoy hemos hecho mucho así que aprovecha y descansa. –Eran Kyoko y Adrya, quienes entraban casi a la carrera, al asomarse por el sofá las chicas le vieron.- ¡Tsuna! –le saludó Adrya radiante, sorprendiendo al castaño._

_- H-Hola Adrya-chan, Kyoko-chan. _

_- Tsuna ¿a que Kyoko, que hoy ha hecho muchísimas cosas, tiene que descansar? – algo en el tono de voz alegre de Adrya le indicaba que por su propio bien debía decir que sí._

_- H-Hai. –respondió nervioso._

_- Pues no se hable más. Kyoko-chan aquí te quedas descansando con Tsuna. –y tras decir esto empujo a la oji-miel hasta hacerla caer sobre el regazo de Tsuna, quien todavía no entendía muy bien porque el nuevo y repentino cambio de humor de su amiga, aunque se alegraba de verla tan contenta. - ¡Yo me encargo de la cena no te preocupes!_

_- D-Demo…_

_- ¡Haru-chan esta bañándose con Lambo e I-pin, no tienes que preocuparte de nada!_

_Los chicos escucharon esto último con un poco de dificultad, pues la joven rubia ya se encaminaba hacia la cocina cual torbellino imparable. Al verse solos, se miraron entre sí. Estaban a menos de dos palmos de distancia, pronto enrojecieron sin poder evitarlo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió._

_Tsuna pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para salir de dudas respecto a lo sucedido la mañana de su cumpleaños, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a la chica, por lo que tuvo otra idea._

_- __Coraje.__ –se dijo así mismo._

_Y tras tomar una decisión, besó a Kyoko. Fue un beso corto y suave, pero lleno de sentimientos, tras alejarse al par de segundos observó con nerviosismo la reacción de la oji-miel._

_- Tsu-kun… -se sorprendió la chica, que tampoco sabía que decir, por lo que simplemente reaccionó. Besando del mismo modo al castaño, quien fue el sorprendido esta vez. Volvieron a mirarse, para después, con más confianza Tsuna hundir sus manos en los cortos cabellos de ella y…_

_Volver a besarla. Pero esta vez no se apartó, y profundizó el beso._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Ese dia fue uno de los más extraños marcados hasta la fecha en esa base. Y es que… primero un desayuno muy pintoresco, luego una comida deprimente y ahora mismo una de las cenas más alegres que Tsuna había presenciado nunca._

_Esa noche Adrya no dejó que absolutamente nadie hiciese nada._

_Hizo la cena, curiosamente los platos italianos que más habían gustado a Yamamoto desde que llegaron, preparó la mesa como nunca antes, estaba todo espectacular, sirvió a todos. De hecho prácticamente recibió a todos en la cocina con una increíble sonrisa y un abrazo rápido, lo que descolocó un poco a Tsuna y Hayato. Obligó a Lal Mirch a cenar con todos ellos, e ignoró las malas caras y bufidos de Bianchi. Era completamente imposible quitarle el buen humor a la italiana. _

_Haru y Kyoko estaban encantadas de verla así, y los chicos descubrieron el verdadero carácter cariñoso de ella, pues en ocasiones al ponerle agua en el vaso a Tsuna le revolvía el pelo, o al ponerle el plato a Gokudera le daba un ligero empujón de broma para jugar. Acariciaba las mejillas de I-pin, besaba la mejilla de Reborn… El más feliz de todos era Lambo, que cada vez que veía a la chica acercarse para dejar algo en la mesa se levantaba sobre sus cojines y alzaba los bracitos, acto seguido la chica lo abrazaba estrujándolo contra sí, para el pequeño pervertido era el paraíso. Pero no, realmente había alguien que estaba de igual o incluso mejor humor que Adrya, cierto moreno de ojos cálidos. Yamamoto no para de reír, comer, jugar con los pequeños… pero sobretodo de tener pequeños gestos con la chica a escondidas de los demás, aunque no de Reborn, quien se percató de todo. Sobre todo fueron evidentes los hechos cuando Adrya cenó junto a él, cuando se quitaban comida del plato del otro, cuando la chica tras servirle el té lo abrazo por la espalda y besó su mejilla. Pero claro el hecho de que ella tomase el té sentada en las piernas de él fue lo que esfumó cualquier duda que quedase en la sala. Esos dos habían solucionado sus problemas, estaba claro._

_Tsuna sonrió feliz, le encantaban esos momentos con todos sus amigos. Se quedó por unos momentos viendo la escena._

_Adrya y Yamamoto bromeando juntos mientras jugaban con Lambo e I-pin… Gokudera-kun y Haru discutiendo, pero riéndose mientras tanto y sin odio en sus miradas. Y Kyoko-chan… Kyoko-chan a su lado, sonriéndole con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mano bajo la mesa._

_Sí, un día increíble, no había duda._

_- ¡Juudaime! ¡Tenemos noticias de Mukuro! –dijo Giannini entrando atropelladamente en la cocina._

_Si… definitivamente una cena inolvidable._

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Kushi-chan: ¡**__SORPRESA__**!**__ Sé que solo hace media hora que has comentado, pero mira, aquí tienes un regalito, un cap nuevo jaja Este cap como habrás visto responde varias de tus peticiones, al menos de cara a Tsuna y sobretodo Yamamoto. Sobre Haru y Gokudera tengo una ida parecida a la tuya, asique tranquila pronto veras cosas. Al parecer pensamos parecido ajaja_

_**Valee-chan: **__¿Has pensado en hacerte una cuenta? Quiero decir, yo estuve unos cuatro o cinco años leyendo en fanfiction sin cuenta ni nada, pero hace un par que me la hice por comodidad, y hasta ahora por ejemplo no había escrito nada._

_**¿¡Qué os pasa a todas con Renji!? ¡Señoritas cálmense! Sabréis acerca de él pero… Aún es pronto… Solo os puedo decir que se acercan noticias de Bianchi pero… La paciencia es una gran virtud, y una gran arma que os da hambre para querer leer es la llamada curiosidad jujuju**_

_**Pd: Sheleny-chan, Sakaki-sam, confío en que sigáis ahí, dadme noticias vuestras en cuanto podáis. Quiero saber que os parece a vosotras también todo esto ^^**_

_**Ja ne babys!**_


	21. Capítulo 21: Dokuro Chrome

_**¡KONBANWA!**_

_**Bueno, hoy tengo que daros varias noticias importantes.**_

_**Importante (1): **__Lo primero es una disculpa por el retraso al ahora de actualizar, llevo queriendo terminar y subir el cap desde el lunes, pero, __me han diagnosticado migraña crónica.__ Esto supone que van a haber épocas que me cueste mucho más actualizar, no por falta de motivación ni de inspiración, si no porque los dolores de cabeza no me dejarán escribir._

_**Importante (2): **__El fic no lo voy a abandonar en ningún momento, tened todos por seguro que se va a terminar, pero como imaginaréis va a salir muy largo, asique tendremos bastante tiempo todos para disfrutarlo. Aún con la migraña no creo que tarde más de una semana, semana y poco nunca en actualizar, salvo en época de exámenes quizás. Cuando ocurra esto, que tarde más en actualizar, procuraré subir varios caps seguidos, como hice la semana pasada, así que tranquilos._

_**Importante (3): **__En su día dije, que la historia va a ser lo más fiel posible a la trama del anime/manga. Esto que quiere decir: Qué el único cambio __**NO **__va a ser la llegada de Adrya, y el romance, van a cambiar varias muchas cosas. Pero siempre seré fiel a la trama principal de la saga, como habéis visto hasta ahora. Pero si que vais a empezar a notar varios giros más radicales._

_**Importante (4): **__Esta nota, va para todos los interesados en el __**GokuderaxHaru**__, pero la daré después del capítulo para no enrollarnos más y que podáis disfrutarlo ante._

_Como siempre… __**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_CAPITULO 21: LA LLEGADA DE LA NIEBLA._

_- ¿¡Nani!? ¡Explícate Giannini!_

_- Ha llegado un mensaje de Hibari y Kusakabe. Parece ser que se trata de una investigación. Al parecer Rokudo Mukuro podría estar relacionado con esto._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_En un edificio abandonado, de cristales rotos y mugre polvorienta, dentro de una habitación que antiguamente pudo ser una sala, se encontraba cierta joven de cabellos y ojos violáceos. Frente a esta, un hombre de rasgos duros, mirada fría y atemorizante, cabellos rectos, y lentes. Vestía un uniforme blanco impoluto junto a una capa, a su vera, un ave igualmente blanca como la nieve, un majestuoso búho, cubierto por llamas azules. A su vez, en sus manos enguantadas, una fusta, cubierta de igual modo por las nobles llamas del atributo lluvia._

_- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Chrome con voz tenue y cohibida. _

_- Soy Glo Xinia. –contestó el hombre de osada mirada, mientras hacía que su búho tornase al interior de la caja.- La forma en que me miras en esta situación… ¿no sabes que has viajado en el tiempo?_

_Chrome se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el hombre._

_- Después de todo… eres como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, un mundo lleno de confusión. –dijo Xinia con sorna._

_- ¿Un viaje… en el tiempo?_

_- Sin embargo… el hecho de que vengas de diez años atrás, te hace ser una presa fácil. Eres débil. –los ojos del hombre se afilaron en torno a la figura de la chica ante él.- Preferiría que fueses la Chrome Dokuro actual, sería más…_

_No llegó a terminar la frase, pero su tono de voz dejaba entrever su significado. Chrome asustada retrocedió, entonces Xinia corrió hacia ella, en busca del anillo que verificaría la autenticidad de la portadora del Anillo Vongola de la Niebla._

_- ¿¡Eres tú!?_

_Sujetando fuertemente la muñeca de Chrome, Xinia alzó su mano, contemplando ese trozo de metal enroscado al dedo de la muchacha, congelado._

_- Ha sido sellado o algo por el estilo… ¿Será por eso que no aparece en el radar? -se dijo así mismo.- Sin embargo, analizando esto no me puedo equivocar… un anillo… ¡Un Anillo Vongola!_

_Mientras tanto Chrome temblaba amedrentada, con gestos de dolor en su rostro a causa de la presión ejercida en su muñeca._

_- ¡Itai! –se quejó haciendo así que Xinia la soltase al retroceder ella con un aspaviento de brazo._

_- ¿Te duele? –se mofó él mientras jugaba con la fusta.- Dices que te duele, pero tus mejillas rojizas salen a la vista de otra forma._

_- ¿Huh? _

_Xinia empezó a reírse macabramente._

_- Así he sido siempre. –le cortó Chrome, con su pacifica y tímida voz, apenas un murmullo. La grotesca risa de Xinia se hizo más excéntrica a medida que las venas surcaban sus sienes a causa del enojo.- ¡Salga de aquí!_

_Antes de que el hombre uniformado de blanco pudiese hacer algo, Chrome se armó con su tridente, en pose de defensa._

_- ¡Salga de aquí! ¡Este es nuestro hogar! –repitió la oji-violeta con más fuerza y determinación. La seguridad fluyó en ella.- Mukuro-sama, Ken, Chikusa, regresarán aquí conmigo._

_- Perfecto… -murmuró el hombre con una sonrisa espeluznante.- Tal y como pensé, eres realmente de primera. _

_- ¿Huh?_

_- La creencia a la que te has aferrado, eso fue lo que te hizo pedazos, y el traume de ella perforó el corazón de su ser._

_Chrome no entendía de qué hablaba ese hombre._

_- Escuche señorita Chrome… Ese Mukuro-sama del que estás hablando, fue asesinado por mí._

_El terror y la sorpresa se reflejaron en los ojos y rostro de la chica._

_- ¡Mentira! –Chrome no podía creer tales palabras, por lo que, enrabietada atacó a su enemigo. Pero este esquivó su ataque entre risas, sorprendiéndola._

_- ¡Bien, juega más… quiero oír esa voz! –tras decir esto golpeó con agilidad a Chrome con su fusta, lanzándola varios metros atrás contra el suelo, lastimándola. - ¡Más, un poco más, quiero oír más esa voz!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que los movimientos de Mukuro… ya son muy tarde? Mukuro ha sido visto._

_Mientras en una parte se iniciaba una batalla entre Chrome y Xinia, en la base, Tsuna y los demás se habían reunido en la sala de operaciones, nerviosos y expectantes ante las nuevas noticias._

_- Creemos que sí. –tomó la palabra Kusakabe.- Joushima, Gakimato, Chrome, fueron a la prisión Vindice hace cinco años para rescatar a Mukuro, pero fallaron. Luego perdimos el contacto con ellos tres… _

_La impresión que causó las palabras del que fue segundo al mando en la disciplina de Namimori provocó que la sala se sumiese en un profundo silencio._

_- Sin embargo, después de escuchar esos rumores extraños…_

_- ¿Rumores extraños? –interrumpió Yamamoto._

_- Mukuro había sido derrotado. Ese fue el rumor. –explicó el hombre._

_La sorpresa fue mucho mayor esta vez._

_- ¿Qué… que quieres decir? –tartamudeo Tsuna todavía muy impresionado._

_- La información dice que el Millefiore que lo derrotó fue Glo Xinia._

_- ¿Glo Xinia? –repitió Gokudera con duda e interés._

_- Por favor miren en su monitor.- pidió el mayor llamando la atención de todos hacia las pantallas frente a ellos. Al hacerlo la imagen de un hombre apareció.- El Capitán del octavo escuadrón, Glo Xinia, uno de los muy pocos de ranking A._

_- Este hombre…_

_- … ¿eliminó a Mukuro?_

_Yamamoto y Gokudera todavía no eran capaces de procesar tal información. La noticia los había impactando demasiado, sobrecogiéndolos._

_- Pensamos que es cierto, dijo que hubo una pelea con alguien que él había poseído. Mukuro obtuvo un gran daño durante esa pelea, había pocas esperanzas, pero no creíamos que Mukuro hubiese muerto. –relató Kusakabe.- Pensamos esto porque después de ese incidente, en el aeropuerto de Italia, descubrimos que estaba Chrome. _

_Una foto de la joven adulta salió en los monitores, camuflaba con gabardina, gafas oscuras, y pañuelo. _

_- ¡C-Chrome está viva! –se alegró Tsuna.- Pero parece que esté mal herida._

_- ¡Eso es! –dijo entonces Gokudera observando detenidamente la imagen de la chica.- Si Mukuro realmente hubiera muerto Chrome no habría sobrevivido._

_- Ahora… -habló por primera vez Reborn, quien había estado escuchando todo en silencio, con gran seriedad.- Chrome ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, por lo que deberíamos investigar al "hombre solidario" de esta foto._

_Todos se fijaron de nuevo en la imagen, viendo cómo junto a la chica, caminando en dirección contraria se hallaba un hombre._

_Kusakabe se sorprendió ante las hábiles deducciones de Reborn._

_- Como lo esperaba, así es, está en lo correcto Reborn-san. Hibari está buscando a una de las personas de Mukuro._

_- ¿A quién? –preguntó Tsuna, todavía algo cohibido por las noticias recibidas._

_- ¿No molesta esta falta de información de un solo hombre? –preguntó con calma y seriedad Lal Mirch._

_- Bueno eso está… solamente… -intentaba explicarse Giannini._

_- Siento lo mismo. –volvió a tomar la palabra Kusakabe.- Estamos buscando a este hombre, pero no lo podemos identificar. A menos que investiguemos más, no sabremos si es pertinente o no para este caso._

_- Si él no está relacionado con esto, no tendremos pistas. – complementó Reborn._

_- Además, todavía hay una cosa más de la que preocuparse._

_- ¿Qué es? –se preocupó Tsuna._

_- Esta imagen._

_- ¡Ah! Esa foto… ¡es la foto de Hi-bird que vimos antes!_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Moooo… ¡No es justo!_

_- Adrya-chan cálmate…_

_- Demo Kyoko, ¡no es justo! –refunfuñó la rubia mientras bufaba.- ¿¡Por que nosotras no podemos estar ahí!?_

_- ¿¡Hahi!? B-Bueno… Tsuna-san nunca ha querido que entrásemos en esas cosas. –intentó explicarse Haru._

_- ¿Y por qué no? Nosotras también somos fuertes._

_- Gommen-ne Adrya-chan, pero no podemos hacer nada._

_La tranquila voz de Kyoko fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que las tres chicas suspirasen con pesar, y volviesen a recoger la cocina, fregar los platos, y tomar el té._

_- Incluso Lambo-chan sabe más que nosotras… -seguía refunfuñando Adrya entre cómicos murmullos, haciendo reír discretamente a las otras dos._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Grandes cráteres de lava surgían del suelo, Chrome tras un golpe de su tridente se decidió a batallar. Pero los potentes chorros de lava no parecían sorprender, ni cohibir, ni dañar a su adversario. Este la miraba con parsimonia y esa inquietante sonrisa en la cara. _

_- Esta magia no es nada más que una ilusión. Este truco tan simple no funcionará contra mí. –Chrome miraba preocupada como su enemigo dominaba la batalla.- Esta técnica es completamente inútil. Te puedo derrotar tan fácilmente… Si tu cuerpo ha cambiado por Rokudo, Mukuro, etc… Mi querido Búho de la Lluvia, Gufo di Pioggia te terminará. Su cuerpo está herido, y mucho…_

_- ¡Mentira! ¡Mukuro-sama nunca perdería! –bramó decidida Chrome mientras se ponía en posición de ataque._

_- Tu cuerpo está exactamente diez años atrasado. ¡Todo esto no es magia!_

_Y tras decir esto, inyectó llamas de lluvia en su caja arma, mostrando así al majestuoso Búho cubierto por estas, quien rodeó los chorros de lava ardiente generando en vez potentes chorros de agua, que se juntaron y transformaron en una gran ola que se dirigía hacia Chrome._

_La chica, intimidada, era incapaz de moverse._

_El agua colapsó la sala, golpeando a la chica y arrastrando todo por su fuerte corriente, liberándose de su presión al romper los vidrios de las ventanas y fluir hacia fuera. Gracias a su tridente, el cual había anclado al suelo con fuerza, Chrome no fue arrastrada fuera del edificio, pero la cantidad de agua y su fuerza habían sido mucha, por lo que la joven jadeaba presa del esfuerzo y la cantidad de líquido tragado. Debilitándola._

_- __Estás heridas son realmente severas…__ -pensó Chrome preocupada al notar su estado. Escuchó entonces unos pasos acercándose a ella._

_- Esto es real. La caja con el anillo Mare de la Lluvia tiene una propiedad tranquilizadora. – mientras hablaba el ave se posó sobre su brazo, el cual todavía sostenía la fusta.- Gufo di Pioggia, esta ave borra tus llamas lamentablemente. Suprime los ataques. Sumergiendo el organismo, la actividad de la víctima se debilita… La conciencia de la víctima es envuelta en la oscuridad. – Chrome empezó a tambalearse, notando la falta de fuerza en su interior.- Y al final… con el anillo…_

_La joven se alzó con esfuerzo y ayuda de su tridente, dispuesta a no rendirse._

_- Tú no puedes… -su voz era apenas un débil murmuro.- No debes… - Chrome volvió a cabecear, notando su semi-consciencia. Se fijó en el pésimo estado que había quedado la sala, y obviando a su agresor, empezó a caminar, trastabillando, sujeta y con ayuda del tridente._

_- Eso es… -Glo Xinia la miraba cada vez más satisfecho, su sonrisa se tornaba cada vez más espeluznante._

_Por su parte Chrome caminaba torpemente por el edificio, huyendo de su enemigo, quien simplemente disfrutaba de su pequeño juego. La vista de la oji-violeta fue haciéndose borrosa a medida que daba otro paso más. Llegó a otra antigua sala donde ellos solían estar, ahí una trampilla daba paso a un pequeño subterráneo, donde Ken escondía la "comida". El lugar estaba deshabitado como ella recordaba, pero más mugroso y empobrecido. Tan rápido como pudo se escondió en la trampilla, cubriéndola con el falso suelo para no ser descubierta. Allí sentada en las escaleras, vio una caja de comida, como la que solía comprar el rubio._

**- ¿Ken?**

**- ¿Huh?**

**- ¿Qué es eso?**

**- ¿Ahh? ¿¡No puedes saberlo solo mirando!? ¡Esto es un refugio de emergencia! –masculló el joven irritado.**

**- Ken… no habrá ese tipo de emergencia. –explicó con calma Chikusa mientras veía una de las cajas de golosinas, zumos y chucherías que solía comprar Ken como comida.**

**- ¡Como sea! Será bueno tener un sitio así.**

**- Pero…**

_Los recueros inundaron la mente de la joven oji-violeta, inundando sus ojos en la nostalgia y la añoranza por ver a aquellos seres queridos, desaparecidos ahora mismo para ella. Recostándose sobre los escalones, pensando estar segura, se permitió cerrar los ojos para descansar. _

_**- No cierres los ojos, mi bella Chrome.**_

_La voz de Mukuro en su mente, al mismo tiempo que el falso techo de la trampilla era descubierto por Glo Xinia despertaron a Chrome de su ensimismamiento, alertándola._

_- Aquí está bien, ¿no crees? –la grosera y petulante voz de su enemigo volvió a sus oídos.- No puedes escapar. Cuando se desintegró Mukuro y regresó a su cuerpo, tú saltaste de una ventana. –las crueles palabras del hombre empezaron a perturbar a la chica.- Parecía que me despreciabas. Por eso… _

_- __¡Ahora! Ahora mismo he oído la voz de Mukuro-sama…__ -pensó Chrome ignorando la nueva historia de su adversario.- ¿Mukuro-sama dónde está?_

_Chrome corrió escaleras abajo, buscando a Mukuro mientras le llamaba en voz alta, haciendo así las delicias de su enemigo, quien se regocijaba al verla._

_- Que voz tan bonita… Sin embargo, Mukuro no vendrá. –la desalentó.- Una particularidad si, lástima, regresó a su moribundo cuerpo._

_- ¿Mukuro-sama?_

_Chrome continuó su búsqueda en la pequeña habitación que era el refugio, que aparentaba ser una antigua despensa, provista por Ken. La chica empezó a desalentarse cuando de nuevo, una voz hizo eco en su interior._

_**- Ie, estoy aquí.**__**Siempre he estado detrás de ti.**_

_El aura de misterio, la suavidad y calma al decir las palabras, la varonil voz. No había duda. La voz en su mente, era __**él**__._

_Al girarse hacia atrás, Chrome se quedó sorprendida observando su descubrimiento. Había encontrado a Mukuro-sama._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿Eh? ¿¡Este es Mukuro!? –se sobresaltó Tsuna mientras observaba fijamente la foto de Hi-bird en su mano, Yamamoto y Gokudera intentaba ver mejor apegando sus sillas a la de Tsuna._

_- Esto es algo relacionado con Mukuro. –procedió a explicarse Kusakabe.- Hibari estaba en medio de una batalla en Italia, cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba. Nos mantuvimos en vigilancia con cámaras. _

_- Demo…_

_- Este hombre…_

_Intentaron decir Yamamoto y Gokudera mientras observaban nervioso la foto._

_- Le hemos dado un nombre a Mukuro, usamos nombres clave._

_En el perfil de la foto de Hi-bird, en una esquina, se podía ver un plumaje blanco y un ojo vigilante._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Chrome observaba sorprendida frente a sí._

_Su mirada se perdía en la majestuosa ave alada, la cual le observaba con paciencia._

_- Bueno, ya es hora de empezar. –se impacientó Xinia mientras agitaba la fusta sobre la palma de su mano._

_La chica no escuchaba lo que el Millefiore decía, seguía con sus ojos clavados en aquel ser de plumas como la nieve, hipnotizada en sus ojos. En ese instante, como si un cristal se hubiese roto sobre el ojo derecho del ave, una ilusión desapareció. El ojo derecho del búho, era el ojo rojo de Mukuro._

_Chrome solo pudo jadear con impresión._

_-¿Mu-ku-row?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿¡Mukurow!? –repitió Tsuna sorprendido._

_- Los nombres son su especialidad eh… -comentó Yamamoto con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la sien, refiriéndose a la originalidad de Hibari._

_- Mukurow dices… -se repitió así mismo Gokudera todavía sin creérselo._

_- Hai._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- ¿Mu-ku-row? –volvió a repetir Chrome anonadada._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? Está siendo inusualmente persistente hoy, señorita. _

_La chica seguía sin observarle._

_**- Ahora, hagamos lo siguiente, Chrome.**_

_Glo Xinia observó con nuevo interés a la joven ante él, notando un cambio repentino en su actitud, seguía sin prestarle atención, anonadada con su Guffo di Pioggia, pero ahora, sonreía, y un rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban._

_- ¿Qué estás mirando? –le preguntó sin obtener respuesta.- __Ya veo… ¿ella piensa que mi caja fue poseída?__ –pensó con sorna.- __No es de extrañar… una figura impresionante y gallardo, y su hermosa llama azul._

_Entonces, al girarse a ver orgulloso a su caja arma, notó como el color de la llama que cubría al Búho cambiaba de color._

_- ¿¡Nani!? ¡No puede ser! ¡La llama ha cambiado a Índigo!_

_El ave entonces empezó a atacarle con rápidos movimientos de vuelo._

_**- Chrome, mientras hago esto, ve arriba.**_

_- ¿HH.? ¡Hai! –sin perder oportunidad, la chica aprovechó los huecos que dejaba su contrincante y se deslizó escaleras arriba._

_- ¡Regresa! ¡No intentes escapar! –bramó Glo Xinia desesperado mientras agitaba su fusta intentando golpear al búho ahora Índigo._

_- ¿¡Cómo!? –al centrarse en los ojos del búho distinguió el ojo de Mukuro.- ¡Hijo un de…! ¡Veo el símbolo 6 en tus ojos!_

_Por fin pudo golpear al búho, estrellándolo con fuerza contra el suelo un par de metros más allá._

_- ¡Eres Rokudo Mukuro! ¡Sí, lo eres!_

_Una conocida risa resonó en la sala._

_**- Fu… fufufu. Ahora mismo, su respiración rápida estará en 100.000.000, Glo Xinia. –**__habló una varonil voz, mientras el búho se ponía en pie y batía sus alas con fuerza._

_- __Rokudo… ¡Rokudo Mukuro! No puedo soportar esto. ¡Es demasiado absurdo!__ –se decía así mismo Xinia abrumado por la rabia e irritación que lo envolvía en esos momentos.- __Rokudo Mukuro tiene la habilidad de posesión. ¡No! Pero la caja… ¿Cuándo él lo hizo__? –recordó entonces uno de los momentos de la batalla, cuando el tridente rozó en varias ocasiones las plumas del búho, hiriéndole una de las alas.- __Tal vez… durante la última pelea…_

_**- Kufufufu… Sí, eso es. He estado jugando a hacerme pasar por su búho, Gufo di Pioggia.**_

_- ¡Nunca he escuchado que una caja sea poseída! –vociferó el Millefiore, completamente fuera de cabales._

_**- Fufufu… Bien, lo he hecho. ¿Y ahora qué dices? **__–continuó burlándose Mukuro.- __**¿Vas a pretender que esto es un sueño?**_

_- ¡Tú…! ¡MALDITO! –de repente, la cara de rabia e irritación de Xinia cambio completamente a una de calma y suspicacia.- Tal vez sea porque esa chica es tan importante para ti.___

_El rostro del búho se contrajo preocupado._

_- Entonces, viendo que esa chica es tan importante para ti, esto se ha convertido en una buena situación. ¿No te parece? – se jactó el Millefiore mientras sacaba una nueva caja arma bajo su capa. –Esa chica continúa poniéndose cada vez mejor…_

_**- **__**Se ha calmado y ha pensado, incluso cuando me he mostrado como un ave, era de esperarse del sexto hombre de Millefiore.**__ –pensó para sus adentros Mukuro._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Fuera del refugio, en la sala, Chrome intentaba recuperarse, la falta de aliento y el cansancio la hacían mantenerse de rodillas, sostenida gracias al tridente en el que se apoyaba._

_- __**¿Estás bien ahora, Chrome?**_

_- ¡Ah! Mukuro-sama…_

_**- No puedo usar mucho poder, al parecer no puedes escapar de este tipo, tienes que derrotarlo.**_

_La determinación brindada por la esperanza de tener cerca a Mukuro-sama embargó a Chrome._

_- Hai._

_**- Todo estará bien, tienes el Anillo Vongola.**_

_- ¿El anillo… Vongola? - Entonces Chrome notó como la escarcha que cubría su anillo se evaporaba, hasta irse toda y quedar al descubierto el reluciente anillo.- Se ha descongelado._

_**- Te otorgo todo el poder del Anillo Vongola de la Niebla.**_

_- ¡Hai!_

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Importante (4): **__A ver chicas, con todo mi cariño: __**¡Sois unas impacientes!**__ Os cuento, los momentos que ha habido hasta ahora de GokuHaru, que han sido rápidos, apasionados, momentáneos y fugaces, __tienen un porqué. __Me estáis pidiendo todas más escenas de ellos, me estáis sugiriendo cosas que pueden pasar con ellos (lo cual agradezco) ¿Pero en serio habéis pensado que entre ellos dos la cosa iba a ser tan simple? Yo desarrollo mucho las tramas, y engañan, porque no lo hago de golpe, va despacio. Todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos dos, es el desencadenante, no la trama de su relación, no corramos tanto. Pasa lo mismo con Tsuna y Kyoko, no se ha terminado el desarrollo ahora que por fin se han besado ¡al contrario! Va a empezar ahora, las tres parejas se van a desarrollar ahora. Es cierto que por el momento, la más avanzada es la de Takeshi y Adrya, pero como he dicho antes, __todo tiene un porqué.__ Va a ser un fic muy largo, por lo que las cosas no van a ser forzadas o rápidas, van a ir lentas, o mejor dicho en su momento. Para poder avanzar con estos dos, era necesario que pasasen, y pasen, varias cosas, como por ejemplo la historia de Hayato, u otras cosas que saldrán en los próximos capítulos. Así que tranquilas/os, vais a tener mucha historia, y van a pasar muchas cosas. Yo sigo escuchando gustos, opiniones, y sugerencias, y vosotras/os sed pacientes, todo va a ir llegando. De hecho os adelanto, que no es porque me lo hayáis pedido muchas, si no porque toca, pero es __**ahora**__ cuando van a empezar a salir momentos GokuxHaru._

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**- Kushi-chan: **__Espero haberte podido resolver dudas si tenias sobre Hayato y Haru, espero impaciente tu opinión cuando lleguen esos momentos, la tengo muy en cuenta, eres una de las más fieles al fic, y yo eso lo valoro muchísimo. Tsuna ya verás cómo se envalentona y avanza poquito a poco jajaj ¿O será Kyoko? Y sí, Takeshi ha resultado ser descaradillo jaja_

_**- Sakaki-sam: **__Nee, ¿puedo decirte Sakaki-chan o Sam-chan? ¡Hace tanto que no tenía noticias tuyas! ¡Desde los primeros caps! ¡Me alegro muchísimo de tenerte de vuelta! Tranquila, entre tú y yo, Hayato tendrá sus celitos cuando llegue cierta personita que no os voy a decir ;) ¡Tú tienes las pilas puestas para comentar y yo para escribir! ¡ARRIBA EQUIPO!_

_**- Sheleny-chan: **__¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Has visto cuantos momentos de pam? Todo espontaneo jajaj Y bueno has dicho tantas cosas jajaj, si Byakuran va a empezar a salir de vez en cuando, ya tocaba. Mukuro ¡acaba de llegar SIIII! De las chicas espérate de todo, porque vas a alucinar._

_A mí también me haces feliz siendo tan fiel al fic, y jo haces que se me suban los colores con esos halagos a mi forma de escribir! De verdad muchas gracias =)_

_**- Sangatsu Ame: **__Bueno, qué decirte, me impactó mucho tu rewiew y el PM jajaj Lo primero decirte que __**estoy encantada de que estés aquí, **__con sinceridad total me alegro mucho. Agradezco lo mucho que te has esforzado al dar tu opinión y critica, además de las sugerencias, porque es lo que yo he pedido siempre: gustos, opiniones, críticas y sugerencias. No me ha sentado mal, has sido muy correcta y yo valoro mucho las críticas constructivas, así que te lo agradezco. Asi que __**BIENVENIDA. **__Y ahora te voy contando sobre lo que me has dicho, respecto a la pareja GokuxHaru, iba a responderte personalmente, pero como no eras la única he preferido poner la nota __**(4)**__ con la que espero haberte aclarado dudas, expectativas y demás. El tema de Adrya es cierto, es un personaje con mucho peso, que gusta más o menos, pero la historia gira un poco también entorno a ella, está siendo más principal, pero también te puedo decir que eso es por el momento. Del fic hasta ahora solo hemos visto el principio, cuando lleguemos al ataque a la base Millefiore empezará la trama fuerte. Hasta este momento al darle tanta importancia a Adrya lo que he pretendido ha sido desarrollar al personaje por completo, porque así una vez expuesta puedo igualar a todos. Que quiero decir con esto, ella es un personaje delicado, porque al igual que Gokudera ella viene directa de la mafia, y además de Varia y Lal Mirch, por lo que iba a ser un personaje fuerte si o si, pero si te fijas estoy empezando a mover a Haru y Kyoko, y el papel de ellas si va a cambiar y van a tener mucho más protagonismo. Es cierto que es mi OC y que se va a notar la preferencia y el detalle a que sea un personaje principal, pero lo que te intento explicar, que no se si lo estoy consiguiendo, es que a partir de dentro de unos pocos caps, la situación de varios personajes, su importancia, y su protagonismo, van a cambiar._

_Y bueno, quiero que sepas, que tu comentario en vez de molestarme, me motiva a esforzarme más, para poder satisfacer tus expectativas. Así que voy a estar pendiente de lo que me vayas contando. Un abrazo enorme, y espero que cada vez la historia te guste un poquito más ^^_

_Pd: ¿Puedo llamarte Ame-chan? Me gusta tener un trato cercano con las lectoras._

_**- Valee-chan, Chiyo-chan ¿Dónde estáis? No tengo noticias vuestras en los últimos caps y me preocupa, ¿estáis bien? Espero que sí, y espero tener noticias vuestras pronto.**_

_**A todos los demás nos seguimos leyendo, se que estáis ahí aunque no comentéis, me haría ilusión tener más noticias de lectores, pero aún así yo estoy muy contenta con el apoyo al fic. Sigo abierta a sugerencias, gustos, opiniones y críticas.**_

_**Mi objetivo principal: Hacer que os enamoréis de esta historia.**_

_**Un abrazo enorme para todos.**_

_**Ja-ne! ^^**_


	22. Capítulo 22: La Niebla se esparce

_**¡CIAOSSU!**_

_**Espero no haberos aburrido con las notas importantes, haberos resuelto dudas, y que estéis disfrutando de la historia. ^^**_

_Como siempre… __**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_CAPITULO 22: La Guerrera (Parte 1)_

_Un pitido, una tenue señal de alarma, un nuevo círculo rojo en la pantalla radar. Una señal._

_Que tan pronto como llegó que fue._

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso Giannini? –se interesó Lal Mirch mirando al hombrecillo sentado a su lado. El italiano empezó rápidamente a teclear en su ordenador, hasta encontrar los registros de esa fugaz señal._

_- Fue una señal pequeña, pero hemos detectado una presencia desconocida de un anillo poderoso. En el área de "Koukuyo Land"._

_Tres miradas sorprendidas pusieron el doble de atención en lo dicho por el inventor. Los tres jóvenes recayeron enseguida en que significaba ese sitio._

_- ¿¡Koukuyo Land!?_

_- Koukuyo Land… Ese es el lugar donde encontramos a Mukuro por primera vez. –habló Tsuna impactado por la noticia._

_- Aun así, esa área tiene algún tipo de "interferencia electromagnética". Y habría una alta probabilidad de que haya sido solo una falsa alarma._

_- ¿Podrías analizar los datos en las ruinas de Koukuyo Land otra vez? –pidió Reborn con aparente calma._

_- Lo haré de inmediato._

_Mientras Giannini buscaba de nuevo los datos registrados por esa señal, Lal Mirch se encontraba pensativa, y muy seria, cruzándose de brazos dijo una posibilidad que ninguno parecía querer escuchar._

_- Es posible que se trate del enemigo._

_- No._

_- ¿Eh? –Yamamoto y Gokudera miraron extrañados a Tsuna, quien seguía negando con la cabeza._

_- Estáis equivocados, tengo la seguridad de que se trata de uno de nuestros amigos. –dijo el castaño con la mirada perdida._

_- Juudaime…_

_- ¿Un amigo dices? –preguntó Yamamoto con duda._

_- Y tiene un Anillo Vongola._

_Un jadeo general englobó a la sala, la seguridad con la que Tsuna había hablado demostraba que no tenía dudas, podía sentirlo._

_- Podría ser Chrome. –volvió a sorprender a todos._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Un ave salió disparada, estrellándose contra el techo a causa de un fuerte golpe del enemigo, Glo Xinia._

_- ¡Mukuro-sama! –se alteró Chrome al verle caer. Corrió en su ayuda, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.- Mukuro-sama…_

_- Tal y como pensé, tu simplemente hablas, eres una muñeca de peluche… un maniquí. – la desagradable voz del Millefiore volvió a surgir, mientras este aparecía subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras del refugio.- ¿Qué pretendías hacer usando las cajas de otros e interrumpiendo todo? ¡Qué conmovedor! ¿Creíste que podrías ganar ventaja con un truco tan barato? –escupió venenosamente._

_**- Justo ahora…**_

_- Mukuro-sama. –se preocupó Chrome ayudando al ave a incorporarse mientras escuchaba su voz._

_**- Aún después de esto él todavía tiene tanto poder. Como lo esperaba de Glo Xinia. –decía más para sí mismo que para Chrome.**_

_Unos temblores empezaron a sacudir todo el lugar._

_- ¿Qué está pasando? –se asustó la oji-violeta. Ella seguía muy herida, con su ropa de aparente uniforme militar verde rasgada, y todavía muy fatigada por los anteriores ataques de su enemigo._

_- Permíteme explicarte: El top Elite de Millefiore, Ranking A, son seis miembros conocidos como "Las Seis Coronas Fúnebres". Tres de ellas están en WhiteSpell, y Byakuran-sama nos dio cosas, tales como las "cajas principales" y "sub-cajas". –mientras hablaba en su mano, la que no sostenía la fusta, se podía abrir una caja ornamentada abierta.- Y el que tu poseíste fue una caja de nivel 3, una sub-caja. Es decir, no puedes hacer mucho con esa posesión._

_Los ojos de Chrome temblaban con pavor mientras la sonrisa de Xinia se volvía cada vez más cínica y tétrica._

_- Sin embargo, mi verdadero poder está dentro de esta caja principal. – En ese instante, unos enormes tentáculos salieron, atravesando el suelo y las paredes.- ¡Kraken di Pioggia!_

_Al verlo Chrome jadeó con miedo._

_**- No debes tener miedo, Chrome.**_

_La chica todavía asustada se giró observando al búho Mukurow._

_**- Saca todo el poder del anillo Vongola. Úsalo en la pelea.**_

_- ¿El poder… del anillo? –se preguntó la chica mientras observaba con atención en anillo en su mano._

_**- Usa tu fuerza de voluntad para extraer la llama del anillo. Así podrás fortalecer tus ilusiones. **__–le explicó Mukuro con paciencia._

_- Hai. –contestó ella todavía con algo de duda, así pues, se concentró en su voluntad, pensando en sus tres compañeros, Chikusa, Ken, Mukuro-sama… Entonces una increíble llama índigo nació de su anillo, iluminándolos. Sorprendiendo a Chrome._

_- Ohh, la chica, que ni siquiera es una parte del verdadero Guardián de la Niebla, ¿es capaz de hacer que arda la llama del Anillo Vongola? –siseó Xinia con irritación y furia contenida. No podía ser cierto…_

_- ¡No perderé! –se decidió Chrome a luchar, batiendo al aire su tridente, girándolo con fuerza llenándolo de la llama de la Niebla._

_Golpeando una vez más el suelo con la base del tridente, potentes e impresionantes chorros de lava, numerosos chorros de lava, mucho más fuerte que antes, llenaron la sala. Pero Glo Xinia seguía sin inmutarse ante lo que para él, eran simples ilusiones de principiante. _

_Chrome veía sorprendida el nuevo poder de sus ilusiones, notaba la gran diferencia._

_- Sugoi…_

_Entonces Xinia atravesó de forma tranquila uno de los pilares de lava, la calma cubría su rostro, pero las marcadas venas junto a sus ojos delataban su ira._

_- Ciertamente, los pilares de fuego con su Última Voluntad han aumentado en realismo. Pero ya sabes, una ilusión es solo eso, una ilusión. ¡No me hagas reír!_

_Los potentes pilares de lava fueron desapareciendo, dejando paso a los grandes y viscosos tentáculos del Kraken, y a su dueño. Asustando a Chrome._

_- N-No lo logré. –sus ojos violetas mostraron pánico ante la situación._

_**- Chrome. ¿Tú en qué crees?**_

_Volvió sus ojos a su espalda, donde la majestuosa ave blanca la observaba de pie, tras ella._

_**- Hablando de Genjutsu. El sentimiento del Genjutsu es determinado por la persona que hace las ilusiones.**_

_- __El Jutsu del ilusionista.__ –pensó Chrome al notar de que hablaba Mukuro-sama._

_**- Basado en una cosa indudable como origen. Tú puedes hacer que la mayor parte de tus ilusiones sean reales.**_

_- ¿Hacer las ilusiones reales?_

_Los ojos de Chrome seguían mostrando miedo, y su rostro pavor, pero ahora además mostraba confusión y duda. Entonces pensó en lo primero que le había preguntado Mukuro-sama, ¿en que creía ella?_

**- Ken, el chicle de globo no puede contarse como una ración de emergencia ni puede utilizarse como una ración de largo plazo. –explicó el pálido chico de lentes.**

**- ¡Deja de molestar! Mientras sea comestible sirve. –bramó el rubio.**

**- Pero…**

**Una chica de largos violáceos cabellos corría a través de un campo, cerca de un lago, al sol.**

**- Nagia.**

**La chica, vestida únicamente con un vestido blanco. Tras ella, un joven de cabello azul fuerte, y mirada misteriosa e incluso dulce en ese instante, la observaba. También lucia ropas completamente blancas.**

**- Nagia, te necesito.**

_- Demo…_

_Un aleteo tras ella llamó su atención._

_**- Usaré un poco de mi poder para tus ilusiones. No importa si perdemos; Dejé caminar nuestras mentes sobre un mismo sendero.**_

_- Ya he explicado que las ilusiones son inútiles contra mí. –se hizo eco la voz de Glo Xinia, irritado y confiado._

_Y con un movimiento de mano lanzó los tentáculos del Kraken hacia Chrome, dispuesto a empezar la verdadera batalla._

_**- ¡Ahora!**_

_El Búho completamente cubierto por llamas índigo se puso en guardia frente a Chrome, quien cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y ser presa del pánico. De nuevo, una potente llama nació de su anillo, pero esta vez no rodeó solo al tridente, si no que cubrió por completo a Chrome, formando una potente luz índigo, que desprendía una gran fuerza._

_Entonces, dos tentáculos fueron dañados. Uno fue cortado por algo rápido y filoso, el segundo rasgado, por una garra aparentemente._

_Junto a Chrome, apareció una tercera figura enguantada, que sostuvo su tridente mientras ella cogía al búho, flácido entre sus brazos. Un par de traicioneras lágrimas de alegría corrieron por sus sonrojadas mejillas._

_- Por supuesto, esto es en lo que más crees._

_- H-Hai. –asintió ella entre cabeceos presa de los sollozos._

_- Esta es una ilusión muy poderosa. Viéndolo así, parece que podré unirme al juego.-dijo Mukuro, diez años más joven, frente a Chrome.- Kufufufufu… es un poco nostálgico._

_Ante ella, protegiéndola, estaban:_

_Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa, Joushima Ken._

_La "Guardia" de Koukuyo Lando ha vuelto._

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_Lejos de allí, al otro extremo de la ciudad de Namimori, en la base, tres chicas se dedicaban aburridamente a doblar ropa. Seguían con las lavadoras y secadoras rotas, lo que suponía hacer la colada de manera convencional. Lavar en la bañera, secar tendidas, planchar y doblar. Era el segundo día así, y les resultaba agotador. No por ningún motivo en especial, si no porque la ropa tardaba en secarse desde medio día hasta la hora de la cena. Al estar en un sitio cerrado, pese a ser una habitación climatizada con calor aposta, la ropa tardaba mucho en secarse, lo que hacía que las chicas tuviesen un montón de faena después de la cena._

_Se dividían las tareas, esa noche, Kyoko planchaba, Adrya cosía y Haru doblaba y separaba la ropa en secciones._

_- ¡Listo! Dos camisetas más para cada chico y un vestido nuevo para Kyoko-chan. –exclamó Adrya sonriente.- Uff, Haru-chan no sé cómo puede gustarte tanto coser… yo termino agotada._

_- Adrya-chan pero si tampoco te gusta planchar, y no hablemos de doblar ropa. –dijo Kyoko entre risas._

_- Jo… es que no se me dan bien estas cosas._

_- No digas tonterías, ¡enséñame el vestido!_

_Mientras que la oji-miel y la oji-plata reían y hablaban del nuevo diseño, Haru permanecía un tanto ida mientras plegaba la ropa. ¿Qué estarían haciendo los chicos en esa reunión?_

_- ¿Haru-chan qué te parece?_

_La chica no respondía._

_- ¿Haru-chan?_

_Silencio otra vez._

_- Haru-chan._

_La castaña ni las miraba._

_- ¡HARU! –se hartó la rubia de su ensimismamiento, despertándola de un potente grito._

_- ¡Hahi! ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la chica desconcertada. Las otras dos no pudieron hacer más que reírse.- ¡Kyoko-chan que guapa!_

_La oji-miel lucía su nuevo vestido, recién probado. Se trataba de un sencillo vestido de manga larga y cuello alto, de un rojo muy suave, que le llegaba un poco más largo de las rodillas. Caía suelto, pero a la vez gracias al tipo de tela se amoldaba a las curvas, cada vez más pronunciadas, de la joven._

_- Demo… Adrya-chan._

_- ¿Sí? – le sonrió la rubia expectante, era su primer trabajo sola. La chaqueta de Tsuna había sido cosa de Haru y ella, más de Haru que suya._

_- ¿No hay una manga más larga que la otra?_

_- ¿Are? ¡Noooo! ¡Mi vestido! –grito entre cómicos llantos Adrya, enfurruñada por no haber conseguido terminar bien la pieza. Kyoko y Haru empezaron a reírse._

_- ¿Uh? Haru-chan estás temblando. –señaló Kyoko._

_- ¿Hahi? Es que tengo un poco de f-frío… -explicó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Y es que con razón, ya estaban llegando al invierno y la chica solo llevaba puesta una fina camiseta de lino celeste, a pesar de que era de manga larga no abrigaba apenas, y entre eso y la falda marrón escocesa tan corta y los calcetines cortos, la castaña estaba helada._

_- Anda toma pone esto. –le dijo Adrya mientras le lanzaba un grueso suéter negro, al ponérselo la chica lo reconoció, la calavera gris en el medio delataba a su dueño._

_- Demo Adrya-chan… N-No puedo usar esto, e-es de…_

_- ¿Uh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es de Hayato._

_- Haru-chan no creo que a Gokudera-kun le moleste que la uses._

_- Haru sabe que él se enfada siempre que alguien le coge sus cosas._

_- Demo Haru-chan, eres tú. –dijo con simpleza la rubia._

_- ¿Huh?_

_- Lo que Adrya-chan quiere decir Haru-chan es que no creemos que a Gokudera-kun pueda molestarle que seas tú quien la use. –le explicó la oji-miel._

_La castaña las veía confundida, sin entenderla._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- B-Bueno… es evidente ¿no? – empezó a decir Kyokocon algo de duda.- Vosotros estáis… ¿juntos?_

_- ¿¡Hahi!? –se sobresaltó Haru.- ¿D-De donde sacas esas cosas Kyoko-chan?_

_Kyoko y Adrya se miraron entre sí con duda, ¿sería posible que…? Nah… Haru no podía ser tan despistada… ¿ O sí?_

_- Bueno Haru-chan… desde hace un tiempo os comportáis de manera uhmm… distinta._

_- ¿Are?_

_- ¡Que os enrolláis a escondidas de los demás creyendo que nos os vemos! –terminó por estallar nerviosa Adrya. ¿Qué estaba pasando con esta castaña?_

_- ¿Haru-chan? –llamó Kyoko a su amiga preocupada, la castaña se había quedado en estado de Shock. Adrya y ella dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para sentarse junto a ella y hablarme con más calma._

_- Haru-chan, ¿eres consciente de lo que está pasando entre vosotros? –intentó preguntar Adrya con suavidad, un tanto fallida… Kyoko le miró con reproche. Mientras que Haru volvió sus ojos hacia ella, llenos de duda, y negó con la cabeza._

_Entonces Adrya y Kyoko entendieron lo que había pasado… El chico era siempre un torbellino fugaz de emociones, y sin darse cuenta, había arrastrado a la despistada castaña junto a él. Al parecer todos sus encuentros fueron igual de rápidos y apasionados, porque Haru no había asimilado aún la situación en la que había empezado a meterse._

_- Vale, tranquila, lo más importante es sí…_

_- ¿A ti te gusta Hayato, Haru-chan? –terminó la rubia la frase iniciada por la oji-miel._

_- Y-Yo… -la confusión era palpable en los ojos de la chica. Estaba empezando a ser consciente de lo que había estado haciendo con el peli-gris de ojos verdes._

_Desde hacía un tiempo ella sabía que lo que sentía por Tsuna era un amor platónico, que había terminado en una amistad afectuosa, pero nada más. Pero… ¿Y Gokudera? ¿Qué sentía ella por él? Nunca se había parado a pensar en las sensaciones que el chico le hacía sentir, ni en si él podía sentir algo por ella._

_Al ver en el mar de confusión, duda y revelación en el que se había adentrado la joven, Kyoko y Adrya solo pudieron abrazarla con suavidad demostrándole su apoyo._

_- __¿Me gusta Hayato?_

_OOoooOOoooOO_

_- Esto no puede ser enserio. –se burló Xinia.- Intentando que una ilusión ataque a una caja arma tan perfecta._

_- Yo de ti no lo diría con tanta tranquilidad, Glo Xinia. –habló Mukuro.- Lo que está delante suya no es una simple ilusión. Porque mi energía está en ese corazón, y fue creada por un Anillo Vongola. La ilusión de Chrome nos ha traído con forma física, estas formas son ahora cuerpos reales. Esto es una ilusión real._

_- ¿¡Ilusiones reales!? ¿Esta es una ilusión con un cuerpo físico real? –se sorprendió momentáneamente Xinia._

_- Jah, ¿lo entiendes? –empezó a decir Ken con arrogancia.- Es buena idea que vayas tratándonos como personas reales, tú, cuatro ojos "kappa"._

_-¿¡K-Kapa!? –se enfureció el Millefiore, completamente irritado ante tal absurda situación._

_- Teniendo a kakipi como residente el afeminado Kappa será suficiente. –volvió a hablar el rubio, completamente convencido de que se entendía lo que él decía._

_- Me voy a enfadar yo también, Ken. –advirtió Chikusa._

_- Chikusa. –se preocupó Chrome observando la escena._

_- Kufufufu… Sin importar si es pasado o presente, Chikusa y Ken no han cambiado nada._

_- Mukuro-sama… -Chrome les observaba todavía anonadada por su propia ilusión._

_- Permítanme inculcar una vez más en ustedes… ¡Entended lo espeluznante de Glo Xinia, quien os derrotará completamente!_

_Y cubriendo así los tentáculos del Kraken de agua, la verdadera batalla, empezó. _

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**- ¡Kushi-chan!: **__Muchas gracias por preocuparte. Lo cierto es que yo tengo la migraña desde los 10, pero ¿desde los 5? Guao… Lo que pasa es que hasta ahora no me han dado ningún tratamiento, ahora ya sí. La nota era para que lo supieseis pero tranquila, lo llevo bastante bien de momento ^^_

_Y bueno ya empieza a avanzar algo más rápido la trama, así que veremos que sorpresitas os voy dando jajaj_

_**Y bueno por último decirte que me ha emocionado mucho, de verdad, tu último comentario respecto a mi objetivo, valoro muchísimo que estés aquí. ¡Un abrazo gigante!**_

_**- ¡Ame-chan! : ¡Ame-chan! **__(que ilu me ha hecho decirlo jijiji) ¿¡Te gustó!? Me alegro muchísimo jajaj, estaba un poco preocupada jaja, a vuestros comentarios respondo siempre, y lo más explícitamente posible, ya que os tomáis la molestia, yo no voy a ser menos. Me alegra saber que te he tranquilizado un poco, y respecto a lo de las ropas, gracias, no me había dado cuenta y es una cosa que me ha gustado que me corrijas porque soy muy detallista, asique poco a poco iré cambiando eso. ^^ Y bueno me halaga mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir. Nos vamos leyendo ¿vale? Un muaak muy fuerte para ti!_

_**- Valee-chan, Chiyo-chan ¿Dónde estáis? No tengo noticias vuestras en los últimos caps y me preocupa, ¿estáis bien? Espero que sí, y espero tener noticias vuestras pronto.**_

_A todos los demás nos seguimos leyendo, se que estáis ahí aunque no comentéis, me haría ilusión tener más noticias de lectores, pero aún así yo estoy muy contenta con el apoyo al fic. Sigo abierta a sugerencias, gustos, opiniones y críticas._

_**Mi objetivo principal: Hacer que os enamoréis de esta historia.**_

_**Un abrazo enorme para todos.**_

_**Ja-ne! ^^**_


End file.
